


Trouble for Thanksgiving

by Biekewieke



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Asshole Boss Ben Solo, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Expiring Work Visa, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting through the holidays, Meet the Family, Slow Burn, Thanksgiving, Unveiling layers, creative solutions, personal assistant rey, physical attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 106,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biekewieke/pseuds/Biekewieke
Summary: The Thanksgiving-infused fanfic you never knew you needed!Rey Kenobi's temporary work visa is about to expire.She needs her boss' signature on her renewal application to get the extension she desperately wants and needs.Only her boss, the infamous Ben Solo, is an asshole.He's notoriously difficult and she knows this firsthand.Nevertheless, she needs his signature on those papers if she wants to avoid being deported by the end of the year...Ben Solo has problems of his own.So when Rey tells her about her looming deportation, he finds a way to bend the situation to suit his own needs.Except, for the first time in his adult life, things don't go exactly as planned when he takes her home for the holidays...
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1892
Kudos: 1843





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to a few very special people who mean the world to me. 
> 
> Especially for Noppoh  
The breathtakingly beautiful and talented Noppoh, who was my alpha, my beta and my champion.  
Without her, this would never have happened (if you haven't read her stories yet: go find them!!!!)  
Merci bollie! ge zijt mijnen held! 
> 
> Every single wonderful author in the Reylo Fic Recs Chatgroup:  
Crysania, tmwillson3, SirenBanshee, OverlyInvestedFangirl, LostInQueue, Arwen Evnstar, Pathfinder and the ones who read along  
Thank you my darlings, for sprinting with me and for putting up with my incessant nagging! You rock and I love you all! 
> 
> And always, to Silmea, the one who inspired me to dare to write Reylo fanfiction in the first place. Love always! 
> 
> Extra special thanks go to the wonderful Crackedkybercrystal, for bailing me out with the important visa-knowledge I needed to get this story as realistic as possible. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter One.**

“Fuck him!”

Rey’s brow furrowed as she listened to Rose complain yet again about their boss.

“Just because he probably doesn’t have anyone to spend the holidays with, doesn’t give him the right to keep us hostage through Thanksgiving! We’ve worked our butts off all year; we deserve this!”

Rey didn’t really know what to say as her best friend seemed to deflate like a hot air balloon.

“And Paige was coming home for the holidays this year too. Now I will hardly be able to spend time with her…” She sniffled.

Rey put her arm around Rose and gave her a little squeeze.

“I’ll cover for you,” she said softly.

Rose’s beautiful – though very teary – eyes looked up at Rey, her mouth shaped in a perfect O.

“You will?”

Rey smiled at Rose sweetly and continued in hushed tones.

“Sure! I know you invited me over, but in all honesty, I’m from Jakku. We don’t celebrate Thanksgiving. It’s a fairly new thing for me. I’m not used to it, and I’ve barely partaken in the past, so it’s not like it’s a big deal for me anyway.”  
She lifted a shoulder and cocked her head to the side.  
“Besides, I think it’s a huge deal that your sister is coming home for Thanksgiving. She’s been abroad for what, two and a half years now? To have you spend time with her is more important than me eating myself into a food coma…”

Rose laughed at that, her tears slowly drying.

“Are you sure, Rey?” Rose took Rey’s hands in hers and looked up at her earnestly. “I really want you to be there too! You’re my best friend, and I don’t want you to have to …”

“Rose, it’s okay,” Rey was quick to interrupt. “It’s nothing, really!” She smiled encouragingly. “Just save me some pie,” she said as she winked. Stealing a glance at the wall-mounted clock, she made a face and stood.

“I should get back to my desk. I wouldn’t want to grant _ him _ the pleasure of having another reason to yell at me… See ya!”

“Bye, Rey. I’ll call you tonight.”

“Can’t wait!”

With that, Rey turned away and walked over to the other side of the floor, to where her desk was stationed in front of _ his _ office.

A small glance at his door told her he was still out for lunch.

_ Shit. _

Rey let out a small huff and frowned as she started to tidy up her desk again.

_ I should ask him, _ she thought.  
_ As soon as he comes back, I should just walk in and ask. _

But even as she imagined doing just that, she knew it would be pointless.

Her boss, the infamous Ben Solo, wasn’t exactly known for his generous nature.

Truth be told, he was an asshole.  
That was it really.  
Ben Solo was an asshole.  
A rather attractive, built-like-a-brick-house kind of asshole with good hair and sinful lips she really had no business thinking about, but an absolute asshole just the same. 

He didn’t care for his employees. He had zero sense of empathy. The only acceptable reasons for not showing up to work were to either be dead or dying, or a stay in the hospital. A little more leniency was granted when a woman delivered a child, but that was about the extent of his generosity. Any other reason was invalid, and he made it absolutely clear to anyone working there that those were the rules. If you didn’t like them, you could sod off…

A lot of people had left in the short time Rey had been working there.

In fact, Rey had seriously considered doing the same on more than one occasion…  
But then she remembered she didn’t exactly have a lot of other options. Especially since her visa was about to expire. Everything was all set up, just one little thing missing from her application… 

_ I should ask him… _

Her thoughts had gotten her so sidetracked that she hadn’t noticed that the asshole had returned from his lunch and had asked her a question.

She was roughly shaken from her reverie as his fist landed on the surface of her desk with a loud bang, making Rey jump from her chair.

“Jesus Christ!” she exclaimed as she grabbed her chest in alarm, closing her eyes in shock.

“Not quite.” His deep voice made her look at him.

“You should know by now, Miss Kenobi, that I don’t appreciate people who aren’t focused on their job.”

She gave him a look that could wither a cactus.

“You should also know by now, Mr Solo, that sneaking up on one’s employees isn’t exactly an appreciated work ethic.”

“Is that so?” he asked with the quirk of an eyebrow.

“Indeed. You may believe I was not focused on my work, but you could never tell for sure. I was very much focused actually.”

He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, his mouth pursing and a muscle ticking under his left eye.

“Hmmn” he murmured as he raised his chin and turned, stalking off towards his office.

Rey took a deep breath, wondering why she couldn’t just be quiet and docile like he wanted her to. Like she really should be if she wanted to keep her job. Why on earth would she keep pressing her luck this way? She had no idea why he allowed her such verbal liberties when anyone else would have been sacked for even lifting an eyebrow at him.

“I need you in my office, Miss Kenobi,” he stated dryly as he ate the distance to the large corner office.

Rey sighed and grabbed her notepad and pencil, muttering expletives under her breath as she stood to join him.

It was the same routine every day.  
In the mornings, he arrived on the dot. She would go into his office with a large black cup and a thermos of coffee, briefed him on the morning’s schedule, took whatever notes he needed her to take and arranged the files he needed for the barrage of meetings he had planned. If meetings weren’t planned, he would simply stay holed up in his office, until she told him it was time for lunch.

He then left, disappeared for an hour, arrived back on the dot and called her into his office to brief him on the rest of the afternoon.

He never let her brief him on the entire day in one go. He barely spoke to her, instead chose to bark out orders whenever the situation called for it in his opinion. Which, apparently, was all the time.

Rey walked in the office, feeling the weight of the world press down on her shoulders until she felt like crawling under a rock. A headache was slowly starting to build at her temples and she couldn’t wait till the clock said it was five-thirty pm.

As she crossed the threshold, her boss surprised her a little.

“Close the door behind you.”

His voice was rough; it sounded different than it usually did.

Rey looked up at him with mild surprise and saw something strange and unusual.

Ben Solo was rubbing his forehead with his thumb and index finger, his eyes squeezed shut.  
He looked tired.

Frowning, she did as he asked. Before she knew what she was doing, her voice sounded loud in the silence of that corner office.

“Are you alright, Sir?”

He looked up at her while releasing a deep sigh, irritation marking his features.

“Why do you ask?” he countered quickly, almost too quickly.

Rey’s eyebrows lifted and she feigned nonchalance.

“Never mind.”

Was that a hint of disappointment that flashed across his face? No, it couldn’t be. This man had no emotions other than resentment, anger, and indignation.

“Walk me through my schedule.”

He was already looking down at the file before him, giving her every reason to think he wasn’t paying attention. Rey knew he was very finely attuned to everything she said, though.

“Meeting with the marketing consultant in ten minutes, the conference call with the Theed branch will last until two o’clock, followed by a briefing with the head of HR about the new insurance policy they will be implementing come January, and a stockholders meeting at three-thirty.”

“Very well. Anything else?”

She felt his displeasure radiating from him in waves, but some things couldn’t be avoided.

“Actually, yes, there is,” she started with only a faint hint of hesitance in her voice.  
“I have decided to take over Rose’s hours for Thanksgiving so she can go spend it with her family.”

He looked up slowly, as if he couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

“You did what?”

Rey pursed her lips and lifted her chin in defiance.

“I am taking over Rose’s hours on Thanksgiving.”

He looked at her with a penetrating stare. If she were made of lesser stuff, she would have wilted or turned into a blubbering idiot.

As it was, she just returned it with a level gaze of her own.

“Why would you do that?” he asked, a faint hint of real curiosity tinting his voice.

“Because Rose’s sister is finally home for the Holidays, and I thought that was more important than my plans.”

“You have nowhere to go for Thanksgiving?” A frown marred his face, utter confusion plastered all over him.

“I was invited to several places, actually, but as I explained to Rose, I’m from Jakku. We don’t celebrate Thanksgiving. It’s not really a big deal for me.”

She did her best to hide the twinge of regret.

For a woman who had grown up without a family, without a measure of warmth or affection for many years, to be here now and to have friends and to be invited to parties and celebrations that were usually reserved for family… it _ was _ a big deal. But she would never admit it to the man before her.

“Are you always this altruistic?” he asked, his head cocked to one side, causing his hair – God, he really did have great hair! – to fall across his forehead and she had the insane urge to run her fingers through those dark, glossy locks.

Steeling herself, both against his attitude and her own confusing thoughts, she answered him with a hint of discontent.

“I try to be. The world could use a bit more kindness and consideration from others, _ don’t you agree? _”

Her meaning wasn’t lost on him, and Rey could have sworn she saw the very beginnings of a smile about his lips.  
It was gone as quickly as it had appeared, making Rey think it must have been a figment of her imagination. 

Ben Solo didn’t smile.

“If that is what you choose to do, then no one is to stop you, I guess.” 

He gestured towards the door, indicating that he no longer required her services at the moment. Rey nodded and turned towards the door, but hesitated a moment when her hand touched the doorknob.

_ I should just ask him… _

She worried her bottom lip and was lost in thought for a second or two until the scraping of a throat broke her from her musings.

Startled, she looked up, noticing that her boss was staring at her with a drawn expression on his face. His voice balanced on the edge of coolly polite and blatantly obvious boredom.

“Anything else, Miss Kenobi?”

She drew in a breath. She should just…

“I…”

Her voice died out, as did her courage, unnerved by this man for the very first time.

“You what?”

Her eyes grew hooded and she was about to say something when he interrupted her brusquely.

“Miss Kenobi,” his voice sounded strong and commanding, with a level of confidence that should have been outlawed, “clearly something is bothering you. I suggest you either sit down and tell me what is going on, or leave. This hesitation of yours is wasting both your time and mine, and I cannot allow that.”

There was something in his eyes that somehow made her walk away from the door and over to the chairs in front of his desk. She sat down woodenly and wrung her hands as her brow furrowed once more.

“Now,” her boss said as he leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers, “out with it.”

Rey bit her bottom lip and blurted out exactly what was on her mind.

“My visa is about to expire.”

Ben Solo’s eyebrow lifted.

“Really?” he muttered under his breath.

“Yes, really. And unless my employer is willing to extend my contract and put his signature on my new visa application, I will be deported by the end of this year.”

Rey watched as her boss’ eyes narrowed briefly and mulled that bit of information over. He rubbed his index finger over his upper lip and Rey frowned as images of those plush lips during ‘other’ actions popped into her head without warning.

A blush crept on her cheeks and she looked away in mortification.

She didn’t even like the man across from her, but this was the second time in the span of less than half an hour that she thought inappropriate thoughts of him.

“And why should I agree to this?”

“I beg your pardon?” she asked as her eyes flew to his face, disbelief written all over her features.

“You heard me. You said that your employer – which would be me since I am your direct superior – needed to be willing to extend your contract and sign your visa application. So my question for you is: why would I agree to that?”

Rey looked at him, completely flabbergasted. Indignation made her bold.She got up from the chair, staring down at him. Color had risen in her cheeks, her eyes were sparkling with anger.

“Because I deserve this! I have worked hard every single day since I was hired. I never complain, I rarely make mistakes and when I make one, I rectify it immediately. I am reliable, resourceful, and I never missed a single day. I am good at what I do; I am definitely cut out for this job, and I deserve that extension for putting up with…”

_ You! _

She was able to bite back that last little word just in time. The insinuation was clear, though.

She watched as Ben Solo’s face turned into a stoic mask. No emotion whatsoever; not a single thought could be discerned.

“Me,” he said calmly. “For putting up with me.”

Rey’s mouth flattened into a line and her eyebrows drew down.

“I did not say that,” she said grimly.

Ben Solo sat up in his chair and looked at the paperwork in front of him.

“You didn’t have to.” He straightened them and then looked up at her.

“Thank you, Miss Kenobi. I’ll think about it and take your passionate reasoning into account. Now if you’ll excuse me, we both have work to do.”

He wasn’t looking at her as he said those words, his tone crisp and businesslike.

“Yes, of course, Sir. I’ll be at my desk if you need me,” she replied almost lethargically and walked out of his office, closing the door behind her.

As she sat down at her desk, she cursed herself and her impulsive streak.

The way she’d addressed him had probably ruined any chance at convincing him to grant her that favor. 

No way in Hell would he extend her contract now. He’d sign that visa when pigs started flying…

She blanched at the prospect of giving up the life she had made for herself here. Just the thought of going back overseas made her stomach clench painfully. The memory of the dreadfully lonely life she had led there. How unbelievably sad and detrimental her existence. No one who cared or to care for.

Her mind kept catapulting her into memories she would gladly forget. After half an hour, she was on the verge of a full-blown panic attack, and she couldn’t afford one. Especially not now and not here. It would give Solo even more reason to fire her.

Just thinking of the whole encounter had her livid again.

The company’s instant messaging system popped up, opening a chat tab with Rose.

_ You okay? _

Rey replied without thinking.

_ Yes. Why do you ask? _

_ Because you look like you saw the devil and he asked you to sell your soul. _

“You’re not that far off…” Rey muttered under her breath.

_ No, just a little tired is all. Don’t worry. _

_ You sure? _

_ Yes, of course. _ _  
_ _ When will I be getting my slice of pumpkin pie? 😊 _

_ Hahahaha… Soon. I’ll make it two. _

As Rey was about to reply, grinning from ear to ear, another tab popped up.

_From Ben Solo._

Rey’s smile faltered. She clicked on it, her heart in her throat.

_ Miss Kenobi, I would like to see you in my office before you leave work. _

Rey’s heart thumped in earnest, fear for her future making her shake. She took a deep breath and with trembling fingers managed to type her reply.

_ Of course, Mr Solo. I always leave at five-thirty sharp. I will stop by before I leave. _

  
  


The rest of the day went by agonizingly slow. Rey’s anxiety was strung so high she barely even managed to get any work done. 

  
She was getting deported.

No matter how much she tried, she would never manage to find her little nook in the world, never belonging anywhere than in a past that trapped her. 

She did what she could workwise, but her nerves were getting the best of her.  
By the time she was ready to go, she was nauseous and dizzy. A headache was pounding at her temples.

Thank goodness there wasn’t anyone left at the office; everyone always left at five sharp. No need to keep lagging around when there was very little to keep you there in the first place.  
She always stayed that half an hour extra to tie up loose ends.  
But she was never last to leave. That was always _ his _ job. 

She never knew how long he actually stayed and, honestly, she didn’t care either. 

  
But now, she couldn’t just leave. She had to go by his office first. She tidied up her desk, turned off her computer and gathered her things.  
As Rey slowly rose, she swallowed over the lump lodged in her throat. She couldn’t back down now.  
On slightly shaking legs, she walked over to that corner office. Never had it filled her with quite so much dread as it did now.  
Drawing in a deep, fortifying breath, she raised her hand and knocked. 

  
After what felt like an eternity, a deep voice sounded. 

  
“Come in.”

  
Rey pushed open the door and walked in with a fake air of confidence. She halted halfway through the door with her hand still on the doorknob. 

  
Ben Solo was sitting there at his desk, not even looking up as she made her semi-entrance.

“You wanted to see me before I headed out, Mr Solo?”

  
“Yes. Please come in and close the door.”

Rey frowned.  
There wasn’t anyone left in the office. Why on earth would he want her to close the door? 

She decided not to voice her opinion on this. She just closed the door and walked into the office to stand near the chairs in front of the desk. 

  
“Sit down, Miss Kenobi,” Ben Solo said in that commanding, almost bark of his.  
Something in her instantly rebelled. Technically, she was off the clock and he had no say over her now. 

  
“Thank you, Sir, but I would prefer to stand.” 

  
He glanced up at her then, his dark eyes staring at her with that characteristic intensity.  
She felt as if he were trying to penetrate her layers - and thanks to her past, she had plenty of those! - and try to discover who she was. 

  
His plush lips drew into a tight line and she watched in fascination as a muscle ticked beneath his left eye. She’d seen it before. Perhaps it was just a tick. A muscle spasm. But somehow, she suspected it had to do with his mood. 

  
“As you wish,” he said tersely.

He straightened in his chair and suddenly he seemed impossibly large, even as he sat down and she stood. His shoulders were broader than the back of the chair, and she made a mental note to ask him if he needed another chair with a broader back. 

Surely that could not be comfortable? 

  
He folded his hands together on top of the desk and cocked his head ever so slightly, once again making that gorgeous hair tumble across his forehead. Something deep inside her itched to run her fingers through those locks and push the hair back.  
She frowned, angry with herself and her wayward thoughts. She clasped her hands in front of her. 

“Why am I here?” 

Rey’s voice sounded loud in the silence, her irritation clearly audible.  
The corners of his mouth twitched briefly downward, almost hinting at displeasure. 

  
“Because I asked you to?” he asked softly. He continued slowly, as if he were worried that she might storm out of the office. “I would like to discuss the issue you brought up this afternoon.”

  
Rey’s ears perked up at the mention of her visa-problem.

“Are you saying you actually considered my request?” she said quickly, her heart beating faster at the thought. 

  
“I did,” he said levelly. “However, Miss Kenobi, do not get your hopes up too fast. I am not signing that visa application.”

  
Rey’s heart fell at those words. She frowned again and felt her anger rise. It stemmed from hopelessness and fear. She knew that and still couldn’t contain her emotions from morphing into rage and hatred in less than a split second. 

Ben Solo seemed to understand that, for he continued calmly as if her face wasn’t an open book. 

  
“Before you proceed to tear my throat out, Miss Kenobi, I have another proposition that I would like to discuss with you. However, it will require an open mind and plenty of discretion.”

  
Rey seemed to be at a loss for words. Her boss seemed to bank on that. 

  
“Now Miss Kenobi, please take a seat and I’ll explain.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big, huge shout-out to the most wonderful, insanely talented Noppoh!!! 
> 
> My sweet Noppoh, I love you for being the kick up the butt I need every day ;)   
You're the most amazing woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting in person, and I am grateful for all you do! 
> 
> My darlings at the Reylo Fic Recs chatgroup: may we have many more sprints! I love you all. 
> 
> my Silmea, love always.

**Chapter Two**

  
  


Rey sat down in the chair before Ben Solo’s exquisite mahogany desk.    
She could do nothing but stare at the man before her for a moment or two.    
She cleared her throat briefly and motioned him to continue. 

  
Ben Solo took a deep breath and with a cool and collected attitude launched into his explanation. 

  
“First of all, I have to ask. How desperate are you to remain here, Miss Kenobi?” 

  
Rey’s eyes all but bugged out of her sockets as she watched her boss closely.    
Nothing in his countenance gave anything away.    
When she kept her peace, he leaned forward, resting his forearms on his desk. He stared at the flat surface for a second or two.

“You see, Miss Kenobi, I have a proposition that might solve both your visa-issue and a situation that has been causing me some…,” that little muscle near his eye ticked again, “stress.”

  
He met her gaze and once more she was transfixed by the intensity in those chocolate depths.    
Somehow, Rey managed to find her voice again. 

  
“What kind of proposition?” 

  
He narrowed his eyes at her slightly and pursed his lips. 

  
“As I said before, I will not sign that visa application.” 

  
As her face showed clear signs of distress, he continued swiftly. 

“I am more than prepared to extend your contract, however. I would even consider making it into a solid position, indefinitely. Much as it pains me to say, you are absolutely right when you state that you are good at your job. In all the years that I have been here, I have never known another Personal Assistant who does a better job than you do.”

_ Because I don’t take crap from you or allow myself to be intimidated. _

  
Rey’s brain mulled over that very ill-formulated compliment. But her boss just kept on speaking, and something inside her was telling her to pay attention. 

  
“I still have plenty of suggestions on how you might improve, but that is neither here nor there.”

  
Rey decided to cut to the chase. 

  
“What is it exactly you are referring to, Mr Solo? I am officially off the clock, and the longer I wait, the less chances I have of getting home at a decent hour.”

  
The corners of his mouth twitched again, but this time she sensed there was a hint of humor involved. 

  
“What if I have come up with a way to solve both of our problems?” His deep voice was barely above a whisper, and the words were uttered so softly it felt almost intimate. 

  
“Sir, you haven’t even hinted at the basis of your problems,” Rey deadpanned. 

Something strange happened then: Ben Solo’s lush lips… turned up… into a smile! 

  
Or at least, into what Rey assumed was his version of one. The intent was there but it did not really manifest quite as it would were it anyone else.    
Close enough though. It transformed his entire face, making him seem years younger and more… likeable. 

  
Rey’s eyebrows lifted, and then dropped down again. 

“Touché, Miss Kenobi,” Solo said with the remnants of that sort-of smile still lingering about his mouth. 

“I am currently being plagued by a family issue,” he said softly, his eyes growing even more guarded than usual.

“You see, according to my family, I should have been married with 2.4 kids and a dog, living in suburbia in a house with a wrap-around porch and a white picket fence.”

  
This tidbit of info made Rey’s eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. 

  
_ He has family? And they think he’s marriage material? _

  
Ben Solo continued in a low voice, as if he believed anyone could overhear them. 

  
“However, as you well know, there isn’t a significant other to speak of. I have no desire to settle in a suburb. The only thing that I find somewhat appealing is the prospect of a dog, but I work too many hours to force such lonely existence on a living creature.” 

  
Something inside her responded to his admittance of such a reservation regarding a dog. That he had a soft spot for them somehow made him seem less of an asshole.    
Until he opened his mouth again, that was… 

“However, this does not solve my current problem. I need to get my mother off my back. You need a way to stay. I have been thinking and have come to the conclusion that a marriage might be the best solution for this situation.”

  
He lifted his chin and spoke calmly. 

  
“Don’t you agree?”

  
Rey was stunned. She sat there, her mouth gaping like she were a fish on dry land, opening and closing without a single word. 

  
Ben Solo lifted a single eyebrow and regarded her as if she were a fly in his Correllian wine. 

  
“Is something wrong, Miss Kenobi?”

  
She somehow found her voice again. Prompted by his look of disdain and the tone of his voice, she scooted forward on her seat and gripped his desk. 

  
“You cannot be serious?” she asked as she looked him straight in the eye. “Are you truly suggesting marriage? Between us?” she said, gesturing her index finger between the two of them.    
“That is just absurd, Mr Solo.” 

  
“Is it really?” He asked as he leaned forward a little. 

  
She mimicked his stand, her eyes challenging him to disagree.    
Of course she should have known that he would take her up on it. 

  
“It is,” he murmured as he leaned forward even more, their faces less than a foot apart. “Surely, you’ll see things my way once I state all the reasons why it might work.”

  
Rey narrowed her eyes at him. 

  
“Pray tell, Sir. I’m most enthralled,” she murmured sarcastically, earning a lift of his eyebrow and another hint at a smile. 

  
“You’re the only employee to have made it past the three-month period in over three years as my P.A.”

Rey’s eyebrow lifted and her mouth turned down. Meanwhile, her boss ticked off reasons on his fingers.

  
“We’ve been working together long enough. You have never actually joined in the gossip that plagues this office, only listened but never said anything detrimal about me. I call you into my office multiple times a day, and everyone believes that it happens more than necessary. You always work later than everyone else, so no one actually knows when you leave here.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

  
“Well, if one would want to start an affair at work, that would be a first step, wouldn’t it?”

  
Rey’s eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. Shocked, her mouth dropped open and she looked at him as if he had grown a second head. 

  
“I know you do it to cover up for everyone else’s screw-ups, but they don’t know that, now do they?” He said with a raised eyebrow and that weird half-smile. 

  
Rey’s mouth snapped closed and drew into a flat line.

  
“You have a very... “ he frowned briefly as he seemed to look for the right words, “selective social life. You have no significant other. In fact, there hasn’t been anyone at all since you started working here, if I’m correct.”

Rey had had it. 

_ Damn him!  _

She didn’t know where he got his crazy ideas, but she was done listening. 

  
“No.” 

  
She spoke with conviction and it worked. He shut his mouth and his eyebrows rose. 

  
“Pardon?”

  
Rey got up and picked up her coat and purse. 

“I said no,” she said calmly. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

  
Ben Solo crossed his arms across his chest, and much to Rey’s chagrin, she noticed how the fabric of his crisp white shirt stretched over that vast expanse of skin and muscle. 

  
“Do you have counter-arguments?” he asked with genuine interest. 

  
“Other than the fact that I don’t agree with any of this?” Rey asked, her disbelief plastered all over her face. “Mr Solo, I am sorry, but this is just crazy. Not to mention that it is fraud! If we are discovered, we both risk a jail sentence and a quite substantial fine!”

  
A strange twinkle shone in his eyes, something very akin to mischief. 

  
“Then we will have to make absolutely sure not to get caught, won’t we?”

  
Rey stood there, unable to move or speak.    
She started shaking her head and turned around to leave. She had barely taken two steps when she heard him bolt from his chair and rush forward.    
Before she could blink, he was there, in front of her. She almost ran into that wide chest. 

  
“Rey, please reconsider,” he said softly. The sound of that deep voice mixed with a quality that came very close to being gentle made something inside her tremble despite her misgivings. 

  
“You want to stay here more than anything, and I want my mother off my back.” He sighed deeply and looked down into her face imploringly. “This is the perfect way for both of us to get exactly what we need out of this,” he continued almost passionately, the intensity in his face and the way he held himself almost too much to face. 

  
“We can do this, Rey,” he whispered as he stepped even closer, forcing her head back to continue to look at him. “We have an opportunity here. We have everything we need to make this believable. We could tell everyone we’ve been dating in secret for the past few months. We already have everything we need to support this.”

She must be losing her mind, cause for some odd reason, his idea seemed to grow in her mind. 

  
“How?” she asked, her voice hoarse and slightly over a whisper. “How can this possibly turn out alright?” 

  
“We’ll find a way,” he whispered.    
“You could move into my apartment. I have several bedrooms and en-suites. All we need to do is spend some time together and get to know each other. We’ll get married, stay that way for a while and, after the required time, we can file for divorce and go our separate ways again.”

  
His voice was soft. Alluring.  _ Tempting _ . 

  
“This is crazy,” she whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut. 

“Rey, look at me,” he whispered back.

  
When she looked up into those dark eyes, they seemed different. Soft, kind, gentle. Somewhere in the back of her mind it registered that he had called her by her first name instead of ‘Miss Kenobi’ and it caused a delicious tingle down her spine.

  
“You don’t have to decide now.” 

He said this quietly. He stood close,  _ very close,  _ and she got the distinct impression he wanted to touch her somehow.    
“Think about it tonight. Let it sink in and you’ll see that this proposition is actually the best solution to both our problems.” 

  
He walked over to his desk, took a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled something down.    
He put the pen back in its place and sauntered over to where she was standing. 

  
“Here’s my cell phone number.” He handed her the piece of paper and looked down at her again.    
“Should you decide tonight, you’re welcome to call me anytime.”

  
Her mouth reacted before her brain did. 

  
“Even at three am?” she asked as she took the piece of paper and put it in her pocket. 

  
He smiled then. A full blown smile. No reservations whatsoever. 

  
“Especially at three am.” 

His smile lingered and Rey felt a flutter in her stomach, like a butterfly had been trapped there.    
It was only for the briefest of moments, but the sensation made her lips curve. 

“I’m looking forward to your call, Miss Kenobi.”

The arrogance in his voice made her smile die on her lips. He was so sure that she would go along with his crazy idea… 

“I wouldn’t count on it, Mr Solo. Goodnight.”   
  


With that, she turned and left without looking back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys!!!! 
> 
> I am overwhelmed by the reactions I got to the first chapter!   
The hits, the comments, the subscriptions, the kudo's...   
It was more than I could have ever hoped for! I will continue to work dilligently in the hopes of providing you with a good story, fitting for the holidays!   
I will try to update daily, right up till Thanksgiving! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this installment as much as the first!   
Be sure to let me know how you feel! Leave me a comment and I will definitely get back to you asap! 
> 
> X  
B


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader, 
> 
> the response to this story so far has been absolutely overwhelming!   
I cannot even begin to explain how this has blown my mind!   
Thank you so much for all your enthusiasm! I promise I will do everything I can to keep this story fun, entertaining and satisfying! 
> 
> A big huge thank you to my dearest Noppoh, and all my adoration, because she is an absolute angel for putting up with me! 
> 
> Another shoutout to my girls in the Reylo Fic Recs chat group. You women rule my world! 
> 
> And my thoughts and prayers are with my sweet Silmea, who is currently going through a pretty rough time! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

Ben Solo stood there, in his office, watching Rey walk out. 

  
Fear and insecurity clawed at his guts. 

What in the world had he been thinking! 

  
Ever since Rey had dropped her little bomb this afternoon, he’d been thinking of ways to fix this.   
Of course, he’d known about the end of her visa. He also knew that would mean deportation if he didn’t sign those papers. 

  
But Ben Solo hadn’t built the reputation he had by playing nice. Or easy.   
He had been ruthless. He had been inconsiderate and tough as nails. It was the only way to get anywhere in life. Being compassionate, considerate, and kind only resulted in pain and failure. Life had taught him that the hard way.    
So he had taken his life in his hands again and hadn’t stopped until things went his way or the highway. 

Ben Solo always got what he wanted. 

  
And right now, he wanted Rey. 

  
He needed her, however annoying it was to admit.    
She was the best Personal Assistant he’d ever had. She knew her job well, and had an uncanny ability to know what was required of her with a minimum of words and effort.    
Like she had said, she rarely made a mistake, and when she did, she always found a way to fix it.    
She was a gem, and one he wasn’t ready to give up just yet.

  
Her expiring visa somehow combined with his personal situation with his family over the continuation of the afternoon… 

  
Well, the idea had originated in his brain as a joke, really. 

He had been tossing ideas around while he worked on the puny assignments and while he sat in on meetings he might as well have missed out on for all the new information they provided. 

  
And when he went over all the options he had, thinking of all the different ways he could find to extend her stay here in Coruscant, he had mentally ticked off the marriage box. 

  
Only, the crazy idea stuck. 

  
His mother had been nagging him to get married and settle down for the past two years. He’d gone on an occasional date, but it was only a formality.    
He’d only been anything remotely serious with two women in his life, and even that had been more mandatory; more to please others than truly because he wanted to.    
Tallie had recently been trying to get back in his life, as well as Bazine.    
Both women had been fun for a while, but neither of them had what it took to intrigue him long enough to imagine a future. He’d backed out of the relationships before it became serious.

  
Rey… 

  
Well, Rey was not like them at all. She was different. She was a league all on her own. She was strong and independent. And she was fearless. She didn’t allow him to walk all over her, nor did she allow him to intimidate her. 

  
That in its own was quite remarkable. 

  
The fact that she was also breathtakingly beautiful - a trait he’d rather forget - had nothing to do with the eagerness with which his brain took to the crazy suggestion. 

  
So, instead of paying attention to the HR manager, or the representatives of the stockbrokers meeting, he had been thinking of reasons why this could work. 

  
He had memorized them, figuring he’d need them to persuade her. Not that he thought it would make a lick of difference. The woman was as stubborn as a mule…

  
But maybe that was a good thing.    
She didn’t seem too eager to leave Coruscant and go back to Jakku, and he was banking on that. 

  
So when she had come to his office after her hours, he’d sprung his idea on her.    
And like he had suspected, she wasn’t exactly happy about his idea. But maybe she’d go through with it after all. 

  
It was for the best.

He didn’t actually want to get married. The thought alone made him shudder.    
But the thought of marrying Rey wasn’t quite as bad as it would have been with anyone else. Just being close to her as he just had…

  
_ Kriff, but that had been something else!  _

  
He hadn’t felt something like that in… well, ever, to be fair.    
He’d felt alive, like he’d caught himself on a live wire and was being zapped in quick succession.    
He’d almost reached out and touched her cheek. That wouldn’t do!

  
She was beautiful, and he was just a man. 

And he had never thought she’d be the least bit interested, but hadn’t he caught a glimpse of something in her eyes? Something that came very close to resembling attraction? 

_ No, never.  _

He wasn’t her type. He was sure of it.    
Rey was the kind of woman who went for the guy next door. The sweet, gentle type of man who would smile all the time and talk softly as they snuggled in bed and mow the lawn every Saturday morning after cooking her breakfast. 

  
He was nothing like that type. He wasn’t exactly bad boy material, not really, but he wasn’t sweet, nor gentle, nor did he care about domesticity. He was too selfish and too self-absorbed to care about anyone else. 

  
But her type shouldn’t matter. This wasn’t a love match after all. It was a matter of convenience.

Rey would accept his proposal.    
He was sure of it. It was the best option. 

  
_ If she didn’t…  _

  
Well, he wouldn’t think of it now. 

  
He looked back at his desk and the files that waited there.    
They weren’t important. He could bullshit his way around anything, the only trait he’d inherited from his father that he found interesting to exploit. 

  
He sauntered over to his desk and put the files in his briefcase. He snapped it shut and walked out of the office without looking back. 

  
He needed to clear his head. He’d go home and then go for a run. Hopefully, the crisp november air would do what it needed to do and get his mind off a certain PA and a deal that seemed even crazier in hindsight. 

  
  
  
  


Rey sat on the subway, wondering how on earth things had gotten this far. 

  
A marriage proposal from  _ the asshole himself _ . 

  
Oh, there was nothing sentimental about it. She knew him well enough for that. Ben Solo didn’t  _ do _ sentimental. Ever!    
But there had been that odd tension in him today. He’d looked tired; he’d seemed stressed and slightly confused, not quite in the moment as he usually was.    
Perhaps his mother really was giving him grief? Rey had never met the infamous Leia Skywalker Organa-Solo in person, but her reputation preceded her. She was known to be tough as nails and stronger than durasteel.    
  


_ The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree… _ __   
  
Still, it seemed unlikely that her boss would cave under some pressure from his mommy.    
No, there had to be more to it than getting his mother off his back… 

  
She’d figure it out sooner or later. She had her ways. But that didn’t take her mind off the fact that he  _ had _ given her an option to deal with the visa problem. A crazy one, for sure, but still an option. 

  
The more she thought about it as she got off the subway and started the walk over to her apartment, the more sense it made. And that should have been her trigger. 

This was a bad idea. 

  
A terrible idea. 

_ But it could still work…  _

  
Unfortunately for her, her mind was able to see his logic. Everything he’d said was true. 

  
By the habits she had installed, she had paved the road for everything he’d suggested. 

  
She stayed later than everyone else, so no one knew what time she actually left.    
She didn’t exactly voice her opinions on him, even though everyone around her very freely did. But she never went along with them, always staying on the safe side by simply keeping her mouth shut.    
By not allowing herself to actually say out loud what a jerk he was - not even to her best friends - he had been able to turn it into a weapon he could use against her.    
She did keep a very small circle of friends, and even those few were still relatively kept at an arm’s length.    
She didn’t take his crap, and he seemed to grant her liberties no one else got. 

  
He was right. 

  
If they did this, if they tried to fool everyone, they just might get away with it.    
If they wanted the world to believe they were lovers under covers, they could totally pull it off because of the basis she had laid. 

  
Her head was still pounding; her stomach wasn’t cooperating and she felt dizzy and nauseous. 

When was the last time she’d eaten? Surely, she’d had something after lunch? She always did.    
Then again, she’d been under a lot of stress today. 

  
She got home at last and sighed as she crossed the threshold and leaned against the door. Today had been stressful; too much had happened and she needed to unwind. She quickly changed into her jammies, made herself some grilled cheese sandwiches, grabbed a soda and an advil, and made herself comfortable on her sofa. She took a moment to text Rose, letting her know that it had been a long day at the office, that she was beat and would go to bed early, so no need to call her tonight. 

  
As she watched another episode of ‘I love Lucy’, she managed to silence the voices in her head as Lucy and Ethel crushed grapes in a large barrel, making silly faces before giving in with gusto!

But when the show was over, she found herself going over the same thing again and again.    
And much to her chagrin, the result was always the same. 

  
He was right.    
Rey hated it. But he was right. 

  
Purely practically speaking, he was right. It was a very logical thing to do.    
Never mind that they hated each other. Despite being able to work together brilliantly, they did not get along at all. They had nothing in common outside of work. But they could do this for each other. He had the solution to her problem. And his.  _ Their problems. _

Marriage.

  
She briefly flitted through her brain for every other male in her life.    
There was Finn, but he was with Rose. And besides, he was too much like family to even consider him in any romantic way.    
  
There was Poe. Although always optimistic and fun, he was also too sure of himself and he would never be able to pull it off. 

  
There were several others in the sales department and the mail room that she’d bumped into at one point or another but no one stood out.    
Aside from forcing Ben Solo to fill out those papers or taking her case to the next level of management, or quitting and finding another job, there was no other way.   
  
Rough as it was to admit, even to herself, Rey couldn’t beat around the bush. 

  
She had no other options.

  
She glanced over at her phone. The silly little device was about to change her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader
> 
> I am having so much fun with this story! It really is unbelievable how these two take me on a rollercoaster ride. 
> 
> Please let me know how you feel about this, and I'll definitely get back to you! 
> 
> X  
B


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet, sweet reader...
> 
> I am absolutely astonished by the enthusiastic way you have embraced this story.   
It blows my mind, and I cannot even begin to explain how happy this all makes me.   
To read your sweet comments and find out how this story moves you and excites you is the best reward ever!!! 
> 
> I will continue upload once a day right up till Thanksgiving and hope you'll stick around for this wild ride! 
> 
> Again, a mega huge shout-out to my sweet Noppoh, who makes my heart rejoice with her comments while beta'ing my chapters!   
She is a wonderful friend who goes above and beyond any favor I ask of her, and I am humbled that I may call her my friend.   
This story is dedicated to her. 
> 
> Only love for my fellow authors in our little chat-group.   
You know who you are, and you know I love you all!!!! Thank you for making me a better writer!

**Chapter Four**

  
  


Ben Solo always went running in Coruscant Central, the largest park in the area, since it was right next to his apartment.    
Also, the only place that was still somewhat reminiscent of nature. He’d been running for forty minutes straight, pushing himself past his normal pace. 

  
No matter how fast he ran, the situation with Rey didn’t leave him alone.   
It seemed to be running circles in his mind, just like he was in this park. The faster he ran, the faster the thoughts swirled. 

  
It confused him. 

  
There was a sense of urgency, the oddest hint of anticipation, a trace of eagerness he could not shake. And it was absolutely ridiculous. He was by no means ready or willing to be tied down by this institution they called marriage. 

  
His parents had done their best to dissuade him of ever chasing that specific type of commitment.    
They were officially still married, but they hadn’t been on speaking terms for the longest time. They met for holidays and such, but they never succeeded in keeping their peace for long. 

  
_ But Rey…  _

  
Rey kinda made him anxious. 

  
He would never tell her this, but he liked her. He admired her. She had great work ethics, and she wouldn’t back down when she believed she was right, no matter who challenged her.    
The fact that he admitted to himself that he appreciated her, made him angry. He was getting soft. 

_ You have too much of your father’s heart, Young Solo. _

  
The words rang through the empty recesses of his heart. The memory stealing away his hard-won peace. All because of the way he was responding to a silly girl. 

  
This wouldn’t do. 

He needed to get her off his mind. Now!

He pushed himself even faster, the pace of his run almost punishing. He had to focus on his breathing and on the way his muscles burned as his legs ate away the distance as he ran. His mind was going deliciously blank at last, as he had no time or energy left for anything else. 

  
His phone rang, surprising him and making him skidd to a halt in the middle of the path.    
He looked at the device that was making the irritating sound, but his breath caught in his chest as he got a look at the caller ID. 

  
Rey.

  
Without even thinking, he hit the accept button. 

  
“Rey?”

  
“Good evening, Mr Solo. I hope I’m not interrupting you?” 

Ben was heaving from the exertion and trying his best to try and sound normal. 

“No… it’s fine…” His breath was still coming out in rash bursts, despite his attempts to keep it natural sounding.

  
“Are you alright, Sir? You don’t sound fine. Should I call back later? In fact, would you like me to call a physician or something?” 

Her voice hinted at a measure of panic and she sounded sincerely worried. 

  
Ben let out a small laugh between deep breaths.    
“Careful, Rey... I might… get the impression... you care…”

He could feel her mood swing around as if he were standing in the same room with her, his reaction something he knew would earn him a look that could freeze his balls off. 

“I shouldn’t have called. Please excuse for intruding on your time.” 

  
She was about to hang up when he called out her name. 

“Rey…” he said, still trying to catch his breath, “please don’t... hang up. I... was running. I just need to… catch my breath… Just say what you need to say.”

  
There was a silence on the other end of the line and for a second he feared she had really hung up on him. Just as he was about to say her name, Rey spoke up.

  
“I would have imagined you to be in better shape, Mr Solo.”

  
_ Was she teasing him? _

_   
_ A slow smile curved his mouth, a taunt on his lips. He was about to say something when once again, she beat him to it. 

  
“I could call you back later, if you prefer.”

  
“What’s this about, Rey?” He frowned briefly as he realized he’d addressed her with her given name again, and it scared him a little how natural it felt to have her name roll of his tongue.    
He heard her swallow. Must have been quite the lump…

“It’s about our conversation earlier today.”

This made him stand up straight in less than a split second. His breathing became a lot more even, as if his body seemed to try and catch up with everything she was about to disclose. He was keenly attuned to every sound on her end of the line, on everything she said and what was hinted at between the lines.    
When she was silent for a moment too long, he couldn’t keep his tongue anymore. 

  
“And? Have you reached a decision?” 

  
He held his breath anxiously, everything seemed to ride on this very moment and he felt a niggle of fear in the back of his neck. 

_ What if she says no? _

“And…” A deep sigh left her, one that sounded a lot like defeat. “And I am afraid that I have come to the decision that your suggestion is not as crazy as it sounds. If I look at this logically, if I consider everything from a rational point of view, I have to admit that you have made quite a few good points.”

  
Ben stopped breathing altogether. 

  
Had she really said those words? Had she really agreed to this? 

“You are sure of this?” he asked cautiously. “This is a delicate situation, Rey. We cannot afford to make a single mistake, and we cannot risk changing our minds.”

  
A sound came through rather harshly, like air rushing into the speaker. Like her breath leaving her in a huff. She was trying to keep her patience in check. The thought made him smile. 

“I understand that, Sir. A lot better than you think.”

  
“Do you?”

“Since it is mostly my own predicament I am worried about, yes, I believe so.”

  
Ben’s smile persisted. He couldn’t keep it from his voice, if he wanted to.    
“So you’ll marry me then?” 

  
He could hear the reservation in her tone. 

  
“Yes. I’ll marry you.”

  
  


His heart stopped. All thought fled from his brain except for one. 

She had said yes. 

  
As his bodily functions resumed once more, everything seemed to go at double speed.    
He suddenly wore a silly grin he could not shake, his hands were shaking slightly, his heart rate went through the roof. 

  
_ She said yes.  _

_   
_ “Very well.” he said, a lot calmer than he felt. “We’ll discuss details tomorrow at the office.”

  
Rey’s voice trembled slightly as she answered. 

  
“Of course, Sir. Thank you. I’ll leave you to your…” she faltered briefly before picking up with a scraping of her throat, “uh… running. Good evening Mr Solo.” 

  
“Goodnight Rey,” he said softly and then the line went dead. 

  
He stood there in the middle of Coruscant Central Park, staring at his phone with a stupid grin on his face. He had no idea how long he stood there, but he knew one thing: she had said yes. 

  
They would find a way to get through this ordeal. She would get her visa. He would get his mother off his back. 

  
This would work out just fine.    
  


  
  
  
  
  


Rey hung up with a deep sigh. She couldn’t stop staring at her phone. 

  
Maker, what had she done? 

She had said yes.    
She had accepted a marriage proposal from the asshole. And then there was another mystery.

  
He sounded… happy about it. 

  
That thought made her frown. She had expected him to act smug. Instead he seemed less of a prick than usual. 

  
_ Rey…please don’t... hang up. I... was running. I just need to… catch my breath… _

_   
_ The sound of his voice, so raw and low and breathless… It did things to her that she didn’t understand. 

It stole her breath away and made her think of hot nights and tangled sheets, of fevered whispers and slick skin. Images of his plush lips and wide chest and gorgeous hair flashed before her eyes and she had to close them to try to erase the titilating visions. Her breasts grew heavy, heat pulsed low in her belly, and she had to squeeze her legs together to ease the sudden ache. 

  
She hadn’t known how much she was physically attracted to her boss until he’d spoken to her with that breathless, panting voice of his. 

  
Just the idea that the mental image of him - out of breath and sweaty from something as simple as a run - could affect her this way only assured her that this was a bad idea. 

A really,  _ really _ bad idea.

  
But she couldn’t back down. She had agreed. She had given him her word and that meant something.    
Plus, she didn’t have all that many options, she reminded herself. 

  
But still… 

She hadn’t imagined him having this effect on her. 

  
She let out a slow, long breath, trying to steady herself. It was disconcerting, for sure, but nothing insurmountable. So, she was a little attracted to him. He always managed to ruin any type of affection she might develop for him by opening his big, rude mouth.    
He was incapable of kindness, it seemed.    
Then why did he sound so… gentle just now? 

  
Rey was confused.

So she did what she always did when confusion hit: she made herself some tea.    
Rey sat down on her sofa briefly, but grew restless and antsy quickly and stood again. She found herself moving towards the window and stared outside.

  
Sunset came early in this city. It painted the skies in bright colours but for a few precious moments before darkness settled like a soft blanket all about the skyline. Rey lived in a part of the city that wasn’t exactly very appealing, the view here barely worth mentioning at all.

  
Solo’s words rung in her head as she looked at the familiar sight before her, the lights blinking back at her, seemingly as lonely as she was. 

  
_ You could move into my apartment.  _

  
What would that be like? Living with the likes of Ben Solo?    
Would he really be such an asshole all the time, or did he have a different side to him?    
Unlikely, but still a possibility… 

  
Sighing, she finished her tea and put the cup in the sink. She reluctantly crawled in bed.    
Her mind kept racing a mile a minute and she just knew sleep would be a long time coming… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So??? 
> 
> What do you think???   
Let me know by leaving me a comment or some kudo's!   
If you leave me a comment, I promise I'll get back to you asap! 
> 
> X  
B


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Reader! :D 
> 
> I'm posting this chapter a little early!   
I am hosting our annual Friendsgiving Potluck this year, and it's today, and I didn't want to risk not having the time to do it later and possibly disappointing anyone... 
> 
> So here's the next chapter - my favorite so far!!! - and you can consider it a little Friendsgiving gift! :) 
> 
> To the wonderful Noppoh:   
This is probably getting boring, but thank you!   
The things I ask of you... and you make it out to be no bother at all!  
If ever there was a moment to be grateful for the gift of Friendship, it's today, and I for one am very VERY grateful for yours!
> 
> My lovely ladies at the chatgroup: I love you all! thank you for all the inspiration and sprints and the encouragement when I need it most! 
> 
> To my Silmea and my Angel-mine:   
I love you! and I am thinking of you! 
> 
> X  
B

**Chapter Five**

  
  


She had been right.    
Sleep had been a long time coming. She had been tossing and turning all night, second-guessing everything she had decided on. By the time she’d managed to fall asleep, it had been close to morning. 

She only had about two hours of sleep. So she knew the second she opened her eyes: this was not gonna be a good day… 

  
She’d overslept. 

Which meant she’d had to throw something on haphazardly, hope to the Force that she had buttoned her blouse the right way, and then rush off to the subway and hope she’d make it to the office in time. 

  
She arrived ten minutes late, for the first time since being hired. 

  
Much to her dismay, Ben Solo was already waiting for her.    
Rey sighed deeply as irritation was clearly plastered all over his face, sparking her own.    
She took off her coat and hung it on the peg behind her desk. As she turned on her computer, she heard him speak. His voice was even lower than usual. 

  
“You’re late.” 

  
She looked up at him and gave him a look that would have made any other grown man cry. 

“I realize that.”

  
They stared at each other for a moment. Solo narrowed his eyes slightly and then all but growled.    
“In my office. Now.”

  
Rey ground her teeth and her eyes flashed, color rising in her cheeks. She didn’t notice that some coworkers were starting to stare at them.    
Letting out a deep huff, she grabbed her pencil and notepad and stalked angrily into his office. 

  
Ben Solo followed her in and roughly closed the door. 

  
Rey plunked herself down in the chair in front of his desk without even waiting for permission. 

  
“I can’t run you through your schedule yet,” she bit out sharply, “since I didn’t even get the time to wait for my computer to start.”

  
“Why are you late?” 

  
He sounded angry. 

  
Rey’s mouth twisted sardonically.  _ There’s a surprise... _

  
“I overslept.” 

  
Ben walked over to the desk, leaning against it and crossing his arms in front of him. 

  
“You  _ overslept?”  _ He ground out through gritted teeth. 

  
“Yes,” she said as she narrowed her eyes at him. “I overslept. Sleep is something we mere mortals need to regenerate. Not that I expect  _ you _ to understand such a thing.”

  
Ben made a face that hinted at his confusion and displeasure. 

  
“Rey, this is unacceptable,” he started crisply. “This is simply unacceptable. Just because we agreed to get married doesn’t give you the right to start bending rules and coming in late!”

  
Rey’s eyes bugged out, her mouth gaping before her entire expression changed into rage. 

  
“Is that what you think happened?” she said angrily. She got up from the chair and faced him head on. 

  
“Is that how you think I’m put together?” she continued a little louder. “Do you honestly believe that I would take advantage of this half-cooked deal we made?”    
Rey was just shy of shouting. 

  
“Rey, calm down.” Ben said softly, his hands making the ‘calm down’ gesture, which of course had the exact opposite effect on her. 

  
Rey’s eyes narrowed to slits. 

  
“No woman in the history of the galaxy has ever calmed down from being told to calm down,  _ Ben!”  _ she shouted at the top of her lungs. 

Ben’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at hearing his given name roll from her tongue with such ease. And anger! 

  
Not that Rey noticed the slip of the tongue. She was just so furious!    
Exactly what she had thought last night! He managed to undo any fuzzy feelings she might have towards him, simply by opening his mouth. She was fed up with his behavior, tired of his arrogance. She was just so completely done of keeping up with the stress that automatically came from dealing with Ben Solo. 

  
“I’m done with this. Not even staying in Coruscant is worth the aggravation you bring me.” 

  
Rey stared at him, her rage fueling her resolution. She turned around, walking away with determination and opened the door, then looked back over her shoulder in hindsight. 

  
“I can’t do this anymore. I quit!”

  
With that, she walked out of the office and headed straight to her desk. Her coworkers were staring at her, but she barely noticed. 

For some odd reason, she felt so incredibly hurt.   
After all this time, after all the hours she put in, after all her dedication and hard work  _ for him _ , how dare he insinuate she would take advantage of their agreement like that?    
He should have known her a little by now, he should know it wasn’t the way she ticked.   
Tears were pricking at the back of her lids, but she tamped them down with all the anger she felt inside. She found an empty cardboard box and started slamming her personal belongings in it, few as they were.    
  


  
Ben was left standing in the office, completely flabbergasted at the way this morning had gone. 

  
When Rey hadn’t come in on time, he’d felt something that came pretty close to panic. Crazy, erratic thoughts accumulated in his brain until he felt like pulling his hair out. What if she had decided that she wouldn’t go through with their deal after all? 

  
For ten torturous minutes, he’d been left to his own traitorous thoughts. And it wasn’t exactly a situation he enjoyed.    
So when she arrived later than usual, looking oddly disheveled and tired beyond anything, he’d felt relief and worry flooding him. Another two traits he didn’t exactly relish feeling. And before he knew what was happening, they were arguing. Again. But this time, she hadn’t held back. Not one bit.

  
  


He was quick on his feet as he watched her leave. Her words suddenly registered.    
_ “I can’t do this anymore. I quit!” _

  
No no no, this couldn’t be happening!

He shook his head in denial and started breathing faster. 

_ This can’t be happening.  _

  
He felt a sense of despair that he couldn’t fathom. It morphed into anger faster than he could blink.    
Within seconds he stalked out of his office, ready to go after Rey and throw her over his shoulder if he needed to. 

  
“REY!” he shouted, “don’t you dare walk away from me! We are not done yet.”

  
Rey turned around at the sound of his bellowing. Her eyes grew wide as she saw him stalk out of his office as if he were coming for her and Hell was coming with him.    
But she wasn’t the kind of woman to back down in the face of a challenge. She lifted her chin in defiance and turned to face him. 

“Oh yes, we are,” she bit back. 

  
The finality in her voice was at odds with the gleam in her eyes. That slightly overly bright sheen in those hazel eyes told him she was not as brave as she tried to appear. 

  
He pursed his mouth, unsure of what to do next. In his periphery vision he could see several coworkers staring at them with blatant curiosity.    
Oddly enough, this could work to their benefit. Making the most of this felt wrong, but he had to do something. He couldn’t let her go. Not now. Not like this.

  
“Rey,” he whispered pleadingly and watched as she frowned at him. He pursed his lips again, and continued with a little more clarity on his course of action.    
“Rey, please.” he said softly. “Don’t leave me.” 

  
She was staring at him wide-eyed, disbelief plastered all over her face. She started shaking her head gently as he approached her slowly. 

  
“Rey, just…” He stopped talking and swallowed past a sudden lump in his throat. She’d probably think it was all an act, but somehow, this was moving him in ways he hadn’t expected.   
“I need you, Rey,” he said, all the while staring at her intently. 

  
She shook her head harder and spoke. 

  
“Ben, don’t do this,” she whispered and something inside her broke.    
She realized what he was trying to do. He was putting up a great show, but that only made things even more tragic.

“Please don’t go this way,” she all but whispered, her eyes pleading him to stop. 

  
He continued to walk towards her, until he stood so close she had to tilt her head to continue to stare into his eyes.    
His eyes too, were pleading.

“None of this means anything without you.” His mouth worked again, and for some odd reason, he seemed incredibly vulnerable to her. Like he was unsure and insecure and out on a limb here.    
But it was all just for show. This wasn’t real. 

  
Rey looked up at him and a tear ran down her cheek. The look in her eyes could only be described as devastating.    
“Ben, please…” Her voice broke as his hand reached up and cupped her cheek, his thumb slowly wiping the tear that lingered there. 

  
“Don’t leave me, Rey,” he whispered. “We’ll find a way. Just don’t walk away from this.”

  
He then did the unthinkable.    
He lowered his lips to hers, and kissed her. Right there. In the middle of their office floor. Surrounded by all their coworkers. 

As his lips moved over hers languidly, Rey could do nothing but respond.    
Everything inside her hummed as his mouth explored her own. 

  
Those plush lips of his…    
They really were as soft as she had imagined. Soft and gentle, with just the right hint of insistence. As his tongue traced the seams of her lips, she opened them willingly. And when he touched it to her own, she couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped her.    
Her hands travelled up to the nape of his neck on their own volition, her fingers threading through his glorious hair at last. 

  
Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss even more.    
They stayed that way for a few moments, the entire office cloaked in eerie silence, right up until the moment Rose walked in and found her voice. 

  
“What the Hell is going on here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys!!!!!!!! 
> 
> This has got to be my favorite chapter so far!   
I had sooooo much fun with this!   
I can totally see asshole Ben going cave-man on his PA, but then he turns into that soft, gentle, loving prince we all know he can be...   
The real question is: will it last :) 
> 
> Please let me know how you feel about this!   
I'm dying to hear your thoughts!   
Leave me a comment and I promise I will get back to each and every one of you on Saturday! 
> 
> Have an amazing day!   
And thank you for the online friendship and kindness you have shown me over the past couple of days!   
I am most grateful!   
X  
B


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! 
> 
> Here is your daily dose of trouble! =D 
> 
> MY word, but I am still overwhelmed by all the love I am receiving for this story!   
It really boggles my mind, and I cannot thank you all enough! 
> 
> Nothing but love for the wonderful Noppoh (did you read Still Alive yet?)   
grateful for the friendship of every single brilliant author in our chatgroup  
grateful for the inspiration of someone I admire deeply (you know who you are) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Six

Her shout startled Ben and Rey, making them break apart and undoing the spell that had been woven.   
However, some of it lingered as they continued to stare at each other. 

Ben looked scared out of his wits. Terrified. His mouth was parted ever so slightly, his beautiful eyes intenser than Rey had ever seen. He closed his mouth and worked his lips nervously, obviously at a loss for words. 

Rey wasn’t much better off. Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated so much there was hardly any hazel left showing. She kept blinking up at him as if she’d never seen him before. 

“Will someone please tell me what is going on?” 

Rose’s voice rung loud, the people around them still not breathing a single word.   
It made Ben snap out of his daze. 

“Stay out of this, Tico,” he snapped, his eyes never leaving Rey’s.   
The expression in his eyes had changed, however. Gone was the amazed, spellbound and downright scared look; in its stead was his usual determination and intensity as he looked at Rey. 

“Rey…,” he started softly, but was stopped by her breathless voice piping up softly. 

“You kissed me.”

Her surprise was suddenly reflected in his soul. He swallowed hard. 

“I did.”

“At work,” she said with a frown. “You kissed me at work.”

Again, he swallowed before answering. 

“Yeah, I know.” 

Rey couldn’t manage another word, but Ben could clearly see all the questions bubbling up in her eyes. 

“I can’t let you go.” He spoke so softly, and it felt as if the world around them faded. 

“Ben…” she started, but he interrupted her. He grabbed her hands and stared at them. 

“Rey, I…” he frowned and fell silent for a few second. He couldn’t believe he’d kissed her. At work! And boy, that kiss… He shook his head and huffed. 

“I don’t care anymore,” he looked up at her again and there was a stubborn tilt to his chin. He let go of her hand and stuffed his own hand in the pocket of his pants.   
“I should have done this a lot sooner,” he said, earning another frown from Rey. 

“You should have done what so… Sweet Maker, what are you doing?”

Ben pulled a tiny velvet box from his pocket and went down on one knee.   
Rey’s eyes all but bugged out and a collective gasp went through the crowd surrounding them.

“Rey Kenobi, the day you first walked into my office is the day my life changed forever. I cannot imagine it without you.”

He opened the tiny box and in it was a stunning ring. Beautiful in its simplicity. Just a thin gold band with a single solitaire diamond. Nothing special, and still so incredibly beautiful because it wasn’t flashy or large. It was the essence of what it ought to be and it was everything she had ever imagined it to be when she was a little girl, full of dreams and hopes despite her dismal life.   
Rey’s hand covered her mouth and surprise and shock went through her. 

“Rey, I would be the luckiest man alive if you’ll give me your hand. Will you marry me?”

She looked at him wide-eyed and was lost for words.   
This was getting out of hand!   
Nevertheless, she managed to nod and choke out a strangled yes.   
The strangest thing happened then. 

Ben Solo… smiled. Again. 

He smiled and it changed his entire face. He didn’t look like such an asshole then.   
Ben put the ring on her finger and got up off his knee as the crowd around them clapped and cheered. He was about to kiss her again when people swamped them for congratulations and .   
A thousand questions were asked, but somehow Ben managed to extract the two of them from the crowd.   
He quickly ushered her into his office, immediately closing the door behind him and leaning against it with a deep sigh.   
He looked at her then and smiled again, a kind of tired but still happy sort of grin.   
Until he caught sight of her expression, that was. 

“What on earth was that all about?” she asked as she widened her stance and crossed her arms across her chest. The look in her eyes was lethal. 

Ben’s eyebrow lifted.   
“I believe I proposed and you accepted.”

Rey’s eyes narrowed dangerously.   
“You kissed me!” she shouted. “In front of all our colleagues!” 

He pushed away from the door and slowly sauntered towards his desk. 

“Seemed like a great thing at the time.”

She threw hands up in defeat.   
“You didn’t have to do that!” 

No, but I wanted to… 

The thought sprang up so swiftly it got past his mental defences and literally blindsided him for a spell. When he recovered a little, he simply raised his chin and lifted a shoulder nonchalantly. 

It infuriated Rey even more. Heat rose in her cheeks as she remembered the shocked faces of her friends and coworkers, their applause and the heartfelt wishes of happiness and fortune. 

“Where did you get a ring that fast?”

Ben’s eyes flew up and met hers briefly before he pointedly looked away.   
He cleared his throat a little and crossed his arms across his chest. 

“It was my grandmother’s.” 

Rey’s mouth fell open.   
“Your…” her voice died out slowly. 

“My grandmother’s, yes.” 

She frowned and stared at him accusingly.   
“And you just happened to have it on you?” she threw her hands up, her face contorting in a classic example of perfect sarcasm. 

It would have made Ben smile if the woman before him wasn’t so royally pissed off. 

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Rey spat. 

Ben looked at her and she seemed to be close to tears. 

“You planned everything that just happened out there. All of it! This is all just some big game to you, isn’t it?” 

Ben’s eyes widened at that particular barb. It was only partially true. And he was about to set that straight. 

“Well, actually, Sweetheart,” he said through gritted teeth, “I didn’t plan any of this. You brought this on yourself!”   
“Oh, now it’s my fault?” She took a few steps in his direction, already tilting her head back to look at him. 

“Yeah, it is. You’re right; I did bring that ring with me today. But I had planned on giving it to you privately, after hours. After we got our facts straight.” 

He took a few steps closer to her as well and soon they stood less than a foot apart. He looked down at her and his lips - those very luscious, soft lips that tasted like nothing else ever had - flattened into a line. 

“But then you threatened to quit and I had to respond.”

“And you decided that confronting me in such a very public display was the smartest move?” She was all but shouting into his face. 

“Keep your voice down, Rey,” he murmured. 

“Excuse me?” she retorted with eyes so narrowed, it would be a wonder if she still saw anything at all. 

“There are probably a lot of people pressing their ear against the door,” Ben said in a voice so low, it seemed to vibrate directly down to her womb, creating delicious tingles there. 

It made her angry. 

“I don’t care! What on earth were you thinking, proposing to me like that!” she all but screamed. 

Fearless. She is fearless.

It made him smile despite himself. 

“I like to leave an impression,” he said, confidence bordering on arrogance. “Let’s just say that we won’t have to worry about how to announce our engagement.”

He looked down at her lips for a moment, his eyes lingering.   
Rey in turn felt her blood thrum through her veins thickly, and her mouth opened on its own volition, eager to taste his lips again. 

Ben swallowed and tore his eyes away from her mouth and it’s perfect Cupid’s bow.   
It broke the spell he had been weaving on her and Rey managed to focus on her anger again. 

“No, it seems we do not have to worry about any of that at all anymore! You took that decision away from me.”

Ben cocked his head to the side and regarded her closely. 

“Would you have preferred to do it differently?”

Was that genuine concern she saw in those dark eyes? 

Somehow, the lighting was playing tricks on them, Rey thought, because his eyes were a lot lighter than she remembered. Instead of the deep dark chocolate she recalled, they were the color of ripened whiskey, a deep dark amber. 

Why was her chest heaving all of a sudden? 

She swallowed. She gave him the haughtiest look she could muster as she tried not to lose herself in those eyes of his. 

“I don’t know. But I don’t like surprises. And especially not this kind of surprise.”

He cocked his eyebrow.   
“You don’t like spontaneous marriage proposals?” he asked quizzically.

She gave him an exasperated look. 

“You’re impossible.”

Something undefinable crossed over his features and his entire posture grew rigid.   
He lifted an eyebrow that matched her haughty stare and stated in quite a matter-of-factly manner: “So I’ve been told.”   
He turned away then, and Rey couldn’t help but sense that she’d somehow said something that had triggered something. 

“But that doesn’t change the fact that we are now officially engaged, and that our environment has been notified. I’m sure my mother will hear of this soon enough. She has her ways and her minions are everywhere, even here. I think it’s important that we meet up as soon as possible to discuss what we do next.”

His voice was low; there was no way people outside the office could hear what he was saying.   
He thanked his lucky stars that neither of them had said anything that could hint at their ‘affair’ being a fake.

“This is a mess,” Rey muttered as she rubbed her forehead. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” he replied. 

She looked up at him with a calculating stare. 

“Well, I can’t go out there without at least the very basic answers,” she stated dryly.   
“We definitely need to clear out a few things before we can face them.”

Ben sat down in his chair and returned her gaze.   
“Such as?” 

Rey’s hand gestured wildly while she spoke. 

“Like… When exactly did we start seeing each other? How did we keep this a secret for so long? What do we like to do? What on earth do we see in each other? That sort of thing.”

Ben gave her that half smile and she frowned. He hadn’t smiled this often in… well, never actually. 

“We started seeing each other about six months after you started working here. All those meetings and long hours…” his voice trailed off suggestively.   
“We kept it a secret because we were afraid of losing our job. Company policy and all that. We like to spend time at home, just the two of us, snuggled together under a blanket on my oversized couch watching old movies. I love to cook, and you love to eat, so there’s a match made in heaven right there. I can’t tell your motivations, but mine are quite simple. You’re the only one who’s ever stood up to me and I couldn’t help but be impressed and intrigued… It helps that you’re easy on the eyes too.”  
Rey could do nothing but stare at him.   
He had stated these things so dryly it boggled her mind. 

“Did you just come up with that? Or did you think about this before?”

Ben continued in the same fashion.   
“I’m quick on my feet,” he said in that deep voice of his, the arrogance seeping through. “You don’t get to the point in your career where I am by not being able to adapt to changes quickly.”

Rey pursed her lips. 

“I’m sure it’s quite the advantage. Too bad you lack the empathy to exploit that to its fullest potential.” The words left her mouth like bolts left a blaster: fast, merciless and razorsharp.

There it was again. That tiny muscle spasm near his nose and underneath his left eye.   
He was getting angry. 

Good! she thought. At least we’ll be on the same level again. 

“Your turn,” he said softly. 

“My turn?” Rey asked, confusion clear in her entire demeanor. 

“Yes. Your turn to provide answers.”

“To what questions?” she countered quickly. 

Ben snorted. “To your own of course.”

He tilted his head to the side, making his hair fall over his forehead and turning him rakishly handsome. Where did he get his luscious locks from?

“And some of mine, for that matter. For instance… Why haven’t you told your friends about us? What on earth do you see in me? What is your favorite thing about me?”

He studied her with narrowed eyes and she felt like a bug under a microscope.   
She swallowed and took a deep, fortifying breath. She then decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. He wasn’t the only one who could think fast. 

“Well, how could I? You aren’t exactly the most appreciated person on this floor, or even in this building, and that’s putting it mildly. If I had told anyone about us, they would have thought I needed my head examined.” 

Her voice was just as low as his, lest that the eavesdroppers catch on. 

“As far as what I see in you... “   
She frowned and averted her eyes briefly.   
“You’re not what you seem at first glance. You’re an asshole, for sure, but you can be gentle like no one will ever know. You are an awesome cook, I love your food. You make me feel safe and cherished and if it wasn’t for company policy, I would have made a move on you a lot sooner. My favorite thing about you? Your intensity, your hair, and that you hold me when we sleep.”

She looked up at him triumphantly and he was staring at her with his mouth gaping.

“What?” she asked, faking innocence. 

He swallowed and pursed his lips, a strange gleam in his eyes.   
“I hold you when we sleep?”

She put her hands on her hips.   
“According to your part of the story, we’ve been dating for almost a year and a half. You think anyone would believe we’re not sleeping together?”

Ben swallowed again, and felt his body react to her words.   
He’d been sporting a semi-hard-on since that kiss, but he felt his abdomen tighten at the mere thought of having her in his bed. 

“Why would anyone care?” he said quietly, trying to digress. 

“You do realize this office consists of over eighty percent women?” she stated as dry as Jakku sand. “Women want to know everything.”

As she said those words, she felt herself blanch and then blush fiercely. That would imply she needed to ‘discover’ things about him she had no business knowing.  
He seemed to come to the same conclusion, because he shifted in his seat anxiously. 

“I think that’s something we will have to discuss in a more private place than this office, don’t you agree?” 

Rey nodded and agreed with him.   
“Yes, I do believe you are right.” 

She looked up at him and suddenly felt herself grown uncharacteristically shy under his scrutiny.  
He got up from his chair so fast it made her jerk. He lifted his brow at her. 

“Relax, Miss Kenobi,” he whispered as he walked over to where she was standing.   
The words were spoken so softly and he was standing so close again that even the formal use of her last name felt downright intimate.   
“Go grab your coat and purse. You’re coming with me.”

She stared up at him in alarm.   
“What do you mean, I’m coming with you?”

He just walked towards the door and opened it. As he had suspected, several people suddenly pretended to be very busy just walking by or talking to one another.   
He suppressed a laugh and looked at her, humor shining in his dark gaze. 

“It means, I’m kidnapping you for today. We haven’t had a day off in far too long. We deserve it, don’t you think?”

Rey suddenly understood what he was doing. He was buying them extra time.   
She gave him a brilliant smile. 

“Will you cook for me?” she teased as she slipped past and halted inside the door frame where he was pausing. 

He stared at her with an odd expression. His voice was so gentle, she almost believed him. 

“Anything you want. You know that.” 

She grinned up at him with a sly look, deciding to rub it in. 

“Great. Cause I’m starving…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well???   
What do you think?   
Doe you like it? Do you hate it? Let me know!   
I thrive on your comments! And I adore getting to know your ideas!   
I appreciate and value each one!   
Hit me up! 
> 
> X  
B


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there... :) 
> 
> still getting used to all the love I'm getting from you. I don't think I ever will, but we're trying :)   
Also, I really am trying to get back to everyone who has left me a comment! But every time I make a dent in the list, more pop up! (58 to go!) But don't worry, i will reply to every single one!  
I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> To Noppoh:  
you rock, my darling! 
> 
> My sweet lovelies at the Reylo Fic Recs chatgroup: only love for you!

**Chapter Seven**

They left the First Order Enterprise building at a steady pace.    
Ben had grabbed her hand after helping her in her coat like a true gentleman. They were outside and around the corner, but he still hadn’t let go of her hand.    
Rey found it disconcerting how much she enjoyed the sensation of her small hand tucked in his much larger one. 

  
It was too much.

“Let go of my hand,” she said sternly.

It made Ben Solo look down on her with a disapproving twitch about his mouth, but he did as she asked.    
They both buried their hands deep in their pockets and halted in the middle of the sidewalk, people milling about them without noticing them at all. 

“So…” Rey started with a deep breath, “where do we go from here?” 

  
Ben pursed his lips in that strangely endearing way. He seemed completely unaware of doing so, which made it even cuter somehow. Rey was careful not to let that on, though. He’d ruin it soon with his big mouth anyway. 

  
“I suggest we go back to your place,” he said slowly, his tone cool and calculated.    
“You can get your things and then we’ll take them over to my apartment.”

  
“What?” she asked with a frown. “Surely you cannot be serious!” she exclaimed. 

  
“Do you have a better suggestion?” he asked as he stepped a little closer, invading her personal space. 

  
“Mr Solo…” she started, but he interrupted her quickly.

  
“Now,  _ Sweetheart _ , we’re alone now, remember?”    
His smile was sly, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he said those words with an ease that astounded her.    
“You can call me whatever you want now. We’re out in the open, remember?” 

  
His eyebrow lifted; as did the corner of his mouth. The lopsided grin and the lock of hair that fell over his brow made her heart skip a beat. The realisation quickly fouled her mood. 

  
“Very well,  _ Darling _ ,” she bit out sharply, “but just realize you are not off the hook yet.” Rey huffed and muttered something indiscernible under her breath.    
“Let’s go then. We’ll discuss the rest of this later.”

  
Ben smiled and called for a taxi. Soon, they were on their way to Rey’s apartment.    
When they got there, Ben grimaced. 

  
“You live here?” he ground out as if he’d bitten into something inedible, disgusting and nauseating. 

  
Rey unlocked the door to her apartment and looked back at him. 

  
“It’s the best I could do with what the FOE pays. Trust me, I’ve lived in far worse accomodations…” She grinned as she swung the door open. 

  
“Please come in and make yourself at home.”

  
She walked in and threw her keys in a bowl on a small sideboard.    
Ben followed at a slower pace, closing the door and looking around with curiosity. 

  
So this was her home. It was nothing like he’d imagined.    
The place was rundown and dismal, but it still radiated more warmth than his own place.    
  


He looked around slowly as he heard Rey putter around somewhere in the kitchen. 

  
The hallway was decorated minimally, but there were quite a few pictures on the wall.    
He recognized Tico in most of them. The pictures were all different, but Rey’s wide, warm smile was infectious in all of them. 

  
He walked down the narrow hallway and entered a room that wasn’t much bigger.    
It made him feel even more self-conscious, and gave him the feeling that he was a giant trying to enter a dwarf’s house. He hunched his shoulders instinctively, as if by doing so, he would fit better somehow.    
There was a small couch with a tiny little thing that he supposed was her coffee table. It was littered with candy wrappers and empty glasses, mugs and plates. Every available surface was covered with trinkets or junk. 

A plaid was thrown haphazardly across the back of the sofa, as were a bunch of clothes. His eyes got caught on a very pretty, frilly lace bra. He couldn’t look away, and he wondered if Rey was the type of woman to wear matching underwear. Would she prefer frilly, lacey pretty things, or were they reserved for special occasions? He shook his head, trying to rid himself of these very dangerous thoughts. 

  
His eyebrows rose. She was meticulous at work. Apparently, her work methods didn’t apply at home.   
Ben was so lost in his scrutiny that he didn’t hear Rey walk up to him. 

  
“Yes, I know. I’m a pig.” 

He looked down at her and lifted an eyebrow skeptically.

  
“That’s quite the understatement, Miss Kenobi.”   
He looked around again and then pinned her with his gaze.    
“I hope you’ll behave more like your professional self while staying with me. I don’t think I would appreciate this kind of…” he pursed his lips briefly while he tried to come up with a fitting expression, “chaos.”

  
Rey just grinned up at him, knowing how much it would irritate him. 

“Sorry,  _ Darling _ . A domestic goddess I am not…” She tried to look contrite but failed miserably.    
“Does that mean you don’t want to marry me anymore?”

  
She was baiting him. He knew it. He couldn’t let her think she’d gotten the upper hand, just because of some rubbish and anarchy.    
With narrowed eyes and a sarcastic smile, he leaned in a little. 

  
“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that  _ Sweetheart _ ,” he whispered as he stepped a little closer. “I’ll just have to teach you a thing or two.” 

Rey’s mouth dropped and her eyes widened in surprise. Why on earth did that sound so incredibly… hot?    
Her imagination ran wild for a split second, but it was enough.    
She closed her mouth and looked up at him with defiance. 

  
“Or maybe it’ll be the other way around,” she said with a lift of an eyebrow. 

  
She turned away and made herself scarce, afraid of staying in the same space for too long.    
The man was a walking, living, breathing enigma.    
There was more than met the eye when it came to him. Rey wasn’t afraid to admit to herself that it scared her a little that she was about to live with him. 

  
“Do you mind if I look around?” 

  
His voice sounded so close.    
She turned around and almost bumped into him. 

  
“Oh!” she exclaimed. “I didn’t think it was possible for a man your size to be so quiet,” she said with a frown. 

  
Ben Solo chuckled then and the sound slid down her spine like a slow caress, creating goosebumps as it went.

.    
“Perhaps I’m not. Perhaps you’re preoccupied?”

  
Rey took a deep breath and lifted a shoulder. 

  
“You might very well be right,” she started slowly. “After all, it’s not every day that I face deportation, agree to marry my boss - who I don’t really even like most of the time - who proceeds to make a very public display of feigned affection and then takes me to my home to get my personal belongings because I’m forced to move in with him.”   
She put her hands on her hips and stared up at him with irritation.    
“Did I miss out on anything?” 

  
Ben swallowed.    
When put like that… It did sound rather horrible. 

  
“No, I think that’s just about right,” he stated dryly.    
“Although, when I look around, I think I might be doing you even more favors than I thought.”   
  


Rey stiffened. Once again, he ruined all the fuzzies with his big mouth…   
  


“What is that supposed to mean?”

  
“Well, look at this place.” He gestured with one hand at her apartment. 

  
“What about it?” 

  
“Oh come on,” he all but whispered. “This place is like a junkyard. It looks like you scavenged every single thing in here.”

  
Rey looked like he had slapped her.    
She got defensive. Instantly. Her eyes flashed and he felt her need for violence simmer beneath the surface, almost tangible. 

  
“I happen to like it like this. Everything you see has meaning to me or is special somehow,” she bit out through gritted teeth. She walked up to him and crammed right into his personal space.    
“Keep your opinions to yourself, Solo. I may have agreed to marry you, but that does not give you the right to judge me in any way.” She looked him up and down with disgust and resentment shining in those hazel eyes of hers and shook her head.   
“I’m going to get the rest of my things. Wait in the living room.”

  
She pushed past him, shoving him aside with a lot more strength than he would have expected from her. 

  
He felt righteously scolded. 

  
_ What a shitty thing to say.  _

_   
_ Even he knew he’d crossed the line with that one. He felt like slamming his fist into a wall. He would have done it too, if he weren’t afraid he’d ruin the drywall beyond repair.

  
He walked back towards the living room and waited there, as she’d told him to.    
He looked around again, trying to see things with her eyes.    
She had claimed he lacked empathy. So, he gave it a shot.    
He didn’t have attachments. They weighed you down and held you back. But Rey seemed to thrive on them. She sure had enough of them, it seemed.   
He heard her rummage around in the bathroom briefly, then watched as she went back to the bedroom. 

  
She then walked into the living room, carrying a duffel bag. She took some pictures off the wall and some small nick nacks from the sideboard. A few books, a few figurines, a dried flower of some sort. A strange looking doll-like thing that had seen better days.    
A few things from the kitchen went into a small plastic bag before that too was shoved in the duffel bag. 

  
“I’m ready to go.” Rey walked in his general direction but she wouldn’t look at him. 

  
She wanted to pass him by but Ben wouldn’t have any of it.    
He gingerly grabbed her by the upper arm, halting her progress.

  
“Rey,” he said softly. 

  
He watched as her lips flattened and her nostrils flared. Alarm bells went off in his head.    
“If you know what’s good for you, Solo, you’ll let go of me right now.”

She still wouldn’t look at him. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were downcast, but there was no mistaking her threat. She  _ would  _ physically harm him if he didn’t let her go.    
He might lack empathy according to her, but he wasn’t an idiot. He knew when damage control was needed. 

  
“I’m sorry.”

He felt her stiffen beneath his hand, watched as she seemed to freeze. She didn’t move or speak, so he guessed he could continue.    
“I shouldn’t have said that.”

  
She looked up at him then, open hostility on that pretty face of hers. 

  
“No, you shouldn’t have. But make no mistake, Sir,” she snapped at him, every word sounding like the lash from a whip, “I’ll return the favor of analyzing the place you call home. I’m fairly certain it will reflect  _ your  _ personality to a fault.”

  
She jerked her arm out of his grasp and he let her.    
This whole deal was starting to feel like a mistake.    
He had the distinct impression she would manage to tear down everything he had worked for.    
And yet… 

  
Something about her also made him incredibly proud. He couldn’t tell why.    
She was different from any other woman he’d ever known.    
_ Well, except for…  _ _   
_ He didn’t want to think about that. 

  
“Fair enough,” he said, inclining his head in affirmation. “Did you take enough things with you?” 

  
She nodded, that stubborn angry tilt still clinging to her chin. 

  
“Very well. I’ll have someone come back for the rest once we’ve decided on what the next move is.”

Rey frowned at him.    
“You want to bring all of my things over to your place?” she asked with a confused look on her face. 

  
“Well, yes,” he said just as quizzically. “As much of it as we can, anyway. Anything else can be taken into storage, but I have a minimalistic vibe in my apartment, so there’s plenty of room.”

  
Rey’s eyebrow quirked, but she kept her peace.    
  


“Shall we then?” he asked and she nodded. Together they left the apartment and headed over to the other side of town.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Reader! 
> 
> So??? what do you think???  
As far as I'm concerned, Ben's still an asshole... :p  
But I kinda like it ;) 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> I hope you have an amazing day!  
X  
B


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! 
> 
> I am still working dilligently on writing the next chapters AND replying to as many comments as I can.   
Today was pretty hectic, but I promise I'll try to do better tomorrow! 
> 
> Anyhoe, here's the next chapter!   
I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This story is still dedicated to the lovely Noppoh.   
I'm sure it'll get old, but she's a gift from Heaven, and I need to keep sending her all my love for putting up with me the way she does! 
> 
> Still nothing but love for my lovelies in the chatgroup.   
Still love and gratitude for the friendship of my Silmea and my Angel-mine. I think of you every day.

**Chapter Eight**

  
Ben’s apartment was located on the edge of Coruscant Central Pa rk.   
Much as Rey had expected, it was in one of the expensive high-rises. The type where you paid an exorbitant amount but were rewarded with views that took your breath away, services that were beyond compare and most of all: plenty of peace and quiet and privacy. 

  
Ben lived in the prestigious “Supremacy Building”. She had figured as much. She hadn’t expected him to actually live in the penthouse. 

  
When they entered the large lobby, an older man sat behind the desk. 

  
“Good evening Mr Solo,” the man said with a heavy, gravelly voice. 

  
Ben nodded.   
“Good evening Lor. Surely you remember Rey, my fiancée.”

  
The man looked up at her with a frown. He really seemed to be trying. It made Rey nervous and sad at the same time. 

  
“I’m afraid I don’t, Sir.”

  
Ben just looked him in the eye.    
“Sure you do. She’s been over here so often, she practically lives here.”

  
The man looked at her with a slightly embarrassed expression.   
“I’m sorry, Miss Rey,” he said with color on his cheeks and sad blue eyes. “I seem to forget a lot these days.”

  
Completely flabbergasted, Rey just smiled at him.    
“That’s alright. It happens to the best of us.”

  
Ben put his arm around Rey, his hand resting at the small of her back. 

“Do I have any messages?”    
  
Lor looked down at the notepad in front of him and shook his head.    
“No, Sir, no new messages.”

  
Ben just nodded and then turned towards the elevator. Once they were inside and the doors to the elevator had closed, Rey took a deep breath.    
She looked up at Ben with an unspoken question in her eyes.    
  


“Lor San Tekka. He’s worked here since the building was erected. He’s suffering from dementia. He should have been fired and moved into a nursing home years ago, but no one can bring themselves to do it.”   
  
“That’s sad. Doesn’t he have any family? Anyone to care for him?”   
  


Ben looked down at her and saw genuine concern.  _ Altruistic indeed. _

_   
_ “No. Not that I know of. I realize it sounds rather cold, but this might work to our advantage. If you repeat things often enough, they’ll stick. So if we just keep this up, keep telling him who you are and how often you are here, he’ll end up remembering that.”

“You’re right,” Rey said with her mouth pulled down in distaste. “It does sound cold.”   
  
Nothing else was said as the elevator seemed to continue going endlessly.    
When they arrived at the penthouse level, it was everything she had imagined and more. 

  
The entire apartment was large and spacious. All the walls, floors and ceilings were white. All of his furniture was jetblack. There were no decorations. No flowers, no vases, no candles, nothing.    
The entire room felt cold and bleak and sterile. Too clean, too  _ empty. _

  
Rey stood there in the middle of his living room and felt absolutely nothing. No warmth, no coziness, nothing.    
Ben walked in behind her and knew exactly what she saw. She didn’t mince words. 

  
“Well, I can’t say I’m surprised.” She sighed. 

  
“I’ll show you to your room,” he said, his mood souring instantly. 

  
He didn’t need her to point out the obvious. This wasn’t a home. It was just a place he inhabited. 

He worked long hours, went running whenever he could, and only used this apartment to sleep in.    
He had no reason to stay here any longer than he needed to. It was just a roof over his head. It had all the luxury he desired, and everything else was unimportant. 

  
Rey looked back over her shoulder and gave him a pointed, teasing look.    
“I have a room?”

  
Ben looked at her and the mischief in her eyes was infectious.    
Not only that, but it was also very seductive. He felt his body respond. Seeing her in his habitat was weird enough, but the realization that she would be living here, that she would officially be his wife… 

  
A strange sense of righteousness slowly flowed through him. As if it were right for her to be here.    
He swallowed past the lump that had suddenly formed and his mouth felt way too dry. 

  
“Of course you have a room. We’ll only need to make sure it looks as if you actually stay in mine, and yours is just a guest bedroom.”

  
“I see,” she said with a lift of a brow. 

  
He beckoned her to follow him down a hallway and opened a door near the end.    
“I hope this is alright. If it’s not, you can have your pick of any of the other guest bedrooms, but this is the largest one.” 

  
She walked past him and entered the bedroom. She felt her jaw drop. 

  
This room was completely decorated in white.    
White walls, with one feature wall that had a delicate birch tree pattern on it, a huge white bed covered in crisp white sheets and what seemed like a thousand pillows, a white vanity, and plush white area rugs. There was a built-in butane fireplace and a small sitting area near large floor-to-ceiling windows. 

  
“Wow,” she said breathlessly, “this room is larger than my entire apartment.” 

  
Something inside him responded to that. He felt pride rise in him, and he also felt a strange sense of pleasure. It pleased him that he could impress her.    
Which immediately made him rebel. He didn’t want to  _ want to  _ impress her. He didn’t want to win her over.  _ Right? _

  
She walked over and put her duffel bag on the bed and then crossed to the windows. 

  
“This view is spectacular!” She sighed.

“There’s an en-suite through the door on the right and the door on the left of the bed is a walk in closet. However, you might want to put your clothes in my closet.”

She then turned to him and seemed shy all of a sudden.    
“Can I see your room?”

  
He stiffened. He just nodded and led the way.    
Turned out his room was the next door down the hall. He opened it and walked in first, flipped on the lights and then moved aside as he watched her enter. 

  
Her face lit up and he watched in fascination as almost childlike wonder was reflected in those beautiful hazel eyes. 

  
His room was the only room in the entire apartment that felt somewhat personal.    
It was decorated tastefully, and although mostly done in dark tones, they seemed to work.    
Three out of four walls were painted a medium grey, the fourth wall was made out of darkened driftwood.   
An enormous kingsize fourposter bed dominated the room, complete with black satin sheets and piles of dark velvet and satin cushions. There were matching nightstands, a large vanity, a large bookcase and a settee and two doors.There was a large fireplace on the opposite wall from the bed, with a soft plush rug and a black velvet upholstered loveseat in front of it. One wall consisted solely of large sliding windows that led out to a large terrace. The lighting was tasteful and artfully done, so the room was not cold nor clinical. Instead, it felt like a luxurious boudoir, made for seduction and relaxation. 

  
Rey was unable to say anything for a few minutes. This room was definitely nothing like the living areas. This was not cold and impersonal. 

  
“It’s… big. Very impressive,” she said quietly, her voice coming out with a husky quality to it. 

  
She risked a glance at her boss, who seemed to be studying her reaction a little too close for comfort. A small twitch near the corners of his mouth told her he hadn’t missed the double meaning. Then again, it would have been hard to miss. She was standing in his bedroom, after all. 

_ She was going to be his wife.  _

  
The realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she had to avert her eyes. 

  
“The en-suite is through the door on the left, the closet is on the right. You can put your clothes in there,” he said in a businesslike tone. “As soon as you’ve settled in a little, I’ll have some of my men get the rest of your things.”

  
Rey turned towards him and it only hit them then how close they had been standing.    
She could feel the heat radiating from his body. He was watching her like a hawk and it made her breath catch. 

“Yes, of course.”

  
Ben swallowed hard. He pursed his lips and kept quiet. He said nothing, just stared.    
Visions of Rey, with her golden skin, her hair flared out across his satin sheets, her mouth parted mid-sigh flashed through his mind at a frightening speed.    
He blushed then, something he didn’t easily do anymore. He was sure even the tips of his ears were red. 

  
Rey lowered her eyes and cleared her throat.    
“I’ll go get my bag then,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. He just nodded and watched as she left the room and walked into her own. 

  
Ben let out a deep sigh, drew in a shuddering breath, and muttered an expletive as he exhaled. 

  
This was a bad idea. 

  
He was having erotic daydreams about his Personal Assistant, who was going to be his wife and living under his roof, sleeping in the room next to him. 

  
He had always known he was physically attracted to her. Far more than he had been to anyone in the past five years, actually. She was light, beautiful, and happy. She was everything he wasn’t.    
Opposites attract, and this was no different. 

  
He was starting to understand that this attraction to his soon-to-be-wife was a weakness he couldn’t afford. Something about this whole deal gave him the distinct impression that something was going to go wrong. He needed to get a grip on this whole situation, before things would take a turn for the worst. 

  
Rey then came out of her room and walked back into his with her duffel bag.    
“Is it okay if I put some things down in here?”

  
Alarm rushed through him, though he was able to hide it.    
“What kind of things?”

  
Rey smiled brightly.    
“Just some pictures and some things that would look nice here.”

  
_ I have a bad feeling about this.  _

  
But she was smiling up at him so expectantly, and they were supposed to be able to pull this off. 

  
“Sure, why not,” he said grudgingly. 

  
She walked past him and headed straight for the bed. 

  
“What side of the bed do you sleep on?” she asked, looking back over her shoulder. He felt the insane urge to walk over and push her unto the mattress and have his merry way with her.    
The thought was enough to make his asshole-persona rear its ugly head again. 

  
“The middle.”

  
Rey frowned and let out a small bark of laughter.    
“You sleep in the middle of a kingsize bed?”

  
“Does that bother you?” he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and widened his stance. 

  
Rey lifted her brow a little at his warrior stance. She decided to ignore him, knowing how much it would irritate him that he couldn’t intimidate her. 

  
“Of course not!” Her voice sounded way too chipper, and it grated on his already raw nerves.    
“That just means I get to pick a side for myself.” 

  
She then walked over to the right side and put a picture and a small hourglass there.    
The hourglass made him frown. 

_ What the Hell was that about?  _   
The ugly doll was placed on the bed.    
She then took her duffel bag and walked over to the door on the right. 

“This was the closet, right?” she asked

.    
He couldn’t speak for the life of him, so he just nodded. Rey disappeared into the walk-in closet and left him standing there, confounded.   
She was making herself comfortable in his life. In his house. Effortlessly. She had already managed to insert more of her personality into his apartment in the fifteen minutes she’d been there than he had in the past five years. 

  
His eyes were drawn to the picture on the nightstand.    
It was a picture of her and a dark-skinned man that looked familiar. 

  
_ The Traitor.  _

  
F...N… something-or-other.    
The young man who had been working for FOE for the longest time and then decided to leave at the drop of a hat. He’d joined the competition, Resistance Inc.

  
Ben didn’t like the idea at all. 

  
It made his gut churn. The thought of Rey and the Traitor being close enough to have taken pictures together… The idea of having the proof of that on his nightstand...   
  
He clenched his fists at his side, his molars grinding down so hard he thought they’d break.    
His bottom lip started to quiver, a muscle working in his jaw and there was the infamous twitch beneath his left eye again.    
  
Rey chose that moment to exit the closet.    
“Wow, I have never seen anyone’s wardrobe that was so organized! Although it lacks variety, if I may say so.” She looked up at him brightly and the smile on her lips died as she saw the look on his face.    
“Are you alright, Sir?” she asked, the habit of addressing him as Sir still hard to forgo.    
  


“Actually,  _ Miss Kenobi _ ,” he spat vehemently, “no, I am not.”   
He walked right up to her, invading her personal space. She took a step back and bumped into the doorframe behind her. He still advanced until there was barely two inches of air separating them.    
  


“Why?” she asked rather breathless, surprised at this sudden change in his temper.    
  


“I want you to take that picture off my nightstand.” He pointed at the offending item, keeping his narrowed gaze on her the entire time.    
  


Rey looked at the nightstand in question and frowned. She met his gaze again and without any qualms continued calmly.    
  


“Why?”   
  


The look in his eyes grew… heavy. Intense. Angry. 

“I have issues with having a picture of you and another man on  _ my _ nightstand.”   
  


Rey quirked a brow.    
“Really?” she murmured as she narrowed her eyes briefly. The hint of a smile toyed with the corners of her mouth.    
“Mr Solo…” her voice trailed off teasingly, “I would have never taken you for the jealous type.”    
  
Her words triggered something in him. He put his hand on the doorframe and leaned in. 

“Well, forgive me,  _ Miss Kenobi _ , if I don’t exactly take kindly to my future wife putting another man’s picture next to her bed.

Rey’s breath caught in her throat. He was standing so close! The scent of his aftershave made her toes curl. She could feel his body heat radiate right into her; his voice caused delicious tingles down her spine and made her belly grow taut with unexpected need. That little possessive note in his voice, that heat in his eyes… 

  
To think she did not even like this man but reacted to him the way she did boggled her mind.    
Her lips parted automatically, and something inside her hoped he would kiss her again. 

  
“The picture is not going anywhere,” she said, her rebellious nature digging in its heels again. 

  
Ben leaned in even closer, his lips turning up into a hint of a smile, a gleam of utter conviction in his eyes.    
“We’ll see,” he whispered. “And if you don’t put it somewhere else yourself, I’ll simply throw it out the window.”

  
This caught her attention.    
“You wouldn’t,” she said coldly. 

  
“Oh, yes I would.”

  
Rey looked up at him and seemed to calculate exactly how serious he was.    
Ben tilted his head to the side, which resulted in his hair touching the very top of her forehead. It was soft and silken, and tickled her just right...

  
“The only pictures that gets to make it to those nightstands,” he murmured softly as he pointed over to the bed, “are pictures of us.”

  
Rey stared up at him.    
“We don’t have any.”

  
“Guess we’ll have to remedy that, then.” 

  
Ben’s gaze caught on her lips again. Rey’s chest started heaving as her heart rate went a little faster. He seemed to lean down a bit more, his body having every intention of catching her mouth in a searing kiss.    
  


It was exactly that realization that made Ben snap out of it. 

  
_ This was getting way out of hand!  _

He was getting a little too close to his fiancée a little too fast. He was taking on his role of lover under cover a bit too seriously, because he seemed just a tad too much on board of having her stay here, of finding out what it would take to make her sigh his name in ecstacy. 

  
He pushed away from the door frame with more force than he needed, startling her. He needed the room to breathe, to gather his thoughts and clear his head. The smell of her perfume seemed forever lodged in his nose, the color of her eyes burned into his memory. 

  
_ Day one… Day one, and I’m already a mess…  _

  
“The choice is yours, Miss Kenobi,” he said levelly. “Either you put that picture somewhere else, or I throw it out the window.”

  
Rey pushed away from the wall as well, taking several steps to get away from him. 

  
“I don’t understand why this is such a big deal. Finn is like my brother.” 

She walked over to the nightstand and picked up the picture.    
Rey smiled down at the frame, running her finger over it lovingly. She grinned at the memory.    
It had been taken the night she had found the job at FOE. They’d gone out to celebrate, and the waiter had taken that picture after the fourth margarita. 

_ Finn… That was it!  _

  
“It doesn’t matter. I won’t stand for it.”

  
She looked over at Ben. He’d crossed his arms across his chest and widened his stance again.    
He looked so defensive, it almost made her laugh. 

  
So Ben Solo had a bit of a jealous streak...    
She had no idea why that particular little tidbit pleased her, but it did. Maybe she needed to taunt him a little more, see how far she could go with it...

  
“Very well. I’ll put it in the living room then. You’re quite right. It’s much better there. That way I can look at it more often.”    
She then turned and left the bedroom with a huge smile plastered on her face. 

  
Ben sighed deeply.    
This was going to be one hell of a ride… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader... 
> 
> Well??? What did you think?   
I'm dying to hear your thoughts on this little chapter... :D   
If you liked it, let me know how and why, and I'll be sure to get back to you asap! 
> 
> I am forever grateful that you are here to enjoy this rollercoaster with me!   
I hope you have the best of days! 
> 
> X  
B


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Sweet Reader! 
> 
> Still trying to catch up with all the comments!   
They just keep coming, and I WILL reply to every single one!   
It just might take me a little more time.   
The love you all give me for this story moves me to the very center of my being every single time!   
And I promise I will do my very best to keep up with your expectations! 
> 
> Again, I would like to put the wonderful Noppoh on a pedestal!   
She deserves all the adoration she can get! 
> 
> My darlings at the Reylo fic recs group: you are the bright sunshine of my day :) 
> 
> And two more people who hold a special place in my heart: you know who you are. I'm thinking of you!

  
  


**Chapter Nine**

Rey escaped that bedroom as if the devil himself were on her heels. 

_   
_ _ This was a bad idea.  _

  
But somehow she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face.    
She simply breezed through his penthouse with her stuff. 

  
She put the dried desert rose next to his giant tv. Rey had never seen a tv so big. Somehow, she got the impression that Ben Solo wasn’t the type of man who watched a lot of tv, but was more into having all the latest technology. 

  
She put more pictures on his sideboard, finding it interesting that her frames seemed to match his furniture seamlessly. 

While she was wandering around his apartment, adding bits and pieces of her life to his, Ben walked in the living room. He watched her with hooded eyes in silence for a moment or two.    
She seemed to fit right in.

  
It annoyed him.    
  


When she was done adding the last of her things to his home, she stood back and put her hands on her hips. She smiled ruefully.    
It actually did look like she had already been living there forever. 

  
She turned around and saw him watching her with his hands in his pockets, his expression guarded.    
She gave him a little smile. 

  
“I’m all done for now,” she said sheepishly. 

  
Ben glanced at the clocks that hung on the wall next to the kitchen table and she automatically followed his gaze. The sight made her think of their office; the clocks hung in rows of three, each with the name of a different country or city beneath it.    
_ Coruscant, Bespin, Tatooine, Naboo, Alderaan, Hoth, Dantooine, Endor, Jakku. _ __   
  
_ JAKKU?  _ __   
  


She was about to comment on that, when he interrupted her thoughts.    
  
“So, we’ve been busy for less than two hours. We still have an entire day to fill. Any ideas?”

  
Rey looked up at him in surprise. She glanced at the clocks again, but then decided to ask him later. 

  
“Perhaps we should sit down and discuss details?”    
She offered it quietly. He just stared at her for a moment, and then nodded. He proceeded to walk to the kitchen. 

  
  


Ben came up to her and heard her stomach rumble.    
His head snapped in her direction, and Rey laughed at the comical expression on his face. 

  
“It’s just my stomach,” she offered. 

  
“You’re an hour early.” 

  
Rey frowned a little, the smile still firmly in place. She had no idea he knew her stomach rumbled at the same time every day, the perfect timer for lunch.   
“Well, I know that, but in my defense, I did not have a snack at ten-thirty.” 

  
She walked towards the kitchen island and hopped unto one of the stools there.    
“Does that mean you’ll finally cook for me? Since you love to cook and I love your food?”    
Her smile was teasing as she made air quotes, but there was an undercurrent of something…

Ben cleared his throat, a little embarrassed.    
“Well…” 

Rey’s face fell.    
“You can’t cook, can you?” 

  
The alarm on her face made him smile. This woman clearly loved her food and it mattered.    
He let out a small laugh and looked down at his shoes. 

  
“No, no, I can cook. Don’t worry. I didn’t lie to you.” 

  
The relief on her face made him laugh again. It died slowly and his expression grew serious again. He wound up frowning slightly.    
  


“I’ll cook us lunch, but we need to come up with a decent plan. We need to figure things out and lay some ground rules if we’re going to pull this off, Rey.”

  
She looked up at him and almost felt a sliver of pity at the worried expression on his face.    
Rey decided to cut him a little slack. 

“Sure thing, Sir.” She smirked at him. “As long as you feed me, I’ll go along with your plan.”   
And then she winked at him.    
  
His heart lurched in his chest.    
She was too damned cheerful. That was it.    
She was just too sunny. Too bright, too light, too…  _ perfect _ . Too much at home in his home.    
And yet… 

  
He sighed and got down to business. 

He cooked them lunch, chicken alfredo paired with pasta and a wonderful white Corellian wine. Rey was most impressed by this very charming ability of her future husband and while they ate, she snapped some pictures with her phone when he wasn’t looking.    
She would need more pictures of him in her phone, just in case anyone wondered. 

  
“I know how to change the dates on them.”

  
She looked up at him, and he just kept eating. 

  
“Beg your pardon, Sir?”

  
“First of all,” he said as he put his fork down and wiped the corners of his mouth on his napkin, “stop calling me Sir. That’s reserved for the work floor. And even there, we might have to drop it now that everyone knows we’re involved.” 

He gave her a pointed look and it made her frown a little. The way he’d put it so casually, almost sounded as if it were the plain old truth...

“Second, I said that I know how to change the dates on those pictures. So any picture you take of me now, can be altered so that it will come up as a picture that was taken way back.”

  
“How did you know I was taking pictures?” 

  
He looked at her with a look that conveyed his disdain.    
“Do you take me for a fool?” 

  
Rey returned his look.    
“I take you for a lot of things, but never a fool.”

  
Ben’s mouth fell open for a second, but then he closed it and he decided he was fed up.    
That telltale muscle under his eye ticked and Rey knew for sure: it was a definite sign of his anger.    
He took several deep breaths before he trusted himself to speak. 

  
“I think we should get down to business,” he spoke slowly, his voice low and deep. “We need to discuss quite a few things.”

  
“You’re absolutely right,” Rey all but whispered. “Great rules make great friends.”

  
Their eyes met and they both had the same thought flash through their mind. 

  
_ But I don’t want to be friends.  _

  
He nodded. 

  
“We just need to lay some ground rules and decide on a couple of things before we face the outside world again.”

  
He pursed his lips and Rey found herself staring at his mouth. As soon as she realized it, she quickly averted her eyes. 

  
“I think we need to try and figure out a new routine. We’re both used to a different life, and it’s going to take a little getting used to sharing an apartment with a practical stranger.” His voice was soft and gentle, but Rey knew that it was a ruse. He was still just this side of angry, trying to contain his frustration. He was softer than he was at the office, but he still had that whole asshole-vibe going. 

She decided to cut him some slack. 

  
“I agree.” Rey looked down at her empty plate and took her glass of wine. The man hadn’t lied, he could definitely cook. She smiled softly and leaned back in her chair with a contented sigh. 

Ben studied her.    
For the umpteenth time since arriving at his apartment, he wondered how on earth it was possible for a person to adapt to new situations this fast. She seemed completely at ease, as if she’s lived there with him forever. 

  
She was staring out the windows with a wistful look on her face, so in her element that it made him angry. He tried to shake the feeling, but it lingered in his chest.    
She looked more confident in her own skin sitting there across from him than he ever had in his life.    
  
“What time do you get up?” 

Rey looked at him, her expression so mellow and soft it made his stomach do a slow somersault. 

  
“I usually get up at seven-forty-five. I’d get up later, but the commute is always a pain.”

  
Ben’s eyebrows were drawn in a frown, his mouth pulled down in disapproval.    
“I see.”

  
Rey scooted forward and put her arms on the table, cocking her head to the side with a mild smile about her lips.    
“Let me guess…” she started softly, “you are the type who gets up at six am, just to make sure you have two to three hours before work.”

  
“You say it like it’s a bad thing,” he snapped.

  
“It’s not. I just like to sleep too much.” Her eyebrow lifted at the tone he’d used. And there was the muscle tick again… 

  
“Well, I leave here at eight-thirty sharp. If you want to ride to work with me, I suggest you either make sure you’re ready or you’ll be going on your own.”

  
“My, my, Mr Solo…” she muttered in a low voice filled to the brim with sarcasm, “you do have a way of making propositions sound irresistible.”

  
He narrowed his eyes.    
“I told you to stop calling me that,” he said dryly. “And I don’t need to make it sound irresistible. It’s simply the way it is. If you want to commute with me, you’ll be ready on time.”

  
Rey inclined her head in acknowledgement. She instinctively knew it would be the wrong move to antagonize him now. 

  
“I do in fact, wake up at six myself,” he said this with a measure of resentment, as if he hated the fact that she’d gotten that fact about him right.    
“I go for a run every morning, then come back, take a shower and have breakfast. After that, I get ready and leave for work.”

  
Curiosity shone in her hazel eyes, but she was quiet. She had a thousand questions, but she kept her peace as he continued in a brisk tone. 

“Since you work for me, I know what you do at the office. That part of our daily life needs no further scrutiny. What does your evening routine look like?”

  
Rey simply smiled and spoke. 

“I leave the office everyday at five-thirty. I go to the subway. It takes me about thirty minutes to reach my apartment. I then eat, watch a little tv or read. I spend some time on the phone with my friends before I go to bed at ten, eleven at the latest. I sometimes go to their house for supper and spend the night there if it gets too late.”

  
The more she spoke, the worse he frowned. 

  
“When do you exercise?” 

  
Rey laughed at that. 

  
“I don’t.”

  
The look on his face almost made her lose it.    
“You don’t exercise?” 

  
“No.”

  
“Never?”    
  


“No, never.”    
  


Disapproval was plastered all over him. From the rigid stance of his shoulders to the frown and the downturned lips. He said nothing, but Rey still felt as if she had been scolded.    
She couldn’t hold back the words, they just spilled out. 

  
“I had enough exercise back on Jakku. I decided that I would enjoy life as much as I can now.”

  
Something flashed in his eyes, but it was gone too fast to determine what it was. 

“What about you?” she countered. 

  
“I usually get home anywhere between six-thirty and eight. I change and go for a run. I come home, I shower, I eat, I catch up on last-minute things for work, and then I go to bed at midnight.”

  
Rey’s eyes widened with every step of his explanation of his evening routine.    
“You’re serious?”

  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” he deadpanned. 

  
“When do you do something fun?”

  
“Fun?” he asked this with slightly narrowed eyes. He made a face that made it painfully obvious to Rey that Ben Solo didn’t quite understand the meaning nor the point of ‘fun’.

  
“Yes, fun,” she said with a light chuckle. “You know, when do you meet up with friends? Do you ever go out for supper? What about your family? When do you see them?”

  
He closed himself off more with every word that left her mouth.    
“I don’t.”

“You don’t?”

  
“No.”   
  


“Never?”

“No, not if I can help it.” 

  
He was so serious about it, it made Rey kind of sad. Here was a man who had every privilege life could possibly grant someone, and he didn’t even appreciate it. This time, she was the one with the disapproving look.    
  


“Well, it seems we will have to find some way to reach a middle ground,” she started. “Essentially it doesn’t matter much if we both stick to our old routines. If it worked for us before, it should work for us now too.”    
  


Ben was regarding her thoughtfully, rubbing his index finger along his upper lip.    
It was slightly distracting for Rey, since she could still recall the taste of his mouth and the feel of those plush lips on hers. 

She had to pull it together.    
  


This was not a real engagement, and it wouldn’t be a real marriage. This was about practicality, no matter how tempting her future significant other was. 

  
“You are suggesting we continue as we have up until this point?” 

  
“I don’t see why not,” she said slowly. “No one is forcing us to leave at the same time. The only thing that’s essentially different is my address. I’ve basically become your roommate. Nothing else.” 

  
Ben nodded as he was briefly lost in thought. 

  
Rey knew him well enough to know that, although he seemed to be daydreaming, his mind was going a mile a minute. He was one of the most intelligent people she had ever met, and knew better than to ever underestimate him. She also knew to anticipate anything when he got a certain look on his face.    
  


_ Like now…  _   
  


“Very well,” he muttered under his breath as he straightened in his chair a little. “Here’s what we’ll do.” He leaned forward and clasped his hands in front of him on the kitchen table.    
“We will adapt our morning routine so that we can commute to work together. At work, everything stays the way it was.” 

  
His eyes met hers and Rey was slightly disappointed at the cool gleam she saw reflected in them. 

  
“As for the evenings, the choice is yours. Either you continue the way you always have, and leave for home at five-thirty, or you decide to stay until I am ready to leave.”

  
Rey was about to say something when he put up his hand to silence her. 

  
“The choice is and always will be yours. I will make sure you have your own key today, and that you have access to all the security codes. I don’t expect you to pay rent, I do expect you to pull your weight when it comes down to groceries. I refuse to pay for junk food.”

  
Rey narrowed her eyes and couldn’t help the words forming in her brain. 

  
_ What a snob.  _

  
“I have someone who comes in twice a week to clean, but whatever mess you make, you’ll clean up after yourself,” he continued with fervor. “We will have an alternating schedule worked out for cooking and cleaning, so that we both have equal responsibility for our home.” 

  
She looked at him and was a little shellshocked.

  
The asshole had a different idea about domesticity than she had expected.    
She would have thought he’d insist she’d cook for him, since he was home later most days.    
Oddly enough, it made him rise a little in her opinion. 

  
“I cannot object to any of that,” she said calmly. “I’ll probably end up coming home as I’m used to, albeit to a different location. However, I do have a few practical questions.”

Ben raised a single brow and his entire expression could have been an illustration for the word “bored” in the ‘Webster’s dictionary of the English language’.

  
“Oh?” 

“If I am to use your closet for my clothes, wouldn’t it be easier if I use your en-suite as well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Reader-dearest! 
> 
> What do you think?   
Be sure to let me know! I'm dying of curiosity!!! 
> 
> X  
B


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader, 
> 
> I am having the time of my life with this story!   
The things these two goons get up to... 
> 
> Thank you for all the love I have been receiving! It makes me want to get down and get to business and keep up with a story that is worthy of such sentiment!   
I will do my very best to make you proud. 
> 
> To Noppoh:   
It's amazing how much you understand what I want to achieve and where I want to go with this story. It's uncanny how you manage to look inside my mind.   
I adore you and I am very happy to call you my friend. Online and in RL... :)   
You rock! 
> 
> Ladies in my chatgroup: you are all amazing. Thank you for putting up with my gibberish.   
My Silmea: to this day, you are at the heart of every story I write. I owe you everything.

  
  


**Chapter Ten**

  
  


  
Ben didn’t understand how this woman always managed to surprise and shock him.    
He dealt with the most powerful people in Coruscant and other cities on a daily basis; he negotiated with the most influential leaders of this time and still none managed to throw him off a tenth as this slip of a girl could. 

  
He schooled his features into indifference, but his heart had started beating frantically in his chest.    
His blood coursed hotly through his veins and he felt that familiar tightening in his lower belly.    
The idea of Rey being in his apartment alone was bad enough, to suddenly come to the realization that she would be coming into his room every day to fetch her clothes was torture.    
And now it was compounded with the visual stimulation of Rey in his shower, in his bathtub… 

  
He shifted in his chair, trying to find a more comfortable position. 

  
“Why would that be easier?”

  
He had such a annoyed look on his face that Rey felt the undeniable urge to tease him a little. 

  
“Because I’m used to running around naked.”

  
The way he blanched and the color that suddenly tinted his regal cheekbones a bright red was all the reward she needed.    
She managed to keep any trace of humor or delight from her face. 

“You’re kidding, right?” 

  
His voice sounded so strangled and his eyes had grown so wide, it was almost too much.    
Rey barely managed to refrain from laughing out loud; exactly how she did that was a mystery. 

  
“Well, no. I never had to worry about it before. I just went from room to room if I needed anything.”

  
Ben stared at her, wide-eyed and on the verge of a panic attack.    
She couldn’t be serious about any of this. If she was, he would definitely end up in trouble.    
He swallowed hard, the lump in his throat the size of a thermal detonator. 

  
Rey saw his distress and suddenly felt compassion mixed with just a tiny bit of guilt for trying to throw him off. Then, suddenly, a thought hit her, one that made  _ her _ blanch. 

  
“You’re gay, aren’t you?”

  
This made him blanch for entirely different reasons.

  
“Excuse me?” he managed to ground out in a voice so low it was a surprise the building didn’t start trembling.

  
It was Rey’s turn to swallow hard. 

  
“It’s fine if you are!” she started stumbling over her words. “I mean, I know plenty of people who are, and…”

  
“Rey!” he interrupted her firmly. It had the exact effect he wanted: it shut her up immediately.    
“What in the galaxy ever gave you the impression that I am gay?” he asked with narrowed eyes. 

  
“Well…” she swallowed again, feeling a little humiliated.    
“You don’t date. You’re very private. You keep an impeccable house. You dress very well. You seem flustered when I mention running around naked even though you kissed me and asked me to marry you and …” 

  
She was about to list even more things when Ben had enough. 

  
“And this leads you to conclude that I am attracted to the same sex?” he asked with confusion and clear irritation exuding from his every pore. Obviously, he felt affronted. 

  
“Well…” Rey made a gesture while she raised her shoulders. 

  
He got up from his chair and walked over to the large windows, putting his hands on his hips and taking a moment to digest this. 

  
The only woman he felt attracted to in over two years thought he was gay.  _ After _ he’d asked her to marry him…  _ After that kiss… _

  
He let out a bitter chuckle as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

  
“Are you alright?” Rey asked, shifting in her seat so she could watch him. 

  
He couldn’t quite face her yet. 

“My future wife just expressed her doubts about my sexual orientation,” he said as he risked a glance over his shoulder. “How do you think I feel?”

  
He turned and watched her lips draw into a flat line. Her eyebrows lowered just a tad, making her expression a little befuddled looking.  _ And really, really cute.  _

  
What in the galaxy possessed him, Ben would never know, but he slowly sauntered over to where she was seated. Rey’s eyes followed his every move. He slowly swiveled the chair around so she faced away from the table. He grabbed the arm rests, effectively trapping her in her place. 

  
“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” he said with slightly narrowed eyes and the hint of a smile toying with the corners of his mouth. He leaned forward, putting his face parallel with hers. 

  
_ He was so close…  _

_   
_ “I can assure you,  _ Miss Kenobi _ ,” he murmured softly in her ear, “that I am not gay. I am not attracted to my own sex in the least. I am very much a heterosexual man with very normal red-blooded urges. I simply choose to keep very...” He took a deep breath and chuckled, and the sound seemed directly connected to her womb, “selective company.” 

The effect of that low voice and that soft chuckle, so close to her ear, made Rey’s breath catch. Her breathing became labored, her chest heaving a little. Her breasts grew heavy, her belly tightened, and she had no doubt in her mind that her panties would be soaked within a matter of seconds.    
She managed to hold back a whimper.  _ Barely.  _

  
His hot breath lingered on her ear lobe, and the scent of his aftershave filled her nostrils.    
She was terrible with spirits, couldn’t handle her liquor at all, and she had already been feeling the buzz from the wine she’d had with lunch. It muddled her inhibitions just so. It all just combined in this great big ball of desire and need and lust. 

He pulled away slowly and halted when his face was separated to hers by a mere inch.    
His gaze caught hers, and her pupils were blown wide, the eyelids lowered seductively.    
Ben’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly. She wasn’t the only one who could tease… 

“What are you afraid of, Rey?” he murmured.    
  


“Afraid? I’m not afraid.” She frowned, irritated at how breathless she sounded. How breathless she was!

  
“You’re trembling…” his voice trailed off as his eyes landed on her lips. If he only leaned forward just a little bit… 

  
He caught himself just in time. 

  
_ I was about to kiss her again…  _

That wouldn’t do.    
He straightened rather abruptly, and the only thing that made him feel slightly better about not taking the moment was the look on her face.    
He needed to get himself back in line, needed to regain control of himself  _ and  _ the situation. 

  
“So, you won’t ever need to worry about anyone else coming between you and me.”

  
He said it so matter-of-factly, the look on his face so blasé, it made Rey’s traitorous heart squeeze in her chest.    
She believed him. But there was still a sense of foreboding in the pit of her stomach. Trouble was brewing.

_ I have a bad feeling about this... _

“But please, just don’t prance around my apartment naked. That might get awkward,” he deadpanned. 

  
He turned and took his plate into the kitchen. He rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher, and how he’d managed, she had no idea, but there was no evidence of him cooking at all. Not a single dirty pot, pan or even spoon was visible on any surface…

  
She was still shaking badly. Her reaction to him had been completely and utterly unexpected.    
She’d never had such an intense reaction to any man before, never had she actually trembled at a few soft-spoken murmurs.    
She watched him with hooded eyes. 

_Well… _she thought_… At least I learned my lesson. Don’t tease the man, he knows how to retaliate…_   
  
She cleared her throat and started a little haltingly. 

  
“So, are there more things that need to be discussed? Is there anything else on the agenda for today?” 

  
Ben looked up at her from his spot in the kitchen and she couldn’t tell a single emotion from his expression. 

  
“I was thinking we might be able to remedy the picture-issue this afternoon. Perhaps take a trip downtown and make some selfies and pictures around the city. I can alter the data and edit them so they look older or more recent so that it matches up to our story.”

  
Rey frowned, lost in thought. 

  
“What?” His voice was gruff as he bit out the question.

  
“I’m sorry?” Rey piped up, confused at his angry tone. 

“Why do you have that look on your face?” he snapped. 

  
His anger surprised her a little, but she had seen worse of him before. Rey knew how to handle this. She gave him a timid smile and continued in a much softer tone, trying to placate him a little. 

  
“I was just thinking about my friends,” she said quietly. 

  
“They are so used to my taking pictures and selfies of everything and every occasion.” She frowned a little again, but the bemused kind. 

  
“Hence the idea to go out and take as many of them as we can,” he deadpanned once more, his face aloof and detached. 

  
“I wonder what they’ll think of this whole thing. How there’s not a single picture of you and me in my apartment, when I have an entire wall full of framed photos, not to mention the ones on my desk and sideboard and nightstands. How am I going to explain that?”

  
Ben considered that for a moment, frowning as he realized she was right.    
“Do you honestly think they would have noticed?” 

  
She chuckled at that.    
“You obviously don’t know Rose very well…”

  
Ben just lifted a shoulder, as if to say ‘don’t care anyway’. 

“They’ll notice,” she said with conviction. 

  
“Well, I don’t entertain, so I won’t have to face that problem.”   
  
“You will most likely end up having people over quite regularly,” she said as she studied her nails.    
  


Ben felt the blood drain from his face.    
He did not like socializing. It drained him, sucked all the energy from his body until he felt he was nothing but an empty shell.    
He enjoyed his time alone. He liked his life the way it was.    
The idea of entertaining… 

“Yeah, uhm… No,” he said as he threw a kitchen towel over his shoulder and put his hands on his hips again. 

“I’m sorry?” she said as she cocked her head.    
  


“I said no.” His tone was firm and his stance was serious.    
  


“No, what?”   
  


“No, I will not agree to having people over ‘quite regularly’,” he said as he used air quotes.    
“I enjoy my privacy and I have no need to have it disturbed by people whose first name I don’t even know.”   
  
Rey’s jaw dropped. She shook her head with disbelief.    
She got up off the chair and crossed her arms over her chest.    
  


“Are you telling me that I cannot invite my friends over?”   
  


Somewhere in the back of his mind, he recalled every single time his mother had used that exact tone with his father. And it never bode well... 

“I certainly would prefer it that way.”

They stood there, staring at each other, mimicking each other’s stance.    
Rey was the first to break the silence. Her voice sounded lower than usual, the threat in it unmistakable. 

“Mr Solo, I agreed to your proposition only because I believed that we might offer each other something of value. Because I firmly believed that we might help each other with a situation we could not solve alone. But if you intend to dictate parts of my daily operations - such as my social life - I am afraid that I must withdraw from our agreement.”   
  


Ben Solo couldn’t believe his own ears.    
Was she really threatening him??? 

He walked out of the kitchen slowly, his large legs eating away the distance despite his slow pace. 

He stopped when he stood in front of her, forcing her to tip her head back if she wanted to keep looking him in the eye.    
It was an invaluable trait, being that tall. His physically intimidating presence had helped him out of a lot of tough spots.    
_ Old habits die hard.  _   
  
But it completely missed the ball when it came to Rey. She wasn’t intimidated by him or his physique at all.    
She kept looking at him with an accusing glare.    
  


“I have no intention of  _ dictating _ any part of your life, Miss Kenobi,” he bit out through clenched teeth. “But I am a man who values his privacy above all things. I did not say you cannot invite your friends over on occasion. However, you will always consult with me  _ prior _ to making these arrangements and they will happen no more than once a month.”   
  


Rey narrowed her eyes at him and stepped closer as she pointed her finger at his chest. 

“Once a week,” she countered. “ _ And _ at least somewhere during the weekend once a month!”    
  


That telltale muscle near his nose and under his left eye twitched again.    
Yep! Definitely a sign of his anger…    
  
“Once every two weeks, and one weekend per month,” he said as he crossed his arms over his chest again. The stubborn tilt to his chin told her this was his final offer.    
  
She flattened her lips and let out a deep sigh through her nose.    
  


“Fine,” she bit out.    
She was about to say more, when her cellphone rang. 

  
Both Rey and Ben’s head turned at the sudden sound coming from the device on the table.

She glanced at the clocks on the wall and noticed it was a few minutes to one. Lunch hour at work was almost over.   
That had to be Rose. 

“Excuse me,” Rey said softly as she walked over.    
The called ID told her it was indeed Rose.    
She picked up the phone.    
  


“Hey Rose.”

“Rey? Sweet Maker, what on earth was that all about? You sure have some serious explaining to do!” Rose started ranting non-stop.   
It took a full minute before Rey could put in a word at all. 

  
“Rose, sweetie, I know what you must be thinking but I can explain…”

  
Rey huffed as Rose went on another rant.    
And again.    
_ And again…  _

Ben had been paying close attention. The things that were being said concerning him were not exactly nice, and he couldn’t blame Tico. He was strangely touched by Rey’s annoyed expression and how she tried to come to his defense. 

  
He walked up to Rey without even thinking about what he was doing.    
He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her nape. 

She let out a startled little gasp that instantly made him rock-hard. 

“Ben, what are you doing?” she breathed. 

  
He replied calmly, but loud enough for Rose to overhear. 

“We have to go, Sweetheart. I have plans for us.” 

He took advantage of Rey’s startled state by plucking the phone from her hands. 

“Hey Rose, Rey’s a little busy right now. She’ll call you back later. Bye.” 

He hung up the phone, handed it back to Rey and walked over to the closet to get their coats.    
He held hers out. 

“Let’s go, Miss Kenobi. We have things to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Reader! 
> 
> Is it just me or is it hot in here??? :p 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I'm dying of curiosity! 
> 
> X  
B
> 
> Ps: working my butt off for the next installments!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!!!!! 
> 
> May your heart be thankful and your blessings abundant! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy today to the fullest!   
And I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do! 
> 
> Sweet Noppoh, I am thankful that you are in my life, both online and in real life. Your friendship means the world.   
To the ladies in our chatgroup: Crysania, tmwillson3, OverlyInvestedFangirl, SirenBanshee, Pathfinder, LostInQueue, Arwen_Evenstar, and those who simply read along: I am thankful for the joy you bring me every day and the love and friendship we all share.   
To my Silmea: I am thankful for you. For being my Muse, my champion and my friend. I miss you.   
To my Angel-mine: your big heart will change the world someday :) 
> 
> X  
B

  
  


**Chapter Eleven**

  
  


Rey stood there in the middle of the floor, staring back at him in utter disbelief.    
Had he just…? And then he had told Rose…   
This was too much. 

“Why did you do that?” she asked, her voice sounding small and downright confounded. 

Ben looked at her and mild annoyance marked his handsome features. 

“Why did I do what?” he asked as he made a show of dangling her coat on his fingertips. 

  
“Why did you take me by surprise and then tell Rose I was busy?”

She cringed when she saw his eyebrows lift in surprise and she realized that her phrasing was a little on the insinuating side. The double meaning was not lost on either of them.    
Color tinted her cheeks but she still managed to hold his gaze, her chin jutting forward stubbornly.    
  


Ben just lifted an eyebrow.    
“Miss Kenobi, we both agreed to go along with this plan. Which means we need to further establish our relationship for the outside world. I saw an opportunity and took it. Our engagement will sound a lot more convincing to her now, and it will give her  _ and  _ us ample time to digest everything that has happened this morning.”   
  
He sounded so very practical that it made Rey frown. Did the bloody man think this clinically all the time? Was he truly incapable of feeling normal human emotions? Maybe he was one of those people who…

“Rey?” His annoyed voice broke through her thoughts. She looked up and saw him standing there, still holding out her coat. He wiggled it in front of her, and she suddenly found herself walking over to him. He helped her shrug it on. 

“Maybe you could take a few other items of clothing with you?” he asked, seemingly lost in thought. 

  
“Why?” Her face scrunched up almost comically. 

  
“Because it might seem odd if you’re wearing the same blouse in every picture? I can edit surroundings and weather conditions, but it’s more difficult to change clothing on someone.”

  
Again, he sounded so detached…    
Why it made Rey feel a modicum of disappointment, she would never know. 

  
“Right,” she said softly, “but that goes both ways.” 

  
He lifted his brows again and stared at her with the barest glimpse of humor in those dark chocolate eyes. 

  
“I always wear a suit and shirt.” 

  
“I saw sweatpants in your closet,” she countered dryly. 

  
A corner of his mouth twitched suddenly.   
“You want me to change my entire outfit in Coruscant Central?” 

  
The idea of this bulk of a man changing into another outfit in the middle of a public park made her realize how silly that had sounded.    
She broke out a grin and just like that the tension was broken. 

  
“That would not be a great idea, no.” She let out a little chuckle that ended in a bit of a strange choke. The idea of him stripping down… 

  
“I can take a few ties with me. Maybe a different vest? That might work. We have four more hours before work ends and the city might be crawling with colleagues.”

  
Rey nodded and then both went into his closet to get a few things. 

  
  
  


Rey settled on a simple long-sleeved shirt, along with two sweaters and a light vest.    
That way, she could switch and combine a few things.    
Ben chose two ties and two vests, one rather casual one and a more dressy one.

  
“Really, Mr Solo, is that all you’re bringing?” 

  
He looked over at her, where she stood holding her garments.    
“I assume you object?” 

  
Rey tilted her head.    
“Can you at least not attempt at something casual?” 

She walked over to his side of the closet, still reeling from the fact that she even had a side in his closet. She gave him a little shove and he frowned but didn’t protest.    
“Eureka!” she exclaimed and then pulled out a dark hoodie out of one of the bottom drawers.    
“I knew you had something!” she said and turned with a great big smile. 

  
“Those are my work-out clothes,” he stated dryly.

  
“And?” she asked. 

  
“You don’t expect me to wear  _ that _ , do you?” 

  
“You obviously liked it enough to buy it, so why not wear it?” she asked with a lifted brow. “Besides, what else do you do with it when you work-out? You don’t put it on your head like a turban do you?”

  
“Of course not!” he spat out with a modicum of impatience and irritation. “I just believe in purpose.”

  
That caused Rey’s eyebrows to lift up so high they almost disappeared into her hairline.   
“You don’t believe in dual purpose?”

  
He stared at her for a moment, his gaze hard as steel.    
“Rarely.”   
His voice was rough. Hard. Combined with the look in his eyes, the message was clear. 

_ Don’t push your luck. _

__   
Rey kept quiet and looked up at him.    
There was more to this man than she had thought before.  __ Far more. 

“It would make me a lot happier and it would be a lot more acceptable to my friends if we had some sort of proof that you’re not this rigid all the time. They’ll have a hard time believing it as it is.”

  
A muscle ticked near his nose and under his left eye. Angry again. The man had a huge chip on his shoulder and it would be hard to find out why. 

  
“Well, Sweetheart,” he drawled slowly, his voice so low she could feel the tremors all the way down to her core, “I’ll do anything if it makes you happy.”

  
It was a sneer, but it still did things to her.    
_ Unexpectedly, delicious things. _

She gave him a sweet smile, followed by a very disapproving glare.    
She shoved the hoodie in his arms. 

  
“Let’s go, Prince Charming. We’re wasting time, and I know how much you hate that.” 

She gave him a smirk and walked out the closet with her duffel bag.

  
Ben looked on with a hooded gaze as she disappeared from the room.    
He stared at his formerly orderly closet.    
Now suddenly, there was chaos. She had hung her clothes - very few actually - on the side he’d quickly cleared for her. 

  
He looked at the difference between the two sides.    
His was still organized and color coded. There was logic in the way he hung his shirts and pants and blazers. There was an almost poetic quality to his side.    
Hers was a colorful mess. Skirts hung next to pants that hung next to dresses and blouses. If there were ten items in her section, it was a lot. Of course, she probably had more of them in her apartment, but there was still a strange pang in his chest. 

All of them were familiar. He saw all the different combinations she’d worn over the past two years flash before his eyes.   
He almost smiled.    
She was resourceful, he’d give her that much. She managed to come up with a different outfit every time, despite her obviously limited means.    
She took great care of each and every item she possessed, that much was obvious as he looked at the garments in front of him.    
  
“Are you coming?” 

Her voice sounded impatient, but not in an irritated fashion. He gave the garments before him one long lookover, and made up his mind.    
“Coming,” he shouted out and turned away from the closet.    
He shoved his stuff in her duffel bag, then took it from her and threw it over his shoulder. Turning the doorknob and holding the door for her, his voice rang loud.    
“Let’s go.”    
  


  
  
  


They set out for Coruscant Central.    
It was a beautiful park. The colors of the leaves were awe-inspiring. They spoke little on their way over; they barely even looked at each other. 

  
Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. 

  
Rey was still trying to find her equilibrium again.    
She felt as if she’d been bouncing around all day. She’d barely slept, then gotten a very unexpected and very public marriage proposal. Only to be whisked away mere moments later to get her stuff and move into a strange place with a strange man she didn’t even like very much.    
Much to her surprise, she found herself very,  _ very  _ attracted to the asshole. He’d kissed her and her entire world had been turned upside down. He managed to get her aroused with nothing more than a look, a smile and that deep voice of his. 

  
She dared to glance his way, and he too seemed pensive. 

How would this be for him? 

  
Rey cleared her throat and wanted to say something, when Ben spoke up himself. 

  
“I was thinking we might want to get a few pictures near the fountain, and there’s a little bridge that could also do the trick. It’s not really that special, but it has a pretty flowerbed near the banks of the waterway. After we’re done here, we could go downtown and just snap some random shots.”

  
He sounded so businesslike.    
Rey’s mouth turned down a little, and she wondered why in the world she kept expecting… well,  _ something  _ from him.

  
“That’s fine. I trust you to pick out the most suitable places.”

  
This caught his attention. He halted abruptly, and put his hand on her elbow, halting her progress as well.   
He looked at her then, his eyes sharp and focused. 

  
“What?” she asked with a frown.

  
“Do you mean that?” he responded, his voice oddly gruff. 

  
“Do I mean what?”

  
She watched as Ben swallowed and pursed that gorgeous mouth of his. 

“Do you trust me?” 

  
_ Why is he staring at me like that? _ she thought. 

  
“Yes,” she simply stated. 

  
Ben frowned as if he didn’t really understand, but then he simply nodded and placed his hand at the small of her back as he started walking again. 

  
Soon, they reached the fountain.    
Ben put the duffel bag down at his feet and sat at the edge. He patted the spot next to him and Rey walked over slowly. She sat down beside him, and looked up at him hesitantly. 

  
“You will need to look at me differently than that,” he whispered softly as he lifted his arm and positioned it for the selfie. “Preferably with a little more adoration and a little less reserve…”

“I’m sorry,” she started softly, “this is just so strange.”

  
She offered him a tentative smile and he smiled back at her, snapping away as he went. 

  
“You’re telling me…” his voice trailed off and he wiggled his eyebrows. 

  
It looked so silly, Rey laughed out loud.    
Ben hit the capture button a few times, hoping to catch that beautiful smile of hers.    
They tried a few different things, like him kissing her cheek, her kissing his. Cupping each others face. Ben even nuzzled her neck at some point and it was all Rey could do not to moan out loud. She could not contain the soft, contented sigh that escaped her lips as his nose rubbed a soft spot behind her ear.

  
Rey couldn’t help but be affected. She was just a woman after all.    
She blushed like a schoolgirl, and giggled like one too.

Ben seemed to follow her lead. He laughed easier, became a little less stoic, a little more easygoing. They changed every now and then, into some garment they’d brought.

  
When Ben put on the hoodie, Rey couldn’t help it. 

“My, Mr Solo..” her voice trailed off. “How comfortable you look. It’s quite a different sight from the office.”

  
Ben merely lifted his eyebrow at her bright smile. 

“Don’t expect me to wear this to work. I won’t ever do it.” 

  
“Too bad,” Rey said matter-of-factly. “It’s a good look for you.”

Ben felt oddly embarrassed and strangely flattered at her words. 

  
“Thanks, I think. Now we should move on,” he said softly and he took her hand in his.    
Ben noticed the engagement ring on her hand and decided he didn’t want her to take it off for the pictures. He’d just edit it, so it wouldn’t show in the final result. It had nothing to do with the fact that  _ she _ was wearing  _ his  _ ring. 

_ Nope, nothing at all…  _

  
They sauntered over to the bridge he’d mentioned, and he kept snapping pictures of her, and she started doing the same. The more time they spent there, the easier it got.    
They even became somewhat comfortable with the more intimate looking stuff. 

At the bridge, they both made more pictures. Ben even stopped a stranger at one point, asking him to take a few pictures of the two of them since they had gotten engaged that morning, and the old man gladly did so. 

  
_ “Anything for young love,” he’d said.  _

__   
Ben and Rey shared a look, but simply thanked the man for taking the photo’s and then took off.    
  
They changed again and Ben took her downtown. 

  
They walked the streets together, arms linked loosely. They did all the tourist-stuff, went to see all the places that were hip and trendy, and made so many pictures it would take forever to sort them out. 

He took her to 500 Republica last, the tallest building in Coruscant. They went all the way to the top, so they could enjoy the view.    
The made another few pictures with the panoramic view of a sunset in the background. 

And then it happened.   
He kissed her again.  _ For the pictures of course.  _

  
And it felt as if the world stopped. His lips moved over hers languidly, and it took no convincing at all to open her mouth and deepen that kiss. 

  
Before they realized what had happened, they were engrossed. 

He’d snapped a few pics with his phone, but soon there was no other thought on his mind than the woman in his arms, and he forgot all about their mission. As their tongues touched, they clung to each other. 

  
Kissing her was like nothing he’d ever experienced. She was so responsive, so honest, so straightforward. He knew instinctively there was nothing fake about the way she responded to him.    
He would have frowned about it, had he been able of coherent thought. 

They were brusquely interrupted when the phone in his hand rang. 

  
Ben and Rey looked at each other, utterly confounded. It took them a moment to come to terms with what they had been doing. 

  
The phone kept ringing and Ben looked down at the offensive object. The look on his face grew taut and rigid in less than a second. His eyes found Rey’s, and his gaze was hard and cold as durasteel. 

  
“Showtime,” he muttered roughly, and then pressed the button to accept the call. 

  
“Hello Mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *foreboding music plays*
> 
> So???? What do you think???   
Let me know, cause I really want to know!!!!! This is where the fun begins :D 
> 
> X  
B


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet reader
> 
> although Thanksgiving has come and gone, this story isn't over yet.   
What started out as a cute little idea has come to morphe into something that is quickly growing into another monster fic.   
i will definitely try my best to keep up with daily updates, for as long as I can manage it.   
I am loving every second of this story, I adore the way these characters are showing me a part of their life in ways I hadn't expected...   
And I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! 
> 
> Sweet Noppoh,   
your comments make my heart soar. You are indispensible and vital to this story. I cannot even think of doing this without you! 
> 
> Reylo Fic Rec'ers, I love every single one of you. You rock my world!

  
  


**Chapter Twelve**

  
  


Rey watched in fascination as Ben’s handsome face went from almost soft to downright cantankerous. 

  
The moment he’d greeted his mother, she imagined his breath coming out in ice crystals; his voice was that icy. 

He let go of her and half turned away, but she stepped a little closer instinctively.    
The voice on the other side of the line came through loud and clear, and Rey was able to make out most of the conversation.    
  
“Hello Ben, dear.”

  
Ben Solo straightened and raised his chin, that muscle near his nose ticking away a frenzy. 

  
“To what do I owe this honor?” he replied, his voice deadly calm and belying every signal his body was sending out. 

“Why, I just received word about a very interesting development.”   
  


“Really?”    
  


“Yes, indeed,” his mother responded in an almost identical tone. “I heard a crazy rumor about you and I figured I’d best get down to the bottom of this. Would you mind answering my question?”   
  


Ben let out a deep sigh.    
  


“If I must.”    
  


“Oh, don’t be so contraire, dear,” his mother chided. “I heard you got engaged today. That can’t be true, can it?”   
  


A slow and very smug smile spread across his face and he looked at Rey. 

“Actually, Mother, it is.”   
  


There was a long moment of silence on the other end of the line. It was so long, Rey figured his mother had hung up on him.    
  


“Are you serious, Benjamin?”    
  


Ben pursed his lips, his brow furrowing slightly.    
“Why wouldn’t I be?”   
  


“I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.”    
His mother’s voice sounded terse.    
  


“No one did. That was the whole point.”   
  


“Is it true she’s your P.A.?”    
  


Ben glanced over at Rey. It might have been a trick of the lighting but his eyes seemed to soften somewhat.    
  


“It is.”   
  


“She must be quite a woman.”   
  


Ben pursed his lips again, the corners tilting upwards ever so slightly.    
  


“That she is.” He smiled softly and then continued once more in that voice of steel.    
“As a matter of fact, Mother, we are in the middle of celebrating our engagement, so if you don’t mind…” his voice trailed off.    
  


“Actually, there is one more thing I would like to discuss quickly before ending this call.”   
He huffed and she heard his mother make an exasperated sound.    
“Indulge me,” she said.    
  


“Very well,” Ben said with clear impatience. “Just make it quick, Mother. We have plans for the evening.”   
  


“Since you are taking a huge step, and she will become a part of our family, I think it’s only fair that we meet this mystery girl of yours.”    
  


Ben felt a deep sense of foreboding creep up on him, and his mother’s next words confirmed it.    
  


“We would like you both to join us at the cabin for Thanksgiving. I strongly suggest you make the necessary preparations. You’re expected the day after tomorrow. I trust you remember the way?”   
  


Ben’s stomach dropped.    
“We have already made plans.”    
  


“This is not up for discussion, Benjamin. You are getting married. I insist. You will be here the day after tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?”    
  


Ben clamped down his teeth so hard it was a surprise his molars didn’t break. He drew in a deep breath through his nose and narrowed his eyes. Frustrated didn’t even begin to describe his current state of mind.    
  


“As you wish, Mother.”   
  


“Good. See you then, darling. Please relay my sentiments to your fiancee. Goodnight.”   
  


“Goodnight, Mother.”

  
He used a little too much force to end the call.    
In fact, he felt like throwing his phone over the edge of the Republica 500 building, so he would never have to face his mother again.    
  
He sighed and put the phone back in his pocket. He looked down at the floor for a moment or two and, when he turned to leave, he noticed Rey staring at him expectantly.    
  


She just lifted a single brow, and he knew he had to come clean. He didn’t know how much she had heard, but he couldn’t make himself talk about it. Not just yet. Speaking to his mother always left him kind of raw. Their relationship was so strained, it was a miracle they could communicate politely.    
He gave her a look that clearly conveyed ‘not now’ and then just said what was on his mind.    
  


“We should go home.”   
  


He turned away and started off towards the elevator that would take them down again.   
Rey seemed to understand his need for reflection, because she didn’t say a word. She just walked beside him. Somehow, it seemed that was all the support he needed. He recovered faster than he usually did. There was no need to go off for an hour long run about the park now. 

  
When they arrived on the ground floor, he felt somewhat like himself again.    
He realized that his mother’s phone call had disturbed something that neither of them had been in control of, so perhaps he should be grateful to her for just this once.    
  


He cleared his throat and started in a low voice.    
“So…” his voice trailed off gently, “are you hungry?”    
  


She glanced over at him and gave him that wide, uninhibited smile he was growing accustomed to fast.    
“Always!” she exclaimed with excitement bubbling up in her entire demeanor.    
  


It made Ben feel like smiling back. He couldn’t recall ever wanting to smile so much in his entire life.    
  


“Well, then,” he started slowly, “the choice is yours. Either we go out for dinner somewhere, or we go home and I’ll fix us something to eat.”   
  


She averted her eyes briefly as she seemed to consider her options.    
“It’s been quite the day. I think it would be best if we just head back and have something there.”   
  


Ben was surprised. His eyebrows lifted and his eyes widened as her words registered. Never before had he met a woman who would rather go home and stay in than going out and being treated to a dinner in a star-restaurant.    
  


Rey frowned at his reaction.    
“Did I say something wrong?” she asked tentatively.    
  


“No. Why?” 

  
His reaction was quick. Too quick perhaps.    
  


“I don’t know. You seem very surprised. Did you want to go out, rather? Or, if you don’t want to cook, I can always come up with something. I’m not nearly as skilled as you are, but I can still manage something edible and…”

  
She was interrupted by Ben’s low chuckle.    
  


“It’s okay, Rey,” he said softly. “Let’s just go home.”

  
  
  


They left for Ben’s apartment and barely said a word during the ride there. 

  
Ben greeted Lor, and this evening he seemed a little less confused.    
He even greeted Rey by name which made her smile at him with true affection shining in her hazel eyes.    
  


They went upstairs and silence was their companion in the elevator. As soon as they reached the penthouse, they took off their coats. Ben took off his shoes and Rey followed his lead.    
  


He sauntered over to the kitchen and she was left standing alone in the hallway.    
She felt slightly forlorn when he turned back and addressed her with that deep voice of his.    
  


“Any suggestions for dinner?” he asked her from the kitchen, already looking in the fridge for ingredients.    
  


She chuckled softly.    
  


“I’m sure anything you come up with is better than what I would have been able to suggest, Mr Solo,” she said as she walked over to the kitchen.

He slammed the fridge with a little more force than necessary.    
  


“I told you to stop calling me that. And a straight answer would have been more useful,” he said with complete disdain written all over his face.    
  


Rey quickly realized this was just a belated reaction to the conversation with his mother. She decided to waltz around the subject.    
  


“But where would the fun be in that?” she asked coyly. “Besides, I have no idea of the food you have in your fridge and pantry. Without at least a small knowledge of those things, it’s incredibly difficult to make a suggestion. What if I feel like having porg tenderloin and all you have is taun taun steak?” she asked with a raised brow.    
  


He stared at her with a hard look in his eyes.    
  


“Are you being difficult on purpose, or is it just part of your wonderful personality?” he muttered sarcastically.    
  


His words brought back memories she’d rather have forgotten a long time ago. As it was, it reminded her of a time and place that didn’t carry the warmest sentiments.    
The barb hit home, but she’d be damned if she’d ever let him know.    
  


“I’m sure you’ll figure that out on your own, given a little more time.” 

She smiled at him brightly, and he couldn’t help but feel a spark of admiration for this little wench before him.    
She was just so candidly honest and so fearless, it almost made him chuckle. Instead, he just stared at her and kept his reaction in check.   
  


“I have most everything at my disposal,” he said quietly.    
  


Rey tilted her head, studying him for a moment.    
  


“Why don’t you cook me something you  _ like _ to cook? Something you enjoy cooking and eating yourself?”   
  


Ben pursed his lips. He then nodded brusquely and turned around to start getting his things ready when her voice broke through his train of thoughts.    
  


“Is it alright if I take a quick shower before supper?”    
  


His gaze met hers and he was at a loss for words.    
  


“Unless you want me to help you,” she said hesitantly.    
  


“No, it’s fine. Go right ahead.”    
  


She ducked her head shyly and nodded before slowly slipping out of the kitchen.    
  


Ben stood there for a moment, confounded as the events of the day wracked through his brain in swift succession.    
What a wild day this had been so far…    
He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. 

_ This is just crazy. All of it.  _   
  


The sound of the shower running caught his attention, and he had the most difficult time  _ not _ to think of her standing beneath the hot spray of water. He tried in vain not to think about her sunkissed skin and lithe body in  _ his _ shower. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to expell the mental image of a naked Rey, with droplets of water sliding down her clavicle…    
  


Ben let out a frustrated roar and slammed his fist down on the counter.    
He clenched his teeth and made up his mind to not think about anything at all. 

  
Ben then took several ingredients from his pantry and fridge.    
He would cook her something simple. Some comfort food. He had an inkling she would be able to appreciate it. She wasn’t the type to want fancy restaurants and haute cuisine. So he would cook her some homemade meatballs with a creamy sauce, mashed potatoes and green beans with sauteed onions. It would take him less than thirty minutes, and it would at least leave him too full to think any funny business.

Because he thought of it a lot. 

  
_ I shouldn’t have kissed her again.  _ __   
  


He was working on autopilot, not even thinking about what he was doing.    
He peeled potatoes as he recalled the scent of her perfume and the exact hues of green and brown and gold in her hazel eyes.    
He was shaping meatballs, thinking in painstaking detail of how her mouth had felt perfect against his.    
He was chopping the onions as he remembered the feel of her in his arms, how she fit him perfectly and how easily she had stepped up and returned his kiss, as if it had been the most natural thing in the world. 

  
He shouldn’t have kissed her again.

Not even for the ‘sake of the pictures’, as he’d claimed right before planting his lips on hers.    
The girl knew how to kiss… It was disconcerting, the way his brain was warping.   
  


She’d almost made him forget his own damned name.    
  


This deal was dangerous.    
They would have to discuss relationship rules. They needed to. He couldn’t keep it up like this.    
Thank the Maker that they’d made so many pictures. There were bound to be enough to document a relationship of a year and a half…    
He worked on preparing the food, lost in thought. 

  
Twenty minutes later, Rey emerged from the bathroom. 

  
“I’m sorry to disturb you,” her voice piped up hesitantly, “but I just discovered a tiny bit of a problem.”   
  
“Oh, and what might that be?” he asked as he looked over his shoulder.   
And then almost choked on his own tongue.    
  


Rey stood at the edge of his kitchen, her hair slicked back and her face scrubbed clean of any trace of make-up, wearing nothing but his fluffy bathrobe. 

He frowned and closed his mouth quickly, lest he start gaping at her with an open mouth. 

  
_ Hell, I might even start drooling… _

Rey blushed fiercely, and the sight was almost too cute to watch. 

  
“It seems I didn’t bring my pyjamas with me.”

She really was embarrassed beyond compare.    
Ben’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell open again.    
He opened and closed it several times before clearing his throat and trying again.    
  


“Why… ahum,.. Why don’t you take one of my t-shirts? Possibly some sweat pants? They will be 

oversized, but it’s better than nothing.”    
His voice sounded oddly pinched, but she didn’t notice.    
  


“Are you sure you’re alright with this?”    
  


“Yeah, sure. Go ahead,” he said softly, swallowing hard.    
  


Rey looked up at him from beneath her lashes, her cheeks still flushed a bright red.    
  


“Alright. Thank you,” she all but whispered.    
  


“Sure thing,” he replied. “Just hurry up, dinner’s almost ready.”   
  


She smiled at him.    
“I’ll be right back,” she said softly. “And then I’ll set the table.”    
  


She disappeared from view and Ben gripped the counter with an iron vise. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on his breathing for a moment.    
  


_ Sweet Maker, this woman will be the death of me…  _ __   
  


When he had regained his composure a little, he drained the potatoes and quickly mashed them, letting all of his frustration drive him. It barely resolved anything, but it was the thought that counted right? At least the mash was nice and smooth...   
  


He plated the food, and then proceeded to put away all of the utensils he’d used in the dishwasher.    
He was wiping the counters when he heard her footsteps draw closer.    
  


“Coud you take these plates and put them on… “   
  


His voice died when he caught sight of her.    
  


She was wearing his favorite t-shirt.    
It hung down to mid-thigh, making her bare legs seem ridiculously long and toned. Her hair was already drying and it was a wavy mess about her face. She looked so beautiful and young and innocent, it took his breath away.    
  


“The table. Gotcha!” she replied as if he hadn’t turned into a bumbling idiot.    
She walked up to him and took the plates, turning towards the table.    
  


Ben hated the fact that he was staring at her ass like a caveman.    
But Rey seemed oblivious and he managed to shake himself from his one-track-mind. He took two glasses from the cabinet and a carafe of water and walked over to her.    
They sat down at the table and started eating.    
  


Rey moaned as her food touched her tongue, and Ben’s body got right on board with that 

one-track-mind he’d only just suppressed…    
He kept his eyes on his plate and prayed for control.    
They ate in silence for a minute or two, until Rey spoke up softly.    
  


“So... “ she started, “what did your mother want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My darling Reader
> 
> Oh, how curious I am to hear what you think of this chapter... !!! 
> 
> I am still working hard on providing you with a daily chapter, despite a few very busy days ahead of me.   
I will also reply to every single comment you leave behind, but the more I reply, the more comments are waiting for me in my inbox...   
So it might take me a bit longer, but I fully intend to get back to every single one! 
> 
> Thank you for all the love!   
It means more than the world to me! 
> 
> X  
B


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Reader! 
> 
> I am over the moon!   
I joined NaNoWriMo for the first time and thanks to this wonderful story, I won! :)   
I made the 50.000 word objective and I therefore was declared a winner.   
And I would never have been able to pull it off without the help of my dear friends in my Reylo Fic Recs chatgroup and the wonderful writers in the Writer's Den! 
> 
> extra special thanks to the ever-wonderful Noppoh who is an brilliant writer, an awesome beta and a fabulous friend! 
> 
> x  
B

  
  


**Chapter Thirteen**

Ben looked up and stared at her sitting across from him.    
Her hair framed her face with dark curls and the freckles on her nose stood out more than usual. 

  
_ Why does she conceal them? _

  
The thought flitted through his brain, and he’d almost asked her the question. Almost!    
His saving grace was the expectant look in her eyes that made him remember what she had asked. 

  
He wiped his mouth on a napkin he got from the dispenser and cleared his throat.    
He averted his eyes and spoke in a low voice. 

“She wants us to join her for Thanksgiving.”   
  


Rey’s mouth opened in surprise and he looked up at her.    
  


“And she wasn’t asking.”   
  


This made Rey frown.    
  


“Why would you hesitate?”    
  


Ben worked his mouth, and the more she saw him do so, the cuter it became. She had the distinct impression it was a sign of insecurity or vulnerability. He didn’t seem to notice he did it, and that made it all the more precious.    
He was still wearing the black hoodie, his hair was mussed, and combined with that plush mouth working it made for quite an adorable look.    
  


“My mother and I... “ he started, and then frowned as he lowered his eyes. His mouth flattened and when he met her gaze again, the look in his eyes had hardened. “It’s complicated.”

  
Rey nodded and brought her glass of water to her lips.    
“I have time.” She spoke softly and her expression was soft as well. 

  
Ben steeled himself. He felt compelled to spill his guts. That wouldn’t do. 

  
“But I lack the patience,” he said coarsely and took a long gulp of water. 

  
Rey smiled and chuckled softly.    
She inclined her head and let the subject go, and Ben felt as if he could breathe again. 

  
_ Until she moaned again.  _

  
He felt himself go red when he heard her words. 

  
“Oh, this is so good.”   
The words were uttered low, followed by another soft moan and a deep sigh.    
“I could get used to this.”

  
Ben all but choked on his food. He coughed and had to take another long sip of water. 

  
“Are you alright?” 

  
Rey quickly got up and rushed over to him, instinctively helping by patting his back and rubbing slow circles between his shoulder blades as the coughing subsided. 

  
“I’m fine,” he croaked. He shrugged her off and offered a meek ‘thank you’ when he saw the look on her face. Almost as if she felt rejected.

  
She was standing so close. If he just reached out, he would be able to slip his fingers under the hem of that t-shirt and he could…    
  
He clenched his fists and tried to count to ten.    
He was interrupted by her soft voice. 

  
“Are you sure you’re fine?” 

  
He was startled by the concern he could hear in her tone.    
He dared not look up. 

  
“I’m fine, really. Please. The food is getting cold.”

  
Rey nodded once and then moved back to the other side of the table. She sat down and they ate the rest of the meal in silence.    
When they finished, Ben sat back with his glass in hand and stared at nothing. He was completely lost in his thoughts. 

  
He had not expected this day to turn out quite the way it had. 

  
Ben hadn’t thought of proposing to Rey the way he had, hadn’t planned to sneak out and spend the day running about town with her. And he sure hadn’t expected ending up back at his apartment, sitting across from her at his table, with her wearing his favorite t-shirt. 

_   
_ _ Unbelievable.  _

  
Rey stood and leaned forward, taking his plate.    
Her action took him by surprise and he grabbed her wrist out of instinct.    
Her head turned and she looked at him with wild alarm. His gaze met hers and he instantly apologized. 

  
“Sorry,” he said sheepishly.    
  


“I’ll just put these in the kitchen.”    
  


She offered him a weak smile, and he could tell he had shaken her with his reaction.    
He turned to offer his apologies again but for the umpteenth found his words lodged in his throat.    
Because the sight that greeted him was absolutely breathtaking.    
Rey was bending over and putting the plates and utensils in the dishwasher.    
His t-shirt was bunching up and he could catch the barest glimpse of lace panties.    
_ Were those boxers?  _

Heat crawled up his neck and he felt himself grow flustered. He started trembling ever so slightly.

  
_ Kriff! What in the galaxy was wrong with him?  _

_   
_ Sure, it had been a while, but he’d never been this on edge before, not even as an awkward teen.    
The woman before him straightened and he averted his eyes, like the gentleman his mother had raised. 

  
Rey looked up at him with her bright eyes and easy smile.    
“Are there any more dishes?” 

Her question was casual, as if it were nothing out of the ordinary, as if she asked him the same thing every day. 

Ben swallowed hard, still shaking a bit.    
He cleared his throat and answered with a clipped ‘no’. If he had been too curt, she didn’t pay him notice, because she just turned around again and bent down without any qualms whatsoever to put the tab in the dishwasher. 

  
Again he found himself distracted by the curve of her smooth buttocks and the hint of a lacy boxer.    
She set the program and then turned around to face him again. 

  
“So!” she started with a little too much excitement in her voice. “What do we do now?”

  
His eyes found the wall of clocks. It was far too early to go to bed. 

  
“Perhaps,” he started softly, “we could have a quick look at the pictures we made today?”

  
Her eyes lit up and a smile curved her lips.    
“That sounds wonderful. I’ll go get my phone!” 

  
Ben nodded and added his two bits. 

  
“Great. I’ll go shower quickly, then change and get my laptop. I’ll make a few quick edits while we’re at it. Just make yourself comfortable. There’s a fleece plaid in the compartment under the longchair. The remote is on the coffee table. I’ll be right back.”

  
He headed for his bedroom as if the devil were on his heels, leaving a slightly befuddled Rey alone. 

  
What a crazy day this had been. 

But oddly enough, it had been far from unpleasant.    
In fact, despite the fact that he had been an ass to Rose and right after his mother had called, he’d been quite chivalrous most of the day. And the more Rey got to know him, the more intrigued she was. 

  
Taking those pictures had been… quite the surprise.    
Some of their ‘poses’ had been rather intimate. It should have been incredibly awkward. And yet, somehow, it wasn’t. Not for long anyway. It had felt like the most natural thing in the world at some point. As if they’d already spent a lifetime this way. 

  
Rey sighed deeply.    
  


She walked over to her coat, took out her phone, and padded over to the huge U-shaped couch.    
As she lifted the compartment, she saw a plush white blanket. 

She took it out and suppressed a smile.

  
Of course it was white.    
Everything was either white or black, or some shade of grey in this place. 

  
Rey looked down at the sofa, wondering what Ben’s spot would be.    
Since she couldn’t figure it out, she just plunked down where she wanted to, snuggled under the blanket and reached for the remote.    
The sound of water being turned on in Ben’s bathroom reached her ears and for just the tiniest moment her thoughts wandered. 

  
_ What would he look like? _

  
He was probably built like a brick house. Those wide shoulders, the way his shirt stretched over his chest, the way his biceps bunched, those legs built like trees…He was sure to have an eight-pack. She was sure he was shredded…    
  


Rey quickly shook her head.    
She had no business to think thoughts like that! None whatsoever.    
But there was this small niggle at the back of her mind. Like a tiny devil on her shoulder, whispering all sorts of naughty, delightful things in her ear…

  
_ He’ll be your husband soon…  _

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to dispel the notion.    
It only made her remember all the little moments throughout the day where he had gotten her all hot and bothered. 

Maker, but when he kissed her… 

And then there was that little episode where he had been whispering in her ear...    
That ache settled between her thighs again, stronger than before.    
She almost whimpered as she recalled how his voice had rumbled in her ear, how his breath caused goosebumps on her skin… 

  
Rey drew in a deep breath and made up her mind. She would push that kind of thoughts out of her head. 

_  
__This is Ben Solo! _she reminded herself. _The asshole himself!_ _She didn’t like him! _

_   
_ _ But he’d been almost kind to you today…  _

She huffed, pushed her hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. Clicking on the remote to turn on the tv, she heard the water being turned off again. 

Typical, in and out, no funny business, nothing but practicality. It was very characteristic for the likes of Ben Solo. 

_   
_ _ Would he be like that in bed?  _

The thought hit her like a ton of bricks. She really,  _ really  _ needed to get her mind out of the gutter! For her own sake and peace of mind… 

  
Rey clicked through various channels, and ended up watching an old movie channel. Transfixed, she watched Debbie Reynolds and Gene Kelly dance away while a song swelled and romance flourished. 

  
Ben walked in then and there she was, sitting in his usual spot on the couch. She seemed so completely taken in by the movie that he wondered if she even noticed him.    
He padded towards the couch, and sat down next to her. She glanced sideways briefly. 

  
“Do you know this movie?” she asked softly, her eyes already glued to the screen again. 

  
Ben’s mouth turned up slightly. 

  
“I do. According to my mother, we are related to the main actress somehow. I forgot the details though.” He spoke offhandedly as he started up his laptop.

  
“No way!” she exclaimed as she turned towards him. “Are you serious?”

  
He glanced up at her without lifting his face.

  
“I am. Perhaps you can ask her about it when we go to Endor,” he said quietly as he refocused on the screen in front of him.    
“That reminds me, we need to go back to your apartment tomorrow to get more of your things. Knowing my mother, we’ll be there all weekend.”

  
Rey swallowed. The prospect was daunting.   
  


Ben seemed to catch on quickly. 

  
“Don’t worry, Rey.” His voice was soft. “We’ll be fine. We’ll manage.”

  
She looked at him from beneath lowered lashes. 

“How can you be so sure?” she whispered. 

  
He smiled, his entire expression a portrayal of something reminiscent of tenderness. 

  
“Take a look at this.” 

  
And then he turned the laptop her way. On the bright screen, there was a picture that took her breath away. 

  
Her and Ben, faces close together, his lips hovering near her temple.Her eyes almost closed, a mysterious and content smile about her lips.    
In the picture, Ben was smiling, his eyes seemed to sparkle. Tendrils of hair were blowing in the soft breeze about their visages. The colors in the background were vivid, but they only appeared to showcase the undeniable intimacy of the moment.    
It just looked as if they were very much in love and someone had snapped a picture at just the right time. 

  
Rey’s breath caught in her chest and her eyes found Ben’s. 

  
“We’ll be fine.”

  
“Are they all like that?” she spoke, her voice hoarse and throaty with emotion. 

  
He didn’t know how to process her reaction. Was she pleased with the picture? Or did she hate it? He had no idea at all. So he closed himself off. 

  
“Most of them, yes.”

  
Rey frowned a little at his suddenly distant behavior. But perhaps he was just as overwhelmed as she was…

  
She held out her hand, offering him her phone.    
He gave her a confused look. 

  
“I took a lot of pictures too,” she said matter-of-factly as she handed him her phone. “I figured you might put them all in one folder.” 

  
He accepted the phone with a nod and then Rey settled back under the blanket.    
She made sure there was plenty on his side, ‘just in case’ she’d said. 

  
Ben worked on editing the pictures, one more astonishing than the other. He got lost in altering dates, clearing out background blemishes, adding filters and it took him awhile to realize Rey had fallen asleep. He only noticed because she had somehow slipped along the back of the sofa and slid against his bicep. 

  
He froze for a few moments, looking down at her sleeping form. 

She looked so peaceful. 

  
He couldn’t remember when he’d last slept as soundly as she did now. In fact, he couldn’t recall  _ ever _ sleeping this comfortably. 

  
There it was again, that strange pang in his chest. 

That tiny crack made his brow furrow.    
He couldn’t rightly say what it was, but it worried him a little.    
  


Rey sighed then, a deep contented sound, as she snuggled just a little closer. Her hand clutched at his bicep. A soft smile curved her lips and it was the cutest thing he’d seen in a long while.    
  
He felt the corners of his mouth twitch.    
Ben made a spontaneous decision and picked up his phone. He held the device up and made a selfie at the perfect angle. Her sleeping figure draped against him, the ring on her hand sparkling brightly. He quickly started to post it to Holonet with a witty caption, tagging her in it. 

“This is what happiness looks like. I feel like the luckiest man alive. #JustTheTwoOfUs #LoveOfMyLife #SheSaidYes #NoMoreHiding“

  
He hesitated briefly.    
Was this even fair? He hadn’t asked her permission. But he felt strongly about doing it anyway. Something incessant drove him, and he recognized the part that was pure ambition. He never half-assed anything, always pressing for more, harder, faster… He was ruthless, without mercy.    
There was some sliver of that feeling, yes. But there was more that drove him now. Ben took a deep breath, letting it out slowly through his nose. 

  
He pressed the button, posting it. 

If there would be Hell to pay in the morning, he’d face it then.    
  


Ben continued working on some of the photo’s.    
Several of them took his breath away, but he pushed himself to get as many done as he could.    
When he felt fatigue creeping along his consciousness, he closed the laptop and stretched briefly. 

  
He looked down at Rey’s sleeping form, still snuggled close to his side.    
He stood up and bent down to pick her up. As he lifted her in his arms, she stirred.    
Her eyes opened and she looked up at him drowsily. 

  
“Ben?” she mumbled. 

  
“Sshh,” Ben murmured, “it’s okay, Sweetheart. I’ve got you. Go back to sleep.”

Rey obviously felt at ease, because she did just as he suggested. She put her face in the crook of his neck and sighed deeply. The sensation of her hot breath on his neck caused goosebumps along his skin. His left hand was firmly holding on to her upper thigh, and the feeling of that smooth skin, so warm and soft, against his calloused hand was almost too much. Arousal curled its way through his veins and he had to tamp it down with all his might.    
Sighing, he carried her to her room and put her down on the bed. He pulled the covers around her and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. 

  
“Goodnight Rey,” he whispered as he walked out of the room, his heart twisting in his chest. 

  
As he entered his bedroom, his gaze immediately caught on all the little changes Rey had made.    
His eyes lingered on his big bed and a single thought crossed his mind.    
His room had never felt quite this empty before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader
> 
> I am soooooo curious to hear what you think about this chapter!   
In the meantime, I will continue to work hard to get this story to completion.   
Hit me up! I'll get back to you asap! 
> 
> X  
B


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Darling Reader!!! 
> 
> so... I upped the number of chapters...   
I don't ever plan my stories, I don't outline, so I have no idea how many chapters I'll end up writing...   
I know I won't make it with just 15, so I added at least another 5, but that number might still grow... 
> 
> I am still trying to get back to everyone who's left me a comment, but when I woke up this morning, there were a whopping 132 unread messages waiting for me! So it'll take me a while... I'm on it, but it's a daunting prospect :) 
> 
> Still nothing but love for the wonderful Noppoh, who makes me smile everyday with her witty comments as she beta's my work on top of her busy job and writing her own amazing story. 
> 
> so incredibly grateful for my chatgroup! you know who you are! 
> 
> Love always for my Silmea, and my Angel-mine. You ladies rule!

**Chapter Fourteen**

  
  


The alarm on her phone went off at its usual hour.    
Rey moaned and groaned and hit the snooze button as she always did.    
She then stretched languidly and enjoyed every second of it, like a cat she arched her back, spread her fingers and curled her toes.    
And that’s when it hit her.

  
She wasn’t in her own bed. 

  
The sheets felt different. Smoother, softer, and they smelled different.    
Rey opened an eye and reality crashed in all around her.    
  


_ Solo.  _ _   
_ _ She was in Ben Solo’s apartment.  _ _   
  
_

She sat up so quickly it made her head spin. Rey frowned as she remembered that she’d been watching a movie in the living room. How had she gotten here? 

  
Rey threw the covers back and was pleasantly surprised as her bare feet hit the wooden floor.    
Floor heating.    
A smile curved her lips before she realized. How very typical. Ben Solo was the type of man who enjoyed the comforts and luxuries of a privileged life and had no qualms about it.    
And right now, she was privy to all of it as well. She’d definitely enjoy them as much as she could. 

  
She padded towards the door and softly opened it, afraid to wake up Ben.    
As she got to the end of the hallway, the door opened.    
Ben walked in and when their eyes met, both of them froze in their tracks. 

Rey’s jaw dropped. 

Ben Solo stood before her, wearing his workout clothes.    
Black shorts that barely reached mid-thigh, a very clingy t-shirt and a thin sports vest.    
His breathing was labored, causing his very impressive chest to rise and fall quickly. A thin sheen of perspiration covered his skin, his hair was damp and mussed. His earbuds hung discarded around his neck, still blaring something that sounded a lot like Nine Inch Nails. 

  
Ben’s eyes were wide with surprise, as if he hadn’t expected to see her standing there.    
He pursed his mouth, and then that stubborn look crept in his eyes, his gaze sending a ripple down her spine. 

  
“Good morning,” she offered softly. 

  
“Morning,” he retorted, his voice gruff, his demeanor aloof.    
Gone was the other side of him she’d witnessed last night. Gone were the eyes that sparkled with restrained mischief, gone was the slightly upward tilt of his luscious lips. Gone was that hint of gentleness. 

  
_ The asshole is back…  _ _   
  
_

“Excuse me. I need to freshen up.”

  
“Oh, right!” she muttered and stepped aside.

  
He walked past her and their bodies almost brushed each other.    
A faint whiff of his scent caught her attention. Back on Jakku, she’d been confronted with sweaty people so often, she’d learned not to let it bother her unless it was  _ really _ bad. 

  
_ But this…  _ _   
  
_

This was completely different. This was  _ clean _ sweat.    
She could still smell the faint tang of his cologne, but it had merged with his very essence. It was earthy, reminding her of the outdoors. There was a hint of something spicy, something almost reminiscent of freshly ground pepper. A hint of musk mixed with something she recognized as Ben himself hung in a cloud around him and it made her breath catch in the most delicious way.    
It made Rey’s mind wander and she had to fight the sudden urge to press herself against him in the hope of inhaling another whiff. 

  
She swallowed audibly, but Ben didn’t seem to notice.    
He stalked down the rest of the hallway to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. 

Rey flinched briefly and then let out a deep huff. She pushed the hair from her eyes and glared at the door.    
She turned around and headed for the kitchen. She had a quick glass of water and walked over to the large windows. A few silent minutes were spent staring out at the world outside, at the sun that was just barely kissing the horizon, but then Rey caught sight of the clocks on the wall. 

  
She was going to be late. 

Draining the rest of the glass in one gulp, she put it in the sink and then all but ran down the hallway again. The sound of the shower suddenly turned off and Rey knocked on his bedroom door. 

  
Nothing. 

  
She lifted her hand to knock again when the door suddenly swung open.    
Rey’s mouth went completely dry at the sight that greeted her.    
Ben Solo, covered in nothing but a flimsy black towel, drops of water glistening on his bare chest and arms. 

  
“What? “ he ground out, irritation clearly displayed over his entire face. His stance told her exactly how annoyed he was. 

  
Rey swallowed hard past the huge lump in her throat and managed to push the words out. 

  
“May I please get my clothes? I’ll be late.”

  
That telltale little muscle near his eye ticked, along with a muscle along his jawline. His eyes were burning a hole through her, the look in them almost murderous. 

  
She frowned, unsure what she’d done to deserve such behavior. 

  
He simply stepped back and headed into the closet himself.    
She followed him there and quickly chose a simple black pencil skirt with matching blazer and a white long-sleeved turtleneck. Rey then grabbed a red beaded necklace and a pair of black high heels, and reached into the duffel bag for underwear and pantyhose and then rushed past him to head for the shower. 

  
Ben stared at her with a hooded gaze. When she’d disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door, he could breathe again. 

  
_She’ll be the death of me._   
  


He’d spent the entire night tossing and turning.   
He couldn’t stop thinking about her.   
It wasn’t a big surprise, really. After all, they’d had quite the day. The way they’d gotten engaged, that little scene at the office, and then every moment after that was enough to mess with anyone’s mind. 

After all, Ben was an introvert. Crowds and fuss and massive changes were not his thing. Today had been all about those things. And to him, that was downright torture.    
To top that, he had some serious trust issues and some lingering trauma’s he still hadn’t been able to face just yet. And here was this slip of a girl, who managed to uproot the entire life he’d built for himself. She somehow managed to worm her way into his existence and ruin any peace and quiet she came across. And also managed to somehow make him look forward to it too! The memory of her falling asleep against him, the pictures they’d taken, the way they’d kissed…    
  
_ The sight of her in nothing but his favorite t-shirt..  _

  
It all combined into a big raging ball of frustration.    
He wasn’t above admitting it to himself. He wanted Rey. He lusted after her. He was attracted to her beyond anything. And it had been a long time since he’d been with anyone. 

  
Sometime around 5 am, after barely sleeping a wink, he’d been so frustrated he’d resorted to a means he hadn’t ever imagined going back to.    
He had closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around himself, groaning at the contact. As he started a slow pumping motion, he let the images of Rey pulse through his weary mind.   
He was imagining Rey in that t-shirt, envisioning her bending over again with that lacy boxer showing, he let his mind wander at its own pace.   
In his fantasy, he walked up to her and grabbed her hips. She would let out a throaty, seductive little laugh as he lifted her on the counter and stepped between her legs. She would smile at him and he would capture her lips in a searing kiss.    
In his mind’s eye, she sighed his name and he made love to her right there on the countertop.    
Release came hard and fast and he felt his body relax at last. He used a tissue to wipe the cum off his belly and then slipped off into a deep sleep within minutes. 

He’d woken up at the sound of his alarm. The moment he’d opened his eyes, the realization of what he’d done hit him square in the chest. 

  
It fouled his mood like nothing ever had. 

  
He’d lost his sanity over a woman. 

He got out of bed, tired beyond anything, and made up his mind.    
She wouldn’t drive him nuts today. 

  
He put on his workout clothes and tied his running shoes with more force than needed.    
He bolted out of his room and left for Coruscant Central. A fast paced run would clear his head.

  
And it had worked, too. 

Right up until he’d opened his door and saw Rey standing there, all sleepy-eyed and tousled hair and a becoming blush on her cheeks.    
Those legs, those beautiful golden legs he’d imagined wrapped around his hips, sticking out from underneath his favorite t-shirt, the one he wore whenever he felt like relaxing. 

And he’d gotten aroused all over again.

It completely ruined his peace and he hated every second of it.    
So, he’d bolted into his bedroom and headed for the shower.

A cold one. 

Freezing. 

  
And it had worked.  _ Sort of _ . 

  
Until she knocked him off his equilibrium again by knocking on his bedroom door and reminding him of the fact that she would be using his closet and bathroom right alongside him.    
Her chosen outfit wouldn’t help either. 

He had a preference for pencil skirts and heels. On her, anyway.

  
Not that he’d ever let her know that particular piece of information. She’d just turn it into another way to torture him.    
He sighed and felt like punching a hole through the wall, but clenched his fists at his side instead. He took a deep breath and decided to get ready. She’d be done with her shower soon. No need to stand around in a towel for that… 

Ben dried himself off quickly and shrugged into a suit. He picked a tie and walked into the kitchen, making himself his usual amount of coffee.    
As he took his first sip, he heard Rey’s heels tapping away on his tiled floor.    
When she came in sight, he felt his entire body go taut.    
He couldn’t help the appreciative roam over her form as she walked into the kitchen, completely oblivious to his perusal. 

  
She had pulled her hair in that odd hairstyle she seemed to prefer. Three tiny buns at the back of her head. She’d put on a little makeup, just a bit of winged eyeliner and bright red lipstick to match her necklace. 

  
Her gaze zoomed in on the mug in his hand.    
“Please tell me where I can get one of those?” she asked softly, not even caring about the desperation in her voice. 

Ben didn’t trust himself to speak, so he put his own mug down and made her a cup of coffee. 

She breathed her thanks as her hands grabbed hold of the mug he held out and moaned loudly as that first sip hit her just so. 

  
Ben closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.    
This was going to be the day from Hell… 

  
“Are you alright?” she asked softly.    
Without even bothering to look up he ground out his answer, a nonsensical sound that could be interpreted any which way.

  
“Not really a morning person?” she asked and he could hear sympathy in her voice.

  
“Normally, yes I am.” His voice was clipped and he hoped she would get the message that he wasn’t up for morning chatter.    
Unfortunately, Rey didn’t get the hint. 

  
“Oh! That’s odd. Did you sleep well?” 

  
He looked at her then and frowned. There was nothing but open curiosity in her level gaze.    
It compelled him to be honest. 

“No, actually, I did not. I barely slept. So pardon me for not feeling up to morning chatter.”   
He pointedly glanced up at the clock wall and then spoke brusquely.    
“We need to leave or we’ll be late indeed. You are coming with me, right?”   
  


Rey looked up from beneath her lashes. He did look tired. She decided to be kind to him today. Or at least, she would try to be. The man had a tendency to push all her buttons.    
She just nodded in response.    
  


“Good. Let’s go.”   
  


He gulped down his coffee, put the mug in the sink and walked down to the hallway to get his coat.    
Rey followed his lead and did exactly what he did. By the time she reached him, he was already holding out her coat for her.    
She muttered her thanks and he proceeded to hold the door for her.    
  


He closed the door behind them and went down to the underground parking lot in total silence.    
  


Ben unlocked the car, a sleek black BMW i8 Protone, that immediately made her break out in a wide smile. She did love an awesome car… 

  
He held the door for her and she grudgingly had to admit: the guy was a gentleman.    
For all his faults and bad temper, he knew how to treat a woman like a lady. Holding doors and coats, pulling back chairs, offering his arm or putting his hand on the small of her back…    
_ Too bad his smooth-talker was broken…  _

  
He walked around and got in the car, putting his keys in the ignition.    
Rey was about to talk to him, ready to express her admiration for his taste in cars, when he held up his hand. 

  
“Rey, please,” he huffed out an agitated breath and Rey frowned. “I had a terrible night and my morning hasn’t exactly been great so far either. Please do me the favor of granting me a little peace and quiet as we make our way over to work. We’ll have to do plenty of talking when we get there as it is.”

  
And he was right.    
They would undoubtedly be swamped with questions.    
Rose would absolutely put her on the grill, and Rey needed to be prepared. 

  
She nodded with a small smile and whispered. “You’re absolutely right. I won’t breathe a word.”

He gave her a look that basically conveyed his thanks and they slowly pulled out of the garage. 

  
Ben was remarkably quiet.    
Rey would have thought him to be a little more… aggressive in traffic.    
As it turned out, she was the one biting her tongue, doing her very best to keep her promise and not say a single word. 

  
When the pulled into the FOE parking lot, he cut the engine and rested his hand on the steering wheel for a moment. 

  
When Rey was about to get out of the car, Ben stopped her with a single sentence. 

  
“I need to tell you something.”

  
Rey’s hand froze on the door handle and she looked at him over her shoulder.    
“What?”

  
He sighed and got his phone out of his pocket. She watched him swallow and purse his lips. 

  
“I shared something on Holonet last night.” 

His voice was soft, almost apologetic.    
Rey’s eyes widened, a niggle of foreboding at the back of her neck.    
He was linked to everyone on his floor through that social media platform. It was a way to keep track of their extra curricular activities, so that he could be able to call their bullshit. 

  
“What did you share?” 

There was a small measure of a threat in her voice, that made him crack a lopsided grin.    
Ben sighed and opened his Holonet wall. He handed her the phone.    
  
She read the caption first.

  
“This is what happiness looks like. I feel like the luckiest man alive. #JustTheTwoOfUs #LoveOfMyLife #SheSaidYes #NoMoreHiding“

  
He’d tagged her in a selfie that had obviously been taken last night.    
He was sitting on the couch in his sweats, with Rey draped against him as she slept.    
Ben looked… relaxed. Happy even.    
  
It was confounding. Rey couldn’t stop the strangled sound that escaped her lips.    
  


“They’ll probably talk about it, so I figured you needed to know.”   
  
Rey looked up and he was looking at her intently. But there was hardly any warmth in his eyes.    
How could someone be so contradicting?    
How could he post something so… intimate, and then not even look at her with a minimal amount of that same intimacy.    
She shared his home; she shared his bathroom. She was to be his wife! How could he stare at her so coldly, while pretending to the outside world she was the ‘Hashtag Love of his life? 

It filled her with anger and disappointment and an odd need for revenge.    
Two could play this game.    
She gave him a cold stare that rivaled his own. 

“Don’t worry, Darling,” she all but crooned, the warmth in her voice the complete opposite of the frost in her eyes, “I will make it up to you soon enough.”   
  
With those parting words, she pulled the door handle and exited the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how I want to know what y'all are thinking right now...   
Please let me know!   
I know it'll take me a little longer to reply, but oh, how I want to know how you feel about this.   
It'll get even more fun from now on... :)   
I promise I'll keep trying to keep the daily updates in place, but I can't guarantee it though. But I'll be bending over backwards if that means getting there. 
> 
> X  
B


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet reader, 
> 
> I figured I might share a few things that directly or indirectly have to do with this fic... Just because I can and because it might be fun to know... 
> 
> When I write, I ALWAYS listen to music.  
For instance, when writing "The Galaxy is Ours", I just kept listening to the official Kylo Ren playlist on spotify.  
For this fic, I had a hard time finding a playlist that matched the vibe I needed to get me in the right mood.  
The lovely Noppoh (who has been my lifesaver more than once for this fic) then suggested I look for a mood instead of a real Thanksgiving theme.  
And this is what I found. Every day, songs are added or switched around, so it's never the same.  
If you want to experience a little of my mindset as I write this, you are welcome to check it out here: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37i9dQZF1E8Egy4WtgDfeQ?si=8p2cUIZmSeKTvSkppFtmMA
> 
> Still only love for Noppoh, my sweet fic rec'ers, and you!

  
  


**Chapter Fifteen**

  
  


Rey walked away from the car and felt the anger bubble up again. **  
**She heard Ben get out and his large strides made quick work of closing the distance between them.   
Not a single word was spoken as they entered the building and took the elevator up to their floor.   
Just as the doors were about to open, he placed his hand at the small of her back.   
Rey had to admit - albeit very grudgingly - that it gave her some measure of comfort to feel his warmth seep through her blazer. She’d never tell though.   
Soon, it felt as if a thousand eyes were aimed at them. Rey swallowed hard and was pushed into motion by the hand at her back. Her eyes found his and she was instantly reassured by the look in his eyes.   
_  
__You’re not alone. __  
__  
_She offered him a small smile. 

_ Neither are you.  _ _   
  
_

He went into his office and Rey settled at her desk as she always did.    
The eerie silence got to her, and her hands were shaking as she started her computer.    
  
“O M G! Rey!” Rose appeared out of nowhere, excitement mixed with a fair amount of resentment sounding clear in her voice.    
Rey’s eyes met Rose’s dark gaze and she shivered slightly at the hurt she saw there.    
“How could you keep this from me? I thought we were friends!”   
Her tone was hushed, but there was plenty of heat in her accusation.    
  


“Rose, do we have to this now?” Rey whispered. “I just arrived.”

  
“When else do we have to talk about this?” Rose replied in the same manner. “We only have half a day.”   
“What do you mean, half a day?”    
“You and Solo are scheduled off work for the rest of the afternoon. And tomorrow is Thanksgiving, so I won’t be in.” Rose sounded downright exasperated, gesturing wildly. 

  
Rey hadn’t known about the afternoon off. She’d have to talk to Ben about that.    
_ When did I start thinking of him that way?  _ she asked herself with a slight frown. 

  
“Rose, I promise I will come talk to you as soon as I’ve run him through his schedule. We’ll sit down in a meeting room. I’ll make it happen, alright? Just, let me get settled in first.”

  
Rose’s look could only be referred to as petulant. She crossed her arms across her chest and gave Rey a look that made her cringe. 

  
“Fine. But you’ll have to come clean, Rey. About all of it. This isn’t some little white lie. This hurts.”   
Rey felt as if she were being stabbed in the heart.    
“I know. I promise I’ll tell you everything.” 

  
The intercom sounded. 

“Miss Kenobi, I need to see you in my office.”

“I’ll be right there, Mr Solo.”

Rey swallowed and gave Rose an apologetic look and a small smile.

“I have to go,” she said softly. “I’ll come find you when I’m done.”

  
“Good. I’m counting on it,” Rose said belligerently before she turned and walked off to her cubicle. 

Rey sighed and closed her eyes.    
What a mess this day would turn into…

She grabbed her notepad and her pencil, and took a quick glance at their schedule for the day.    
She walked into Ben’s office.    
He was already studying folders while his computer was good to go.    
She started for the chair, when his words startled her.    
  


“Close the door.”   
  
Rey looked up at him with surprise and alarm, but he didn’t pay her any attention.    
This was getting odd. He had only asked her to close the door behind her a handful of times over the past few months. And he’d asked the same thing an equal amount of times in the past three days. 

“You realize this is going to look rather compromising,” she said with more confidence and indifference than she felt.    
  


“I know.”

He looked up at her, his face an impassive mask.    
Once again, Rey found herself wondering how in the galaxy a person could be so vastly different in character over the span of a few hours.    
Since she’d gone with him yesterday, she’d seen so many sides of him that it boggled her mind.    
This one, the asshole-persona - was not necessarily her favorite one.    
She gave him a pointed look and then made a show of staring down at the notepad.    
  


“So,” she started with a huff, “your morning is rather calm today. There is the ten o’clock meeting with management. And that is basically it. Apparently, someone changed both our schedules, and we are cleared for this afternoon.”

“I know. I did,” he said as he closed the folder before him and leaned back in his chair.    
He was right back to being the ruthless businessman she had known before. And part of her regretted the regression. His answer made her hackles rise, though. 

“Why?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.    
  


He returned her glare.    
“Because I am still your superior, and I get to decide these things.”

When he noticed the color rise in her cheeks and saw the way her eyes flashed and her lips flattened, he had the common sense to realize he needed to placate her a little. 

“We still need to go back to your apartment and get the rest of your things and pack what we can to move you in with me. You need more clothes. If you don’t have enough, we’ll need to go shopping. Both of us need to pack and get ready for our trip. I concluded we needed the afternoon.”

Rey narrowed her eyes at him.    
“So, you have no qualms about taking half the day off to prepare for a trip to your family, but you cannot even bring up enough consideration to realize the people working for you might need to do the same? And many of your employees have small children, making the preparation even more complicated!” 

She scolded him and looked so damn righteous, Ben found himself both annoyed and impressed. 

“Miss Kenobi,” he started as he bent forward and leaned his forearms on the desk, “may I remind you that I do not consider my family gatherings remotely recreative. I have about as much luster for them as I do for business meetings. It’s an obligation, something I am not compelled to do unless it is an absolute necessity. For my employees, it is quite a different situation.”   
He tilted his head and stared at her intently.    
“Besides, you know as well as I do that I lack empathy. I could not care less about their personal issues with regard to their families.”

  
Rey stared at him with a slack jaw. To say she was surprised didn’t even come close. ‘Flabbergasted’ was even too mild a word.    
She snapped her mouth closed and breathed in and out through her nose. Her eyes flashed and she finally voiced her innermost thought. 

“You’re an asshole, Ben Solo.”   
  
She turned and walked towards the door. As she opened the door, his voice halted her and caused several other workers to stop in their tracks as well. 

“Just remember you love me anyway. Close the door on your way out.”

  
She looked back at him and the expression on her face could only be described as incredulous. She shook her head and faced away briefly. She ignored the looks on her colleagues’ faces.    
His eyes twinkled with mischief and Rey huffed, then closed the door without slamming as she really wanted to do.    
She did slam the notebook on her desk, startling one of the women who was just passing by.    
Rey crossed her arms across her chest and took a few deep, soothing breaths.    
Things would be fine. They would work out fine.. She would find a way to make it through the next couple of days, without killing her fake-fiancee.    
She let out a deep sigh, sat down, and quickly checked for available discussion pods.    
There were three available right now, so she was fast to book one for her and Rose, labeling it as a ‘progress evaluation’. 

She sent Rose an invite through the Instant Messaging system, asking her to join her there in five minutes.    
She quickly ran into the kitchen, fixed Ben’s coffee and one for herself and then dropped it off at his office. Ben just muttered a grumpy ‘Thanks’ without even looking up.    
Rey ignored him and headed for the pod.    
Rose joined her there, and together they entered and closed the door. 

They sat down across from each other, and Rey had a hard time meeting Rose’s eyes.    
After a deep breath, she worked up the nerve to do it anyway and they wound up staring at each other for several silent moments.    
Rose was the first to speak. 

“Ben Solo?”

Rey swallowed hard at the look in Rose’s eyes. It was full of curiosity and contempt.

“The asshole?” she continued in an accusing tone. “I would have expected you to have a better taste in men!”

“Rose…” Rey started, but when Rose got worked up, there was very hard to get a word in. 

“I mean, I’ll admit he’s cute in a weird kind of way. And there is the whole built-like-a-brick-house thing, but there’s nothing admirable about him….”   
  


Rose wanted to keep on babbling, but Rey had had enough. She didn’t know how to handle this, but she knew she had to come to Ben’s defence.   
  


“That is  _ not  _ true!” she said vehemently. 

“How can you say that, Rey?” Rose interjected. “He’s horrible! He has no idea of what it’s like to be human!” Rose shouted. “He is a heartless sonofabitch who would just as soon kick a puppy when things don’t go his way. He’s a monster and…   
  


“Stop!” Rey screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping up from her chair.

“I’ll be the first to admit he comes off as an asshole on the workfloor. In fact, as an employer, he is horrible! I’ll give you that much!” Rey got worked up herself and couldn’t help the fact that her voice kept rising as she spoke.    
“But there is so much more to him than that! He’s not like this all the time. He can be kind and gentle and so very considerate, it would blow your mind if you knew! You say he would kick a puppy. Well, you wouldn’t believe how soft he gets around animals! And I love you to bits, but I can’t have you bashing on him like this. I won’t stand for it.” Her fist landed on the table and the sound startled them both.

Rose sat across from her, eyes wide and mouth opened in surprise.    
  


Rey was as surprised at her own eruption as Rose obviously was. 

Color tinted her cheekbones and guilt washed over her. 

This was her best friend. 

The one who had welcomed her and had been there for her these past two years. Who had given her hugs when she needed them, had spent more nights drinking wine and eating ice cream and watching old movies with her than she could count. Rose had been there through good times  _ and _ bad, and it felt so incredibly wrong to lie to her. 

But she had made a pact with Ben.

Besides, it was true.    
All of it.

They stared at each other for a full minute. 

  
“I just don’t get it, Rey,” Rose said and her eyes got misty. “How could you do this? How could you do this and not tell me?” Rose sounded defeated. 

Rey lowered her eyes and prayed that she could get through this. 

“I wanted to,” she started hesitantly. “I wanted to so bad. But I promised Ben I wouldn’t. You know how management frowns upon relationships at work. I mean, it’s one of the reasons Finn left, so he could be with you. We were afraid of losing our jobs, and if I lose my job, it also means I have to go back to Jakku… ”

  
Rey still couldn’t look at Rose, her embarrassed and guilty blush high on her cheeks. That last bit wasn’t a lie, at least…

  
“Will you tell me now?”

  
Rey met Rose’s gaze then. To her surprise, Rose’s eyes were soft. There was an understanding in that dark gaze that she hadn’t expected. Rey couldn’t speak for a moment, a large lump forming in the back of her throat. So she nodded and then took a sip of her coffee, trying to buy herself some more time.

“How long has this been going on?”

  
Rey frowned slightly. Ben and her had agreed that they would pin their relationship down six months after she started. So she went with that.

  
“About six months after I started working here. July last year.” 

  
“Are you really telling me you’ve kept this a secret for almost a year and a half?”

  
Rose’s low whistle and surprised tone would have made her laugh if this situation wasn’t so serious. Rose’s next words made her go completely still though.

  
“No wonder you kept talking about ‘Fine Ben Solo’ so much whenever you got drunk…”

  
Rose gave her a sneaky little smile and winked before she took a sip of her own caf. 

  
Rey swallowed.    
_ I didn’t really say that, did I?  _

But Rose managed to smother that thought too. 

  
“Oh yeah, you did.”

Rey sighed and lowered her eyes. In for a penny… 

“We were staying late again, just the two of us, getting ready for an important presentation,” and a quick flash of a memory lent her a bit more inspiration, “the Starkiller case, remember?” 

  
As Rose nodded, Rey continued softly and let her mind explore the memory a little more. 

  
“We’d been stressed out a lot, and it was my first major case to prepare, and I was so nervous.”    
And then she frowned as she continued.    
“And despite being his usual charming self,” she started out with a generous helping of sarcasm inflicted in her voice, “he was really helpful. He was very patient, and kept reassuring me we’d get it done in time. Not a single disagreeable word fell from his mouth once. He was gentle and polite and cordial. Even got  _ me  _ coffee, instead of the other way around.”

  
Her frown grew more pronounced as she recalled that specific evening. Everything she’d told Rose was true.    
“And when we were done, he told me that he was impressed.” She glanced over at Rose, who seemed to hang on her every word. 

  
“And then you fell for him?”

  
Rey didn’t know how to respond. So she just gave Rose a pinched smile. 

“One thing led to another and here we are.” She looked down at the diamond ring, sparkling in the overhead lights.    
  


“Well…” Rose said on a sigh as she leaned back in her chair. “I guess I should have seen it coming.”

  
Rey’s eyes flew up. She watched Rose’s expression grown pensive. 

  
“I should have known. You never said a bad word about him. Not even once. And he always seemed to let you get away with far more than the rest of us. ” 

Rose’s dark eyes met Rey’s and she whispered. 

“I’m sorry, Rey.” 

  
Rey frowned deeply and Rose just continued. 

“I’m sorry you had to keep this a secret for so long. And I’m sorry that I didn’t make it easy for you. The thought of him being…” she halted and seemed to search for the appropriate word “well, kind in any way, that’s just difficult for me to swallow.”    
Rey watched as Rose leaned forward on the table, cradling her cup between her hands.    
“I mean, I knew you had a crush, and I thought I’d caught a glimpse of him checking you out every now and then…”

  
Rey’s eyes widened.  _ Wait, what? _ Rey cocked her head and was about to ask about that but Rose just kept talking. 

  
“But of course, that would be pretty normal if you’re dating. Geez Rey…” Rose took a deep breath and just rattled on. “I saw that picture he posted on Holonet last night, and I swear I had a heart attack! He does look… kinda different. And don’t mind me saying this, but daayum guurl…” Rose used her ‘hubba hubba-voice ‘ the man looks good in a hoodie!”

Rey cracked a smile then, remembering how much of an effort it had been to get him to put it on.    
Before she even realized, words slipped off her tongue.    
“You have no idea…” 

The hint of desperation and lust in her voice made Rey bite her bottom lip.    
Rose chuckled and raised her eyebrows, and Rey joined in. 

“So, at least now I know why you were so quick to jump in and cover for me all the time.”   
Rose laughed and teased, and Rey grinned through it all. Rose would never know how badly Rey felt like dying on the inside. 

  
“Is he really built like a brick house? And… is he really as big as the rest of him?” Rose whispered conspiratorially 

Instantly, the vision of Ben in nothing but that dark towel flashed before her mind’s eye. She couldn’t help the dreamy look that crept in her face, wasn’t even aware of it. 

“Never mind, your face says it all,” Rose said gently. She reached for Rey’s hand and covered it with her own. “No more secrets okay?”

  
Rey looked up guiltily. She couldn’t tell Rose the full deal. That it was all a ruse. Just a business deal.    
She couldn’t bring herself to say the words. So she just offered a weak smile and a shake of her head that could be interpreted in any which way. 

  
“Well, we should head back,” Rey offered solemnly. “We all have a lot of work, especially since we’ll be gone the rest of the week.”   
  
Rose nodded and both women stood to leave the pod.    
They hugged briefly and Rose made Rey promise to call her later that night. They left for their desks and got down to business quickly, trying to make up for the time they’d missed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would love to hear your thoughts on this one too! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Reader! 
> 
> Still working my butt off to try to keep up with this fic.  
I only have two more chapters ready to go, so I hope from the bottom of my heart that I can pull it off to keep the words coming...  
No worries, this story ain't over yet... These two idiots need to bumble a bit more... :p 
> 
> Fun fact: I do not plan my stories. They just happen to me. I therefore consider myself the "Henry, The Author" of OuaT, but then on a much smaller scale...  
I don't write stories or alter them, I record them, as they ought to be. :p 
> 
> I really hope you're all still enjoying this. 
> 
> I still love Noppoh for all she does, my ladies at the Reylo Fic Recs chatgroup, my Silmea and my Angel-mine (who needs to brush up on her stand-up comedy skills!)

  
  


**Chapter Sixteen**

  
  


When it was time for lunch, Ben still hadn’t gotten back. 

Rey frowned at that. 

  
He was a stickler for routine, so this was odd, to say the least. Plus, they’d kind of agreed to leave work together, since they had a lot of things to take care of. 

  
When he arrived fifteen minutes later with a dark scowl on his features and his shoulders hunched with obvious tension, Rey was stunned.    
He barged into his office without another word and slammed the door so hard, the picture on her desk toppled over. Rey sat there frozen for a moment, trying to figure out what to do.    
Most people had already left for lunch, so it wasn’t as if there were a lot of witnesses. 

She got up and walked over to his office.    
She knocked on his door gingerly and was rewarded with a very angry reply, that may have contained a series of expletives.    
Rey took in a deep breath and opened the door anyway. 

  
“I said to leave me the f…” he shouted while he turned away from his window, but when he saw it was her, the words died on his lips. “Oh, it’s you,” he muttered under his breath. 

  
Rey slipped in and closed the door behind her, never taking her eyes off of him.    
“Are you alright?” she asked quietly. 

  
Ben turned back to the windows and let out a trembling sigh.    
“I’m fine,” he bit out. 

  
Rey lifted a brow and rolled her eyes at that typical answer.    
“No, you’re not.” She said this confidently. 

He looked over his shoulder, and if looks could kill, she would have been six feet under.    
He didn’t say a word though, and Rey could tell he was trying really hard not to.    
She walked up to his desk and then sat on the corner. 

  
“Don’t lie to me.”    
She looked up at him, and something flickered in those dark eyes. That muscle underneath his left eye ticked, but he pursed his lips. His face was telling her all she needed to know. 

“What happened at that meeting?”

  
Ben looked down at her and there was such gentleness in her upturned face he couldn’t help himself. His heart gave a little squeeze and he had to fight the urge to kiss her. 

  
“You know what happened.”

“Ben…” she sighed. 

“I got lectured on company policy with regard to relationships on the workfloor.”   
He said the words as if they left a foul taste in his mouth.

  
Rey swallowed and she couldn’t help the nervous tremble that crept in her voice. She lowered her eyes. She couldn’t help the bitterness that crept in her voice and expression then.   
“I guess that means I am fired.”

  
Ben surprised her.    
He stepped up to her and grabbed her face gently.

  
“Rey look at me!” he commanded. 

Startled by his sudden touch, she did as she was told. Her gaze met his and it was as if his eyes were flames, the way he stared at her was like a fire blazing through her.    
  


“You are not fired, nor will you be because of this. I told them that our personal relationship has not affected our professional one in the past year and a half, and that it would not do so in the future.”  
He pursed his lips again and swallowed, never taking his eyes from hers.   
“I told them that if they forced either of us to end this, that they would be looking for another Chief Executive Analytics Officer That both of us would quit this job sooner, and that they would be in need of expert juridical guidance.”  
  


Rey looked at him and felt shock ripple through her at his vehemence.    
She was also surprised at the physical response she had. The need to lean into his hands and pull him close was almost overpowering. So she did what she always did. She faced her fears head on. 

  
“Smart move, Solo,” she said as she pushed his hands away from her face.    
“We will probably end up looking for new employment, which means I will most definitely be deported!” she bit out the words. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but the impact was the same as dropping a bomb. 

  
His face contorted into an emotionless mask again. 

“No, you won’t. I’d quit before letting that happen.”

  
Rey’s jaw dropped. Her eyes widened.    
It wasn’t just what he’d said; it was even more the way he’d said it. Very matter-of-factly. Very seriously.    
_ Heartfelt. _

He seemed to realize what he’d said. Ben lifted his chin and squared his shoulders. He cleared his throat and stepped aside. He quickly fiddled with the folders on his desk. 

  
“Anyway, let’s just forget about it for now. I’m sure nothing will come of it.”

  
“And if it does?” she looked up at him with wide, solemn eyes. 

  
He met her gaze and felt that strange pang in his chest again at seeing her distress. 

  
“Then we’ll deal with it then. Go get your things. We’re leaving.”

  
He turned away from her and started putting his things away and turned off his computer.    
Rey sighed and got up. She quickly walked over to her desk, taking care of her own stuff.    
Before long, Ben stood standing at the edge of her desk, waiting patiently untill she finished.    
Rey got her coat and nodded to him to show him she was good to go.    
They left without looking back. 

Ben and Rey got in the car and made their way through traffic towards Rey’s old apartment.    
When they got their, Rey didn’t miss the look of concern that crossed Ben’s face.    
Obviously, he didn’t exactly relish the thought of leaving his car unsupervised in this part of town.    
But she kept her tongue, although she would have loved to joke about his hubcaps going MIA by the time they’d get back. 

  
They went upstairs and entered her apartment without a single word between them.    
She threw her keys in the bowl again, and he thought about making sure they took that with them when they left.    
Rey walked down the hallway and looked back at him over her shoulder.    
“So, I assume I need to take my clothes?” 

  
_ Off. You need to take your clothes off. _

He shook himself mentally, but managed to come up with a decent answer. 

“Yes. And don’t forget sleepwear this time.”

  
She had the nerve to laugh.    
“I guess you don’t like me sleeping in your t-shirt…” her voice trailed off, humor lacing it. 

_ If only she knew how much I like it... _

She walked into the kitchen.    
“Would you like something to drink?” she asked as she took down a glass.    
  


“No thank you,” he muttered.    
She filled her glass with some water and downed it in one gulp. She put it aside, knowing full well she’d be having another glass before long. She was parched.    
  


“Fine, I’d best get down to business, I assume,” she started and walked out of the kitchen into the living room, where Ben still stood awkwardly.    
  
“Are you going to just stand there or are you going to help me?” she asked saucily. 

Ben almost smiled at her bossy attitude.  _ Almost _ . 

  
“Lead the way.” He inclined his head and hand and she stalked right into her bedroom. 

  
Ben realized where she was headed and tried to tamp down his excitement.    
The bedroom was small. Especially compared to his.    
But still the thought of being in her bedroom was… titillating.

  
She stopped at the edge of her bed and turned towards him. 

  
“Would you mind taking down that suitcase?” she asked brusquely as she pointed up to the top of her wardrobe.

  
He reached up and grabbed the suitcase, and almost dropped it when he saw Rey standing near a small dresser. She was bending down and taking stuff from the bottom drawer.    
The pencil skirt she wore was wrapped around her slender thighs and as she was bent over, the outline of her backside reminded him of a heart shape. He felt his mouth go completely dry and then felt himself close to drooling in less than a second. 

  
He swallowed hard and put the suitcase on the bed. He opened it and Rey instantly dumped the contents of the drawer inside.    
The contents of the middle and top drawer soon followed, and Ben had to remember how to breathe. Apparently, she kept her unmentionables in that little dresser. And apparently she did have quite the preference for pretty, frilly underwear.    
Ben sent up a quick prayer, hoping the Maker would take pity on his soul. 

Rey seemed oblivious. 

  
She opened the wardrobe and Ben took a deep breath.    
He had been right. She didn’t exactly have a lot of clothes. They were all good quality, he’d admit that, but there just wasn’t a lot of them. 

  
He would have to take her shopping. 

  
Rey just kept at it, working fast to fill the suitcase with stuff. She gave him a hard look. 

“You really aren’t helping very much, are you?”

  
He returned her stare in a similar fashion.    
“It’s not like there’s a lot of space to move,” he quipped. 

  
Rey just lifted an eyebrow at him and glared at him. 

“Fine.” He sighed and walked up to her nightstand. 

  
“No, Ben, wait!” Rey shouted but it was too late. He’d already opened the drawer.

  
And the sight that greeted him made his mind go blank.    
In the drawer were three brightly colored sextoys staring back at him.    
He had to remind himself how to breathe. He took a deep breath and decided to bluff his way through this. They were adults, weren’t they? If he had felt the need to blow off some steam, surely, so would she at some point, right?  _ But damn…  _

  
He picked one up and turned towards her.    
“Will you be needing these soon?”

  
  


Rey blanched.    
She was absolutely mortified.    
Her boss, who was now her mandatory fiancee, had just taken one of her dildo’s from her nightstand and was waving it around.    
  
She felt like digging a massive hole in the ground and letting it swallow her whole. 

Ben noticed her discomfort and embarrassment and, despite wanting to tease her mercilessly as a means of payback for his wicked dreams, he also felt himself grow sorry for her. He wasn’t a compassionate man, but he felt it for the young woman before him, who usually showed such courage when faced with difficulty but now couldn’t seem to muster the strength to put him in his place.    
  
He took the others from the nightstand and dumped them in the suitcase as if it was the most normal thing for him to do. 

  
Rey looked up at him, humiliation all over her face. Her complexion was pasty, but her cheeks were fiery red. Her eyes were wide and she looked on the verge of crying. 

  
“I…” she started, but her voice cracked and she couldn’t utter another sound for the life of her.    
She had to avert her eyes, no longer able to meet his dark gaze. 

  
“Rey, it’s alright,” he said softly. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face so she could meet his gaze. “You’re a beautiful young woman in the prime of your youth with normal, red-blooded urges.”

  
His words only seemed to make it worse, and he felt like he needed to fix it fast.    
“I am just glad I was the one who found them, and not one of the movers that’ll come to pick up the rest. Wouldn’t exactly reflect well on me if my fiance preferred toys over me…” He winked and pressed a quick kiss against her temple.    
“I’ll be in the living room.”

And with those words he left the room.   
  


Rey buried her face in her hands.    
Just when she thought things couldn’t get worse… They did. 

She quickly got down to work, threw every piece of clothing she had in the suitcase, closed it and walked out of her bedroom. 

  
She got a box from underneath the kitchen counter and started putting some things in it.    
Ben walked out of the hallway and to her surprise he was holding an entire armload of her picture frames in his arms. He put them in the box without speaking and walked back. A few moments later, he returned, once more with his arms full of pictures. 

  
Rey frowned and Ben just shrugged his shoulder. 

“Might as well take all of them.” 

  
“Ben…” she started haltingly, but he interrupted her. 

  
“Rey, let’s just get this done as fast as we can. We still have a lot of things to do today, and time is slipping fast.” 

  
She looked at him begrudgingly and nodded. Together, they cleared most of the things Rey wasn’t comfortable with leaving behind for the movers. They brought it all down to Ben’s BMW and when the last box was full, they left the apartment behind. 

  
Ben took a different route than she would have chosen, and pulled up before City Hall.    
Rey frowned up at him. 

  
“Why are we here?” she asked, confusion marking her features. 

“We are getting our marriage license,” he said so matter-of-factly as he got out of the car that she was completely shaken. 

  
“A marriage license?” she asked and he came around and opened her car door.    
He helped her out of the car and she was looking at him as if he had grown a second head.    
Why would we…”    
Her voice died out as she realized his plan. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.    
He held out his hand and she stared at it for a moment. Her mouth went dry and she looked up at him. 

  
His eyes were level, almost aloof, but his voice was soft.    
“Please.”

  
She swallowed hard and then took his hand.    
He closed the car door and then gave her a tentative smile. Squeezing her hand, they took the steps to city hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! 
> 
> So?  
What do you think?  
Be sure to let me know!  
I'm still working my way through the comments you all left me, but I promise I will reply to EVERY SINGLE ONE!  
Still reeling from the love you give me! 
> 
> I hope you let me know how you feel about this chapter! 
> 
> X  
B


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Sweet Reader! 
> 
> I am sorry to say that I might not be able to continue posting daily updates, starting on Friday.   
I will do whatever I can to keep it up, but I have a few very busy days ahead of me.   
I'd rather give you all a heads-up than have you wondering what happened :)   
I hope you'll forgive me for this! 
> 
> Loads and loads of extra love and hugs to my darling Noppoh. I would give you a right big squeeze right now if I could.   
You deserve the world! and I wish I could lay it at your feet!   
I only have this AU fic to give, but I hope you see how deserving you are of the universe. 
> 
> My lovely darlings at Reylo Fic Recs chat, my Silmea and my Angel-mine: my heart belongs to you! 
> 
> X  
B

  
  


**Chapter Seventeen**

  
  


Thirty minutes later, they were outside again, marriage license in hand.    
Ben and Rey were completely silent. 

  
Rey had a hard time processing the way he seemed to have planned all of this.    
Ben had brought all of the necessary documents; she had no idea how he’d gotten them all so fast. Rey’s mind was completely blown. 

  
They had sixty days.    
Sixty days to get married.    
  


Of course, it was late November, and she needed to have her visa application to be complete by the end of the week or she’d be in big trouble…    
  


But that wasn’t even the worst of it all.    
  


Ben had gone above and beyond and had pulled a few strings, only Maker knows how, so that they could get married in the morning, before they left for Endor. 

And Rey, like a fool, had just stood there and kept her mouth. She hadn’t protested once, had just gone along with it all like some docile sheep.

He’d even appointed two witnesses, Rose and Poe Dameron, and had apparently already changed their schedule so that they would be present at City Hall the next day at nine-thirty. 

_ Crazy... _   
  


“You’re quiet.”

  
Ben’s voice was rough. As if he, too, had been engrossed in his own thoughts and his vocal chords had gone a little rusty.

“Can you blame me?” she quipped. “You seem to have it all figured out, haven’t you?” she retorted sharply. 

Ben let out a deep sigh.    
“I only have our best interests at heart.”

She turned in her seat and faced him. 

  
“ _ Our _ best interests?” she bit out. “Don’t you mean  _ your _ best interests?”

“No, I meant what I said. Our best interests. I’m doing what is necessary.”

Those words pushed every button she had.   
Oh, she was livid… 

He was taking this thing a little too far, too fast.    
And she needed to get her bearings back. He’d shaken her today. She needed payback.

  
“Doing what is necessary?” she shrieked. “No you’re not! You’re making sure everything goes exactly how you want them to. You’re manipulating everything! You are just an egotistical jackass who doesn’t care about who he crushes in getting what he wants. You thrive on causing and inflicting pain and this is no exception!”

  
“That is not true,” he said levelly, but she could sense his anger rising slowly as well. 

“You and I both know that you need to get that visa-ordeal fixed as soon as possible.”

  
Her eyes widened even more, then narrowed dangerously.    
“This wouldn’t even be an issue if you had just signed my application form!” she shouted.

  
“That’s it!” 

Ben pulled the car over and then turned off the ignition. He faced her, turning in his seat and grabbed the steering wheel with an iron grip. 

“You agreed to this, remember?” he said as he pointed his finger at her. 

“You agreed to this marriage, because it was a way for  _ both of us _ to get the most out of this situation. Don’t you dare get angry with me for taking care of the practical ends!”

Ben had tried in vain to keep his voice down. He was a gentleman after all, and his parents had taught him that a man didn’t raise his voice against a woman. Then again, his parents yelled at each other all the time. But he couldn’t help his tone to go up in volume a little at the end of his little tirade.

“Taking care of the practical end of things is not going from a proposal yesterday to getting a marriage license today to actually getting married in the morning,  _ Ben _ !” Rey shouted back.   
She gestured wildly about her as she got riled up even more.    
“Taking care of the practical end would have been easier if you had just signed those damned papers! We would have had more time to take care of this mess!”

  
Ben’s mouth was working a mile a minute.

“There’s no time for that.” He ground the words out through gritted teeth. “You need to send out that application form by the end of this week, and there’s the little fact that anything tied to the government will be closed for the rest of the week because of Thanksgiving and you know it!”

  
He closed his eyes briefly and prayed for self control.    
He looked up at her and the rage in her eyes was almost all-consuming. 

“There would have been time if you had filled out those forms on Monday, when I first spoke to you about it!” she yelled. 

“I don’t see what difference it makes!”

Rey’s eyes crinkled as she frowned in disbelief. Her mouth opened and she shook her head.    
  


“You are impossible,” she said quietly, and the difference in volume combined with her actual words, felt as if she were ramming a knife through his heart. 

_ You’re impossible, Ben Solo. I can’t handle you anymore. Get out. Leave. _   
  


The words, uttered so coldly, brought back memories that would forever inflict pain and bitterness. 

Ben stilled. His eyes grew cold, his features hardened and his entire countenance grew rigid.    
His anger was almost palpable, but his amount of self control was admirable.    
  


Rey felt a tiny sliver of foreboding slide through her as his gaze narrowed and he leaned towards her. 

“Yes, I am,” he bit out. The muscle near his eye and nose twitched angrily.    
“But that does not change the fact that I am doing what I have to do to get both of us out of a mess we don’t want or need. You may not agree with my methods, but my actions are making sure that your fine ass isn’t deported come December and that my mother will leave me alone. And I will  _ not _ apologize for it. And no one, not even you, will ever be able to accuse me of not following through. When I make a decision, I stand by it. If you don’t want to go through with this, that’s your choice, but I’ve made mine!”   
  


Rey frowned. She was very confused.    
Something about the way he was looking at her, the way he was confident and assertive and in complete control of himself like this despite his obvious anger and frustration made her insides quiver with excitement. The way he spoke of how he’d made his choice made her heart race. 

Rey realized he was right.    
_ Damn him!  _   
He was looking at her expectantly and Rey figured he was waiting for her answer. 

“Next time you make a decision like this, Ben Solo, be sure to run it by me first!” she ground out through gritted teeth. “At work, I may be your subordinate, but when we are not inside the First Order building, I most certainly am not!”

She glared at him, fury in her eyes. She leaned forward and their faces were mere inches apart.

“You will consider me as your partner or I am out! That means you will consult with me  _ before _ you make major decisions like this. I will NEVER be put in this type of situation again,  _ ever _ . Do I make myself clear?”   
  


Her eyes were narrowed, her cheeks flushed and she was grinding her teeth together.    
She looked feral, and Ben’s admiration for her only grew. She refused to be intimidated, by him or anyone else. He felt like smiling but realized that if he did he’d be signing his own death warrant. 

He needed to tread with care. 

“Fine. I promise I will consult with you before making decisions of this caliber.”

Rey’s brow furrowed and she gave him a suspicious glare. 

“I mean it, Ben,” she growled. 

“I know,” he simply said. 

“Now that we have this out of the way, can we please get back to business? We still have to go shopping and pack. We’re losing time.”

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she turned back in her seat.    
Ben followed her lead, started the car and turning unto the road. He pulled out of the parking spot slowly and meandered his way through the city.    
  
When Rey noticed he steered towards Mandalor Drive, she frowned.    
“Why are we headed here?” she asked belligerently. 

Ben didn’t even glance her way as he turned into an underground parking lot. 

“I told you, we’re going shopping.” 

“On Mandalor Drive?”

“You need more clothes,” he said dryly as he pulled into a parking space. He got out of the car and was at her side before she even managed to reach for the door handle.    
He helped her out of the car and then led the way to the elevators. 

  
Before long they were inside an exclusive boutique called Kamino’s, and Rey was feeling very uncomfortable. 

A tall woman with odd features walked up to them, a vision of grace and style. 

“Mr Solo, how wonderful to see you again! How may we help you today?”

Ben looked at her levelly and then stated simply,    
“Taun We, may I introduce you to my fiance, Rey Kenobi. We will be spending the holidays with my family in Endor. Please assist her in finding her the proper attire for this.”

  
He could feel Rey’s bristles go up. No doubt she had the feeling he was ignoring her and going along with his own agenda, perhaps even giving her the feeling she wasn’t good enough.    
He was fast to add more. 

“She has a very keen sense of fashion, so I am sure she will have excellent choices.” He glanced down at her and saw her expression grow less exasperated with every word that left his mouth. 

“We need at least seven complete outfits, sleepwear, undergarments, the works. Also, we need a dress for a special occasion tomorrow. Please, cater to her every need and want and put everything in my account. There isn’t a limit today.”

“As you wish, Mr Solo,” Taun We said gently, inclining her head. 

  
Rey turned to him abruptly and whispered under her breath. 

“Ben, no, honestly, I can’t…”

He interrupted her before she could even finish her sentence.    
“You can, and you will. I insist. Consider it my way of acknowledging what an asshole I can be.” 

He winked at her and she felt herself go completely still.    
His words were unexpected and she couldn’t tell if he was joking around or being serious. 

“If you will follow me, Miss Kenobi? I know exactly what you need.”   
  


Rey gave Ben one more frown before following Taun We across the shop. Ben went off in the opposite direction and Rey started picking outfits under Taun We’s watchful eye. 

  
  
  


Two hours later, Rey was done picking out clothes. 

  
She had gotten several good pieces, staying true to her own style. She picked out nice basics that she could combine with both the clothes she had at home and with the new garments she had just chosen. Taun We had insisted on a semi-formal dress and a classic black number that would work in several situations, catering to Rey’s need for multi-purpose items. 

  
When asked about the ‘special occasion’ Ben had referred to, Rey had to act quick.    
She’d blushed despite her own will and thought of how she should put it in words. So she settled on the most romantic term she could find for the whole ordeal. 

“We’re eloping.”

  
Taun We’s unusual face turned into a vision of beauty. She gave Rey a big smile and then told her she could help her with that. 

  
Rey was ushered to the formal section and Taun We pulled out a few stunning dresses. But they were all too fancy for Rey. When she expressed her concern, Taun We just smiled and nodded. 

  
“Wait here, I have just the thing,” she said, and left Rey standing in the middle of the formal section, gingerly touching the lovely gowns. She marveled at their variety of colors and fabrics, the embellishments on them striking and beautiful. 

Soon Taun We was back, holding up a gorgeous tea-length gown.   
It was off-white, a pretty combination of satin and lace, with a short sleeves and pockets. It was elegant and yet casual and it was more than she could have ever dreamt of.    
The moment the dress slipped on, Rey knew this was it. Even without looking in the mirror, she knew.    
Taun We quickly pulled her hair into a chique chignon and handed her a few accessories. When Rey caught sight of her in the mirror, she couldn’t believe her own eyes.    
  
“You look lovely, dear!” Taun We said softly and Rey could only nod.    
They ooh’ed and aah’ed for a moment or two longer and then they went back to the dressing booth where Rey changed back into her own clothes.    
  
They walked over to the cash register, where Ben was seated in the waiting area. He looked up from his phone when she walked in his peripheral vision. He quickly told the person on the other end that he needed to go and simply hung up.    
  


“Did you get everything you needed?” he asked softly. 

“Yes, Taun We was a wonderful help. Thank you,” she replied shyly. 

“Great! Then we best get going, we still have a lot to do before tomorrow,” he said and put his hand at the small of her back. “Thank you Taun We. Please make sure that everything is delivered at my address tonight?”

  
“Of course Mr Solo. You may count on it.”

“Thank you for everything, Taun We,” Rey said gently, a soft smile about her lips. 

“The pleasure was all mine, Miss Kenobi. Until next time. And good luck tomorrow.”   
  
With that, they left the boutique and headed back for the apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> What do you think?   
Let me know how you feel about this!   
I'm not above admitting that I crave the interaction with my readers and that every comment is a balm to my weary soul!   
Thank you for sticking around for this :) 
> 
> X  
B


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Sweet Reader! 
> 
> I am sorry to say that this is the last of my "spare" chapters!   
As of this very moment, it might take me more than a day to upload a new chapter :(   
I'll do my best to keep them coming, but it might take me a day or two, maybe three... And I have a really busy weekend ahead of me.   
So I hope you'll all stick around and not resent me for this! 
> 
> Thank you sweet Noppoh, for being my rock in all this!   
I couldn't do this without you! 
> 
> Same goes for my lovely friends at my chatgroup. And as always, nothing but love for my Silmea, who was the one to nudge me into this fanfiction rabbithole, and my Angel-mine for always knowing exactly when to send me glorious pics, interviews and vids :)

  
  


**Chapter Eighteen**

  
  


They returned to the apartment.    
As they crossed the threshold with boxes in their hands, Rey let out a great big sigh.    
She was surprised at how much at home she felt, at the relief she felt of being there, despite only having been there the one day. How much she looked forward to the comforts of Ben Solo’s apartment and how absolutely blessed she felt at being able to stay there.

  
They made two more runs to the car to get the rest of their things and by the time they had made that final run and had taken off their shoes, there was a knock at the door. The delivery man from Kamino’s was there with their purchases.    
Ben let him in and the boxes and bags were placed on the dining room table.    
After that, things were really quiet between them.    
  
Rey still had a hard time with the way things were going.    
With the way Ben had made some major decisions without consulting her first.    
And then there was that tiny little tidbit that scared her most.    
  


_ They were getting married in the morning. _

_ How insane was that!  _

Ben was equally quiet. 

She’d called him an asshole. She’d called him an egotistical jackass who only had his own interests at heart.    
And it pained him to acknowledge that she was right.    
He had never felt bad about it before. The fact that he did so now, was quite disconcerting.    
As was the need he felt to take care of her every need.    
And this mounting attraction wasn’t helping either. 

  
_ And then there was the whole sex-toy thing…  _

_   
_ His libido was in overdrive because of her and she was about to become his wife… Maker, but that was another sleepless night in the making...

She had a way of messing with his head. 

He looked over at where she was standing at the dining room table. She was peeping in the bags, only to pick up the largest box and walk away. 

“Where are you going?” he asked softly. 

  
“I’m just putting this in my room. Why?”

He searched for an answer frantically, one that wouldn’t sound like he was crazy or overbearing.

  
“No reason. Just wondering what you would like for supper.”

  
“Oh, I’m not really hungry,” Rey said distractedly. 

Ben instantly felt alarm bells go off in his head. 

“Are you all right?” he asked as he took a few steps in her direction. 

Rey’s eyebrows lifted. 

“Yeah, why?” she replied. 

“You’re always hungry. Are you feeling well?” 

  
Rey didn’t know whether to laugh or frown at his reasoning. He had a good point.   
“Yes, I’m fine. Just fix whatever you want. Don’t mind me.” 

  
She turned and left for her room with the box in her hands. 

Ben stood there, staring after her with a frown marring his brow.    
Something was up. Rey never turned down food. She loved food and she loved to eat. She never said she wasn’t hungry. He’d watched her eat and snack more than she actually seemed to do work… To have her turn it down now… 

He worried.    
He went back to the kitchen, that worry still churning in his gut. 

Was she getting ill? He would cook her something light. Some soup, perhaps? Or some fluffy rice with steamed veggies and chicken. 

  
He walked up to the fridge and looked inside.    
He decided on making both. She could have her pick, and they could take the rest of it with them tomorrow for the trip. 

  
He got down to business and allowed his mind to drift.    
She was right. Common sense told him he was taking things too fast.    
  
They had agreed to get married on Monday, he had proposed publicly on Tuesday, gotten their marriage license today, and their wedding would take place in the morning… 

  
Ben knew it was fast, but he kept justifying himself.    
They needed to move fast. Her deportation lurked. She wouldn’t get the application in on time. The longer they waited, the more issues they’d have… 

  
_ But was that the real reason?  _

  
He quickly closed the lid on that little cesspool. He wouldn’t allow himself to think about any of this anymore. Ben focused on preparing the food, and was pleased with how it all was turning out. 

  
Twenty minutes later, everything was ready and Rey still hadn’t come out of her room.    
He walked up to her door and knocked on it softly.    
When there was no sound, he knocked again. When there was still no response, his mind went a little crazy. What if something had happened? What if she had fainted? 

  
“Rey?” he said softly as he opened the door a little. When she still didn’t reply, he opened it a little further and risked a peek. 

  
Rey was curled up on the bed, fast asleep. Her soft snores were barely audible. 

Ben’s heart did that strange little flip again, and he had to steel himself.    
He was growing soft. It wouldn’t do. 

  
He closed the door and turned towards his own bedroom.    
He walked into the closet and quickly packed his bag. He wouldn’t need much. Two suits, two sets of sweats, a pair of pj’s, his workout clothes and some toiletries. That was it.    
He had it done in under fifteen minutes. Which left him restless. 

  
On other days, he would go out for a run, but he didn’t feel like it. It had nothing to do with leaving Rey on her own when she wasn’t feeling like herself. Nothing at all… 

He walked into his study. He logged unto his laptop and worked on some more pictures. 

An hour later, Rey stumbled out of her room. 

  
“Ben?” she called out tentatively. 

His heart lurched at the sound of his name on her lips like that. So casual, as if she’d been calling him by his first name for years. 

  
“In the office. Your second on the right.”

  
He heard her bare feet tap on the tiled floor in the hallway. The moment she appeared in the doorway, he smiled. 

  
She looked adorable. Her hair was loose and totally mussed. It framed her face. Her makeup had run a bit, creating soft smudges on her eyes.    
She had an apologetic smile on her face. 

  
“I’m sorry. I must have fallen asleep,” she muttered softly, her voice still heavy with sleep. 

  
“I know.”

  
She looked at him then.    
“Yeah, well…” She bit her bottom lip as she stared at the floor and Ben felt his body respond to that tiny little gesture. 

  
“I made soup and a rice dish. It’s on the stove. Want me to heat it up?”

Rey smiled, not a bit of hesitance. 

“That’s okay, I’ll do it. You made dinner. I’ll get it ready. Have you eaten?”

  
“No, not yet.”

  
“I’ll set the table and call you when it’s ready.”

  
She turned and left for the kitchen and it struck him then.    
How  _ normal _ they were acting.    
No malice, no taunting, no displays of power or manipulations.    
It was odd. 

He returned to editing pictures, and wound up printing several of them.    
He’d ordered some picture frames last night when she was watching the movie. They matched hers perfectly, and would compliment the pictures they’d made. They’d arrived earlier and had been brought up along with their purchases from Kamino’s.

Before long, Rey’s voice sounded. 

  
“Ben? Dinner’s ready.”

  
He shook his head while a silly smile clung to his lips.    
Domesticity might work for him after all.

  
  
  


The rest of the evening passed by quietly. 

  
They ate, and afterwards Ben worked on editing the pictures some more while Rey packed for the cottage. She watched a little tv and soon after that, she stopped by his office to tell him she’d be retiring. 

Reydecided to take a hot bath instead of going straight to bed, and was pleasantly surprised to discover Ben’s bath had jet streams. She was in the middle of falling into light slumber again, lulled by the comfort of that hot, fragrant bath, when her phone rang. 

  
_ Rose.  _

Rey smiled broadly and picked up the phone. 

“Hey Rose!”

  
“Hey Rey!” it sounded on the other side. “What are you up to?”

  
Rey laughed, giddy with pleasure at having this kind of luxury at her disposal.    
“Just having a bath. You?”

  
“Finn’s playing poker with the boys, so I’m in the bedroom, trying to get away from their boisterous manly man show-off.”

  
Rey laughed at that very colorful, but unfortunately very true, description of poker night at the Storm-Tico house. 

  
“Oh, poor you!” Rey mumbled on a choked chuckle. “I’d invite you over, but Ben and I are getting ready to leave for the cabin tomorrow.”

  
Rey could hear Rose’s breath catch. 

“Really?” she said and the confusion in her voice was obvious. 

  
“Yes. You sound weird, Rose.”

“Yeah, well…” Rose started slowly. “You know he’s making me and Poe come in tomorrow?”

  
“He’s making you come to work?” Rey asked confounded. “I thought he’d ask you to meet us there…” she muttered under her breath. 

  
“Well, actually, he’s asked us to show up at City Hall. I thought that was pretty weird. Do you know what’s going on?”

  
Rey’s mind screeched to a full stop. 

“He didn’t tell you?”

  
“No. He just told us to meet you there at nine-fifteen. I have to be honest here, it’s gonna mean crunchtime where the food preparation is concerned... ”

  
Rey frowned. Odd… 

  
“I’ll ask him about that.” She couldn’t very well tell Rose what was going on without talking to Ben about it first. Maybe he’d kept it quiet for a reason. 

  
“Yeah, well…” Rose said flippantly and Rey imagined her tossing her hair back. “What have you been up to all afternoon?”

  
And just like that, the entire conversation turned back into the comfortable, familiar type of conversations they used to have all the time. 

  
They talked about the boys being loud in the other room; Rey talked about going shopping. She relayed with excruciating detail what she’d bought and how everything had gone. Rey skipped the part about the wedding dress though. She knew Rose would resent her going shopping for a wedding dress without her.    
  


Ben was done with editing the bulk of the pictures. The ones he hadn’t done yet, weren’t that important. They were fun pictures, but not breathtaking like the others. He was surprised at the amount of awe-inspiring photos they’d made, and how unusually moving they were.    
He had printed out several and wanted to get Rey’s opinion on them. 

  
He walked up to her bedroom, but the door was open. Obviously she wasn’t in her room   
He could hear her though. She was talking to someone, probably on her phone. 

  
The sound came from… his bedroom? 

  
Frowning he walked to his room and then discovered she was in his ensuite. 

  
“Hey, Rey, can I ask which one you like best?”

  
Without even thinking about it, he walked in and then froze in his tracks. 

  
She was in his tub, talking on the phone and laughing at something the other person said while lifting her leg into the air.    
Her toned calf protruded from the water’s surface, and Ben watched in astonishment how the water sluiced from her leg, how slowly the suds and bubbles slid across her shin. He noticed how shapely her calf curved, how cute her feet were. It made his mouth go as dry as a cotton field on a summer’s day.    
  


Rey looked up and noticed him then.    
Her eyes widened and her mouth widened, but she didn’t scream.    
That had to be a good thing, right? 

  
“Hang on a sec, Rose,” she muttered and then held the phone away from her mouth. “What’s up?”   
she asked without a single qualm. She didn’t seem bothered by the fact that he was standing in the bathroom while she was having a bath. She had no issues with nudity, apparently. 

  
_ “Because I’m used to running around naked.” _

The words rung in his ears again. Maybe they were simply true? 

“I’m sorry to bother you,” he started and he could feel the color creep in his cheeks. He was sure even the tips of his ears were red again.   
“I just wondered what picture you liked best. I’m putting them in frames.”

Surprise marred her features, and then a wide smile transformed her pretty features in downright breathtaking. 

“Show me!” she said enthusiastically.    
  


He did as she asked and her choice was easy. 

“That one!” she said as she pointed to one where they were both laughing. It was one of the pictures the old man had taken of them and it looked so natural and happy.    
Ben’s plush lips smiled.    
“Great choice,” he said softly. He nodded at her, mouthed another sorry. As an afterthought, he shouted: “Hi Rose! Bye Rose!”   
  


He turned and left, and was followed out by another burst of laughter as he closed the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I long to hear what you think!   
Please hit me up! I love chatting with you!   
Still working like crazy to answer as many comments as I can! But answer every one, I WILL!   
Thank you for all your love! 
> 
> X  
B


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my sweet reader 
> 
> I am so sorry to keep you waiting so long for this next installment.   
The past week has been downright crazy!!!   
I'm happy I still found the time to write as it is.   
Anyway...   
I hope you enjoy this next chapter! 
> 
> Extreme love for my darling Noppoh, who busts her butt every time to check this out before it's deemed readable! 
> 
> Nothing but love for my ladies in the chatgroup. They are the rock I can always count on! 
> 
> Love for my muse Silmea, my darling Angel-mine, and the sweet people in the Writer's Den who help me out with daily sprints! 
> 
> X  
B

  
  


**Chapter Nineteen**

  
  


The moment he left that bathroom, he leaned against the wall.    
_   
_ _ That woman is going to be the death of me, _ he thought again.    
  


The sight of her, with her hair piled on top of her head, her shoulders glistening with bathwater, her leg high in the air with the suds sliding down, and the rest of her covered in delicious smelling bubbles. 

_My bubble bath._   
  


The thought and the sight was overwhelming. 

  
_ That’s gonna be another sleepless night.  _

  
That sobered him right up. They were getting married in the morning and they had a five hour drive ahead of them. He couldn’t risk not getting enough sleep. That would be downright dangerous.    
He walked back to his study and framed the rest of the pictures. 

  
By the time he was done and had started hanging a few frames here and there, Rey walked out of the bathroom. A towel was wrapped around her head turban-style and she was wearing a flannel pyjama and a ratty bathrobe. She looked cute as a button.    
  


“Hey Ben, I’ll be o...” she started but halted when she noticed what he was doing. “Are these the pictures from last night?” 

She walked up to one and ran her finger over one. 

  
“Yes,” he said, his voice oddly hoarse. 

  
“They look amazing!” she exclaimed happily. “They look so real! Did you have to do a lot of editing?” she asked as she cocked her head. 

  
Rey looked absolutely delighted. 

  
“Actually, I didn’t edit that one at all.”

She looked up at him with wide eyes.    
  
“You didn’t?” 

  
Ben shook his head. 

  
Rey swallowed hard.    
They looked so… in love. She frowned. 

_ Huh.  _

  
“You wanted to ask me something,” Ben said quietly, reminding her of the reason she had come look for him. 

  
“Ah yes,” she said with one small backward glance at the picture. “I just wanted to let you know I’ll be off to bed, but I wanted to ask if I can get you anything before I do?”

Ben frowned slightly 

  
“No, thank you.”

  
Rey nodded and murmured her goodnight as she turned away and went to her room. 

  
Ben watched her go and rubbed his upper lip in thought.    
He sat down on the edge of the couch as he stared at the pictures on the wall and contemplated the past couple of days and the days that would come. 

  
It had been quite the ride.    
And it would get a lot more complicated than it already was. 

  
Ben leaned forward on his elbows and pinched the bridge of his nose. They would be spending a holiday and a weekend with his parents, surrounded by his family and their friends.    
They would have to find a way to prove that they were really together. That they had been an item for eighteen months. That they were so crazy about each other that they had been sneaking around for a year and a half without telling anyone, but spent as much time together as they possibly could. 

  
How in Hell were they supposed to do that? 

  
He sighed deeply and buried his face in his hands. They were so screwed. ‘Cause this was bound to blow up in their face. If they weren’t backed into a corner with an overload of questions and answers that didn’t add up, he’d end up getting burned from having to touch her and kiss her in front of his family. _ Those kisses they’d shared were crazy enough…  _

  
He rubbed his hands over his his eyes and pushed them through his hair.    
Ben let out a great big huff and his eye caught on the picture again.    
Despite the whirlwind going on inside his head, Ben couldn’t help but smile whenever he saw that picture. 

_ They looked happy.  _

It gave him hope. Maybe they’d survive the next couple of days.

He got up and sauntered to his bedroom, suddenly completely tuckered out. As he crawled in his bed, he kept repeating the same words like a mantra. 

  
It would work out fine.    
Just fine. 

  
  
  


Morning came bright and early.    
Clear blue skies greeted them when their alarms went off and woke them from slumber. 

  
Ben and Rey avoided each other mostly as they got ready to face the day. They merely murmured a hushed ‘good morning’ as they got their coffee and had a quick breakfast. 

They both headed off to take a shower and get dressed after. 

  
Ben went for another suit - of course - a deep dark blue with a tasteful powder blue tie and pocket square with a damask print. He added a tiny blue rosebud tie pin and took great care in styling his hair just so. 

Rey put on her white dress, right after discovering Taun We had snuck a little surprise in the box.    
A delicate white lace torselet, sexy and sophisticated, yet still tasteful and rather prim compared to some of the other underwear Rey possessed. Yet it matched the dress perfectly.

A tiny birdcage hat was also hidden within the folds of the tissue paper, again creating the vintage feel of whimsy and delicacy that Rey loved.

The note Taun We had added had brought tears to Rey’s eyes. 

  
_ “Here’s to happily ever-afters and happy right-nows. Rarely have I met a person that made my job quite this pleasant. Enjoy this gift from me to you (and him ;-D )” _ _   
_   
Rey smiled as a tear slipped down her cheek. She scolded herself for getting emotional. She needed to keep herself together today, because they were going to need every bit of composure they had if they wanted to survive the next couple of days. 

She quickly hopped in the shower and got ready.    
She put on the underwear and dress, surprised at the perfect fit once more. Rey felt both beautiful and powerful in it, and she suspected that if she had the choice of the world in wedding dresses, none would have made her feel as this one did.  She applied a little make up and put her hair up in a french twist, with a few tendrils curling about her face. Rey was pinning the birdcage veil in place when a knock sounded on the door. 

  
“Rey? Are you almost ready? We need to go or we’ll be late.”

  
“Coming!” she shouted out, risking another glance in the vanity mirror.  The woman staring back at her looked so different and yet so familiar.    
She looked like a bride. 

  
_ Would Ben think so too? _

  
She got up, smoothed her skirt, and walked over to the door. As she opened it, Ben stood on the other side, looking more handsome than she ever could have imagined. 

  
Ben’s jaw dropped when he caught sight of her.    
Rey stood before him in a breathtaking off-white gown, a concoction of satin and lace. Her hair framed her face and complemented its beautiful features. A tiny birdcage veil added a sense of mystery to her appearance. 

  
She took his breath away and Ben had a hard time finding his tongue.    
When he did, the words simply rushed out. 

  
“Wow, Rey, you look stunning.” 

  
His eyes were wide and he had a silly grin toying with the corners of his mouth.    
He seemed rightly pleased with her appearance and, for some odd reason, her vanity latched onto that as if it were a lifesaver. 

“Thank you, Mr Solo. You clean up nicely as well,” she said with a distinct grin and flirty tone.    
“Shall we? I wouldn’t want to be late. It’s such a cliché to be the type of woman to keep a man waiting,” she added as an afterthought. 

  
_ All the good ones are worth the wait. _

  
Ben nodded, not trusting himself after that odd, treacherous thought. He grabbed their documents, stuffed them in his inside pocket, and then held the door for her to go.    
He halted as an afterthought hit him.    
  


“Oh, Rey, wait a second.”

  
She turned and looked back at him with a frown.    
He ran back into the apartment and reappeared a moment later, holding a small bouquet.    
Just a small one, nothing extremely fancy. Just a pretty combination of pale pink roses, white lilies, and baby’s breath.

  
“Here.” He handed it to her sheepishly. “I felt like this was the least I could do.” 

  
He shrugged and Rey was stunned for a second or two.    
She made a little strangled sound and then looked up at him and laughed. 

  
“These are beautiful! You didn’t have to do this. Thank you.” 

  
Ben pursed his mouth in that cute way she was starting to adore and then nodded awkwardly.    
He motioned for them to get going, reminding them both that they would be late otherwise.    
They made quick work of going down to the garage and it took them no time at all to arrive at City Hall since all of the busy traffic was headed out of town instead of towards downtown. 

  
When they got there, Poe and Rose were waiting on the steps, talking animatedly. 

Rey and Ben approached them and watched as the reason for their presence dawned on them. 

“Rey? What’s going on?” Rose said in a high-pitched voice. 

  
Rey quickly glanced at Ben, insecurity niggling at her gut. He put his hand on the small of her back and she felt oddly fortified. 

  
“I guess now would be a good time to ask you to be my maid of honor?” Rey offered shyly. 

  
Rose’s eyes all but bugged out of their sockets as her mouth opened and closed.    
“Are you serious?” Rose asked quietly. “You’re really doing this?” 

  
Rey nodded and her fear of rejection was visible in her eyes. 

  
“Rose, please tell me you’re okay with this? I’m sorry for the way this is all happening, but please,  _ please _ , tell me you’re okay with this?” Rey whispered as she wrung her hands. 

  
A tear slipped down Rose’s cheek, but she smiled and nodded.    
“Of course!” she exclaimed. “Of course! If this makes you happy, I’ll go with whatever idiotic plan you come up with.” And then she pulled Rey into a bear hug, crushing Rey to her. 

  
She let go of Rey and then her eyes found Ben’s. Rose was a tiny thing, not even reaching up to Ben’s armpits, but in that instance she was so fiery and determined not even the Force itself would dare go against her. She pointed her finger at Ben and then, gritting her teeth, addressed him in a voice so cold it made shivers run down their spines. 

  
“You better treat her right, Solo. Because if you hurt her, if you so much as look at her in a way that doesn’t work for me, I’ll hunt you down and skin you alive and make a damned raincoat from your hide.”

Ben just blinked and spoke calmly. 

“Okay.”    
  
Rose frowned at his cool reaction, expecting… more of him somehow.    
  


“Now, if you all don’t mind, I would like to go inside and get married already.”

  
Poe frowned and his gaze found Ben’s.    
The two men stared at each other for a brief moment, before Ben gave Rey a little nudge and they all fell into step with them.    
  


They were greeted inside by one of the clerks, a fellow Ben and Poe greeted cordially.    
  


“Admiral Ackbar, good morning!” Ben started pleasantly. “It’s so nice of you to be able to meet us today. I appreciate the effort you are making.”   
  


“Young Solo, it has indeed been a while. And I am glad you are grateful. It’s quite a nuisance to arrange something like this on such short notice. Not to mention that it’s a public holiday…” His voice trailed off.    
  


“I realize that. I assure you that we are very grateful indeed.”   
  


“Hmm.” The older man harumphed. “Let’s do this then. Follow me.”    
  


They did as they were told and were taken upstairs to a conference room. It was decorated beautifully and it felt special to simply be there.    
Rose stepped up to Rey and whispered something, making Rey smile and nod. Rose in turn then took out her phone and snapped several pictures of her and Ben, telling them to say cheese and wookie and more crazy things that made them laugh.    
  


The moment Ben’s deep laughter rumbled and joined with Rey’s, Rose and Poe looked at the pair with wide eyes as if they had seen the most unbelievable thing in the world.    
Poe in particular frowned so deeply and scowled so hard, he looked like the angry eagle from the Muppet Show.    
  


They barely had time to contemplate the situation, as Ackbar started talking.    
He spoke of the institution of marriage, how it was a very honorable and admirable union, one that would require both of them to be patient and reasonable, especially when hard times befell them.    
He went on for a few minutes, until Poe scraped his throat indelicately. 

  
Ackbar gave him a dirty look, but decided to get down to business.    
  


After the most bland and standard vows the world had ever seen - simply a ‘do you take this man/woman to be your lawful husband/wife - Ben and Rey both answered with an ‘I do’. They looked at each other and both of them were wide-eyed with wonder as they realized what they were doing.    
  


“Then by the authority vested in me by the City of Coruscant, it is my privilege to now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”   
  


Ben pursed his lips, endearing Rey in the process. He stepped closer, cupped her face with his hands and gently kissed her. Rey slipped her hands inside his vest, grabbing hold of his waist and sighed as his lips moved over hers lazily. 

  
They were unaware of how long they stood there, kissing like that. Poe cleared his throat again, and it broke the spell that had been woven.    
Their eyes met and Ben smiled. It reached his eyes and made them sparkle in a way Rey had never noticed before. Then again, she’d also never been this close to his face before.   
He laughed, and the sound seemed to rumble in her own chest.    
  


Before long, Rose came rushing towards them to wish them well. Poe followed suit and Ackbar also offered his congratulations. They filled out the paperwork, signed on the dotted line and that was that. Less than thirty minutes later, they were all standing outside again.    
  


Ackbar addressed Ben privately.   
  


“Be sure to give my regards to your mother, Ben. Please tell her I’ll be seeing her for the town’s annual New Years reception at the 500 Republica again.”   
  


“I will, Sir. Thank you again for taking the time to do this for us.”   
  


“No problem, young man. My pleasure.” The old fellow nodded.    
  


“May I ask for one more favor?” Ben said as he stepped a little closer.    
  


“If you must.”    
  


“Would you mind keeping this a secret for now? We haven’t actually told anyone about this and we would like to have the chance to tell them ourselves.”   
  


Ackbar’s eyebrows rose considerably.    
  


“That explains a lot…” he muttered. “Very well, I’ll not breathe a word. Have a nice day. And happy Thanksgiving.”   
  


A chorus of ‘Happy Thanksgiving’s followed the man as he took off.    
  


Rose immediately flocked around Rey and they started chatting away as they tended to do.    
Ben stood to the side and watched them.    
He was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t notice Poe stepping up to him.    
  


“So…” Poe said in a low voice, startling Ben. “Married already, huh.”   
  


Ben looked down at the man next to him without saying a word.    
  


Poe inclined his head and his mouth twisted sardonically.   
  


“Does your mother know?”    
  


The muscle next to his nose and underneath his left eye trembled again, and Ben reluctantly gave a small shake of his head.    
  


Poe whistled low.    
  


“She’s not gonna be happy about this.”   
  


“That’s none of your concern, now is it?” Ben snapped.    
  


Poe’s eyebrows shot up and he drew himself up a little.    
  


“Easy there, Benny-boy. I was just stating the obvious. You know how your mom’s gonna react. And if she finds out I knew about this, she’s gonna come down on me like a tornado. And that makes it very much my concern now don’t you agree?”   
Poe rubbed his hand along the lapel of Ben’s vest, swiping at invisible lint, earning a low growl.    
  


“Take your hands off me right now, Dameron.”   
  


Poe’s eyes narrowed.    
“I did what you asked. That makes us even.”    
  


Ben stepped closer, standing almost toe to toe. He whispered through gritted teeth.    
“Not even close. You still owe me a lifetime of favors for the stunt you pulled.”   
  


He looked Poe up and down and turned away. He froze as Poe’s parting words reached him.    
  


“I’ll see you tonight, Benny-boy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So??? 
> 
> Wat do you think?   
The next chapter is already partly written, and trust me: that's where the real fun begins!   
I already upped the number of chapters. AGAIN :p 
> 
> Please feel free to let me know how you feel about this chapter! I love to hear all about it! 
> 
> X  
B


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Sweet Reader! 
> 
> Here I am again!   
I'm going to try my very best to keep up a steady trickle of updates!   
It'll be hard, especially with the Holidays and TROS.   
But I'll definitely try! 
> 
> I would like to thank the everwonderful Noppoh for being such a wonderful friend and beta!   
I would like to thank my Reylo Fic Recs chat group ladies for their unwavering support.   
I would like to thank Silmea for inspiring me and Angel-mine for egging me on to write :) 
> 
> I would love to thank our entire Reylo-community for this wild ride we've been on.   
I'll be watching TROS for the first time tonight, and I am sure many more views will come!   
But please! if you have seen the movie, don't spoil or leak! it's not nice and it's not polite and you'll be ruining the experience for those who wish to "gaze upon it with their own eyes" instead of a tarnished view! 
> 
> X  
B

  
  


**Chapter Twenty**

Ben walked up to Rey and Rose and politely kept quiet as the women talked.    
After a few minutes, Ben cleared his throat subtly.    
  


“Rey, Sweetheart?” he started inquisitively. 

  
She turned towards him and her face was positively glowing. It almost took his breath away.    
  


“Yes?”   
  


“I’m sorry to interrupt, but we need to get going. We have a long drive ahead of us and we still need to go home to change and get our things. And I’m sure Rose has plenty of things to do as well.”   
He gave Rose an apologetic little smile.    
“I hope you don’t resent me for making you come out here today, Rose,” he started in the most amicable tone Rose had ever heard him use. “I know how close you two are. Rey is constantly talking about you and I knew she wouldn’t want anyone else to stand with her at an occasion like this.”

  
Rose looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head. 

  
“Well, Mr Solo, I wish I could say the same, but in all honesty, Rey has hardly ever mentioned you at all. Although, if we’re being honest here, I can totally get it now. And seeing you two together…” she sighed deeply as she examined her feet for a few long seconds.    
“You two look absolutely happy together. You seem to match really well. And as long as Rey’s happy, so am I,” she said with a lift of her shoulders and her hands gesturing wide. 

  
“Thank you,” Ben simply said. 

  
“Thanks, Rose!” Rey said teary-eyed as she gathered Rose close and gave her a hug.    
When they stepped apart, Rey sighed.    
“Ben’s right. We should all get going. The clock is ticking and we’re burning daylight. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving Rose!” 

  
More wishes were exchanged, parting words were said, and then they were off.    
  


  
  


Ben and Rey returned to the car and drove home without saying a single word.    
When they got back to the building, Lor was downstairs. He caught sight of them and seemed stricken. 

  
“Lor?” Rey said with worry as she walked up to the counter where Lor was seated.    
“Are you alright?” she asked, reaching over the counter and touching his hand. 

  
The man looked up at her with soft eyes and whispered.    
“You look beautiful, Miss.” He looked at Ben with pain in his eyes.    
“I’m sorry, Mr Solo. I can’t remember,” he said with a little shake of his head. “I can’t remember the name.”    
  


“That’s okay, Lor.” Ben said quietly, and Rey looked up at him with mild surprise.    
“You don’t need to force yourself to remember. Trying too hard automatically leads to failure. Just let it come to you in its own time. That’ll work better. There’s no need to feel bad.” He gave the man a small lift of the corners of his mouth.

To others, it would have seemed strange. To Rey, it was a smile.    
He smiled differently with her, but this was the closest thing she’d seen him do to anyone else.    
He looked at Rey, as if he sensed her eyes on him. 

  
“It’s Rey,” he told Lor calmly. “But you can call her Mrs Solo if you like.”

  
_ Mrs Solo…  _   
The name sounded good. It rolled off his tongue easier than he had expected. 

  
Lor’s eyes lit up and his sadness seemed to melt away. 

  
“Congratulations!” he said with a great big goofy smile. “I am sure you’ll be very happy together. And you are the most lovely bride I have seen in a great long while!” 

  
Rey smiled warmly at this gentle man.    
“Thank you Lor!” she said as she touched his hand again. 

Ben spoke up in a no-nonsense type of way.    
“Now if you’ll excuse us, we need to get going. We will be leaving on a trip. Please put it down that we are not here for the rest of the week. We’ll be back on Sunday at the latest.”

  
“Yes, Sir! Happy Honeymoon!”   
  


Ben nodded and then they took the elevator.    
When they got upstairs, Ben opened the door. She was about to take a step forward when Ben suddenly whisked her off her feet. She let out a small squeal and found herself held in his arms, clutched against his chest.    
  


Her eyes met his in alarm, as she grabbed hold of his shoulders automatically.    
“What…” she started, but Ben was quick to interrupt.    
  


“Apparently, it’s bad luck if your bride crosses the threshold by herself. I’m not taking risks.”   
  


And he carried her over said threshold. He took several steps inside, closing the door by kicking it.    
He slowly let her down, her body sliding down his. The satin of her skirt rustled in the most alluring way and she looked up at him shyly.    
He was sorely tempted to kiss her again. He steeled himself against that impulse.    
  


“Shall we get changed so we can head for Hell?” he asked as he stepped back, putting more distance between them.    
  


Was that a play of the light or did she seem disappointed?    
  


“Yes, I wouldn’t want to ruin my dress,” she said softly as she made a face.    
“Would you mind helping me unzip it please? I used a special clip to pull it up, but it would be easier and faster if you could help me with pulling it down again.”   
Rey then turned around and put her hands on her chest and stomach.    
  


Ben’s mouth went dry.    
  


“Sure,” he croaked in response and stepped closer.    
  


With trembling hands he reached for the back of her dress. His left hand held the top of the dress while his right hand took hold of the zipper. He pulled it down slowly, holding his breath the entire time.    
  


And then the zipper got stuck.

It got caught on a bit of lace and it wouldn’t budge. Ben let out an expletive that made Rey blush.    
  


“Sorry, I... “ he said with a frown. “It’s stuck. I’m going to try to get it, okay. Just hold on.”   
  


“Sure,” Rey said on a soft chuckle.    
  


Ben’s fingers trembled even harder as he tried to undo the lace from the zipper. He ended up being able to pull it back up a little so he could carefully extract the lace. It involved his fingers sliding inside the back of her dress to make sure the lace and satin lining wouldn’t get caught again. 

Which meant he was basically caressing her bare back.    
Which wouldn’t have been a problem, if he hadn’t noticed her breathing catch or saw the goosebumps rise on her incredibly soft golden skin.    
  


In a mere matter of milliseconds, he was hard as a rock.    
  


He had to focus and think of disgusting things to get his mind off the fact that he was incredibly attracted to the woman in front of him; that he lusted after her with a burning desire he hadn’t ever felt before, and that she was now officially his wife.   
  


He thought of things that would send shudders down his back. Like Uncle Chewie and Maz. Or his parents getting it on. Or that disgusting old movie The bloob, starring Jabba The Hutt.   
  


It worked. 

Sort of. 

He managed to free the zipper and slid it all the way down with more care this time.    
Only to be faced with something frilly and lacy and what looked like a corset. 

His brain stopped working altogether.   
He murmured under his breath, and it sounded rather unintelligible. Something like ‘done’.    
Although he didn’t know for sure. The point was, Rey got it.    
  


She turned around, holding her dress up and looked up at him from underneath her lashes.    
She whispered a modest ‘thank you’ and slipped past him to head straight for his room.    
  


_ His room?  _

It took him a full minute to realize she was just getting her clothes, cause they were in his closet.    
When he got that to sink in to that thick brain of his, it was such a weird let-down that he had to sit. He perched on the armrest of the couch and shoved his hand through his hair. He pinched the bridge of his nose again, feeling a headache coming on. 

  
_ This wasn’t good. _

If he was getting a headache now, he’d probably develop a full-blown migraine the moment he was confronted with his family. He got up and walked towards his room, heading for his bathroom. He passed the closet and the door was slightly ajar. 

  
He made the mistake of looking.    
  


Rey was out of her dress and was picking an outfit… in nothing but her underwear.    
She was wearing a strapless white lace see-through torselet, complete with garter and delicate stockings with lace trim. 

Ben felt as if he had been suckerpunched.    
He actually had to hold on to the doorframe to not sink to his knees.    
The sight of Rey in that particular underwear was forever burned into his cornea.    
  


He closed his eyes and prayed to the Maker that he would be able to get his hard-on down this week. Chances were slim, but a man could hope, right? 

_ I need to get a damned grip.  _   
  


He couldn’t afford to get distracted like this. Anger filled him at his own weakness.    
His night had been filled with dreams and visions of her, the sensuality and erotic qualities almost too much to bear. 

And now this… 

His body was betraying him, and that he could understand. But his mind was starting to join in on the party and he needed that part of him to be reasonable and level. 

  
He felt like slamming his fist against the wall, but then decided against it. 

  
Not only would Rey know he was lurking outside the door, basically being a peeping tom, but it would prove that he was no longer in control of himself and his emotions. 

  
So he took a deep breath and straightened. He walked into his bedroom and started to take off all the things that he could. His vest, his tie, his shoes.    
He inhaled and exhaled slowly and was starting to feel more like himself. 

  
“Hey Rey?” he shouted out. 

“Yes?”

  
“You about done in there?” 

Rey opened the door then and she looked at him sheepishly.    
“I’m sorry,” she started softly. “It’s like being in the cave of wonders in there. All that space. I can actually see what I own.” 

She made a funny face and his heart gave a little squeeze. 

  
Which made him frown.    
  


Ben nodded in acknowledgement.    
“Do you have your bag?” he asked and when she nodded, continued with determination.    
“Good. I’ll just go in and change and then we can be out of here in ten minutes.”   
  


“Alright, I’ll make us some coffee to go.” She smiled wanly and then left his room. 

Ben made short work of things. He picked out one of his more casual suits, ditched the need for a tie, and took out his favorite pair of shoes.    
He grabbed his bag and went into the living room. 

Rey had put her bag down in the hallway, so Ben was about to add his when she walked out of the kitchen, holding his thermo-mug. 

  
“You ready to go?” he asked and Rey just nodded in response.

Ben picked up both bags and then they left for the garage. 

  
Rey walked up to the BMW, but Ben had this crazy urge to impress her. Probably his overworked testosterone acting up. 

  
“No,” he said coolly as he kept going in a straight line. 

  
Rey’s brow furrowed slightly.    
“I beg your pardon?”

  
Ben’s lips quirked a little.    
“We’re not taking the BMW today,” he said as he pressed a button on a remote control. A box in the back of the parking lot slowly opened and Rey’s eyes almost bugged out of her sockets.    
“We’re going in this one.”

  
_'This one'_ was a sleek black number, with FO wheel caps, led strips above the wheels, and a horse shoe grill in the front.    
He strode up to the car with confidence.    
Rey stood there gaping like a fish. 

  
_ They were going in that?  _   
  


“Oh… My… God,” she exclaimed. “Are you serious?” she shrieked even as she ran up to the car and stopped three feet away. 

Ben was already tossing the bags in.    
  


“You own a Bugatti La Voiture Noire?” she shouted as she pushed her hands into her hair. 

  
Ben almost laughed at her expression until he realized she knew what kind of car it was.    
Suspicion niggled at the back of his mind as he regarded her closely. 

  
“Yes, I do.”

  
“You’re the buyer??? Oh my gosh!” she said and then her eyes met his, the excitement in them contagious.    
“Can I touch it?” 

  
Immediately his mind went straight down the gutter again. 

  
_ And the woodie is permanent…  _

“You can get in it,” he shot back.    
  


She gave him an exasperated look.    
“I’m serious, Ben.”    
  


“So am I.”    
  


“Can I at least look under the hood? Just this once?”   
  


“I didn’t know you liked cars.”   
  


She smiled and lifted a single brow.    
“I happen to have a degree in Auto mechanics and industrial engineering.”   
  


Ben’s eyebrow lifted.    
  


“My dad is just gonna love you,” he muttered under his breath.    
  


“Please, Ben? I promise I won’t touch anything.”

_   
_ _ That’s what I’m afraid of… _

“Alright fine!” he said and popped the hood.    
Rey made quick work of fixing it and squealed again. 

  
“Oh wow!” she sighed in pure delight. “Oh, she’s a beauty! Look at this... “ 

Rey sighed again wistfully. Her entire face seemed lit from within. She had such a dreamy look in her eyes, it made Ben wonder if she was really happy working for FOE. 

  
“All that power, harnessed in such a perfect example of technology and aesthetic!” 

  
There was such a breathless quality to her voice, it made goosebumps break out on his skin.    
She looked up and the smile on her face was downright seductive. Although Ben was very certain she had no idea it was. She wasn’t doing it on purpose at all. But he was still very much affected…

  
“You have exquisite taste, Mr Solo.”

  
“Thank you, Mrs Solo.” 

  
Rey’s eyes widened slightly at the use of her new last name. A blush graced her cheeks, but she didn’t break eye-contact. 

  
“Now can we please get on? We have a long drive ahead of us and I don’t really feel like being late.”

  
“And here I thought you weren’t excited about going.”

“I’m excited about getting it over and done with,” he deadpanned. 

  
She let out a little chuckle, earning herself a dirty look from Ben as he helped her in the car.    
He rounded it and got in as well.    
Ben almost died when he started the car and Rey all but moaned. 

  
“Oh my God!” she let out a throaty little laugh. “I’ve died and gone to heaven!” 

  
Ben pulled out of the garage slowly, as he listened to Rey list all of the car’s specs. 

  
“And this is the successor of The Divo and the Chiron,  but takes exclusivity to a whole new level. It uses the same quad-turbo W16 8.0-liter engine with 1,500 horsepower and 1,600 Newton-meters of torque as the Chiron, Chiron Sport, and the Divo. It’s entire design is completely dedicated to speed and safety. Even the use of materials - a carbon fiber body in this case - has been carefully selected to make up for the best combination of safety and speed!” she exclaimed. 

  
Ben looked over at her briefly.

“I know.”    
  


Rey glanced at him and the light in her eyes died a little.    
  


“I’m sorry. Of course you know. You bought the car. I’m sorry, I just get carried away sometimes.”   
  


“It’s okay, “ Ben said quietly as he turned unto the street.“I’d rather see you talking non-stop about something that excites you than have a five-hour long silence.”

  
Rey’s eyebrow lifted and a grin broke through. 

  
“Are you absolutely sure about that?” she asked, her eyes glittering with merriment. 

  
Ben pulled to a stop in front of a traffic light and then glanced at her. 

  
“Absolutely.”

  
They shared a small smile and just like that the tone was set.    
Funny enough, a comfortable silence settled between them. Ben slowly navigated his way through the city, seemingly effortless. 

  
As soon as they were beyond the city limits, Ben turned on the sound system. The music was very familiar to Rey. 

  
“You listen to Breaking Benjamin?” She turned in her seat so she could face him. 

  
“Yes, I do,” he said, keeping his eyes on the road. “Does that surprise you? And how do you know them?”

  
“It’s one of my favorite bands, actually. Has been for years. You?”

  
He pursed his lips and a hard glint entered his eyes, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. 

  
“I came across it online one day. I thought the name was kind of ironic. Their music wasn’t bad either. I listen to it all the time when I run.”

“Great! That’s something. Maybe we need to talk more.”

  
“Talk more?” he asked with a frown. “What do you mean talk more?" he asked and noticed the way her hair fell across her cheek as she cocked her head. 

“We could play a game or something. Get to know each other a bit more. That’ll make it easier to get through the weekend with your family.” 

“Do you mean like twenty questions? Or like ‘never have I ever’?” 

  
Rey laughed at that. He was going about this so clinically again. 

“We can’t play ‘never have I ever’,” she answered on a laugh. “We don’t have anything to drink. And you’re driving. Not exactly the best combo.”

  
He glanced her way and frowned.    
“You’re quite right.”   
  


Rey laughed in earnest then.    
  


“What about ‘would you rather’? I think that one might work.”   
  


Ben was still frowning as he answered.    
  


“Uhm, yeah, sure.”

“Okay, I’ll start,” Rey said and she grinned wickedly. “Would you rather… resemble your mother or your father?”

  
He turned his head her way eerily slow and looked at her with a murderous glint.    
“Seriously?”

“What?” she looked at him with fake innocence plastered all over her face.    
  


“You chose  _ that  _ as your first question?”

“Why wouldn’t I? Is that off limits?”    
  


He turned his eyes back on the road and pursed his lips. The muscle near his nose and mouth twitched, as did the one in his jaw.    
  


“I don’t think I have much of a choice, since we’ll be heading over to my parents, and we’re bound to discuss a plethora of subjects. But this is like choosing between the plague or cholera.”    
  


“So? What would your answer be?”

“Cholera.”   
  


“Ben,” Rey huffed.    
  


“Alright, fine,” he bit out. “I’ve been told on more than one occasion I’m my father’s son.”   
  


Rey smiled secretly.    
  


“But is that who you would rather resemble?”   
  


Ben mulled that over for a moment.    
  


“If I had to choose..” he said softly, still lost in thought, “I guess I would rather resemble my father more. Although I personally believe I take after my mother more.”   
  


He sounded bitter.   
  


“Your turn. Would you rather spend ample time with family you detest or see friends you love only once a year?”

“What kind of question is that?” Rey asked with a scrunched up expression.    
  


“A valid one. Your answer?”

Rey pondered it for a few minutes.    
  


“Both sound incredibly lonely, to be honest,” Rey said with a frown and a sad pull about her mouth. “But if I had to choose, I would rather be with friends I love only once a year than be with family that makes me feel terrible. The positive energy of that one visit would sustain me the entire year, while the negative energy would drag me down a little at a time.”   
  


Ben glanced her way.    
  


“And now you know why I avoid mine.”   
  


Rey’s mouth snapped shut and she merely nodded once.    
They continued on a more playful note after that. Questions about music, food, drinks, tv shows and movies were asked instead of the more poignant ones. They avoided questions about family and friends.    
  


They hit the highway and Rey started grinning as the car picked up speed.    
  


Ben noticed.    
  


“So…” he started in a low voice, “you like it fast, I take it?” He gave her a sideway glance and grinned. “Buckle up, Sweetheart.” 

  
And then he hit the gas, making the car pick up speed. The sleek vehicule seemed to purr at the chance of showing off what it could do. 

  
Rey threw her head back and laughed, whooping with pure delight and making Ben laugh with her, eager to keep her happy at all costs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? 
> 
> What do you think???   
I hope you liked it! 
> 
> The entire Bugatti-section is a gift to the wonderful Noppoh!   
She is a huge car enthusiast and she helped me out by picking the example cars for this fic. Then she came up with the idea of taking a different car to Endor, and I just jumped on board of that stroke of genius! 
> 
> So, my dear Noppoh, I hope it made you smile!!! 
> 
> And the same goes for you, my dear reader!   
I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And if you did, please let me know!  
I promise I will do my very utmost best to get the next chapter ready and reply to as many comments as I can asap! 
> 
> X  
B


	21. Chapter 21

  
**   
**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

  
  


They raced along the highway for a solid thirty minutes, Rey whooping with joy and laughter the entire time. It was infectious and Ben found himself laughing with her.

It was a strange sensation to him. He hadn’t laughed like this in so long, it felt like forever. He almost couldn’t remember when his stomach had hurt this much, simply from laughing. 

  
When he finally slowed down a little, Rey continued to glow. 

  
“That was wonderful!” she sighed happily. 

  
“Yeah, it was,” he said softly and glanced at her. “I won’t be doing it again though. We’ll be at the cabin too fast and the roads aren’t going to be this great from this point on.”

  
Rey just cocked her head and smiled.    
“That’s okay. This will keep me satisfied for a day or two.”

  
_ And bam! There went his mind down the gutter again. _

Oh, how she messed with his mind! How he longed to retaliate!    
He decided there and then that he wouldn’t be the only one to suffer anymore. He wasn’t handsome or attractive in a classical way, but two could play this game of dual interpretation. 

  
“Is a little speed all you need to be satisfied, Rey?” 

  
His voice was soft and low, its vibrations palpable in the tiny space of the car’s interior. He cocked his eyebrow and one side of his mouth lifted a little, resulting in a cocky grin.

  
Rey instantly blushed at the blatant innuendo. She wouldn’t give in this easily. She wasn’t a prude after all. 

  
“Oh, I guess it all depends on my mood. Sometimes I prefer hard and fast, but other times I like it nice and slow.”

  
She gave him a little smile that was just this side of sly and Ben wound up regretting his decision to tease her. Rey was obviously way more equipped for this kind of game than he was.    
He gave her a baffled little nod and then turned his eyes back to the road. 

_ This was going to be hell…  _

Rey slouched in the seat and gazed out. 

The landscape was changing slowly. They’d come from the city into this strange sort of transition zone with large meadows in various shades of green and yellow. The further they went, more and more trees appeared. 

  
She glanced over at Ben, who was suddenly back to his sullen, broody self. 

  
His teasing had shaken her a little. She knew instinctively that he had a playful side tucked down somewhere deep inside; she’d seen a little glimpse here and there, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, a little barb now and then, his advanced level of sarcasm. She had seen it a little on the day they’d gone on their picture-mission. He’d had a different attitude shine through now and then. 

But this banter had been different. This had been intentional. 

She sensed it.    
And oddly enough, she was left with a heavy feeling in her lower abdomen and a rather uncomfortable wetness between her legs. 

  
_ That deep voice of his combined with that wicked grin…  _

  
She wondered again what he would be like in bed. Would he be practical and focused on the end goal as he was at work? Or would he be playful and gentle, like the glimpses she had caught? 

_ Would he _ _ prefer hard and fast or nice and slow?  _

  
“You’re a million parsecs away.” 

  
His low voice broke through her daydreaming. She glanced up and saw him studying her intently. She broke out in a fierce blush. If he had any idea of what she’d been thinking about… 

“Just lost in thought.” 

  
“Are you nervous?”

  
Rey’s eyes found his briefly before he returned his attention to the road. 

  
“Well, yes, actually, I’m starting to be,” she said softly. Rey studied her fingernails as she continued. “This week has been… Well, you know. And all of sudden, here I am, about to meet your family who will be scrutinizing my every move and will be cross-examining me and I don’t even know you all that well. What if I make a mistake?”

  
She swallowed audibly and it made Ben smile gently. 

  
“You’re not the one to be worried,” he said calmly. “I’m the one they’ll roast. You’ll just have to endure the stories of my youth. You, they’ll love easily enough.” 

_ Me, not so much. _   
  


The words hung in the air heavily. 

  
“I’m sure we’ll manage somehow,” he continued slowly, his mind already running at breakneck speed again, thinking of ways to survive the weekend.

  
“Yeah, you’re right. We will be fine.” She nodded even as she frowned. 

  
Ben gave her an encouraging little smile and then kept his eyes on the road again.    
They drove for another hour before taking a small break at a road stop, so they could get a bite to eat and stretch their legs. 

  
Rey didn’t waste any time devouring the sandwiches with the leftover chicken Ben handed her, and Ben was once again puzzled about the appetite of this young woman before him. 

  
“You really love food, don’t you?” 

  
Rey looked up and stopped chewing as an embarrassed blush tinted her cheeks.    
She quickly finished her bite and then wiped her mouth with a napkin before speaking. 

  
“I grew up with very little of it, so I do have a tendency to overindulge.”

  
She shrugged and tried to play it down, but Ben saw through it. 

  
“You didn’t exactly have it easy, did you?” 

  
He tried, but he couldn’t manage to keep the curiosity from his voice. 

He pursed his lips and added softly, “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

  
Rey met his eyes and she saw nothing but genuine interest gleaming in that dark gaze. 

  
“That’s alright,” she started quietly. “I guess this would be the kind of thing one tells their spouse.” 

She frowned at the odd sound of that. But something inside her resonated with the words; a warm feeling spreading throughout her body slowly, like a hug or caress. Something powerful and deep and…  _ healing _ . 

She rested her hands in her lap, where she toyed with the edges of the napkin absently. 

  
“I grew up in an orphanage on Jakku, near Niima outpost. My parents left me there when I must have been about five. I hardly remember them, but I know there was something going on. Possibly something dangerous.” She halted briefly, frowning once more as memories assailed her. She continued in a bland voice as if she was trying to detach herself from them. 

  
“Anyway, I was left in the care of Unkar Plutt, a big burly man with a bad attitude and barely any knowledge of the advantages of personal hygiene. He wasn’t exactly the caring kind; he was just using the system for the money it provided and the extra hands it got him. He worked us all down to the bone every day, making us strip down cars and speeders for reusable parts. We only went to school because he would lose his license and his dotations if we didn’t. Every other waking moment was dedicated to scavenging parts. We were basically used and abused for years. We were always hungry, always tired, always dirty and dressed poorly. As soon as I was old enough, I left. Just packed the very few belongings I had and left and didn’t look back. I went to Kelvin Ridge, used the money I had saved to get there and got enrolled at the local university. I worked hard, studied hard and I got my degree. I left for Coruscant two days after that, and you know the rest.”

Ben was scowling fiercer with every word that left her mouth.    
He felt the compelling desire to look for this Unkar Plutt and ram his fist in the creep’s stomach repeatedly. 

  
He was also surprised by the insane need to gather her close and whisper soothing words in her ear. 

It caught him off guard and ruined his peace of mind. He wasn’t touchy feely. He wasn’t the romantic kind. He wasn’t soft. Ben Solo didn’t care about others; he cared about himself and his goals and he crushed whoever and whatever stood in his way. 

  
But this woman in front of him, this scavenger… 

She managed to overthrow his every semblance of normalcy and he was left feeling raw.    
And when she looked up and he saw the openness in her face… 

  
She had trusted him enough to share this painful piece of her past with him. She trusted him to not use it against her.

  
It moved him. 

  
“You’ve had a rough life, it seems.” His voice was rough and gritty. 

  
“Others had it far worse, I’m sure.”

  
“Acknowledging that is fine and I admire your attitude in all this, but that doesn’t diminish the fact that you suffered for years. It’s okay to admit that.”

  
She tilted her head and smiled. 

  
“What about you?” she asked softly. “I don’t mean to pry, but if I’m going down the rabbit hole, I might as well know what caused this rift between you and your family.”

  
Ben pursed his lips and swallowed hard. His eyes met hers and that steely gleam was back. 

  
“And if I don’t want to talk about it?” he countered easily, making Rey’s smile grow. 

  
“Then you’ll risk the fact that I hear their version of the truth first and that my sympathy for them is greater than for you.”

  
His eyes narrowed slightly and he replied coldly. 

  
“I’m used to that. We need to get going.” 

Ben stood and threw his napkin and the remainder of his sandwich in the bin, his appetite gone. He walked over to the car and helped her in, then rounded the car and got in himself. He grabbed the wheel with an iron grip, his fingers curling around it.

  
He was scowling, staring into space, oblivious to the here and now.    
Compassion filled her soul as she looked at this man, now her husband, struggling with something that was obviously still very painful, no matter how much he tried to hide behind bluster and arrogance. 

  
“You don’t have to divulge details. Just the basics will do.”

  
Ben stared at his hands and his jaw locked in a stubborn tilt. To Rey’s surprise, he started in a low tone.    
  
“About five years ago, something happened. Something that meant a lot to my family, and to my dad in particular, got destroyed. I wasn’t at fault, but I didn’t rat out on the person who was responsible, so instead I got the blame. No one even bothered to look beyond their initial impressions. They just went ahead and assumed the worst. We had a huge fight and they told me to leave, so I did. I haven’t gone back since.”

He still hadn’t looked at her. He was still studying his hands, as if the long digits and knuckles and calluses spoke of something he couldn’t talk of. 

  
Rey felt the impulse to jump up and hug him.    
She refrained from doing so. Instead, she just smiled softly and spoke with patience and kindness. 

  
“I understand,” she said quietly. “Thank you for telling me.”

  
He looked up then and met her soft gaze. For the first time in the five long years, he got the distinct impression someone really did understand. That someone might be on his side after all. 

  
Rey smiled at him, and he couldn’t help it.    
He smiled back. 

  
“Let’s go.”

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Dear Reader, 
> 
> I hope everyone had wonderful holidays! I hope that love, faith and hope are strong in your hearts, whatever faith or religion or belief you follow. 
> 
> However wonderful the holidays, I cannot mourn the fact that they are now behind us and that routine and daily activities return to normal and go back to the regular pace!   
Which means the following:   
As of today, I will be uploading twice a week. Every Wednesday and every Sunday, a new dose of Trouble will be waiting for you, right up until the end.   
I will continue to work as hard as I can to wrap this up. It started with a little one-shot in my head, but it soon morphed into this multi-chapter monster it's becoming, and I'm still loving every second of it. 
> 
> And in this entire story, there have been a few pillars to support me, a few rocks I could build on. 
> 
> Noppoh, the brilliant author of several wonderful one-shots and the AMAZING story "Still Alive" (if you have not read this, go read it asap!) has been my rock and my savior, the one I can always count on to tell me the truth about this fic. I love you, bollie! 
> 
> The ladies in our chatgroup.   
tmwillson, Crysania, OverlyInvestedFangirl, Pathfinder, SirenBanshee, Arwen_Evnstar : you are amazing authors, and I am honored and blessed to be part of our small nook
> 
> Silmea: my Silmea. Always love for you. 
> 
> Angel-mine: you will ALWAYS be a part of me, even more so now than ever before! :) I shall gaze upon my tree with even more love and an even bigger smile from now on, knowing you care for me so. You are amazing. You shine so bright! and don't let anyone steal that light from you :) 
> 
> Enough sappiness...   
Let's kick it!   
Enjoy!

  
**   
**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

  
  


Ben and Rey drove in silence for almost half an hour, but then Rey became talkative again as the scenery slowly changed. Tall trees were becoming visible with the regularity of a galactic chrono, and it delighted Rey. 

  
They played “Would you rather” for another hour, the answers and the questions becoming more and more ridiculous. They laughed at the resulting conversations and even flirted now and then, but they made sure nothing was downright insinuating like last time. 

When they were done, silence descended again. It was the kind of comfortable silence you only experienced with people you were truly at ease with. 

  
Ben glanced at Rey every now and then, studying her closely.    
She had an almost childlike wonder plastered all over her expression, her eyes soft and alight, a bright smile about her lips. 

  
“Why are you smiling like that?” Ben asked without even being aware he’d actually voiced the thought. 

  
“I never knew there was this much green in all the galaxy,” she said and then met his gaze. 

“It’s breathtaking!” she exclaimed happily and it was infectious. 

  
“So, green is your favorite color. Got it,” Ben said coolly, but there was the hint of a smile about his lips. 

  
Rey shifted in her seat, so she could stare at him. 

  
“What’s yours?” she asked. 

  
“What’s my what?” he countered. 

  
“What is your favorite color?” She grinned. 

  
He kept his eyes on the road. 

  
“Black.” 

  
“That’s not even a color. You’ll have to do better than that.”

He frowned.    
“I don’t know,” he said quietly. “I just tend to go for dark and black with every option.”

“Was it always like that? I find that hard to believe. What about when you were younger?”

Ben searched his memories, and much to his dismay her words evoked different ones than the ones he usually came up with. He remembered flashes of blue skies and special lights his dad used. 

  
“Blue,” he said. “I used to like blue.” He looked at her then and suddenly his mouth had its mind of its own. “But recently, I’ve a newfound appreciation of hazel.” 

  
Rey frowned, and it became quite clear she had no idea he was referring to the color of her eyes; the eyes that haunted his dreams and seemed to be able to move him in ways he did not expect. They compelled him and made him feel things he hadn’t felt in a long time. Some of those feelings were completely foreign to him, in fact. 

  
He felt the need to make her smile, to make her happy, even if it wasn’t in his best interests.    
This feeling, this drive to make her happy was incredibly strong. And he feared its power. That need would be able to destroy him. 

  
“Well, mine is now green,” she said this with a decisive tone. “Perhaps we should share our favorite things next?”

  
Ben ground his teeth slightly, but tried his best to hide his mild irritation.    
It was a lot in a very fast pace. These past few days had gone by as if in lightspeed mode.   
But he nodded, despite his own misgivings about it. 

  
“You go first,” he said, his reluctance clearly audible. 

Rey chuckled. 

  
“My my, Mr Solo, your eagerness cannot be contained, can it?” 

  
He looked at her then, and got hard in less than a millisecond. The woman would be the death of him. He didn’t have a lot of time to contemplate, because Rey started her barrage of questions. 

“What is your absolute favorite thing to eat?” 

_ You. _

  
Ben kept his eyes on the road, unwilling to meet her eyes. 

  
“Do you mean an actual meal, or a dessert? You’re gonna have to be more specific about this.”

  
Rey chuckled again and then continued with laughter sounding in her voice. 

  
“We’ll start with an actual meal. We can talk about dessert later.”

  
Ben swallowed. 

  
_ You’d be my favorite dessert…  _

He gave a small shake of his head, trying to clear his treacherous mind. 

  
“It’s a difficult choice. I’d probably end up with two dishes, as far removed as possible.”

  
“Oh?”    
Genuine interest marked her features and sounded in her voice.

Ben tried his best to keep his wits about him. They still had about an hour and a half to drive, and he needed to be on a decent level if he wanted to face his family. 

  
“I would either go for something decadent and luxurious, like handmade fresh pasta with truffels and parmezan. On the other hand, I would have to go for a homecooked meal, comfort food. Meatloaf, good brown gravy, boiled potatoes and, believe it or not, celery in tomato sauce.” 

  
“Celery in tomato sauce?” Rey exclaimed with wide eyes. 

  
“Yes.” 

  
“I’ve never had that before. Is it good?”

  
Ben dared a glance her way. She looked beautiful, as always, but the expectancy and excitement in her eyes took his breath away. 

  
“It’s amazing. It’s very savory and slightly tangy. It hits you just the right way.”

  
Rey smiled at him, her dimples showing and her lips curving in the most endearing way. 

  
“Will you cook it for me?”

  
Ben swallowed hard, and he would have promised her the moons of Endor if she would just keep looking at him like this forever. 

  
“As soon as we get back home.”

  
His answer seemed to please her and for now it was enough.    
They continued the questions until they couldn’t think of favorite things anymore. 

  
Rey felt satisfied with the outcome.    
She had the distinct impression she had been able to scrape away a few inches of that thick impenetrable layer from Ben Solo’s Badass Attitude.    
There was more to the man, and she could see the man behind the monster he showed everyone. She couldn’t help but be intrigued. 

  
He’d smiled and laughed today. He’d been kind and gentle and unexpectedly funny. He’d been considerate and attentive, and had really tried to open up, despite his obvious reluctance. And Rey had to admit it pleased her that he would do this. That he would allow himself to show her his weaknesses. 

  
They lapsed into another short silence, and Rey kept running his answers through her brain. He’d given her a few surprising answers. 

  
His favorite garment turned out to be the T-shirt she’d worn when she’d forgotten her pajamas. 

She smiled secretly. Perhaps she should put it on again sometime, just because… 

  
The rest of the ride was spent in relative silence.    
The closer they got to their final destination, the tenser Ben got.    
Rey noticed his shoulders growing rigid and the muscles in his neck were taut. His jaw locked and his mouth was pressed into a flat line. 

  
It pained her to see this type of regression in him. 

  
At one point, Ben turned off the paved road and unto a dirt-packed path.    
Not the best type of road for a Bugatti… 

  
The thought almost made her giggle, but Ben’s tense attitude refrained her from doing so. 

  
“How much longer before we arrive?”

Ben’s jaw was locked down so hard, it took him a moment to unclench it. 

  
“Less than thirty minutes.”

  
His voice was terse, every word spoken as if it were a bolt being fired from a blaster.    
A nervous, uneasy feeling crept up on Rey, making her tremble. She usually didn’t have issues with tense situations, but there was something about this whole situation that got her on edge. 

  
_ Yeah, probably the fact that you eloped with your boss because he wants his family off his back and you don’t want to be deported in four weeks and now you have to spend the weekend with them… _

_   
_ The silence in the car was deafening, and it pressed down on all the fun and relaxing moments they’d had. It obliterated them, shattered them into a million pieces until all that was left was this depressing type of pressure. 

  
Minutes seemed to fly by, even as the car appeared to crawl along the dirt road. Rey was surprised that the quality was pretty good, despite the relative wild nature about them. The road was obviously man-made and well-kept. 

  
“My mother has a caretaker for this piece of land,” Ben answered her unasked question. 

  
“Thank you,” she said softly. “I was wondering about that.”

  
Ben didn’t even glance her way, just kept his eyes straight ahead.    
Rey wanted to say something but Ben’s entire countenance turned even more rigid and tense. She looked up and saw a circular drive in front of a stone cottage with a wrap-around porch. 

A neatly manicured lawn was in the center of that circular drive, a special statue - a fountain perhaps? - in the middle of that. It resembled a torch with a star, flanked by wings. It was an eye-catcher, but Rey couldn’t shake the feeling that it was slightly out of place here, in the middle of nature. 

  
She looked at Ben, who was gripping the wheel with an iron grasp. His knuckles were white, the digits bright red. He was staring at the cottage as if he was going to be sick to his stomach, as if it were a medieval dungeon and he knew what torture awaited him upon entry. 

  
Rey couldn’t stand the sight of him so visibly upset. She reached out and put her hand over his. 

  
“Ben,” she whispered. 

  
His head whipped around and he stared at her as if he had forgotten she was there. He pursed his lips and swallowed hard, his eyes kept shifting as he tried to focus.    
She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. Encouragement and faith shone in her hazel gaze as she looked at him softly. 

  
“You’ll be fine. You can do this. And I’ll help you. Just breathe.”

  
Ben pursed his lips again, gave a sharp nod, and drew in a shuddering breath. He repeated the motion and Rey continued to smile softly at him, giving him the time to pull himself together. 

  
When he felt somewhat composed, he noticed his mother coming to stand on the porch steps. 

  
He lifted Rey’s hand to his lips and took another deep breath. 

  
“No turning back now. Showtime.” 

  
His lips gently brushed her knuckles and a delicious tingle ran down Rey’s spine, making her shiver slightly. 

  
She gave him a wide smile and Ben quickly got out of the car. Before Rey even had the chance to unbuckle her seatbelt, Ben had rounded the car and was at the door. He helped her out and they shared a look. 

  
_ Off to battle, us against the world. _

  
They smiled and he put his hand at the small of her back, gently guiding her towards the cabin where his mother stood. 

  
The formidable Leia Skywalker-Organa-Solo was a fairly short woman. Dark hair - like her son’s - though generously peppered with silver, was done up in an intricate crown braid. Dark eyes - again, so very much like her son’s - instantly sized her up. They were intense, piercing, and keen, and Rey instinctively knew this was not a woman to be trifled with. 

  
She gave the woman a small smile. 

  
Leia’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly, a tiny smile toying with the corners of her lips. 

  
“You must be Rey. Welcome,” Leia said formally as she reached out and took Rey’s hand between her own. She then turned to her son.    
“Ben, Dear. Welcome back. It’s been too long.” 

The tone she used with her own flesh and blood seemed cooler than she had used with Rey, making the young woman frown.    
But Ben’s reaction explained that observation. 

  
“Really? I clearly remember you stating the exact opposite not so very long ago,” he said with frost. He continued just as chilly.    
“Hello Mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
> S***'s about to hit the fan... :D   
Who's here for the ride???   
Oh, please do let me know how you feel! I am sooooooo curious to hear what you think! 
> 
> For those of you who have left me a comment that has not been answered yet: I am working on it! I'm alternating between writing chapters and replying to the comments, so please have a little more patience with me, I promise I will get back to EVERY SINGLE ONE! 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me so far!   
X  
B
> 
> ps: looks like I'll be upping the chapter count again soon!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweet reader!!! 
> 
> I hope you are well!  
I'm doing my best to keep the updates coming at least twice a week :) 
> 
> Other than that, I'll just do what I usually do :) 
> 
> Thank my sweet Noppoh for being the beautiful person she is, even if she doesn't always realize just how beautiful she really is.  
Thank our chatgroup ladies for their neverending support.  
Thank my dear Silmea for being the voice inside my head and the spark that lit my fire.  
Thank my Angel-mine, for always gracing me with more of her pure heart than I deserve!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

  
**   
**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

  
Rey watched on in horrified fascination as these two people - a mother and her son - interacted so coolly.

It surprised her, despite all the warnings and signs she’d noticed when talking to Ben. It never occurred to her, not in a million years, that family would treat each other this way. 

She saw how loving the Tico-family was. She had plenty of wonderful friends who treated each other as family would. And here were two people who were actually related and who could not muster up any warmth for each other at all. 

  
She swallowed and felt her nerves grow from a flutter to a whirlwind.  
Ben seemed to notice, because his thumb stroked her lower back in a soothing motion, his hand then rubbing slow wide circles in an effort to calm her and reduce her nerves.  
  


“Shall we continue to stand here on the porch while we exchange polite pleasantries, or are we allowed to enter the cabin?” 

  
Ben’s voice was cool, though there wasn’t a single thing Rey could peg as impolite or unkind. 

  
“Of course,” Leia said calmly, her face and demeanor an example of collected grace. “Please come in and help yourself to some refreshments. You can get your luggage later, when you settle into your room. You’ve had a long drive and I’m sure you’ll want to take a moment to unwind before the party starts.”  
  
Ben nodded and Rey smiled wanly. Leia turned around and walked inside, with Ben and Rey following her in. 

Rey’s jaw dropped as soon as she crossed the threshold.  
The cabin was larger than one would think standing outside. It opened up directly into a large living area, and it was a classic woodsy get-away. Sturdy wooden beams and rafters were everywhere and a large stone fireplace dominated an entire wall. Large upholstered, overstuffed sofas were placed in a U-shape in front of it, a colorful rug with bold patterns and a chunky coffee table at its center. 

  
There were windows on both sides of the living room, large floor-to-ceiling windo ants were scattered here and there, end tables and plenty of lamps in all shapes and sizes were all over the place. There were several doors and archways, and a large staircase was directly to the right, leading to the upstairs area where Rey suspected the bedrooms were. 

  
It was organized chaos and Rey loved every inch of it. 

  
Ben was still tense, his unease radiating off him.  
  
Noise and boisterous laughter could be heard, coming from beyond one of the archways.  
Rey’s curiosity was peaked by the sound of one particular laugh. It was low and gruff and it sounded familiar somehow.  
  


“The others are in the kitchen. Shall we join them?” Leia sounded like the ideal hostess, the perfect amount of hospitality injected in her voice. 

  
Ben nodded and once again nudged Rey into motion, his hand still on the low of her back.  
But Rey noticed a tremor in his fingers. A slight tremble in his hand.  
Rey glanced back at him and their eyes met. She saw something she had never seen before in him. 

  
_ Fear. Insecurity. _

  
This man, this asshole, this unwavering hulk of a man who was usually so confident and collected and so damned in control all the time, was scared. Of a family get-together.  
And it made her heart squeeze. 

  
She remembered both her own words and the look on his face from earlier.  
_ “Then you’ll risk the fact that I hear their version of the truth first and that my sympathy for them is greater than for you.” _ _  
_ _ “I’m used to that.” _

They must have really done a number on him. Sympathy welled up inside her and she felt the need to comfort him. 

  
She smiled up at him, encouragement shining softly in her hazel eyes. Rey reached around and grabbed his hand, clutching it firmly and giving it an encouraging squeeze, trying to convey without words that he could do this.  
She gave him a little nod, and Ben returned it as he swallowed hard and pursed his lips.  
She squeezed his hand again, and then fell into step with Leia. 

  
As soon as they crossed the threshold, Rey’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
The kitchen was larger than her entire apartment!  
Dozens and dozens of pine cabinets, dark marble countertops, a kitchen island roughly the size of her bedroom and another table long enough to seat at least twenty people made it feel incredibly cozy and homey, despite its enormous size.  
A cluster of people were sitting at said table, all nursing drinks and cocktails, munching on snacks that were placed on the long surface, and they were all laughing and joking and having a good time. 

  
The moment Ben and Rey entered, silence descended. 

Rey swallowed and shared a look with Ben, who seemed to understand her without words.  
_ Oh Shit… _

“Look everyone! It’s Ben and his fiancee, Rey!”  
  
Rey swallowed audibly over the large lump that had suddenly appeared in the back of her throat, nervous about how this was going to pan out. Quite possibly they might be shunned. 

  
But then the craziest thing happened. 

  
An extremely large man - at least a full head taller than Ben, and that was saying something - with long shaggy hair stood and let out a joyful roar as he all but ran up to Ben.  
He wrapped him in his thick arms and seemed to smother Ben in the process.  
Several of the others had stood and rushed over and soon they were both wrapped in a big embrace. 

  
Rey was extremely overwhelmed by this reaction. She had never imagined this kind of welcome after what Ben had told her about his family.  
They were loud and boisterous and very physical it seemed. 

  
Rey had a tiny woman holding her at her waist, a young blond woman that seemed only slightly older than herself wrapping an arm around her and a tall, willowy woman with bright purple hair and sparkling blue eyes kissing her on the cheek. 

When they stepped apart a little, she looked over at Ben and there was color on his cheeks but his eyes were bleak. They were dull and almost lethargic, as if he were distancing himself from what was happening.  
  
When the hugging ended and the many questions were somewhat answered, the crowd gave them a little breathing space. Rey and Ben noticed two men standing at the end of the table. Both were graying and weary looking in their own way, and both looking at Ben with reserve. 

  
Ben’s hand found Rey’s again as one of them walked up to them. And as he drew closer, Rey noticed the resemblance. 

  
This was Ben’s father. 

  
He had his mother’s coloring, but there was no mistaking that this man was where Ben got his handsome looks from. Even at an older age, the guy was still a looker.  
He walked up to Ben and stopped about three feet from him. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither saying anything. 

  
Then the older man nodded and said a single word. 

  
“Ben.”

  
“Dad,” Ben answered in the same cool, distanced tone. 

  
The man then walked out of the kitchen and Rey felt Ben’s hand squeeze hers a little tighter. The muscle in his jaw ticked, but other than that there was no outward sign that he was upset. 

  
“Come along, dears. Would you like something to drink?” Leia’s voice broke through the suddenly tense atmosphere and startled them out of their own musings. 

  
“No, thank you, Mother.” Ben seemed to answer on autopilot. “We’d rather go out and get our bags and settle in first. Freshen up a little.”

  
Leia’s mouth pursed and she lifted her chin a little, showing her pride. Somehow it reminded Rey of Ben. He did the same thing often when challenged. 

  
“Of course, I can imagine the need after such a long drive,” she said evenly, her voice not even hinting at her displeasure. “I’ve taken the liberty to have your old bedroom prepared. I’m sure you remember the way?” she said with a lift of a manicured eyebrow. 

  
“Yes, Mother, I do. Thank you. Excuse us.”  
He turned and dragged Rey with him, who gave everyone in the room an apologetic smile before following him outside. 

He stalked off to the car with an almost punishing pace. His face looked as if he’d swallowed a thunderstorm and lighting was rummaging around in his stomach.  
He quickly got the bags, throwing them out of the car unto the ground and slammed the door, making Rey wince.  
This was not exactly a car to manhandle… 

“Ben?” she said quietly as she put her hand on his upper arm. 

  
He jerked and stepped back abruptly, and calmed down a little when he saw the startled look on her face. 

  
“Are you alright?” she asked softly as she removed her hand. 

  
His eyes followed the motion. It was probably a trick of the light, but it seemed as if he was sorry she stopped touching him. But to put her hand back would be awkward, all things considering… 

  
“I’m fine,” he bit out. 

  
“Ben…” 

  
Her tone made him look at her. He could tell she didn’t believe him, and she wasn’t up for his bullshit. 

  
“That wasn’t the welcome you had imagined, was it?”

  
He pursed his lips and averted his eyes. 

  
“No.” He admitted it begrudgingly. 

  
Rey smiled at him and took a step closer, making him look at her again. The look in his eyes could only be described as ‘charged’. He watched her every move with the kind of intensity that could not be ignored. 

It made Rey’s blood grow warm. It made her want to sidle up to him and she felt the distinct urge to step up on her tiptoes and press her lips to his just so he could take his mind off his worries. 

Of course, she would never do that. They weren’t that close. 

  
_ Not yet. _

Her treacherous mind reminded her time and time again that they were officially husband and wife. Perhaps they would grow that close… 

  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

When she opened them again, Ben was still staring at her, watching her every motion with that intensity that was his alone. And she shivered slightly. 

  
Ben mistook her shiver for cold. Without even asking, he took off his vest and draped it across her shoulders. This brought him closer to her. The scent of his cologne enveloped her and she longed to close the distance and bury herself against his large frame.  
She muttered a non-descript ‘thank you’ but he didn’t move away as she’d expected. 

  
“They’re watching us,” he said softly. 

  
Those words made her smile.  
_ Thank the Maker… _ _  
_She gave in to her instincts and stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him with a wide smile. 

  
“What are you doing?” he asked, his voice low. A hint of warning sounded through, but Rey just smiled wider. 

  
“Keeping up appearances,” she said casually and tilted her head. She frowned a little.  
“We’ll figure something out, Ben, don’t worry. We’ll just have to make sure we’re both in this together. But if things get too hard or complicated for either of us, we’ll have to think of a way to bail each other out. A code word?”

  
He gave her a look that almost made her laugh out loud. 

  
“You cannot be serious? A code word? What are we, ten?” 

  
She squeezed him a little, making him grimace. 

  
“Be sensible, Ben,” she admonished starkly. “We are both in over our heads. I know as much just from that little scene in the kitchen. We need a way to get out if we need it.”

  
Ben looked at her, lost in thought for a moment. 

  
“As much as I hate to admit it, you are right,” he said begrudgingly. “And knowing my mother, she’ll probably have a lot of activities planned. I’m not necessarily on board with those.”

  
Rey smiled again, her eyes twinkling as she gave him an ‘I told you so’ look. And it was oddly endearing. 

  
“What do we pick?”

  
Rey thought hard, her nose scrunching up adoringly as she did so. 

  
“What about… I’m thirsty?”

  
“Beg your pardon?” he said, the sound almost a low growl. 

  
She smiled up at him and repeated herself. 

“What about ‘I’m thirsty’? If I get into a tight spot or if I feel uncomfortable, I can say ‘I’m thirsty’ and then leave the room to get a drink, and perhaps you could or could not join me.”

  
Ben pursed his lips slightly. It was a good one. He nodded.

“I’ll go for ‘snack’ then. But if I use it, it means you’ll need to come find me, cause I’m not a fan of these code words and I’m only going to use it when I really feel like I have to.”

  
Rey gave him a wide smile and her eyes twinkled with mischief. 

“Very well. Shall we go back inside then? I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.”

  
“I don’t get sick,” he said matter-of-factly. “But thank you for caring.” 

  
The words were heavy with sarcasm, but it moved Rey nonetheless. 

“Anytime Mr Solo,” she said with a smug little grin plastered on her face. 

  
Ben acted on pure instinct. He leaned in and kissed her on her nose.

  
“Now, I’ll get our bags and we’ll go back in or they might send out a search party.”

  
He took her hands from around his waist and turned as he picked up their bags from the ground. Together they headed back into the house, to face whatever situation his family would throw at them. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think???  
Things should get interesting from now on... :)  
Ideas just keep swirling in my head, and I'll probably up the chapter numbers again by the end of the week :)  
I just hope you don't get tired of me and my story by then :p 
> 
> Please let me know how you feel about this chapter!  
Reading your comments and interacting with you is LIFE!!!! 
> 
> x  
B


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet reader
> 
> I am so excited that you're still here!!!   
I'll keep writing as fast as I can to make sure this story gets finished asap, but alas, life does get in the way sometimes... 
> 
> Once again, as always, nothing but love and devotion to the wonderful Noppoh, whose wonderful stories (check out "Still Alive"!!!) and even more wonderful personality brighten my life.   
Only love for Crysania, tmwillson3, OverlyInvestedFangirl, Siren Banshee, LostInQueue, Arwen_Evnstar and the lurkers in our group.   
These ladies are brilliant authors and have become a huge part of my daily life! 
> 
> And love and adoration for my Silmea and my Angel-mine, who are the voices in the back of my head :) .

  
**   
**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Ben took Rey upstairs and headed straight for the last door on the right. 

He hesitated only a second before straightening his shoulders and pushing the door open.    
But what he saw there did not resemble his old room in the least. 

  
Gone was the dark blue wallpaper with stars and rockets. Gone was his pine desk and his bunk bed. Gone was all of his shelving and most of his memorabilia.    
In its stead, he was now facing a light and airy bedroom, with a king-size bed on one end and a fake fireplace with a sheepskin rug in front of it on the other end. There was a small glass cabinet on one of the now sand-colored walls, and some of his old special items were displayed there.

  
Ben made a choking sound when he caught sight of his old miniature Falcon, an exact replica of his dad’s favorite car. 

Rey was right on his heels and almost plowed into his back. 

  
“What’s wrong?” she asked and tried to look around him. 

  
He entered the room but stopped only two steps in. He looked back at her and he had a horrified and shocked look on his face. 

  
“She changed my room.”

  
Rey’s eyebrows shot up and followed him in, only to freeze in her tracks when she caught sight of the king-size bed. 

“I thought you said there was a bunk bed?” Her voice sounded small.

  
“There was.” His voice sounded cold and pinched. 

  
“I like it!” she said loud and cheerfully. 

  
He gave her a look that clearly conveyed that he thought she was certifiably mad.    
But she gave him a little shove and pushed him further into the room as she giggled and closed the door with a bang. 

  
“Have you lost your mind?” Ben seethed. 

  
But Rey just giggled a little louder as she put a finger over her lips to silence him.    
She took a few steps his way and he straightened. Rey had the distinct impression that he would have backed up but decided against it last minute. He lifted his chin and she sensed his defiance. 

  
“Keep your voice down!” she whispered fiercely. “I was only trying to keep up appearances. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.”

  
He lifted a single brow and gave her a dirty look. 

  
“So…” she let out a great big sigh, “one bed.”

  
She looked up at him and he was staring at her again with that intense gaze. Her breath caught and her breasts grew heavy, just from the way he was looking at her. 

  
“I’ll sleep on the floor.”

She frowned. 

  
“Don’t be silly. The bed is almost as large as the one you have at home. There’s plenty of space.” 

  
He continued to look at her as if she were the only thing in the universe.    
And then he regressed right back to the beginning. He ruined any progress they were making by opening his big ole mouth. 

  
“I’ll sooner sleep in the car than share that bed with you.”

  
Rey’s eyes widened in shock. Her mouth fell open and she couldn’t say anything for a full thirty seconds. When she did, her voice was colder than the ice on Hoth.

  
“The floor then, as you wish.” 

  
She gave him a haughty look and walked past him, snatching her bag from his hand.    
Ben knew he had expressed himself poorly. Perhaps he should have just said it the way it had thundered through his head. 

  
_ If I get into bed with you, I’ll keep you there for the entire weekend. I wouldn’t let you leave that bed until I had my merry way with you in every possible position. _

  
But he couldn’t very well tell her  _ that _ , now could he?    
So, he had made another knee-jerk reaction. And now she hated him.    
He regretted it, but refused to let it show. 

Perhaps it was better this way.    
Those moments in the car, Kriff, this entire day…    
The entire week so far… It had been getting too… intimate. She was getting closer with each minute she spent with him, with each question she asked, with each easy smile she sent his way… And that was dangerous. The closer people got, the more they could hurt you. 

  
Rey was buzzing about the room, putting her things away. And he still stood rooted to the same spot in the middle of the room.    
She huffed and pushed a wayward strand of hair out of her eyes. She turned towards him and her angry look was directed straight at him. 

  
“Don’t you have anything better to do than just stand there? We won’t be able to stay holed up here all night.”

  
_ Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. _

  
He had no idea where the proverb came from, but it sure seemed well-suited to the current situation. As usual when dealing with Rey, he decided to bluff his way through. He crossed his arms across his chest and felt his pride surge as Rey’s eyes followed the movement.

“Actually, we could and they wouldn’t bother us one bit if we played our cards right.”   
  


Rey put her hands on her hips and cocked her head as she gave him her haughtiest look she could muster. 

“That would require us to actually get in the bed together, now wouldn’t it?”

  
Ben almost laughed at that remark. 

  
“Only if we actually went through with the suggestion. Are you offering?”

  
He cracked a lopsided grin then, almost weakening her resolve.    
But he’d hurt her feelings - her pride - with his crude remark. Retaliation was in the forefront of her mind. 

  
“I’d sooner get into bed with Poe,” she deadpanned. 

  
And then the weirdest thing happened…

  
Ben’s face fell.    
He blanched, only to turn a bright red shade. He started trembling as fury radiated from his every pore. He took two fast steps in her direction before coming to an abrupt halt. Rey backed up until the backs of her legs hit the edge of the bed. 

  
She watched with a deep frown marring her brow as Ben continued to shake, the muscles in his neck and jaw and underneath his eye twitched furiously. 

  
“Take. That. Back.”

  
Rey was confused. She had never seen him like this before. A tiny shiver ran down her back.

  
“What?” she said softly, shaking her head slowly. 

  
He took another step and Rey swallowed hard. 

  
“I said, take that back!” 

  
His voice was quiet, but the threat was unmistakable. Rey trembled at the sound. She wasn’t afraid as much as she was excited. 

  
“Or what?” she said automatically as she stepped closer. 

Her years on Jakku had taught her things that most people would never need, and the instincts were still all there, intact and ready to spring into action. So whenever someone threatened her, she simply rose to the challenge. 

  
Ben seemed a little surprised by her boldness, but he didn’t back down in the least. 

  
“Or I’ll make you.”

  
Rey laughed. 

  
“Really?” she said calmly, with humor laced in her voice. “I’d like to see you try.” She spoke with venom curling its way through the open invitation. 

  
Ben narrowed his eyes, his lips flattened a little.    
And before she knew what happened, he closed the distance between them. 

  
Ben grabbed her hip with one hand and wrapped his other around her neck.    
He pulled her close and he let his lips descend on hers.    
His kiss was rough, just this side of punishing, but it was  _ the _ most exciting kiss she had ever had. His tongue ran along the seam of her lips and she opened them in protest. But the protest died as he deepened the kiss with an intensity that was scorching. 

  
He devoured her mouth as if he needed her very essence to survive, as if he needed her breath to fill his lungs, and damned if it wasn’t the most sexy thing that had ever happened to her. She made a noise in the back of her throat, a whimpering moan that she couldn’t hold back for the life of her, but it only seemed to fire his determination.

  
He let out a rough moan himself, and then he grabbed the backs of her thighs and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist out of pure instinct and he took the few steps to the bed.    
He bent down and planted her right in the middle, crawling over her and covering her body with his own in one fluid motion. 

  
Rey was incapable of rational thought. Ben lit fires under her skin as he caressed her hips, her sides, her thighs.    
She arched up, wanting him to touch her breasts, but instead he cupped her face and deepened the kiss even more. 

  
Rey was lost. 

  
She was floating on the sensations he instilled. His every touch seemed to generate the need for another, his every kiss needed a successor. She was focused on him and nothing else. 

  
His lips left hers and she let out a wail of discontent, only to hear it morphe into something she didn’t recognize as her own voice when his lips dragged down her neck. He nipped at her collarbone and worked his way back up. He bit her earlobe gently and laved it with his tongue. Rey jerked involuntarily, letting him know without words what she liked. He did it again, and she whimpered once more. She whispered his name feverishly, burying her hands in his hair.

  
“Say it again,” he growled near her ear and she felt her inner walls clench, trying to tamp down on something that wasn’t there, but she longed for with a strange desperation. 

  
“What?” she whispered, her confusion clear. 

  
He nipped her ear again, making her arch off the bed. 

  
“Say. It. Again.” 

  
Her thoughts jumbled and she tried to make sense of what she was supposed to say when he rocked his hips against hers, creating delicious friction on her core. 

  
“Ben!” she cried out, as she clenched her legs around his waist harder. 

  
“That’s right,” he said, that angry note still sounding in his voice. “And you’ll do best to remember it. Every time you look at Poe and contemplate sharing his bed, remember this moment. Relive it. And realize he’ll never be able to make you feel like this,” he snarled. 

He got off the bed abruptly and Rey was left lying there in the middle, confused and oddly cold. 

  
She missed his heat, his weight, his touch, and her head was still spinning with what was going on.    
She looked up at Ben and he looked just as rattled as she felt, but he was still very obviously pissed off. 

  
His mouth was trembling like crazy, his lips moving at an almost frantic pace, but the look in his eyes was almost lethal.    
The muscle near his nose was ticking and he was breathing hard, and all Rey could think of was how unbelievably, heart-throbbingly handsome and masculine he looked. 

  
“If ever you wonder why I don’t get in that bed with you, this is exactly why,” he bit out, but the words were barely above a whisper. “So unless you’re offering to take up where we left off just now, I’ll be sleeping on the floor.” 

He turned around, opened the door, and walked out without saying a word. She heard a door close down the hall. 

  
She stayed on that bed for a few more moments, until she had regained her breath and some of her composure. 

_   
_ Rey huffed as she sat up and tucked several strands of hair behind her ears. The things he’d done to her were still pretty tame, but he’d still managed to get her throbbing wet. 

  
_ Ben Solo is like dynamite. And if you’re not careful, he’ll make you go off.  _ _   
_ _ That’s for damned sure...  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, sweet reader, 
> 
> how I long to know what you think!!!   
I loved this chapter and got really excited with the way things are going!   
Our Ben is an ass, but he's still a lovable one.   
I'm guessing there's gonna be an interesting Thanksgiving dinner underway... :) 
> 
> I hope you'll drop me a line to let me know how you feel about this one!   
I promise I'll get back to you as soon as I can!!! 
> 
> X  
B


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweet reader! 
> 
> I am still so incredibly blown away by all the love I'm getting with this fic!   
This only proves that our community is the most loving and caring of all!   
I am incredibly honored and humbled, and I will continue to give you all the best of me and my creativity! 
> 
> As always, I have to thank the incredible Noppoh!   
She is the best and I wouldn't know what to do without her! 
> 
> Nothing but love for the Reylo Fic Recs Chatgroup.   
Today I would like to put my lovely friend Crysania's wonderful story in the limelight!   
Please check out her amazing story "Deep Beneath The Light"!   
I honestly think JJ took a page out of her book with this one... 
> 
> Also, deep love and respect for Silmea and my darling Angel-mine, who continue to inspire me every day!

  
** _   
_ **

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

  
Ben was still seething by the time he got back to the room. 

He’d run off to the bathroom, eager to have a few minutes to himself.    
He was furious, aroused and frustrated. Not to mention unbelievably hurt. 

  
_ Poe.  _

_   
_ She was considering Poe?    
She didn’t know of the link between the two men, and he hadn’t told her about it, but it still drove him up the wall that she might consider sharing Poe’s bed. 

  
_ Poe. Out of all people in the galaxy… _

  
Ben was in over his head.    
What the Kriff had he been thinking when he’d made her that deal? They had been ‘involved’ for less than a week, and he was already losing his mind. 

  
And damn, but he hadn’t been in control of his reaction. He prided himself on his self-control. It had been a key instrument into getting the promotions he’d wanted, into getting the job. His CEO, James Snoke, had applauded his collected and rational way of going about things. 

He considered it a virtue.    
Yet here was this tiny slip of a woman who managed to make him see red and lose all control. 

  
And damn, but that kiss… The taste of her skin… 

  
He had closed his eyes pinched the bridge of his nose.    
Once again, the third time since she had come to live with him, he had resorted to masturbating while thinking of her. Right there, a few doors down from where he had left her on that big bed he wouldn’t mind trying out, in broad daylight with all of his family downstairs.    
It was either that or return to her with blue balls, and frustration and anger rolling off of him, and it would probably result in an even bigger confrontation. 

But now that he was back in the same room with her, he felt those sentiments of indignation and hurt pride bubble up again.

  
“Poe…” he muttered under his breath, barely audible. 

“Did you say something?” she asked softly, her voice oddly subdued. 

  
  


“No.” 

  
His voice was curt.    
Rey was watching him like a hawk, focused on his every move and he realized he needed to act normal, or this would be a power she would know she had over him.    
And when people knew what weapons they had, they ultimately used them. It was a common thing. 

  
_ Human nature. _

  
Rey was still sitting at the edge of the bed, a becoming blush on her cheeks, her lips still swollen from his kisses. It was like an aphrodisiac and he had trouble keeping himself aloof. 

  
“Why did that bother you so much?” 

  
Her voice sounded so calm, so collected; it grated his nerves.    
Ben gave her a foul look but kept his mouth. He started unpacking his bag and shoved his clothes in the dresser drawer right next to hers. 

His already overly stimulated libido almost made him double over when he opened the top drawer and he accidentally knocked over a tiny pile of her clothes on the left side that turned out to be her underwear. 

  
_ Frilly lace again _ … 

He closed his eyes and prayed to the Force for control. 

“Ben,” she started a little firmer, “we need to address this. I have never seen you so angry before, and I’ve seen plenty of your temper in the past two years.”

Ben continued to ignore her, shoving his clothes into the drawers haphazardly without even worrying about wrinkles. 

That was not his usual MO.    
He was tidy.    
Neat.    
He did everything with near military precision.    
He heard her get up and walk towards him. 

  
“Ben, I really think…” 

  
He cut her off mid-sentence. 

“And I think you should leave this well enough alone,” he said as he slammed the drawer shut and turned her way. He stared down at her, fire burning in his eyes, but, as usual, Rey would not be intimidated. 

  
“You’re keeping things from me. I don’t like that one bit.” She walked up closer and pointed her finger at his chest. “You can either choose to tell me, or I’ll find out on my own.”

  
Ben bit the inside of his lip and kept his silence.    
Rey let out an exasperated sound and rolled her eyes at him. 

  
“Fine. Be that way. Just don’t forget I gave you the choice. We should rejoin them.”    
She turned away and walked towards the door. As she opened it, she faced him once more.    
“Are you coming or not?”

  
He sighed and nodded, realizing they needed to mingle in order for them to pull this whole thing off. And he also realized he needed to get a kriffing grip, because he needed to pretend everything was just peachy when he felt as if his world was taped together with brittle scotch tape. 

Rey would find out soon enough why he was so pissed off, so why not just go with it. 

  
He followed her down and together they headed towards the kitchen.    
Everyone was still there, except for Ben’s Uncle Luke and Ben’s dad Han. 

  
They were greeted with the same enthusiasm and before long they were seated at that long table. Rey was nursing a rather large margarita and Ben was sipping a fine aged whisky, trying his hardest not to look sullen and brooding. 

  
Han and Luke reappeared through the backdoor on the far end of the kitchen, wearing plaid shirts and thick bodywarmers, furry boots, and a goofy smile. 

Rey had been watching everyone with curiosity and was happy to learn everyone’s name and their connection to the family. But as soon as the men walked in, she felt their eyes on her.    
And Ben. 

  
Han and Luke said their hello’s and then Han zeroed in on his son. 

  
“Is that my good stuff?” he said gruffly, just as Ben was lifting the tumbler to his lips. 

  
Ben froze, his eyes growing wide as if he was a teenager caught stealing liquor from his dad’s bar. He lowered the glass a little and then swallowed before speaking. 

  
“I don’t know. Aunt Maz poured.” 

  
The two men continued to stare at each other for a long moment. 

  
Han made a sound that resembled a baffled ‘huh’, turning to Maz and simply saying, “I’ll have what he’s having.”

  
Ben let out a silent, shuddering breath, but Rey had noticed. She met his eyes and gave him a gentle smile. 

  
She was still miffed about him not telling her what the deal was with Poe, but she’d find it out sooner or later. He was staring at her with that look in his eyes again. The one that made her feel like the only woman in the world to him; the one that made her want to drown in that dark gaze. 

  
Amilynn asked her a question and Rey’s attention was drawn away from Ben Solo’s hypnotic eyes. They laughed and joked, and Rey felt as if she had landed in some odd alternate reality. 

  
She felt accepted. Warmth seeped through her as she looked at these people around her, who were making their best effort to make her feel welcome. Everyone showed an interest in her and she reveled in it.    
They were all laughing at something Maz said to Chewie, heavily laced with sarcasm and plenty of innuendo, making the gentle giant beet red in embarrassment above his scraggly beard.   
  


Suddenly, the front door opened and a loud voice shouted to them. 

  
“Hey people, your favorite add-on just arrived!”

  
Rey’s eyes flew to the arch connecting the living room to the kitchen at the sound of that voice. They grew wide as a young man with an engaging smile and a boisterous ego entered the kitchen. 

  
She glanced at Ben, whose expression grew even more dark and brooding, only to glance back at the the guy who now stood just inside the kitchen, his hands spread out, waiting for a hug. He got one as most of the family got up and gathered him close. The volume in the kitchen went way up as everyone started talking all at once.    
  
Rey stared at Ben with an open mouth, flummoxed at this new turn of events.    
The question in her eyes was obvious, and suddenly some of Ben’s foul mood made sense to her, but she still didn’t understand. Ben just gave her a guarded look as he sipped his whisky and kept his silence.    
Rey was about to ask him about this, but then suddenly she heard her name.    
  
“Rey! Benny-boy!”

Rey’s mouth slacked even further as she watched Poe walk up to her.    
  


“Where’s my hug?”    
“Poe?” Rey’s voice sounded a bit on the shrill side, but she couldn’t help it. “What are you doing here?” 

“What? Didn’t Ben tell you?” 

He looked at Ben with a strange look in his eyes. A mixture of humor and sadistic glee in putting him on the spot shone in Poe’s eyes as he darted his gaze from one to the other. A slow smile spread across his face like the cat that ate the canary and he seemed to almost rub his hands together at the prospect of telling her something she didn’t already know. 

“Well, it’s a long story, but basically Ben is my brother. Han and Leia took me in after my parents died and we grew up together as brothers. He didn’t tell you?”

  
Rey watched as Poe’s eyebrows lifted and then lowered with fake surprise.    
She didn’t know what was going on exactly, or why Ben hadn’t told her about this, but she could sense the competitive streak between these men with her eyes closed.    
Thank the Maker that her life on Jakku had given her several advantages. One of them being gifted with a very good poker face. 

  
_ Don’t show them you’re afraid. They’ll take advantage of the knowledge if you do.  _

_   
_ “Oh, that…” Rey said casually as she got up and waved her hand dismissively. “That I knew. I also know about some of the stunts you pulled,” she bluffed. 

  
Ben watched with surprise and peaked interest as Rey one-upped Poe.    
He had to take another sip of his whisky to hide his smile. 

  
_ This woman sure was something else.  _

_   
_ When she mentioned knowing about the stunts they’d pulled, Ben took great satisfaction in watching Poe blanch. His golden skin suddenly took on an ashen hue and their eyes met over the rim of Ben’s tumbler. Ben’s gaze narrowed slightly and he watched with glee as Poe visibly swallowed. 

  
_ He would have to thank Rey for this later. _

“No, I simply didn’t know you were coming! I’m happy you’re here,” Rey continued without a hitch as she took a few steps in his direction and gave him a warm hug. 

  
Just like that, Ben’s mood fouled and he gripped the tumbler so hard, it was a wonder it didn’t shatter into a million pieces. 

  
When they stepped apart, Rey smiled up at Poe and Ben all but growled under his breath.    
Rey quickly turned away again and sat right back next to Ben.    
A little closer even. 

Her leg was touching his and Ben couldn’t help it. His hand found its way to her thigh. She briefly glanced at it and then at him and she just gave him a curve of her lips before her attention was drawn back to Poe. 

“What about you, bro?” he said, lifting his chin. “Don’t I get a hug from you?”

Ben just looked at him for a long moment. 

  
“You know I don’t do hugs.”

“Sure you do!” Poe countered. 

  
“Not if I can help it.” 

Poe crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his chin. His entire aura radiated ‘stubborn’ and in her personal opinion ‘petulant’. 

“Come on, Benny-boy!”

  
Rey could feel Ben’s antagonism rise. He obviously didn’t want to do this,. and she could very well imagine the two men butting heads like a pair of angry bulls trying to get the upper hand. She wanted to intervene, but didn’t exactly know how.    
Luckily for her, Ben seemed right for the job himself. 

  
“If you didn’t want me to refuse, you shouldn’t have given me the choice. Besides, I’d rather hug Rey.” 

  
And then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple, nuzzling the side of her face.    
Rey let out a surprised little squeak before letting out a laugh, and everyone around them joined in.

Amilynn walked up to Poe, saying something to him and linking her arm with his, guiding him towards the kitchen island to pour him a drink. 

  
Ben was still nuzzling her neck and it was making her shiver with unexpected desire. 

  
“You know…” he started whispering in her ear, causing goosebumps to break out all over her body, “you have no idea how much you bailed me out just now.”

  
She gave a throaty little laugh, and it sounded far more seductive than she wanted it to. 

  
“Oh really?” 

  
“Yes,” he all but hissed as she dug her nails in his forearm. The mild pain oddly turned him right on again. He fought for control. His family was watching. So he smiled and tried to act like an adult instead of a horny teen.    
“And I owe you a thank you.”

  
Rey leaned back and looked at him for a moment, then smiled at those words. She put her hand on his thigh and leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

  
“The way I see it, you owe me two favors then. One for the Holonet-thing. And one for just now. I’ll figure out a way to use them later.” 

She kissed his cheek and straightened, and just like that, he found himself trapped.    
He honestly wanted to bolt from the room.

Hell, he’d even try his hand at the code word thing to get out of this situation!

  
But it would be pretty stupid to say “I’m going to get a snack” when you’re in a kitchen. 

  
So he just sat back and stared at her as she started a conversation with Kaydel on the impact of debris in space. 

He took a deep breath, tried to find a more comfortable position for his suddenly too-tight pants and took a long gulp of his dad’s whisky. 

  
_ This woman will be the death of me…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Reader
> 
> what do you think????   
I am sooooooo totally loving where this story is taking me!   
And I hope you do too!   
Please let me know what you think of this chapter!   
I'm dying to find out! 
> 
> X  
B


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweet reader! 
> 
> I decided to update a little earlier today, I hope you don't mind.  
It's also a slightly bigger chapter, but again, I hope you don't mind.  
I did have to up the chapter count again...  
Seems like I just keep doing that, huh? Anyway, I hope this chapter makes you smile and that it isn't too much of a drag... 
> 
> Another shout-out to the great Noppoh, who deserves nothing but praise and love!  
Without her, this story wouldn't be the same. I couldn't do this without her! 
> 
> My darling ladies at the Reylo Fics Rec chatgroup...  
without you, my days would be dismal indeed!  
Nothing but love for Noppoh, Crysania, tmwillson3, OverlyInvestedFangirl, Pathfinder, Siren Banshee, Arwen_Evnstar and those who read along.
> 
> My sweet Silmea, you still inspire me to this day. Thank you for introducing me to fanfiction.  
My darling Angel-Mine, you are the sass I put in this story! I love you girl! 
> 
> I would also like to take this opportunity to recommend the wonderful "Eyes to fall into" by OverlyInvestedFangirl. Eventhough it's not Reylo (but HP) it's a beautiful story and I hope you'll love it as much as I do! 
> 
> Enjoy!

  
** _  
_ **

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

  
  


They talked for a few more minutes, the atmosphere quite relaxed. 

  
Rey was confused. 

  
Ben had given her the impression that his family was cold, distant and that they didn’t want him to be part of their circle.    
Yet here they were, sitting in the midst of the kitchen, with everyone around them seeming happy to have them there.    
They did not ignore Ben, on the contrary, they were doing everything in their power to make both of them feel welcome, to draw him into conversation and make him relax. 

  
_ Well… not all of them.  _

  
Rey was still a little wary of Han and Leia. 

She liked both of them well enough. She knew they were good people.   
Her years on Jakku had given her the advantage of learning to judge character at an early age and she trusted her gut. 

Han made her smile. He was a little rough around the edges, but he had a heart of gold.    
He reminded her of Ben in many ways. 

  
Leia…. Leia was a mystery. Instinctively, Rey liked her. She was a warm person, laughing and chatting with sparkling eyes and great humor. She did seem a little on the frostier side with Ben, but Rey sensed that there was still a lot of love for her son. 

  
Yet whatever had caused this rift between Ben and his parents, it must be something that had left deep wounds time hadn’t been able to heal so far.    
  
  
“Alright everyone,” Leia stood and clapped her hands briefly to get everyone’s attention, “I believe it’s safe to say we’ve all had a little time to sit and talk. If we want to make this evening as much of a success as our arrival was, we’ll all need to chip in. Many hands make for light work. So, Amilynn, Larma and Maz will start on the main course and the sides. Chewie and Han, you’re in charge of appetizers and starters. Poe, you’ll be in charge of drinks. Luke, you need to get the fireplace started and make sure the fire keeps going all night. Rey, dear, would you mind setting the table for the Thanksgiving dinner with Kaydel? Ben, you can help me with dessert.”

  
She turned and everyone got up to do what they were told. Rey met Ben’s gaze and what she saw was pure panic. She smiled encouragingly and squeezed his thigh before getting up. Rey gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then walked up to Leia, who was already giving detailed instructions and what looked like a schedule and table setting sketch to Kaydel. Leia told them where to get everything they needed and soon the women left the kitchen. 

“Ben, are you ready? We need to get started.”

  
Ben tried his best to keep his breathing even. He closed his eyes briefly and decided that he had been through worse. Making dessert with his mother was a piece of cake.    
Pun intended.    
And so he got up and met his mother at the kitchen island. 

  
“So…” he started, his reluctance almost tangible, “what will we be making? Pumpkin Pie? Pecan? Apple? Sweet potato?”

  
His mother grinned slightly. 

  
“None of it.” 

  
Ben looked at her quizzically. 

  
“Then what are we making?” 

  
“Chocolate.”

Ben’s eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the twinkle in his mother’s gaze. 

  
“That’s not exactly a traditional Thanksgiving dessert,” Ben said flippantly. 

  
Leia looked at him with an arched brow and a quirk of her lips. 

  
“This isn’t exactly a Traditional Thanksgiving either.”

  
Ben worried his lip.    
His mother was right of course. This wasn’t traditional.    
If he was honest with himself, that wasn’t why he felt so nervous. It was because of the way his mother was looking at him. 

  
She used to look at him like that. _ Before…  _

  
He had gotten so accustomed to her staring at him with disapproval in her eyes, that he’d forgotten what it felt like to have her look at him with anything else shining in those dark eyes. 

  
“Would you rather make the crust or the filling?” 

  
Leia was already getting ingredients from the cupboards, neatly grouping them on the counter. Ben sighed and started rolling up his sleeves.

  
“Either is fine with me,” he said as he washed his hands. 

“Since you have more muscle than I do, I suggest you make the crust dough.”

  
Ben rolled his eyes. 

  
“You don’t need muscle for good dough, Mother.”

  
Leia chuckled. 

  
“True, but it never hurts. Now, let’s get to it or we’ll never finish it in time for dinner.”   
  
Rey had gone off with Kaydel to set the table.    
There wasn’t a formal dining room, so the whole Thanksgiving dinner was to be held here in the kitchen. 

Kaydel turned out to be easy to talk to. She worked for Leia and Amilynn at Resistance Corp, and had been attending the Thanksgiving dinner for the past two years. She had a wonderful sense of humor and was very bright, two traits that were very important to Rey. They worked quickly, laughing and giggling the entire time, talking about everything and nothing. 

  
When Rey looked up, she saw Ben working at the kitchen island with his mother, both wearing the same concentrated expression. He had his sleeves rolled up and he was kneading the dough gently, the muscles in his forearms flexing. 

  
Rey got a little distracted, her stare lingering a little too long. 

  
“Hello! Kaydel to Rey, anybody there?” Kaydel said with a smile, waving her hand in front of Rey’s face.

  
Rey laughed and apologized, a soft blush tainting her cheeks. 

  
“Don’t worry. I’d be mooning over him too if I were in your shoes,” Kaydel whispered. 

  
When Rey’s eyebrows shot up a little, Kaydel was quick to elaborate. 

  
“Oh, don’t worry, you have nothing to fear from me. I have my eye set on someone else.”

  
Rey saw resignation settle in the young blonde’s eyes, but didn’t press on.    
They continued to set the table according to Leia’s instructions. 

A rather informal affair, with simple table settings, cream colored tablecloth with an orange and green runner, and three small centerpieces with pretty orange flowers Rey had never seen before. Orange and green napkins were alternated. The glasses sparkled and the cutlery shone and small glass votives held tiny candles that were reflected in them. 

  
When they stepped back and looked at their handiwork, they found that they were more than content. They heard Leia give them praise from where she stood at the island with Ben. 

  
Kaydel went to freshen up and Rey walked up to Ben, who was rolling out the dough and putting it in the pan. 

  
“You’ve done this before,” she said with admiration in her voice. 

He looked up at her from underneath his lashes and gave her a half smile. 

  
“A time or two.”

  
The heat in his eyes was unexpected, but Rey felt warmed through at that dark, smoldering gaze.

  
“He’s been making the Thanksgiving pie since he was nine years old,” Leia said, and there was a note of pride in her voice. “Nobody gets the crust quite right the way he does.”

  
Ben looked at his mother.    
Although his gaze was hooded, Rey sensed how happy he was to hear it. 

  
“That’s cause everyone else manhandles the dough. You can’t knead it too roughly; it’s bad for the texture.”

  
Rey lifted her eyebrow and grinned, and he couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. 

  
“I know, I know,” he said as he continued to prep the dough, beautifying the edges and then putting it in the oven to bake before they could add the filling.    
Leia was looking at them with a curious expression in her eyes. 

  
“Anyway, is there anything else I can help you with?” Rey asked and Ben’s gaze found hers. 

  
“No, I think we’re just about done. Everything else has been taken care of. I think most of us are almost done, so there’s still plenty of time before dinner.” 

  
“Very well. Is it alright if I go upstairs and get ready then?” Rey asked with a smile, and then felt as if she were being watched. She looked up and met Ben’s eyes again.    
She felt incredibly shy all of a sudden. There was just something about the way he was looking at her. 

  
“Sure. I’ll be right up too, as soon as I’m done with the pie. Shouldn’t be more than ten minutes.”

  
His voice was low and sounded way too intimate for a kitchen, but that might have been Rey’s imagination kicking in.    
She smiled and nodded, and then turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Ben to stare after her and Leia staring at him with a knowing smile. 

  
  


Ben was true to his word. Ten minutes later, he was upstairs, knocking at the door. 

  
“Rey?” he asked softly. 

  
“Come in, the door’s open.” 

  
He twisted the knob and walked in. Rey was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a pretty little black dress that almost made him drool. 

  
“I’m actually quite happy that you’re here. Could you help me zip up this dress? Apparently, I forgot the tool-thingie Taun We gave me at home.”

  
Rey stood up and turned, pulling her hair away from her neck and exposing her almost bare back to him.    
She wore black lace underneath the dress. 

  
“Yeah, sure.” His voice sounded rough, and he thought he would croak, but he pushed his reservations aside. 

He walked up to her and resisted the urge to skim his fingers along her spine and kiss her nape. He took hold of the dress and gently pulled the zipper up slowly. 

  
_ Agonizingly slow.  _

  
His breathing grew a little heavier.    
He knew her kiss now. Her breathy little whimpers. The taste of her skin. And it was like a drug. He fought his desire for just one more taste with everything he had. 

  
He closed the tiny little eyelet at the top of her dress and couldn’t resist letting the tips of his fingers linger on her bare neck a little longer. When he realized how much he was torturing himself, he balled his fists and took a step back. 

  
“There. All done,” he said gruffly. 

  
She all but turned in his arms and looked up at him from beneath her lashes. 

  
“Thank you,” she said with a slow smile. Her eyes lingered on his lips for a second, and he knew she was feeling the same struggle he was. It only made him more determined to sleep on the floor. 

  
“Sure thing,” he replied casually and walked towards the dresser where he’d put his clothes. 

  
When he opened it, he frowned in surprise. 

  
“I’m sorry, but I took the liberty of refolding your clothes earlier. You don’t usually stuff them in the wardrobe like that, so I figured you wouldn’t want them to crease now either.”

  
He looked at Rey and his heart squeezed again. He nodded his thanks, because he couldn’t have said anything to save his life. 

  
Ben walked into the small ensuite, which was nothing more than his old walk-in wardrobe that had been made into a small bathroom with a toilet, sink and itty-bitty shower. He quickly freshened up and got dressed. 

When he got back out, Rey was applying makeup. 

  
He couldn’t help but stare at her. 

  
She was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at her when she woke up all mussed. But when she got all fancied up…    
Rey finished applying her lipstick and then caught him staring. 

  
“Is this okay?” she asked him softly as she got up and walked over to where he stood, her voice thick with insecurity. 

  
Ben couldn’t speak a single syllable. So he just nodded and hoped his face relayed the message he couldn’t put into words. 

Rey gave him a wan little smile and then reached for the door. 

  
“Shall we then?” Again, Ben nodded and followed Rey downstairs. 

  
They weren’t the first to arrive in the kitchen, but they weren’t the last either. 

  
Poe was already there, looking very smart in a dark suit, although his choice for a tie was rather garish. A bright orange one, with a tacky little pumpkin pattern. But he seemed confident as always, so for some odd reason, he pulled it off.    
His hair was neatly coiffed, his face freshly shaven and he smiled brightly as he saw Rey and Ben approach. 

  
“Well well…” he said and let his eyes roam. When he caught Ben’s murderous glint, he winked and then quickly changed the subject.    
“What can I get you to drink?”

  
“Corellian whisky for me.” Ben’s deep voice seemed to resonate through the kitchen.    
Poe nodded, indicating he’d heard. 

  
“And I’ll have another margarita, please,” Rey said with a smile. 

  
“Comin’ right up!” Poe said, the sound a little too perky. 

  
Ben leaned in and put his hand on the small of her back. He whispered in Rey’s ear.    
“Now that I managed to find my tongue again, I need to tell you something.”

  
Rey frowned. 

  
“What’s that?” she asked quizzically. 

  
Ben leaned in even closer, his lips skimming along the outer edge of her ear. 

  
“You look stunning.”

Rey’s eyes flew up to his and she saw he was being earnest.    
A wide smile broke out on her face. 

  
“Thank you. You clean up pretty nice yourself.” She flattened his tie with her hand and let it rest on his chest briefly. 

  
Ben smiled back unabashedly. 

  
“Thanks. I aim to please.” 

  
There was so much innuendo in his voice, that it made Rey blush. 

  
“That you do,” she muttered under her breath, fully aware that Poe was watching them like a hawk.

She hadn’t imagined Ben could turn her on so easily. But after the soft whispers and the whole scene upstairs…    
All she needed now what that look in his eyes and a little suggestive murmurs and she was so frustrated she wished she could use her codeword. But Poe gave her the margarita and so that excuse was taken away from her.    
  
Soon the kitchen grew crowded and loud, with the entire party coming in. When they had all been provided with drinks and hors d’oeuvres, they sat down and the feast could begin. 

  
There was so much food, it boggled Rey’s mind.    
Part of her still felt greedy every time she saw these kinds of amounts. Part of her was still that starving little girl on Jakku. So, whenever she was in this situation, she both felt sorry and elated. Angry and happy, because she was happy for the abundance, but she was also angry for every child that had to go without. She was able to put it aside, though it was difficult. 

Rey was soon distracted by all the conversations she was pulled into. 

  
Ben was rather quiet, but he did contribute every now and then.    
He was constantly touching her one way or another. A hand on her shoulder, on the low of her back, his thigh pressed against hers, his fingers caressing her arm or her fingers. 

  
Every now and then, he’d lean in and whisper something in her ear, often a hilarious remark on something someone had said. They’d break out in laughter, just the two of them. 

  
The alcohol flowed freely. Rey felt so at ease with these people, and Ben was being so nice, that she didn’t think twice about drinking. Aside from being a bit quiet, Ben seemed at ease as well. By the end of the evening, Rey was pretty smashed. She managed to keep it together in front of everyone, but Ben could tell she was more than a bit on the tipsy side. He was barely feeling a buzz, but he’d still consumed more whisky than he had planned. 

  
The night had gone fairly well, with hardly a discussion worth frowning over. Everyone seemed to be on their best behavior, and Rey suspected this was intentional.    
When everything was said and done, they bid their goodnights and went upstairs. 

Once they entered the bedroom, Rey and Ben both seemed to sober up a little at the sight of that large bed looming ahead. 

  
“You can use the bathroom first.” Ben’s voice sounded loud in the silence. 

  
Rey cleared her throat and nodded.    
She quickly took her pyjamas from the dresser and walked up to Ben. She stopped but a few inches from him. 

  
He frowned and looked at her with a question in his eyes, but she just turned around and lifted her hair up. 

  
Without another word, he understood what she was asking of him.    
He loosened the eyelet and drew down the zipper slowly. Ben couldn’t stop himself from ghosting his fingers along her skin. It was so soft against his fingertips and he wished that things weren’t so complicated. 

  
Rey looked at him over her shoulder, gazing up at him through lowered lashed and muttered a soft ‘thank you’. 

  
He was about to lean down and kiss her but she moved away from him, breaking the spell between them. 

  
Ben watched her go and put his hands on his hips. He sighed deeply and prayed that this weekend would be over soon. He took off his vest and tie, rolled up his sleeves, and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. 

  
He walked up to the door, locked it and then went to the bed to take a pillow and a spread. Ben decided on sleeping in front of the fireplace. If anyone found the remnants of his bed, he could claim making passionate love to her on the floor in front of the fire. 

Rey walked out of the bathroom just as he was finishing up.    
She looked so damned cute.    
She wore a big shirt, some college logo printed on the front. It reached just above her knees. Her feet were bare, and her hair was loose, framing her face in soft waves. She had taken off her makeup and she looked so pretty and feminine and wholesome. 

  
“I’m all done,” Rey said, her eyes a little too bright. 

  
Ben just nodded his thanks and grabbed his sleepwear. 

  
“I’ll just have a quick shower. Be right back.”

  
Rey watched him go.   
Soon, the sound of water splashing could be heard. 

  
She saw his makeshift bed on the floor in front of the fireplace. He’d turned it on, the fake flames dancing merrily without a care in the world. She crawled into the bed with a deep sigh. 

  
_ “I’ll sooner sleep in the car than share that bed with you.” _

Ben’s words rang in her head, the insult still stinging. But then the memory of what happened after almost brought her to her knees.    
Just thinking of the way he’d kissed her, the way he’d touched her, the passion and the raw desire she’d sensed in him… 

  
Rey closed her eyes and found herself throbbing wet again. Lust pulsed through her unlike anything she had ever felt. She had been in an almost constant state of arousal for days if she were honest. This man, who had been nothing more than her asshole boss, was now her husband. He had kissed her and touched her and made her body come alive with a passion she hadn’t known she possessed. 

  
It was probably the alcohol talking, but she could admit it to herself now. 

  
Ben Solo was the most attractive man she had ever come across.    
_ And he sure got her juices flowing.  _

  
Rey giggled at her own crudeness. 

  
Once more, she wondered what he would look like naked. She closed her eyes and memories flashed through her mind in quick succession. 

_   
_ _ Ben after his morning run, all sweaty and panting. Ben after his shower, wearing nothing but a towel, beads of water dripping down that very impressive chest.  _

  
Rey bit her lower lip and listened carefully.    
The shower was still running. She sighed deeply and allowed her hand to travel down her body, over her navel and down to her mound. Her panties were soaked, and the light touch of her fingers felt heavenly. 

She shouldn’t be doing this. Not here, not now.    
But she was so frustrated…    
If she were quick about it, she might be done by the time Ben got out of the shower..

.    
She slipped her hand in her panties, touching herself.    
She moaned and then caught herself, glancing at the bathroom door.    
The sound of water reached her ears and Rey let out a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes again. 

  
Rey allowed her fingers to play a little before putting her fingers on her clit and rubbing circles.    
She let her other hand squeeze her breast as she picked up the pace.    
Rey imagined it being Ben’s hand touching her breast as she had wanted him to earlier.    
That it was his fingers playing with her clit. 

  
The thought was incredibly arousing, but nothing she did got her off. It frustrated her beyond words. 

  
She tried to slow down, to go faster. She slipped her fingers inside, but nothing she did lived up to the feel of Ben’s hips grinding against her. Rey gave up with a deep sigh.   
She let out a frustrated little groan and slammed her hand against the mattress. 

  
“Need a hand?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey reader! 
> 
> Well?????  
What do you think????  
I am dying to know how you feel about this!  
I had SO MUCH FUN with this chapter (and the next two as well for that matter!) so I would love to hear your opinion! 
> 
> I got back to everyone who left me a comment, so it shouldn't take too long to answer you back from now on :) 
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown me! You have no idea how much it means to me! 
> 
> X  
B


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet, sweet reader! 
> 
> OMG!   
I was sooooooooo overwhelmed with the response I got to that last chapter!   
This story has surpassed my wildest imagination and the love it has been getting, moves me close to tears (I shit you not!) 
> 
> It is because of this response, that I have decided to post the next chapter WAY EARLY and deviate from my normal update schedule.   
You'll still be getting another chapter on Wednesday.  
Just consider this as my gift to you because of the love you show me! 
> 
> Much thanks to my lovely Noppoh, who continues to surprise me and amuse me and amaze me at every turn.   
She's a gem, and I am honored to know her! 
> 
> Lots of love to everyone in our chatgroup.   
Today, I would like to rec tmwillson3 's wonderful Christmas story: The Sith who saved Christmas! it made me laugh and cry and overall happy! 
> 
> Love for my Silmea!   
And lots of love for my Angel-Mine! who knows how much I care
> 
> Enjoy!

  
**   
**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven** **   
  
**

  
  


Ben’s low voice startled her. Rey sat up abruptly and looked at him wide-eyed and embarrassed. 

  
“I…” 

  
She couldn’t get another word out.    
Ben was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his bare chest, his sweatpants riding low on his hips. His hair was slicked back and he looked at her with heat in his eyes. 

  
Rey swallowed hard and let out a little nervous laugh. 

  
“Sorry about that.” 

  
Ben said nothing, just continued to stare at her.    
Rey frowned and couldn’t meet his gaze any longer. 

  
“Yes, well, good night,” she said softly and reached over to turn off the lights when his voice halted her. 

  
“You haven’t answered me yet.” 

  
She looked over her shoulder, her hand still on the light switch. 

  
“What?” Her confusion was palpable. 

  
“I said, you haven’t answered me yet,” he said again. 

  
“What was the question again?” she asked hoarsely. 

  
Rey watched with wide eyes as he slowly walked over to where she sat. He stopped right in front of her.    
The fire in his eyes was almost scorching. 

  
“Do you need a hand?” 

  
Rey’s mouth dropped and her eyes all but bugged out of their sockets. 

  
“You cannot be serious?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

  
“And if I am?” he retorted smartly. His hair was already drying, and it was starting to frame his face like a lion’s mane.    
Rey pressed her nails into her palms to keep from reaching out and burying her fingers in those glossy waves. 

  
“I don’t know…” Her voice trailed off but she couldn’t look away. 

  
“I could help,” he said softly, his voice so soft and intimate it made her core throb with unfulfilled need. “You sounded really frustrated just now. I can imagine you wouldn’t sleep a wink being that on edge. I know I wouldn’t.” 

Rey swallowed.    
Ben put his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. 

“It’s up to you, Rey,” he said softly. His voice so low she swore she could feel the vibrations in her womb. It stirred another deep desire within her, making her shiver.    
“I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to.” 

  
Rey closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath. This was crazy. She was actually considering allowing her boss - her asshole boss who was now officially her husband - to help her get off. Her traitorous body was totally on board with the idea, and her traitorous mind kept coming up with extra reasons to sway her conscience.    
_   
_ _ It is your wedding night.  _ _   
_ _ He has been driving you crazy for days.  _ _   
_ _ It’s his fault you’re so keyed up in the first place.  _ _   
_ _ He does owe you favours... _

  
“Alright,” she started haltingly, insecurity lacing through her voice, “just this once.”    
She opened her eyes and stared at his chest, her hands itching to glide over that wide expanse of taut skin and muscle. “But we won’t mention it afterwards. We won’t talk about it, ever.”

  
Ben pursed his lips and watched the doubt flit across her face. 

  
“As you wish. We’ll chalk it up to the alcohol talking.”    
  


Rey’s gaze found his and she had to swallow again at the burning intensity in those dark eyes of his.    
It was exactly that look that had gotten her in this mess in the first place.    
  


“Good idea,” she said as she jumped up on her knees and pulled his face towards hers.    
  


She pressed her lips against his and forgot all about her reservations.    
As his arms came around her loosely, giving her every opportunity to change her mind, she felt him draw a shuddering breath.    
She kissed him as if she were drowning, clinging to him like a lifeline.    
  


Ben broke the kiss and drew back, earning a confused look from Rey.    
  


“Are you sure?”    
  


Rey bit her lip and nodded.    
  


“Consider this favour number one,” she whispered.    
Where she found the courage, she’d never know, but Rey took hold of his hand and leaned back on the mattress, pulling him to sit beside her. 

“I need your hand,” she whispered as she kissed his fingertips and placed them on her chest. 

  
His eyes burned through her, his gaze hot and all-consuming.    
Ben didn’t smile, he just stared at her with that intensity she adored. As if she were the only thing in the world worth looking at. It made her feel safe and scared at the same time. 

  
_ Oh if only to be loved by this man… _

  
His hand crept a little lower and slowly squeezed her breast, his eyes watching her the entire time.    
Rey arched up, pressing herself in his palm further. When he flicked his thumb across her nipple, she couldn’t contain the breathy gasp that left her throat. His other hand mimicked the same motion and Rey closed her eyes at the exquisite pleasure. 

  
His ministrations were slow and deliberate and they drove her mad. She needed more, much more and she was impatient, writhing restlessly.    
  


His hands slid down her ribs to her waist and down to catch the hem of her shirt. He pulled it up and Rey lifted herself up to let him pull it over her head.    
  


The look in his eyes as she lay before him in nothing but her black lace panties took her breath away. Ben was looking at her as if she were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His eyes met hers and he whispered softly. 

“Kriff, you’re gorgeous.” 

  
Rey could do nothing but stare at him as he leaned down and captured her lips. His kiss was surprisingly tender and it made her heart squeeze. 

  
She buried her hands in his glorious hair and pressed her breasts against Ben’s chest. The contact made her hiss. Ben drew his lips down her neck, exploring her shoulders and chest with his mouth languidly. Rey could do nothing more but hang on for dear life. The sensation of his soft lips and hot tongue on her skin was divine. 

  
His hands were caressing her hips and thighs, and she parted her legs in response.    
Ben bent down and tentatively licked her nipple, then closed his mouth around it, making Rey arch off the bed wildly. She let out a tiny scream that morphed into a low moan, and he repeated the gesture to her other breast, before alternating between the two. 

  
His devoted attention to her breasts completely made her forget how unhappy she was with their small size. Ben seemed perfectly happy with them, and that was all that mattered. 

His ministrations were driving her crazy, her need for him growing incessantly.    
His hand was skimming up and down her inner thigh, always edging closer, but never quite reaching the place where she needed his touch desperately.    
She cried out his name, the sound an almost pitiful wail. 

  
Rey felt him smile against her skin, his lips curving about her breast. 

  
“Patience, Sweetheart,” Ben murmured softly. “I’ve dreamt of this for way too long and might not get this chance again. I won’t be rushed.”

  
His words caused goosebumps along her skin. 

“You’ve dreamt of this?” Rey asked haltingly, her words coming through between gasps. 

  
His fingertips skimmed along her slit and she made a little sound of surprise.    
Her hips thrust forward on their own volition, instinctively needing more. 

  
“I have.” Ben lifted himself to look at her face. “Ever since you started working for me.”

  
Rey looked at him, confusion written all over her face. She was about to ask him to elaborate but was stopped by his finger slipping between her folds. It brushed against her clit and she let out a strangled groan. 

  
“You walked into my office, wearing high heels and a pencil skirt, and I had trouble keeping my mind on the job. I’ve been fantasizing about you ever since.”

  
Ben watched the expressions of pure delight and bliss flit across her face, paid attention to every reaction his actions garnered, learning what brought her pleasure most.    
He applied a little more pressure to her clit and leaned the palm of his hand on her mound, slowly circling the tiny nub. He felt her hips buck against his hand and it drove him wild. 

The desire to pleasure her, to put her need above his own, was surprising. Seeing her response to his touch was like a drug.    
Ben let his finger drag down her slit again, revelling in her reaction. 

  
“Maker, you’re wet,” he said with adoration in his voice. 

  
Rey looked at him with eyes glossy with desire, her lids heavily drooping. 

  
“Ben, please.” She pulled him closer, burying her hands in his hair again and kissing him deeply. “More,” she pleaded, completely unaware of the desperation in her voice. 

  
Rey kissed his neck, nipped his collarbone and let her hands roam his wide chest. Her hips were still bucking against Ben’s hand, trying to get it to do what she really needed. 

  
Ben moaned and then laughed.

  
“So impatient, Scavenger.” 

  
The word should have felt like an insult.    
Instead, it sounded like the sweetest thing ever, the intimacy in his voice so incredibly tender and gentle, Rey couldn’t find fault with it. In fact, she found she rather liked it, coming from him.

  
Ben smiled and pulled away a little. 

“I want to see your face. I want you to look at me when I make you come.” 

He whispered the words as he slowly pushed his middle finger inside of her.    
Rey’s face scrunched up in pure, exquisite torture and she spread her legs wider.    
He extracted his finger just as slowly, making Rey arch up off the bed, trying to keep it there. He repeated the motion again, and again, before adding a second finger.    
Rey gasped and let out a breathless laugh of delight. With every thrust of his hand, she moaned a little louder, her walls instinctively clenching, trying to keep him there.

  
“Force, you’re tight,” he murmured tenderly against her temple, raining kisses over her face. “So wet, so tight…” 

He straightened a little and looked down on her.    
A becoming blush on her cheeks, her lips swollen from his kisses, her hair mussed from thrashing her head. 

  
His name was becoming a chant on her lips and it was intoxicating. Ben cupped her face with his free hand. He could feel she was getting closer. He curled his fingers a little, hitting her just so and speeding up. 

Her hips tilted up, her breath hitched and it only took a few more seconds before Rey let out his name on a scream. Her inner walls clamped down on his fingers and spasmed around them, and it made Ben feel like the most powerful man in the world.    
  


Ben looked at her face, loving every micro-expression that flitted across it.   
To watch this woman in the throes of passion and realize it was because of him was worth every second of frustration and torture. 

  
She lay beside him, his hand still between her legs, her face leaning into his other hand. Her chest was heaving, her eyes closed and the most satisfied smile he’d ever seen gracing her lips. 

  
Rey opened her eyes and looked up at him with blatant adoration.    
And it made his heart stutter. Something warmed inside him, a feeling he’d never had before, but recognized nonetheless. She reached up and grabbed hold of his face, pulling him down for a kiss. 

  
When her lips met his, the feeling in his chest compounded by a million and Ben realized he couldn’t lie to himself anymore.    
He wasn’t just attracted to her. He didn’t just like her.    
He was falling in love with her.    
Hard.

  
_ Damn.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet reader! 
> 
> I'm still overwhelmed by your reactions!   
so much love... It makes me so incredibly happy and I can't thank you enough for that!   
I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think!   
Nothing could make me happier than to find out how you feel about this! 
> 
> X  
B


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet reader, 
> 
> Next chapter's here!   
I hope you'll like it! It probably won't go the way you think ;) 
> 
> I just want to acknowledge the people who make this fic possible again, because without them, I'd be useless... 
> 
> The lovely Noppoh!   
The stuff she puts up with for me... I couldn't ask for a better friend or beta for this story. She always has my back and makes me smile with her witty comments and she makes me want to be a better writer. I hope I do her justice. 
> 
> The lovely ladies in my chatgroup of course.   
Crysania, tmwillson3, LostInQueue, OverlyInvestedFangirl, Pathfinder, Arwen_Evnstar, Siren Banshee   
As I have been doing of late, I would love to rec a story for each of these lovely ladies. Therefore, I would like to rec the wonderful story of "Crimson Lane" by roadlesstravelled! Prepare to be swept away...
> 
> My sweet Silmea... My reylo bestie, the one who inspired me and who will always be at the heart of every story I write.
> 
> My darling Angel-mine... Without you, things wouldn't be the same :) Thank you for being that voice inside my head and providing the sass I need to make things funny. I love you girl!

  
** _   
_ **

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

  
  


Ben looked down at Rey and was astonished by the look in her eyes.    
She was gazing up at him as if he was her world. 

  
He swallowed and worried his mouth, unsure of how to continue.    
He’d never cared much about the aftermath. He’d always considered sex a purely physical thing. 

  
This… This was different. 

  
He was still hard, the sight of her orgasm overtaking her was the most erotic thing he’d ever been privileged to see. The fact that he’d been able to make this magnificent woman come so hard on his hand alone…    
He longed to bury himself in her and forget where he ended and she began. He wanted to feel her come around him over and over again.    
But no. 

  
He realized it would be too much, too soon.    
Even if it was what he desperately wanted, he couldn’t. It would ruin any progress they’d made. 

  
“That was…” Rey’s voice broke through his musings. She let out a throaty little laugh as she threw her arm over her eyes. She continued talking, her voice soft and sultry. “That was amazing.” 

  
Ben swallowed hard.    
He didn’t want to mess this up but he had to say something. He pursed his lips, trying to come up with something that would suffice without being offensive. 

  
“Thank you. My pleasure.” 

Rey let out another throaty laugh that ended on a contented sigh. 

Ben removed his hand from between her legs and brushed his lips against hers softly. 

  
“I’ll be right back,” he murmured against her mouth and then got off the bed. 

  
Rey lifted herself on her elbows. 

  
“Wait,” she said, making Ben look back at her. “What about you?” 

  
She instantly blushed, remembering the feel of his erection against her thigh.    
Ben frowned at her. 

  
“What about me?” 

  
“You didn’t…” 

She ducked her head and let out a choking sound, shaking her head as if to say ‘don’t be such a prude’.    
Ben understood what she was hinting at. 

  
“Don’t worry, Rey. This wasn’t about me.” He gave her a little smile when her eyes met his. His face was unreadable otherwise. “I’ll be right back.”

  
With that, he turned towards the bathroom. 

  
Rey lay down again, a goofy smile plastered on her face. She heard water running and splashing and then suddenly his footsteps were drawing nearer again.    
She looked up and Ben was standing at the edge of the bed, holding a washcloth and a towel. 

  
“What are you…” 

  
She was hushed when he knelt down on the edge of the bed. He took the washcloth and gently started rubbing her inner thighs, cleansing them, wiping away the sticky wetness.    
He wasn’t looking at her, he was focused on the task at hand. 

  
Rey could do nothing but look at him, stunned into absolute silence.    
The gesture was so incredibly attentive and intimate. So very considerate.    
Ben was being so very tender and caring throughout this whole thing.    
If anyone had told her that a week ago, she would have advised them to seek counseling. But now? 

Now she would have to tell them she’d probably never met anyone as sweet as Ben. Once you were able to look past his harsh exterior, there was a perfect gentleman waiting to break free. 

  
When he was done, he dried her legs and pressed a small kiss to her knee.    
He handed her the T-shirt he’d thrown on the floor with a wan little smile and padded back to the bathroom without another word, closing the door behind him. 

  
Rey was left staring after him, pondering the complicated mystery that was Ben Solo. 

Ben kept himself composed right up until he closed the bathroom door.    
Once locked inside the safety of that tiny room, he let out a deep sigh. Ben threw the washcloth and towel in the sink haphazardly. He leaned against the wall and let his head fall back. 

  
_ Maker, help him, but he was falling in love with his wife.  _

  
He pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes and let out a shuddering breath.    
What had just happened seemed like something of a dream.    
He had probably imagined the whole thing… 

  
But then he opened his eyes and saw the towel and washcloth and he realized it hadn’t been a figment of his wild imagination. 

  
_ Rey had let him touch her.  _

  
When he had walked out of the bathroom and saw her on that bed, touching herself… He’d almost doubled over. She was so beautiful, the scene was like a dream. Not even in his wildest fantasies had he imagined her this way.    
He’d watched quietly for a moment, feeling like a pervert but unable to look away. 

  
When Rey had growled in frustration and slammed her hand on the mattress… 

His mouth had reacted before he had been able to stop it.    
Never had he imagined her to go along with his suggestion.   
Now he knew that the fantasy didn’t even come close to reality. And it messed with his head. 

  
Ben felt like kicking something.    
He didn’t need this kind of distraction, dammit!    
He didn’t need these feelings. 

  
_ But they are there… And they are real...  _

That annoying little voice in the back of his head kept reminding him of what he wanted to forget most of all. 

  
Ben pushed away from the wall and walked over to the toilet. He pushed his sweats down his thighs with more force than needed. For the second time in the span of only a few hours, he resorted to jerking off. 

  
It was rough and unrefined and nothing but a reaction to his physical frustration.    
He kept his voice down, very much aware of Rey being in the room nextdoor,    
but he came hard and fast, driven by the memory of Rey’s climax by his hand. 

  
Ben leaned his head against the wall, his breathing loud and ragged.    
He closed his eyes and felt oddly close to tears. That sentiment was enough to foul his mood. 

  
He straightened and cleaned himself off, washed his hands at the sink and took a deep, steadying breath before opening the door. 

  
Rey was sitting upright, leaning against the cushions, her bottom half covered by the blankets. She straightened a little as he entered the room. 

  
They looked at each other for a moment, both seemingly at a loss for words.    
Rey was the first to break the silence. 

  
“Are you alright?” she asked softly. “Did you…” 

  
Her voice trailed off and a deep blush rose high on her cheeks as her mouth moved but no sound came. 

  
“I took care of it.” 

  
Ben’s voice was rougher than he meant, but couldn’t help himself either. 

“I see.”

  
She lowered her gaze and Ben walked over to the makeshift bed near the fire. 

  
“Are you still going to sleep on the floor?”

  
Rey’s voice sounded indignant, as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

“Yes.” 

  
She frowned and was about to ask him why when Ben’s voice continued. 

  
“And if you’re wondering why, Rey, you really should rethink what happened here today.” 

He sighed and turned on his side, his back facing her.    
Rey’s sharp intake of breath made him realize how rude his words were. He was quick to rectify himself before he started another cold war. 

  
“I can’t. If I get in that bed with you… I barely walked away with my sanity this time. I’m not strong enough to walk away again.” 

  
Rey watched as his shoulders sagged a little. 

  
“Ben… I-” she started but Ben interrupted her. 

  
“Goodnight Rey.”

  
His tone was final, and Rey understood that trying to discuss this now would be pointless. 

  
“Goodnight, Ben,” she whispered as she turned off the bedside lamp. She crawled under the covers and sighed deeply. 

  
This day had been a surprise all around. And the more she got to know her boss, the more intrigued she became. She was starting to see that who he was and who he pretended to be were two different things. And Rey had to admit that she was charmed by this other side of Ben Solo. 

  
She might even be growing a little enamored.  _ Or, maybe even a lot? _

  
She turned around to lie on her other side, so she could watch him. His even breathing reached her ears. 

  
Rey smiled. 

  
Seeing him like that, lying on the floor because he was trying to protect her virtue, made her heart skip a beat. The memory of what he had made her feel made her stomach flutter. 

  
As her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep, a single thought crossed her mind. 

  
_ There are definitely worse things than being married to Ben Solo… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh sweet reader...
> 
> These past few weeks have been so crazy... Especially this week!  
I am being showered with love and it's still a little weird for me.   
I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart and I just want to say how incredibly honored and humbled and lucky I feel that I am blessed with readers like you! 
> 
> so...   
this chapter...   
What did you think???   
Be sure to let me know! I'm dying to discuss it with you! 
> 
> Love always  
X  
B


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader, 
> 
> I am so happy you're still here for this!   
This thing just keeps on growing...   
But I am having the time of my life and I am loving every second of this. 
> 
> As usual, I have to thank a few people... 
> 
> My sweet Noppoh: for all you do, I am most grateful. You are a wonderful person, and I consider myself very lucky to know you, both online as in RL. Love you!   
My darlings at the Reylo Fic Recs Group Chat: you know who you are. Thank you for being the bright part of my day!   
My lovely Silmea: you will always be at the heart of my stories  
My beloved Angel-mine: you can always Palpatine my ass ;) It came in handy, especially in this chapter ;) 
> 
> I would love to recommend "Madness" by A_Undomiel this time :)

  
**   
**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

  
  
  


Rey woke slowly from a deep and very restful sleep. 

  
She couldn’t remember ever sleeping so soundly in her life.    
Despite the rather erotic dreams she’d had all night, involving a certain dark-haired, dark-eyed, handsome boss who had his way with her in every possible way, she still woke up feeling more rested than she ever had. 

  
She stretched and moaned loudly and then let out a deep sigh as she let her hands drop down on the mattress.    
She sat up and then frowned when she discovered Ben wasn’t in his makeshift bed near the fire. 

  
“Ben?”

Rey got up and walked towards the bathroom. She hesitated only for a second before lifting her hand. She knocked on the door. 

  
“Ben? Are you there?”

  
She listened for a few moments, but no sound could be heard on the other side.    
Rey pushed open the door and sure enough, no Ben to be found there.    
She looked around the room and noticed that his running shoes were gone.    
A smile crept across her face. 

  
_ Such a stickler for routine… _

  
She grabbed her clothes and walked back into the bathroom, getting ready for the day.    
After a quick shower, she headed downstairs.    
There was no one in the living room, so Rey headed for the kitchen. 

  
It was empty too, except for Han.    
He was nursing a cup of coffee, standing near the windows, seemingly lost in thought.    
Rey was a little unsure of what to do next, but he’d heard her walk in so leaving was out of the question.

  
“Mornin’.” 

  
His gruff voice was even lower than usual. 

  
“Good morning Mr Solo,” Rey said softly as she helped herself to a cup of coffee. 

  
Han chuckled. 

  
“It’s just Han, kid.”

  
Rey smiled wide. 

  
“As you wish. Han.” 

  
He looked at her then, his hazel eyes studying her intently. His gaze was not as intense as Ben’s, or even Leia’s, but it was still unnerving. 

  
“You’re good for him.”

  
The words were even, just simply stating facts, but they seemed to come out of nowhere and they took her by surprise.    
They made Rey’s heart leap. She lowered her eyes and stared at her cup.    
  


“Actually, Sir, I think it’s more the other way around,” Rey said quietly. A blush graced her cheeks as she remembered last night. 

  
_ Oh, yes, he sure was good for me last night… _

She bit her lip to try and hide the smile she couldn’t help.

Han smiled then, a little lopsided grin that made her heart skid to a halt because it reminded her so much of Ben’s grin last night. 

“I haven’t seen my son so happy in years. And it’s because of you.” 

  
That made Rey’s gaze meet Han’s. 

  
“You seem to bring him back to life. Thank you.”

  
Rey was about to say something but a door behind her opened and she saw Han’s face close up a little. She looked back and watched Ben freeze in the doorway. His gaze flicked from her to Han and back to her. He slowly closed the door behind him and wiped his feet on the doormat. 

  
Rey’s mouth automatically curved into a smile.    
He looked good enough to eat.    
He was wearing his running clothes again, those shorts that showed off his muscular legs, the tight-fitting shirt that hugged his body like a second skin and the jacket he’d worn the other day. His hair was slightly damp and started to curl here and there. 

  
He removed the earbuds and Rey’s smile grew wider as a Breaking Benjamin song reached her ears.

“Good morning Ben.” She put her cup down on the table. 

  
Ben almost frowned at her perkiness, but then remembered his dad was watching them.    
He gave her a half-smile and walked up to her. 

  
“Mornin’ Dad,” he said quietly with a nod in Han’s direction.   
“Good morning Sweetheart,” he murmured and bent forward to give her a quick peck on the cheek. 

  
What he hadn’t foreseen was Rey’s reaction.    
She grabbed his face with both her hands and kissed him on the lips.    
She made a little noise and deepened the kiss and he had to grab her hips to hold on to something so he wouldn’t topple over in surprise. 

When she pulled back, she licked her lips and smiled up at him. 

  
“I missed you this morning,” she said softly. 

  
They were standing so close that she could watch his pupils widen and a sliver of shock register in his features. It was in the slight rise of his eyebrows, the way his mouth opened a little. And then the tiny curve of his lips and the way his eyes crinkled at the corners.    
It made Rey’s heart lurch in her chest and it was like an entire swarm of butterflies had been set free in her tummy.

  
“I had to go running.” 

His words were low and soft, and they felt like a caress against her skin.    
Rey smiled like the cat that ate the canary. 

  
“I know.”

  
Ben studied her for a moment and then sighed deeply. 

“And now I need to go take a shower.” He bent to brush his lips against hers and straightened, letting her go. “I’ll be right back.”

  
“I’ll have your coffee ready when you get down.” 

  
Rey couldn’t help but stare after him. She had remembered last night all over again when he’d murmured so softly. Her mind had taken her right back to when he’d shown her a piece of heaven. When he’d made her feel more cherished than ever before. Her stomach trembled and she felt that now familiar heat rise in her belly. Just thinking of Ben made her weak in the knees and more aroused than she’d ever been. Her core throbbed and Rey had to squeeze her legs together to ease the tension. She bit her lip and smiled wickedly as she made up her mind

.    
_ As of tonight, he wouldn’t be sleeping on the damned floor again. _

“You sure look like you’re up to something…” 

Han’s voice trailed off and startled Rey out of her musings.    
Rey glanced in his direction but all she saw on the older man’s face was a goofy smile and twinkling eyes full of mischief. 

She gave him a big smile. 

  
“I would like to claim that I’m not, but that would probably be a lie.” 

  
Han got up and walked over to where she was leaning against the kitchen island.    
He stared at her intently, but his expression was kind. 

  
“You’re honest. I like that.” He gave her another lopsided grin and continued with humor lacing his voice. “Welcome to the family, kid. We’re crazy as all gets out, but when push comes to shove, we look after our own.”

  
His hand clamped down on her shoulder and he gave it a little squeeze before he sauntered over to the backdoor. He walked outside and Rey was left staring after him. 

His remark confused her. And it angered her, frankly.    
If they looked after their own, how could they have let Ben down so much? How could they have shunned him the way they had? 

  
She huffed with indignation and scrunched up her face.    
Part of her wanted to get up and follow Han outside, hellbent on getting the answers she wanted. She even took a step before catching herself.    
Rey needed to get the story from Ben first.    
She owed him that much.    


With one last look at the back door, she turned and started to prepare everything for Ben’s coffee. He liked his dark, strong and sweet.    
Rey couldn’t suppress a giggle.    
_ Like the man himself… _

A few minutes later, Poe came down. 

  
“Good morning sunshine!” Poe said cheerfully, putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing her on the cheek loudly.    
Rey laughed at his exaggerated mood. 

  
“Good morning Poe,” she said, a laugh still sounding through. “I think it’s safe to say you had a good night.” 

She gave him a smile and lifted a mug at him, asking him if he wanted coffee without another word. He nodded in response before answering her with a big smile. 

“Not as good as your night was, though.”

  
Rey’s face snapped up, her eyes growing wide as she stared at him. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” she asked him with a frown. 

  
Poe gave her a sly little smile as he inclined his head. 

  
“It means either the walls are rather thin, or you are kinda loud.” 

  
The bastard had the nerve to wink at her, and Rey felt her face flame with mortification.    
If Poe had heard her, who else had?    
She decided to act casual about it. 

  
“Yes, well… I can’t help it really.” She lifted her shoulder and gave Poe a little mysterious smile. “He’s rather good at whatever he does.”    
  


What Rey or Poe didn’t know, was that Ben had come down a minute after Poe and had stopped in his tracks by their warm greeting.    
The way they were interacting made every jealous, territorial bone in his body tremble with outrage. 

  
He knew Poe and Rey had been casual friends since Poe hung around Finn a lot. But he hadn’t thought about their connection much. Not until he saw them together in that kitchen.    
When Poe put his arm around her and kissed Rey’s cheek, Ben wanted to plant his fist in the middle of his pretty-boy face. 

  
But when he caught tail of their conversation, everything inside him stilled. He stood there, near the entrance of that kitchen, eavesdropping shamelessly.    
  


“Yeah,” Poe admitted grudgingly. “ I’ll admit there’s really nothing the kid doesn’t do well.” 

  
Rey handed him his coffee and he took a sip as he studied her over the rim of his mug. 

  
“You know…” he started softly. “I was kind of surprised when I heard about you two.” 

  
“Oh?” Rey sipped her coffee, pointedly  _ not _ looking at him as he said that. 

  
“Yeah, really,” Poe continued in the same hushed tone, studying her all the while. “He’s not someone to commit to anything long-term. He doesn’t like the hassle of being tied down. And neither do you, for that matter. And then I find out you’ve been seeing him in secret for a year and a half?” He tilted his head and gave her a hard stare. “I find that hard to believe.”

  
Rey looked at him then, returning his hard stare. 

  
“Really?” she bit out. She put her mug down roughly, sloshing some of the contents over the rim unto the marble. “You find that hard to believe because? As far as I know, Poe, you haven’t exactly been so involved in his life for quite a while, have you?” 

  
Poe’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. 

  
“In fact, I haven’t heard Ben mention anything of you besides what he told me of you two growing up together and about the stunts you pulled.” 

Rey was lying through her teeth, but she was getting angry at the way Poe was trying to act as if he knew Ben so much better. Sure, he probably had once, but Rey believed she understood him better these days. 

  
“So I don’t think you’re in any position to question my relationship with Ben when your own is less than relevant.” 

  
Poe took a step back and held his hands up in surrender. 

  
“Whoa, Rey, take it easy. I didn’t mean any insult.” 

“That’s just the thing, isn’t it? You never mean to do anything, do you?”

  
Rey turned to the sink, got a dishrag, and wiped the counter. She threw it back with a little more force than she intended, then picked up another mug and poured Ben’s coffee, praying he’d be here soon. 

  
“Rey, I can explain…” Poe started, but Rey cut him off with a sharp look. 

  
“Don’t. I don’t want to hear it.” 

She was about to step out of the kitchen when she heard a familiar voice whistle.    
She met Poe’s gaze and she swore she could see remorse in his eyes. Her attention was drawn by movement in the corner of her eye. 

  
Ben strode through the archway, wearing a casual suit and with his hair combed back.    
“Morning,” he muttered to Poe. He walked straight to Rey, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her deeply. 

  
She couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped her lips. When he broke the kiss and leaned back to look into her eyes, Ben smiled at her, his gaze soft and tender. 

  
“I think this is my cue to leave,” Poe muttered under his breath and left the kitchen. 

When he was out of sight, Rey looked up at Ben. 

  
“What was that for?”

  
“Just a little thank you. I heard you talk to Poe.”

  
“Oh.” Rey’s eyebrows lifted, right before they lowered in a frown. “How much did you hear?” 

  
Ben gave her a lopsided grin. 

  
“Most of it.” He let her go and picked up his mug. “Thanks. You know, … for having my back.”

  
She gave him a smug little smile. 

  
“Anytime, Mr Solo,” she said as she winked, “that’s part of the job.”

Those words hit Ben right in the chest. His face closed up and his stance got a little more rigid. 

  
How could he have been such a fool to forget what this was all about?    
He had been so blindsided by her big hazel eyes and easy smile that he had forgotten all about their deal. He had been mooning over her like a lovesick puppy. 

  
“That’s good to know. If you’ll excuse me.” 

  
He turned and walked out the back door, out the way Han had left, and left Rey standing there in the kitchen, wondering what she had done wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Reader! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
I had the most fun with it! I feel like we're getting closer to the heart of it, don't you? 
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!   
I am dying to know and would love to discuss it with you! 
> 
> X  
B


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear reader
> 
> I am probably just repeating the same old same old, but still...  
I am so incredibly honored and humbled by the way you're embracing this story.   
I hope I can continue to provide a tale that is a joy to read.   
Thank you for everything! 
> 
> Sweet Noppoh, I will never be able to put into words how I feel about all you do for me. I am one lucky woman to know you and to be able to call you my friend! 
> 
> My sweet Reylo Fic Rec'ers, you are the encouragement I need every day. I am forever grateful  
Be sure to check out "Eyes on me" by LostInQueue! 
> 
> My dear Silmea, for as long as I will write, you will be at the heart of my story
> 
> My sweet Angel-mine, you will forever inspire me to bring on the sass! May you forever be the voice in my head!

  
**   
**

**Chapter Thirty**

  
  


Rey watched him go with a frown.    
What on earth had gotten into him?    
One minute he was all smiles and soft kisses and the next moment he was back to being an asshole.    
  
Rey sighed and sipped her lukewarm coffee.    
She walked up to the door and stared out the window. Ben was standing on the wide porch, shoulders hunched, his hand in his pocket, and staring out into nothing. 

  
For some strange reason, she was suddenly overwhelmed with compassion.    
This man probably felt like a fish out of water. Surrounded as he was by a family who talked the talk but didn’t walk the walk. They claimed they took care of their own, but they hadn’t taken care of him. 

  
Rey suddenly wondered how long he’d been on his own like this.    
How often he’d felt lonely in a crowd. Like she did…

_ I’ll take care of him. _

  
She acted on instinct.    
She put down her mug, opened the door and walked out unto the porch. 

  
“Ben?” 

  
He didn’t even acknowledge her presence at all. 

  
“What is going on?”

  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ben sipped his coffee nonchalantly. 

  
“Liar,” Rey smiled despite herself. “You know very well what I am talking about. Your attitude completely changed in a matter of seconds. Why?”

  
He sighed and turned around, his posture rigid. He was making his “asshole face”. 

  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You never want to talk about anything, Ben,” she said flippantly as she crossed her arms over her chest, “but we need to talk about this.”   
She took a few steps closer.    
“What is going on?” She looked at him with gentle eyes. 

  
Ben watched her closely and pursed his lips like a madman. He contemplated telling her.    
He kept going from ‘telling her’ to ‘not telling her’ as if he were on a see-saw.    
Ben decided to tell her a little. 

  
“You just reminded me of something I had lost sight of. It’ll be fine.”

  
Rey studied his face with a frown. 

  
“And what might that be?” she said softly as she tilted her head a little. 

  
Ben noticed his mother and some of the other women enter the kitchen from the corner of his eye. His mother halted near the kitchen island, clearly staring at them. 

  
_ Oh for Kriff’s sake… _

  
He let out a deep sigh and muttered under his breath as he put his mug on the railing. 

  
“My mother is watching us,” he muttered as he reached out and hooked a finger in the loop of her jeans. He pulled her closer and almost frowned as he watched a tiny smile curve Rey’s beautiful lips. 

  
She instantly put her hands inside his vest and around his waist, and tilted her head back to look at him. 

  
“Don’t even think of changing the subject. It won’t work.” Her smile grew wider when she saw his irritation flash in his dark eyes. “What did I remind you of?”

  
Ben’s lips flattened and his chin trembled a little. His voice was barely above a whisper.

  
“You work for me.”

  
Rey’s eyes widened and comprehension dawned in that beautiful hazel gaze.    
Her mouth parted a little as her smile faded. 

  
“I didn’t mean it like that,” she whispered back. 

  
“Be that as it may, it doesn’t change the fact that it’s true.”

  
Rey narrowed her eyes at him and straightened a little before stepping even closer.    
She curved into him, hugging him close and burying her face against his chest, nuzzling his neck. 

  
“Not here, I don’t,” she said softly. Rey sighed contentedly as she burrowed even closer.

Ben closed his eyes and prayed to the Force for strength. Her lips were caressing his neck and it was all he could do not to moan loudly at the contact. 

  
“Here, to them, I am your fiancé.” 

He felt her smile against his collarbone, her breath fanning out and warming his chest through his shirt. He needed to keep his mind straight. So, he straightened his shoulders.

  
“But here, to me, you are still my Personal Assistant, who I happened to marry for practicality.”

  
He had a hard time getting the words out. Especially since they were only partially true. But when he did, he wished he could take them back. 

  
Rey leaned back and stared at him, her face a classical example of a woman who had just been insulted. 

  
“Is that how you see it?”

  
She frowned at him and tried to keep the hurt from her expression. 

  
Ben looked at her and felt fear and guilt niggle at his gut.    
He wasn’t a liar. He certainly didn’t lie to her. She would call him out on his bullshit anyway.    
But right now, telling her the truth was absolutely terrifying. 

  
“It’s how we should both see it.” 

He said it with a sense of dread. He felt as if he was sinking away, drowning in the mess he had made for himself. 

  
She narrowed her eyes at him and was silent for a few moments. He could only stand there and watch as several emotions and thoughts were clearly portrayed on her lovely face.   
When Rey finally spoke again, her words were so cold, they almost froze his balls off.

  
“Very well. I will keep it in the back of my mind for as long as it is necessary.” 

She lifted herself on her tiptoes to meet his gaze a little more prominently. She rammed her finger in the middle of his chest with her next words.

“But you will do whatever it takes to cut this weekend short. I don’t care how you do it, but I refuse to stay here any longer than what is required of me.”

  
She turned to leave when Ben’s hand caught hers. She looked back at him with surprise and anger burning in her gaze.    
He wanted to say something but his words died on his lips at the sight of her.    
Regret shone in his eyes, but he didn’t speak another word. He just nodded and pursed his lips. 

  
Rey huffed before turning away and heading back inside. Ben turned away from the house, staring out across the railing again.    
He was an asshole. And he had just ruined whatever progress they’d made so far. 

  
He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.    
Maybe he’d been right all along.    
Maybe, he just wasn’t cut out for love and affection. After all, even his family deemed him unlovable, hadn’t they? They had sent him away and barely bothered with him since.    
But Rey…    
She had given him such hope. She had looked at him in ways that made him feel like he was worth something. As if he were her world. As if he mattered to her… 

  
He felt like kicking something.    
Getting violent.    
Smashing a chair or two would do.

  
Unfortunately, he had to bottle up his anger. No one would understand where it was coming from and he had a front to uphold.    
So, instead, he picked up his mug with his now cold coffee and sipped as if nothing was wrong.    
  
Rey joined the women at the kitchen island, trying her best to hide her anger and pain.    
Leia had been watching them for a while, so Rey had a facade to uphold.    
The women started talking all at once, and when everyone was served with coffee and tea, and breakfast was on the table, they called in the men. 

  
Breakfast was another loud affair, with everyone talking and laughing enthusiastically. It provided the perfect excuse to be a little absent because, if anyone asked her about it, she could claim not being used to this kind of interaction in the morning. 

  
After almost an hour of sitting at the kitchen table and stuffing her face with all kinds of delicious foods, Rey felt a little complacent.

She felteyes on her. Rey looked up and saw Ben stare at her almost broodingly. She gave him a small, polite smile. When she turned away to listen to something Kaydel was saying, she noticed Poe’s eyes on her as well. His were narrowed and contemplating; as if he was trying to figure things out. She held his gaze for a second or two before he looked away. 

  
Suddenly, the sound of cutlery hitting glass brought everyone up short. 

  
“Can I have everyone’s attention for a minute?” Leia’s voice sounded authoritative and stern.    
“I would like to share the schedule for the rest of the weekend. I know this is all a very informal get-together, but there is still a need for guidelines when it comes down to activities. I have taken the liberty of organizing a few activities per day, so that we get to spend at least some time together.” 

She looked around the table and her eyes rested on Ben, who was pointedly not looking at her, staring at the crumbs on his plate with an otherworldly fascination. 

  
“Today, it would make me extremely happy to go trekking in the forest. A nice, brisk autumn walk to exercise and kill some of the calories that will otherwise be far too attracted to my hips.” 

  
Several people laughed and Han made an offhand remark about her hips being just fine the way they were, earning himself a sharp but affectionate look from Leia. 

  
“We leave at ten-thirty sharp. I suggest everyone make sure they have the proper attire and wear the right kind of shoes. The walk should last about two hours. That way, we will be back here in time for lunch.”

  
Leia’s voice was cheerful, but Rey sensed the steel behind it. The woman brooked no argument.

  
Everyone got up to clear the table and then headed upstairs to get ready for the hike. Rey and Ben were no exception.    
  


They trudged up the stairs reluctantly.    
When they entered the bedroom and had closed the door, Ben shoved his hands through his hair and covered his eyes as he let out a miserable sigh.    
  


“Did you know about the hike?” Rey asked curtly. She was already tired from pretending nothing was wrong. At least here in the privacy of their bedroom, she could let up the pretense. 

“Of course not. She planned it this way because she knows that if she springs it on us we won’t be able to refuse.” 

Ben’s voice was soft. He looked tired and weary.    
Rey’s instinct was to walk up to him and hold him close, but she realized that it wasn’t what he wanted. A pang of sadness hit her square in her chest. She ignored it as she continued to putter around.

  
Ben sat down on the bed and let his hands dangle off his knees. He was staring at the floor, looking a little lost. 

“Well, we should probably get a move on. I’m fairly sure your mother doesn’t like it when people are late. At least now I know where you get that from.”

  
He looked at her then. 

  
“Please don’t compare me to her.” 

His tone was clipped and it made Rey look at him. 

  
“Why not?” Rey asked as she put her hands on her hips. “If the shoe fits…” 

  
She allowed her words to trail off and watched his expression close up. 

“Do you know what your problem is,  _ Mr Solo _ ?” Rey said with narrowed eyes. “You don’t know how to communicate in a normal fashion. Everything that leaves your mouth is either a command or an insult.”

  
Ben’s eyes narrowed and his mouth pursed, the muscle near his eye and nose ticking furiously.    
He was about to say something but Rey continued her little tirade. 

  
“The few times you were actually nice to me, you managed to screw up in a matter of minutes.”

  
He got up and walked to her slowly. Almost like a predator approaches his prey.    
Rey didn’t back down, even took a step closer. A delicious sort of tingle ran down her spine at the look in his eyes. 

  
“You’ve been in the presence of my family for less than twenty-four hours, but I am fairly sure that you’ve been able to see why communication isn’t exactly my forté. It’s not like it’s a normal thing in my family. Maybe you haven’t noticed, but I am trying.”  _ For you. _

  
Rey’s eyes flashed. 

  
“Try harder,” she quipped. 

Ben’s dark gaze grew intense again, a strange gleam in them.    
He worked his mouth, his chin trembling ever so slightly.    
A moment passed where they did nothing but stare at each other, the silence so tense one could cut it with a knife. 

  
Ben spoke up then, his voice barely above a whisper. 

  
“I don’t know how.” 

  
The honesty in his face took Rey’s breath away. There was a desperation in the way he had spoken, in the rigidness of his body, in the way his eyes stared at her with a vulnerability she had glimpsed at the night before. 

  
Rey sighed deeply and nodded. A silent truce seemed to form between them. 

  
“We’ll talk about it tonight. For now, we need to get ready.”

  
Ben nodded as he studied his hands. 

  
They both went about their business of getting ready for the hike. Ben changed into sweatpants and a hoodie, much to Rey’s surprise. 

They put on suitable footwear and went downstairs to meet the rest of the family, who were already waiting for them in the hallway.    
At ten-thirty sharp, Leia ushered everyone outside, into the gentle sunshine of a bright autumn day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweet Reader! 
> 
> So? What do you think of this one?   
I hope you enjoyed it! I also hope it clears some stuff up.   
I am dying to know what you think, so please don't hesitate to get back to me! 
> 
> And as for the future:   
Don't worry! I have the next chapter ready to go and another one on the way. I'll probably end up adding chapters to the chapter count again by the end of this week, but I promise things are starting to get spiced up, in many different ways!   
So I hope you'll stick around :) 
> 
> I hope you have a great day! Be sure to get back to me and let me know what you think! 
> 
> X  
B


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader, 
> 
> I still have no words for the enthusiasm you have shown me and this story.   
I can only be grateful and humbled for each hit, each kudo and each comment that you grant me.   
Some of the things you have shared with me have moved me to my very core, and I am just so happy for that.  
I pray that I can keep up with your expectations and do my very best to keep this interesting and compelling.   
I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Thank you, my sweet Noppoh. This story wouldn't even be half as good without you. I owe you more than I can ever repay. Love you bollie!   
My darling friends at the Reylo Fic Recs chatgroup: You ladies rock my world.   
Sweet Silmea, as always I'm thinking of you.   
My dearest Angel-Mine, thank you for always finding a way to make me smile.

  
**   
**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

  
The group started off for a well-worn path that wound through the trees.    
It took less than ten minutes before the large group splintered into several smaller ones.    
Han, Luke, and Chewie walked up the front, followed closely by Leia, Maz, Amylinn and Larma. Several feet behind them, Kaydel, Poe and Rey were walking and talking animatedly. 

  
Ben trudged behind, alone. 

  
After the confrontation with Rey that morning on the porch and then later in their room, he felt the need for reflection. 

  
He was still confounded by the fact that he wanted to try and do better for her. That he wanted to make her happy, no matter what it took. Which meant he needed to come up with a way for them to go home sooner somehow. He looked up and watched her talk and laugh with Kaydel and Poe and felt his heart clench. 

  
He knew himself well enough to know that he was jealous.    
Jealous of the way she seemed to connect with others so easily. Jealous of the way she could so casually interact. And he was definitely jealous of every easy smile she gave Poe.   
And he hated Poe for it...

  
The competition between the two of them had always been hard.    
They had been put together as teenagers when Poe’s parents had died in a plane crash. The first year had been rocky, but they soon settled into a routine and they became the typical example of teenage sibling rivalry. 

Poe had always been the popular one. He was handsome, athletic, muscular, outgoing and two years older than Ben. Ben, on the other hand, had been tall and gangly, introverted and shy, the typical academic bookworm. 

  
At a certain point, everything became a competition between them. Who got the best grades, who got the best stuff, best job, best car, best girl…    
It was tiresome and aggravating and, in the end, they kept going farther and farther to one-up the other. 

  
When they were young adults, they had taken it one step too far. It was that moment when things had gone terribly wrong and Ben had been kicked out. 

  
The memory of that day still managed to make his blood pressure rise and his stomach churn in pure rage, but he had learned to breathe through it. 

  
He had left and made a new life for himself. When Poe came to work with the First Order Enterprise in the mailroom, Ben had felt as if the galaxy had finally started to smile back at him. 

Things had been pretty stable for a few years, but then Rey had shown up, and now he felt the universe was toying with him again. 

  
He looked up at her. She was smiling at Poe and Ben felt as if he was that awkward teenager again. He was right back to feeling as if he would never live up to his “big brother”. 

  
Only this time, the girl at stake was his wife.    
And he happened to be deeply in love with her. 

  
He stopped in his tracks. 

  
_ Why am I doing this? Why am I here anyway? _

  
He turned and took several steps back in the direction of the cabin. He had barely taken ten steps when he heard footsteps running towards him. 

  
“Ben?”

  
Rey’s voice cut through his somber thoughts. He felt her hand grab hold of his upper arm as she tried to halt him. 

  
“Where are you going?”

  
Her voice was soft. He looked over his shoulder at her and he saw concern in her hazel eyes. 

  
“Back to the cabin,” he said gruffly. 

  
“What? Why?” she frowned and her grip on his arm tightened. 

He almost smiled. He could throw her off if he chose to do so, but her defiance amused him a little. 

  
“Why not?” he countered. 

“Your mother won’t be happy.”

  
He scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

  
“I doubt my mother is ever happy.”

“Ben,” Rey admonished sharply. 

  
He looked at her then, really looked at her. And something inside him cracked. He continued in a small, broken whisper.

  
“I don’t belong here.”

  
Rey frowned. 

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“I mean-” He let out a deep, aggravated sigh and worked those plush lips of his. “I don’t belong here. They don’t care whether I stay or go. I could disappear and no one would even notice.” 

  
Ben shrugged and tried to act casually, but Rey felt the pain he was trying so hard to hide. 

  
“So I figured I might as well go back and catch up on work.”

Rey let out a deep breath as she loosened her grip on his upper arm. 

  
“I would notice,” she whispered. 

Rey looked back at the group ahead, walking away steadily.    
Leia, Luke and Poe were glancing at them and Rey smiled at them and motioned them to keep going.    
She saw Poe’s eyebrows draw closer, his frown discernible, even from this distance. 

Rey then ignored him as she stepped closer to Ben. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in the hair at his nape. Her eyes met his and she sighed. 

  
“I know this must be daunting, but you’re not alone in this. We are both in the same boat here. We can make it through, but only if we stick together.”

Ben stared at her, the look in his eyes one of blatant disbelief. 

“I don’t think I can do this anymore,” he said as he shook his head. “This is getting too complicated.”

  
Rey smiled softly, staring into his dark eyes as if he had hung the moon. 

  
“Then simplify,” she whispered and got up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his. 

  
Shock went through him at the contact.    
It wasn’t a hesitant brush of her lips. It was a very deliberate, very potent kiss.    
She pulled his head down and deepened the kiss, her tongue slipping beyond the seam of his lips to tangle with his own. She moaned into his mouth and it was all Ben could do not to fall to his knees. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him in a tight embrace. 

  
Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed herself even tighter against his large frame, as if she were trying to melt into him.    
Ben let out a low growl and cupped the back of her head, holding her just so and deepening that kiss even more. 

  
Once again, Rey felt as if he were trying to absorb her very essence. He kissed her as if he needed the air from her lungs to survive. 

  
He broke the kiss and started nipping his way down the column of her neck.    
She let out breathy little gasps and when he bit her ear, she cried out his name.    
Their eyes met and they were about to kiss again when they were startled by a loud voice shouting. 

  
“Hey lovebirds, save it for the honeymoon!”

Luke’s voice was ridiculously loud considering the distance he was away.    
But it worked like a charm. Ben and Rey stepped apart reluctantly. 

  
Ben pressed a rather chaste kiss to her lips as Rey grasped his hand and led him back to the group. 

  
And it was a great idea to go for this walk, Rey had to admit.    
The environment of Endor was absolutely lovely. Luscious green ferns, tall trees with every color of autumn, the slight breeze and the smell of the damp earth.    
To Rey, it was as close to paradise as it could get. She had grown up in a desert climate, and trees and greenery were rare there, to put it mildly. 

  
So she bounced around the trail, getting excited when she spotted a certain type of mushroom, a certain flower, a small animal scurrying away beneath the foliage.

Her almost childlike wonder was infectious and soon everyone was in a good mood.    
  


Rey even started a leaf war with Ben, stuffing a bunch of damp leaves under his hoodie.    
He shouted in surprise and then chased after her as he threw leaves at her and stuffed them down the back of her sweater.    
Rey threw some at Kaydel next, who targeted Poe, who immediately went after Amylinn.    
Soon everyone was laughing and throwing leaves at each other. 

Ben continued to chase Rey around the trees, and when he caught hold of the hem of her sweater, his foot got caught behind a protruding tree root.    
The two went down, and rolled down a small hill, laughing all the way. Ben ended up on top of her, covering her body from head to toe. 

When he stopped laughing long enough and could breathe again, he looked down at her with a wide smile, still chuckling slightly. 

  
“Are you alright?” he asked. 

Rey’s twinkling eyes were full of mischief.

  
“That has got the be the most fun I have ever had. I have never been better!”   
  


She cupped his cheek and kissed him again, just a soft brush of her lips. 

Once again, a voice interrupted them.    
  


“Djeez, kids.” Han’s gruff voice sounded annoyed. “I know being young and in love is exciting, but you could at least try to give each other some space for our sakes.”   
  


Ben looked back at his dad and saw he was only half-serious.    
He smiled at Han without even thinking twice. 

“Sorry, Dad.”    
  


Han stood there gawking at Ben for a second or two, completely flabbergasted by the fact that his son had smiled at him without reserve.    
He frowned, then shook his head and stomped his way back to Leia and Luke.    
Ben got off Rey and extended his hand to help her up. She took it without hesitation. Ben very tenderly pulled some leaves from her hair.    
When his gaze met hers, he grew completely still. 

  
She was looking at him like that again.    
Like he was the most precious thing she’d ever seen. 

  
He quickly cleared his throat and spoke in a tone that was far more calm than he was feeling. 

“We should join the others. “

  
Rey nodded and took his hand again. When they were getting closer to the rest, she suddenly spoke up very softly. 

  
“Just so you know, I’ve come up with an idea for that second favor.”

“Oh?” he asked, curiosity all over his handsome face. 

“Yup!” she exclaimed with a smug smile. “It’s perfect, even if I do say so myself.”

  
Ben stared at her and couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips at seeing her like this. 

  
“And what is it then? Now I’m curious.”

  
Rey looked up at him from below her lashes and with a sly smile, she answered him with a whisper. 

  
“I want to go down on you tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweet reader! 
> 
> Oh my goodness, this chapter was so fun to write in many ways.   
I can just imagine Ben's face as Rey utters that last line!!!!   
It doubles me up!   
I can't wait to see what happens soon :) 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter!   
I really, really, really want to know what you think of this! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this! It means the world to me! 
> 
> X  
B


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Reader, 
> 
> your support and appreciation of this story moves me to my core and humbles me every single time.   
I hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it and want to thank you from the bottom of my heart! 
> 
> I'm sure it gets old, but  
Sweet Noppoh, I love you for all you do.   
Ladies in the chat group, thank you for always being there for me.   
Silmea, I will always be grateful for the nudge  
Angel-mine, just so you know: I have GREAT taste in friends. I only pick the best...

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

  
  


Ben blanched and froze in his tracks, pulling Rey to a stop with him. 

  
“I’m sorry, what?” 

  
Incredulity was plastered all over his face as he asked her to repeat herself. His eyes all but bugged out of his sockets and his mouth was slack as his jaw dropped.    
_ Surely she hadn’t said what she had, right?  _

Rey laughed merrily. 

“I said,” she spoke softly as she stepped up to him and bit her lip as she smiled at him, “I want to go down on you tonight.” 

  
Ben’s mouth pursed and he started to tremble. 

“Whoa… Are you saying you...,” he started softly, but was interrupted as Rey spoke up with confidence. 

  
“You gave me the best orgasm I have ever had in my life.” She smiled as she toyed with the chord on his hoodie. “And that makes me extremely curious about yours. I want to know what you sound like when I wrap my lips around you. I want to know your taste. I want to watch you come.” 

  
Her voice was soft as a feather, but there was no denying the heat in it.   
Ben’s breathing was speeding up to the point of near hyperventilating. He glanced ahead to where his family was walking several yards away, completely unaware of the type of conversation they were having. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, his eyes shifting nervously. 

  
“You have got to be kidding me?” he whispered vehemently. 

  
Rey frowned as she wore a comical expression on her face. 

  
“Why would I be joking? I’ve thought about it.”  _ A lot… _

  
She watched as Ben swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing slowly. 

  
“No.”

  
Rey laughed at his belligerent tone.    
  


“No?”   
  


“No.”   
  


“I do believe you are the first man in the history of the galaxy to refuse a blowjob.”    
  


“Rey…,” he started, but once again, Rey interrupted him.    
  


“That is what I want. You’ll not deny me, Ben Solo. You said you owe me big.” She gave him a confident smile, followed by a cheeky one. “And I know you are… “

The look she gave him was seductive and teasing and it took his breath away. 

“Now, we need to rejoin them or they’ll yell at us again. We’re close to the cabin and I want to get back there as soon as possible.” 

Rey ignored him as she pulled on his hand and dragged him closer to the rest of the family.    
The sky had grown darker over the past half hour, but no one had given it much thought.    
  


When the first flash of lightning lit up the sky and the loud crack of thunder made the ground beneath their feet rumble, everyone knew they were in for a downpour.    
They all picked up their pace, knowing they would reach the cabin in less than ten minutes, but it did not make a difference.    
  


Before they had been able to walk ten yards, the heavens split open and the rain came down in large drops.    
Everyone started running towards the cabin, eager to get out of the rain.    
  


All except Rey.    
  


She stopped in the middle of the path, with her eyes closed and her face lifted towards the skies. A look of absolute wonder and happiness marked her features and she lifted her hands up to catch the rain.    
  


Ben had walked past her, only to find her that way when he turned back to see what was taking so long.    
  


She started laughing with wild abandonment, her joy at this downpour pure and honest.    
  


_ “I grew up in a desert climate.”  _ _   
  
_

Words from a conversation that had been just chitchat until now.    
The impact of her words didn’t strike home until this very moment.    
  


She loved the rain.    
  


Ben stood there staring at her with wonder.    
Her hair was slick, sticking to her face. Rivulets of water ran down her forehead and cheeks, drops falling from her nose and lashes, but her smile was contagious.    
Her thin coat was drenched, her jeans sticking to her legs like a second skin and she didn’t care.    
  


Her gaze caught his and if he had doubted his feelings for her before, he would have known right now, in this very moment.    
She laughed again, the sound bubbly and light, like windchimes in a summer breeze.    
  


Ben walked up to her and took her hand.    
  


“Come, or you’ll catch your death.” His voice was low.    
  


She was shivering with excitement and her voice was trembling as she answered.    
  


“I love the rain.”   
  


Her eyes were bright and Ben just barely managed to stop himself from saying ‘and I love you’. He managed to bite his tongue just in time, or this would have rapidly become the most embarrassing moment of his life.    
  


“That much is obvious,” he said. “But we need to get inside now or we’ll get sick.”   
  


She reluctantly followed as he tugged her hand gently.    
  


“What happened to ‘I don’t get sick’?” she teased.    
  


Ben shook the water from his hair and then looked down at her.    
  


“That was before you decided to take this November rain shower. Now come.”    
  


Rey looked up at him, his concern shining in his eyes.    
Something about the way he worried about her touched her deep inside. In that tiny spot of her heart that she had locked away so long ago. It was different from Finn’s concern or Rose’s. This was definitely moving her on a more intimate level.    
  


_ Kiss me. _   
  


Rey looked up at Ben, thinking those words.    
She shivered again, the memory of his hot mouth on her skin and the taste of his lips burned into her senses, begging for a repeat. The way he made her feel when he was close to her was unlike anything she had ever experienced.    
Another shiver ran through her at the memory of the look in his eyes last night.

_ He made her feel alive.  _ _   
  
_

Ben mistook her shivers for cold, but she was completely unaware of the drop in temperature.    
  


“Look at you!” he exclaimed with a frown. “You’re shivering. We need to get back to the cabin and get you out of those wet clothes.”   
  


Together they ran for it, absolutely drenched by the time they arrived. Everyone else had gotten in a good ten minutes before, and they were the last ones to get back.    
They stood in the hallway, dripping unto the hardwood floors when Leia appeared, wearing a surprisingly casual fleece training suit.   
  


“You two!” she said sternly. “Get your behinds upstairs and get out of those wet clothes before you catch pneumonia. Maz and Chewie are making hot chocolate and toddies for when you get back down.”   
  


Rey and Ben glanced at each other and did as Leia had instructed.    
They walked up the stairs and headed for their room. As soon as the door closed, Ben spoke up.    
  


“You can use the bathroom first, if you don’t mind me getting myself a towel first.”    
  


Rey smiled at him.    
  


_ Or we could use it together…  _

Images of her and Ben in that small shower stall, her back pressed against the cold tiles and his hot body pushing up into hers as warm water pelted down on them flashed through her brain. She blushed at her own thoughts and heat flushed her, even though she was shivering with cold now.    
  


“Sure,” she whispered instead. 

She undid her coat and took off her shoes as Ben walked into the bathroom to retrieve a large towel. Rey took off her sweater and even her T-shirt was drenched.    
Ben walked in just as she was pulling it over her head and within seconds the semi-erection he’d been sporting all through the trek grew harder than kyber crystals.    
Rey’s perfect perky breasts, clad in delicate pale blue lace, were clearly visible through the sodden pale pink fabric.   
It clung to her like a second skin and he remembered with vivid clarity how her nipple had felt and tasted on his tongue.    
  


He averted his eyes, embarrassed to be caught staring so openly, even if she hadn’t exactly caught him doing so.    
  


“Bathroom’s all yours,” he said gruffly.    
  


“Oh, thank you,” she said with an easy smile. “I won’t be long. Just a quick shower to warm up again. Shall I leave the water running for you?”    
  


Her question was rather innocent. Considerate, also, but it packed enough of a punch to almost bring him to his knees. Without meeting her eyes he turned around and answered her.    
  


“Yeah, sure. I won’t be long either.”   
  


She nodded and walked into the bathroom, taking her wet clothes with her.    
  


Ben stripped down and put his wet clothes in a pile after wrapping himself up in the towel.    
He was shivering and goosebumps were forming on his skin, but he couldn’t be bothered.    
He shoved his hands through his wet hair, rubbing his fingers in his eyes.    
This was crazy. Her words kept rolling through his brain.    
  
_ I want to go down on you tonight… _   
  
She would be the death of him, for sure. 

Less than five minutes later, Rey emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel herself. 

Her skin had a rosy hue again.    
  


“There. I’m done.”    
  


Ben nodded and started towards the bathroom. He was right inside the door when Rey suddenly spoke up.    
  


“Oh wait! My…” 

They both turned around at the same time, bumping into each other and accidentally dropping their towels. Rey’s hands were on Ben’s chest, trying to keep herself upright. Ben’s right hand was on her hip while his left was holding on to the doorframe.    
Their naked bodies were touching from toe to chest and they were both frozen in place.    
Their eyes widened simultaneously.   
  


“Oh my…” Rey whispered as she let out a shuddering little breath. “Is that a lightsaber, Mr Solo, or are you happy to see me?” she said with a seductive little smile.    
  


Ben’s breathing was ragged and he couldn’t speak for the life of him.    
Rey could see the debate in his eyes, could see his conflict clearly on his face.    
He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to devour her on the spot.    
  


And Rey reciprocated.    
She wanted him to lift her up in his arms and throw her on the bed and ravish her. Or take her back into that shower to put her fantasy into reality. She wanted those intoxicating kisses and those sweet caresses that made her blood heat. She wanted the adoring look in his eyes and she wanted the pleasure she knew he could grant her.    
But what she wanted most of all, was to give as good as she got. To be able to touch him and hear him moan and have him writhe beneath or above her as passion overtook them both.    
Rey knew they would be good together.    
  


Not that she had so much experience in the sex department. Just the two times she’d had sex with relative strangers to meet with society’s expectations. Both were alright, but barely worth mentioning.    
Nothing even as remotely good as the handjob Ben had given her last night.    
  


She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach and trembled. Rey pressed her legs together as desire hummed through her.    
At least now she knew for sure he was definitely attracted to her in that way.    
  


In the end, his chivalrous side won out.   
  


“Excuse me,” he said as he stepped back and quickly bent down to pick up his towel. He picked hers up as well and handed it over while averting his eyes.    
  


Rey quickly covered herself, and so did he.    
  


“I just wanted to get my slippers. I left them there this morning.”   
  


Ben nodded and stepped aside as she got them from the bathroom.    
Without another word, he locked himself inside and Rey sat down on the bed with a deep blush and a grand smile on her face.    
  


She realized this was for the best. They were expected downstairs. If they stayed away too long, Leia or one of the others would come looking for them.    
And no matter how tempting this little brush-in had been, she wanted to take her sweet time with him instead of being rushed. When they finally made love, she would definitely enjoy it for as long as she could.   
  


Oh no, he definitely wouldn’t be sleeping on the floor anymore…    
She’d find a way to get him in her bed.    
Tonight!    
And it would be the best night of her life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Reader, 
> 
> So? What do you think?   
I know, I know, ... The slow-burn is burning too slow, right?   
But the fire just keeps growing brighter and brighter, and it'll get out of control in the blink of an eye... 
> 
> What did you think? Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Are you getting annoyed with me?   
Let me know ;) 
> 
> X  
B


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dear Reader! 
> 
> oh my...   
I had such fun with this chapter! And I really hope it shows.   
Also, I am still so overwhelmed with all the delightful comments you all shower me with! 
> 
> Several of you have made a valid point when you said that the past few chapters were a little on the short side. Some have even requested me to pretty please kick up the chapter length if possible.   
And I have to say: I agree with you :)   
So... 
> 
> This chapter is at least double (if not triple) the size of most other chapters!   
I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> And as usual, though slightly shorter than what I'm accustomed to, my acknowledgements!   
To my Noppoh: I love you for all you do.   
To the ladies in the Fic Recs Chatgroup: you rock my world.   
To Silmea: always on my mind.   
To my Angel-mine: your support means the world!

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

  
  


They both got dressed in warm clothes, Rey wearing a thick woolen cable knit sweater and leggings, Ben even donning another hoodie.    
They put their wet clothes in a hamper and Ben carried it down the hall to the master bathroom to put them in the dryer.    
When he got back to the room, they didn’t even look at each other. Not a word was exchanged as they went downstairs and joined everyone in the kitchen. 

  
The others were already seated, nursing big mugs of hot chocolate and toddies.    
Laughter and conversation warmed the atmosphere more than the central heating.    
They were greeted with exuberance, and Rey sensed Ben’s apprehension. He hid it well though, as he put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the table to join the others. Before long, they too were enjoying a hot drink and were joining in the conversation. 

  
After about half an hour, they all got up to prepare lunch. It was a rather modest meal compared to last night’s abundance. Leftovers were reheated and reshaped into sandwiches and the likes. It was every bit as delicious as it had been the night before.    
Conversation slowly lulled and everyone was left feeling a little worn out after the physicality of the hike.    
Everyone pitched in to help clear the table and do the dishes and then some of them excused themselves for a small nap. 

  
That left Poe, Kaydel, Amilynn and Leia downstairs, along with Ben and Rey.    
Rey pulled Ben to the living room, where the other four had decided to play a boardgame. She pushed him down on one of large sofas and quickly sat down next to him. Rey took advantage of the presence of the others to press herself close to Ben, taking his arm and wrapping it around her shoulder.    
She kissed the inside of his wrist and leaned her head against his chest. 

  
They talked quietly as the boardgame progressed. Kaydel and Amylinn were the first out of the game, and that left Poe and Leia in the running.    
Both competitive, smart, cunning, and with a keen sense of strategy, they gave each other a run for their money. 

  
At a certain point, Rey felt Ben’s agitation grow steadily.    
Still in his arms, she turned towards him, looking up from beneath her lashes. 

  
“What’s wrong?” she whispered with a gentle smile. 

  
Ben looked down at her, his eyes hooded as they searched hers. He seemed to be looking for something as he gazed into her face. After a full thirty seconds, he seemed to find whatever it was. He leaned towards her, his lips skimming her ear as he replied in a barely audible whisper. 

  
“He’s cheating again.” 

  
Rey’s lips curved slowly as she looked up at him. 

  
“Again?” she said a little louder. 

  
Poe’s face shot up, his eyes narrowing at them. Rey’s eyes met him briefly because of the movement, but quickly focused on Ben again as he was whispering in her ear once more. 

  
“He does it all the time. I can’t remember him ever playing fair.”

  
Rey chuckled and color rose in her cheeks as his hot breath made her shiver with arousal. She hadn’t forgotten their run-in a little earlier.    
Her eyes met his and he seemed so serious. His mouth was a little drawn. 

  
“It’s not funny,” he said softly, for her ears only. 

She leaned in, putting her hand high on this thigh as she did so. Rey whispered in his ear in the exact same way he had done with her, her lips skimming ever so slightly.

  
“So serious, Ben. Do you know what’s not fair? Getting your wife all hot and bothered and not doing anything about it.”

  
She squeezed his thigh gently, barely visible to anyone, but definitely noticeable to Ben.    
He closed his eyes briefly as he leaned in to her ear again. 

  
“For Maker’s sake woman, are you trying to kill me?” 

His whisper was both angry and accusing. Rey had the audacity to laugh.    
It made everyone look at the pair of them. Ben ignored them as Rey turned slightly in his arms. She whispered in his ear again. 

  
“On the contrary, Darling,” she all but purred. “I’m trying to make you come alive again.”

  
She felt his shock go through him at her words. Rey kissed his cheek briefly and then got up. 

  
“I’m thirsty,” she said with a pointed look at Ben. “I’m going to the kitchen to get a drink. Can I get anyone something?”

  
“Oh, I’d love a coffee,” Leia said as she rolled the dice. 

  
“I’ll have a club soda,” Amylinn replied from where she was talking with Kaydel. 

  
I’ll have a beer,” Poe said with a generous smile and a wink. 

  
It pissed Ben off of course.    
And since Rey had used her code word, so he felt obligated to respond appropriately. 

  
“I’ll come with you. I could use a drink myself and I’ll help you carry.”   
  


Rey rewarded him with a slow smile that made his blood heat. Together, they walked into the kitchen.    
  


As soon as they were out of sight from everyone in the living room, Ben whirled her around and pressed her against the fridge, pinning her in place by putting his hands next to her shoulders.    
  


“Are you out of your mind?” he asked vehemently, his eyes flashing.   
  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rey’s expression was one of faked innocence.    
  


“The Hell you don’t!” His voice was so low, Rey swore she could feel it vibrate in her womb.    
“You know damn well what I’m talking about. What are you trying to achieve, Rey?”    
he asked, his eyes showing a hint of desperation.    
“Do you have any idea how hard today has been for me? I have been running around with a raging hard-on all day with my parents and their friends watching me like a hawk. The last thing I need right now is to lose my head like some randy teenager!” 

  
His words were whispered, but there was no mistaking the intensity in them. 

Rey’s imagination ran wild. She was suddenly thinking all sorts of deliciously wicked thoughts.

  
“Are you hard now?” Her voice sounded breathless, her chest was heaving as her eyes searched his. 

  
“What?” he asked with a frown. 

  
Her hands slipped around his waist and settled on his butt. She tilted her face up to his, licking her suddenly dry lips. 

  
“Are you hard now?”   
  


Ben’s breath hitched. His eyes grew heavy-lidded.    
  


“Rey, don’t do this,” he whispered even as his eyes focused on her lips.    
  


“Ben, I need to know I’m not the only one suffering,” she said softly as she squeezed his behind gently.   
  


Ben swallowed the lump in his throat, his mouth as dry as the Jakku desert.    
  


“You know you’re not.” 

He was breathing his nose, his nostrils flaring with each inhale. His hand had slipped down to caress and knead her hip. Ben leaned in closer and nuzzled the side of her neck. 

“Kriff you smell good.”

  
Rey moaned softly and smiled like a loth cat as his lips nipped at her pulse. 

  
“We’re both struggling with this. Just… Please, Rey, don’t put me in this position in front of my family. It’s hard enough as it is.” 

  
“Fine.” 

  
Rey’s voice was a little high-pitched. “But only if you agree to come up with me at eight.”

  
Ben leaned back and stared down at her. 

  
“And if I don’t?” he asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously. 

  
“Then I’ll find a way to make you want to.”

  
His mouth worked, the muscle near his eye ticking frantically.    
  


“Fine,” he said. “Now we’d best get them their drinks. They’ll wonder what’s taking so long.”    
  


Rey nodded and waited for Ben to step away first.    
They got the coffee, the beer and the soda. Rey quickly drank a glass of water and so did Ben. They went back into the living room, only to discover that Luke and Han had rejoined them. Maz and Chewie were still upstairs, but no one really wanted to think about that too much. 

  
Poe eventually lost the boardgame, thanks to Leia’s sharp mind. They all laughed when Poe started sulking, demanding a rematch. A new game was selected and this time, Rey was happy to join in. 

After a couple of hours, the men were sent into the kitchen to prepare for dinner, while the women sat down at the long table to enjoy some pre-dinner cocktails. 

  
“So, have you guys set a date yet?”

Kaydel’s voice sounded way too perky, and maybe it had to do with the amount of alcohol she’d consumed in the short period she’s been sitting at that table.    
Ten pairs of eyes stared at Rey with varying degrees of interest. 

  
“Actually…”

  
Ben’s eyes were watching her carefully, telling her without words not to say anything that would tip them off. 

“We haven’t really talked about it much. We’re just happy that we can be together.” 

  
“Really?” 

  
Everyone turned to look at Poe. He stood to the side, a towel thrown over his shoulder, his arms crossed across his chest. 

  
Rey gave him an amused frown. 

  
“Why yes. As I’m sure you’ve heard.” Rey smiled slyly. 

  
Ben couldn’t suppress his chuckle, earning himself a dark look from Poe. 

  
“I think we all did, Dear,” Maz said dryly as she sipped her martini. 

Silence fell over the kitchen at those words. 

  
Ben’ face turned beet red and he looked downright miserable. Rey was left gawking with wide eyes and open mouth at Maz. 

  
All of a sudden everyone started laughing simultaneously.    
Everyone, except Ben and Poe. 

  
Ben still looked very uncomfortable. Poe glanced at everyone with an angry glint in his eyes. 

  
When the laughter died a little, Rey looked over at Ben and gave him a shy little smile and winked. He returned her smile an awkward grin of his own, seeing the humor of the situation at last. 

  
“Yes, well,” Rey started, a remnant of her blush still tainting her cheeks, “since we’re all adults here,” she continued as she cleared her throat subtly, “I can’t help it if he’s good at what he does.”

  
Ben felt ready to crawl out of the room on all fours and hide under a rock. It only got worse when his mother replied. 

“I know, dear. It’s a Solo-thing.” 

“Thank you, Sweetheart,” Han replied in his usual gruff voice.

  
Another round of laughter sounded and the subject was dropped. They talked of other things while the men focused on cooking dinner.    
A tense vibe lingered between Poe and Ben, and they barely spoke to one another. 

  
Forty minutes later, dinner was on the table and with it came its usual exuberance. Loud chatter, laughter and good-natured ribbing was part of the package.    
Ben was a little more relaxed today than he had been yesterday, and Rey could only be happy with the progress. 

  
After dinner, they all cleared the table and the men went outside while the women offered to take care of the dishes.    
Maz and Larma washed up, Amylinn and Kaydel dried and Rey and Leia ended up putting the dishes away.    
That gave Leia to talk to her future daughter-in-law in semi-private. 

  
“So…” she started softly. “Marriage huh.”    
  


Rey looked up at Leia with surprise.    
  


“Yes,” she answered as she gave Leia a modest little smile, unable to meet her gaze.    
  


“I have to say, I never thought I’d see the day my son would be willing to settle down.”    
  


Leia stared at her with open scrutiny.   
Rey met her eyes then, a strange need to defend Ben knotting deep in her chest.    
  


“Well, to be fair, I didn’t think I’d see the day that I’d be willing to settle down myself.”   
  


“And why is that?” Leia asked, putting away the cutlery in the meantime.    
  


Rey felt as if she were being put to the test. Something inside her compelled her to be honest about certain things.    
  


“I grew up in the system. It wasn’t particularly pleasant, and I had trust issues. I had a hard time getting close to anyone.”   
  


“What changed that?”   
  


Rey was genuinely taken back by the question, realizing then and there that she had indeed changed in that regard. She smiled.    
  


“I came to Coruscant and met some very special people. And then I met Ben.” Her smile grew wider without her being aware of it. “He has his own issues, and somehow that made it easier. It didn’t take me long to realize he’s not like everyone else.”    
  


“No, he’s not,” Leia said in a slightly pinched voice.    
  


Rey met her eyes then and saw something in Leia’s dark eyes that was so reminiscent of her son that it made Rey’s breath hitch.    
Leia stepped closer, staring up at Rey.    
  


“Do you love my son?”    
  


Rey was shocked at the intensity she saw in the woman’s face. She smiled despite the situation, remembering Ben’s words, how he probably resembled his mother more.    
She could definitely see it now, in the way the woman held herself, the way she looked at her, seemingly looking straight through her layers into her soul.    
  


Rey smiled softly and asked herself that same question.    
_ Did she love Ben?  _   
She couldn’t imagine her life without him anymore, to be honest.    
He was an asshole on the workfloor, sure. But outside the office, he was kind and gentle and funny. He was caring and understanding and such a gentleman that it almost killed her. He challenged her and tempted her and made her feel alive.    
  


“There’s no need to say it.” Leia surprised her by speaking up. “It’s pretty obvious.”    
  


Rey looked at Leia and saw the woman smile with understanding shining in her eyes.    
  


“Just be careful. My son has been through a lot. And I’m afraid to say we haven’t always been fair to him.”

“I know,” Rey said, lowering her eyes and nodding solemnly.    
  


“Will you help us make it up to him?” Leia whispered.   
  


Rey’s gaze met Leia’s and saw the older woman’s eagerness to make things right and the love for her son reflected there.    
  


“I’ll do what I can.”   
  


Leia smiled then and it transformed her entire face. Just like Ben’s.    
  


“Thank you.”    
  


Rey nodded and the men walked in then. All except Ben and Poe.    
She looked outside and watched them standing near the railing. She was about to join them outside when Kaydel called her over.    
Rey glanced back at the two men on the porch and frowned briefly, before turning back and joining Kaydel in the living room. 

Ben and the other men had stood outside for a while.    
The others had been talking softly amongst themselves, debating about going fishing or hunting tomorrow. Luke and Han then got into a discussion about Leia’s plans for the day. Han suggested going along with it, Luke going against it, saying his sister needed to take a chill pill. Chewie took Han’s side, while Poe sided with Luke.    
  


Ben watched them in silence, keeping himself out of this particular discussion. Last thing he needed was to get involved in more family drama.    
  


When Luke said he’d go in and suggest their fishing trip to Leia, Chewie and Han followed.    
Poe stayed behind when he saw that Ben had no intention of going inside.    
  


The two men stared at each other for the longest time, the silence almost deafening.    
Poe broke the silence first.    
  


“When are you going to give up this charade?”    
  


Ben’s eyes flew up and met Poe’s dark gaze.    
  


“Excuse me?”    
  


“You heard me,” Poe countered angrily. “When are you going to give up this charade?”    
  


“What charade?” Ben asked with narrowed eyes.    
  


“The one you and Rey are pulling off.” He took a few steps closer until he stood three feet from Ben. “I don’t buy it. Not one bit.”    
  


Ben narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest as he widened his stance.    
  


“Oh really?” he asked in a low voice. “And why is that?”    
  


Poe rolled his eyes.    
  


“Oh please, Ben, give me a break!” he barked. “Rey isn’t the kind of woman who gets involved with someone like you.”   
  


Ben’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.    
  


“Someone like me?” he asked, his voice dangerously low now. “What the Hell is that supposed to mean?”   
  


“Oh come on, Benny-boy,” Poe said as he threw his hands up. “You are exactly the opposite of what she wants. She needs someone who can thrill her, who can romance her and make things interesting. You’re as dried up as an old prune, left in the cupboard since the last war.”   
  


Ben chuckled without mirth.    
  


“Let me guess…” he said as he tilted his head to one side. “She needs someone more like yourself, right?” Ben asked with narrowed eyes. “Rey told me all about you two, you know.”    
  


Okay, now he was bluffing, cause Rey had only told him they’d gone out on a date or two.   
  


“If I’m all wrong for her, how come I’m the one who ended up at her side and not you?” Ben tossed back, relishing in the slight widening of Poe’s eyes, of the little twitch next to his mouth.    
  


“I still don’t believe it. There’s more to this, or you would have told them about the marriage. You wouldn’t have pushed it so fast or made into such a big secret.”    
Poe mimicked Ben’s stance and crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head in the same way.    
“Maybe I should bring the subject up over the next drink. See how telling the truth will work out for you,” Poe threatened.    
  


Ben’s head snapped up at that threat.    
His eyes grew large, then narrowed into slits. His nostrils flared as he breathed in hard through his nose, his mouth pressed into a firm line. He uncrossed his arms and closed the space between them, standing toe to toe with the man who he had considered his brother for the better part of his life.    
  


“Now there’s an idea…” Ben’s voice trailed off slowly.    
The muscle near his eye was twitching furiously, the easiest indicator of how valiantly Ben was trying to keep his temper down.    
“Why don’t you do just that,  _ bro _ ,” Ben ground out through clenched teeth. “Why don’t you tell them the truth? Go ahead, I dare you.”    
He stared down in Poe’s face, his fists clenched at his side, just itching to plant them in the middle of Poe’s pretty-boy features. “But then you tell them  _ everything _ .” Ben leaned down and all but bumped his nose to Poe’s, getting in his face the way he did. “All of it.” He muttered darkly. Ben stared into Poe’s dark eyes with rage burning in his gaze. He straightened and gave the man across from him another foul look.    
“If you’re prepared to tell them that, then you can be my guest to tell them about me and Rey. If you’re not, you’d best keep your fucking mouth shut. Or I’ll shut it for you. Got that?”   
  


Ben turned away from Poe and went inside, leaving Poe alone on the porch without another thought. 

Rey was sitting in the living room with the others, playing a very amusing game of ‘Go Fish’ with Kaydel, when she sensed something was wrong.    
They heard the back door slam, only to watch Ben storm inside the house. He barged through the living room, heading upstairs without even so much as a glance in their direction. Mere seconds later a second door could be heard slamming so hard, it was a surprise it didn’t break out of the hinges.   
  


Everyone was stunned into silence, staring after him with blatant curiosity. Leia and Han shared a look, with Han sighing deeply and shoving a hand through his hair like Rey had seen Ben do so often.    
Luke rolled his eyes, Maz and Chewie just sighed. Larma, Amylinn and Kaydel just sat there looking very uncomfortable.    
  


“I’ll go check on him,” Rey said softly as she got up. “Amylinn, would you please take my place?” she asked as she handed her cards over. Amylinn nodded and Rey swiftly made her way up the stairs.    
  


When she got to their room, she could hear Ben hitting something.    
Rey bit her bottom lip and then lifted her hand to knock. 

“Ben?” she asked softly. “Can I come in?”    
  


When he didn’t answer her, Rey tried the door and found it unlocked. She opened it carefully, slightly apprehensive. But Ben stood with his back to her, slamming his fists into the mattress time and time again with formidable force.    
  


Rey slipped in the room quietly, closing the door behind her gently. She watched him in silence for a few moments, allowing the rage to cool down a little before attempting to talk to him.    
  


When the swings to the mattress lost some of their speed and force, Ben was heaving.    
Rey wrapped her arms around her waist, as she wanted to wrap them around him desperately. She knew that would be a mistake. His anger seemed to swirl around the room, a grand torrent of suffocating emotion.    
Rey knew that if she went to him now, he would push her away.    
So, she lingered near the door, watching him with sad eyes.    
  


“Are you alright?” 

He chuckled without humor.    
  


“Does it look like I’m alright?” he bit back    
  


“What happened?” Rey asked quietly, her voice barely audible.    
  


Ben glanced at her over his shoulder and shook his head, indicating he wouldn’t talk about it.    
  


“Was it Poe?” she inquired softly.    
  


This garnered a reaction.    
Ben turned around and his eyes bore into hers, his rage still very visible in those dark depths.    
  


“Who else could it be?” he ground out reluctantly.    
  


Rey smiled a little, understanding him all too well. Poe had a talent for getting under people’s skin.    
  


“What did he do?”    
  


Ben sighed and seemed to lose a little of his steam. He sat down at the edge of the bed.    
  


“You mean, aside from being a jackass?”    
  


Rey chuckled and walked up to him slowly.    
  


“Yes, aside from that.”    
  


Ben huffed.    
  


“The idiot threatened to tell my parents about us getting married. Said that there had to be more to it, that he didn’t believe you could actually want to be with me.”    
  


Rey stopped in front of him just as he said those last words. She froze for a second, then burst out laughing.    
  


“Oh please. Goes to show how much he knows,” she said between chuckles.    
  


Ben looked up at her, confused.    
  


“I’m glad you find this amusing,” he said stoically.    
  


“And you don’t?” Rey asked, a wide smile still gracing her lips. She pushed his legs apart and stepped between them, wrapping her arms around his neck and threading her fingers through his hair.    
“Poe is probably just jealous because I wouldn’t go on that third date with him,” she said with a smile. She pushed away a lock of hair that fell across Ben’s forehead and looked into his eyes deeply. 

Ben let out a small chuckle, this time with a hint of humor.    
  


“That’s basically what I told him.”    
  


“Don’t let him get to you, Ben,” Rey whispered. “And if he wants to tell your parents, then let him. I’m not afraid of facing them.”    
  


Ben’s mouth pursed in that cute way she adored.    
  


“Thank you,” he said in a small voice.   
  


“Anytime,” she said with a wink. She started kneading his shoulders, frowning at the tension she felt through his hoodie.    
  


“My my, Mr Solo,” she said with a raised eyebrow, “your shoulders are quite tense. You should relax more.”    
  


Ben snorted.    
  


“Take off your sweater,” she commanded.    
  


His eyes flew up to meet hers. He swallowed and shook his head.    
  


“Rey…” he started, but she interrupted him.    
  


“Ben,” she said in a firm tone. “Take. It. Off. Or I’ll do it for you.”   
  


She watched as his eyes widened slightly. His pupils dilated and the look in his eyes grew intense.   
They stared at each other for a long moment, but Ben finally pushed her back a little. He stood and slowly pulled the hoodie over his head. He wore a simple dark T-shirt underneath, one that clung to him like a second skin. Rey’s mouth watered at the sight.    
Ben threw the sweater across the room carelessly.    
  


“Happy now?” he asked softly, his voice a deep rumble.    
  


Rey shivered at the tone. It was dark and seductive and arousing.    
She looked up into his face and could get lost in his intensity.    
  


“Not even close,” she breathed.

She reached for the hem of his T-shirt, pulling it up. To her surprise, Ben let her.    
When the offensive garment was off, she let her eyes skim over his bare chest.    
Her breath came a little faster at the sight of that wide expanse of taut skin. She lifted her hand and cautiously put it on his chest, right over his heart. The muscles beneath her fingers jerked involuntarily and it made her smile wistfully.    
  


She trailed her fingertips across his chest, fascinated by his response. Goosebumps broke out on his arms, and his breathing accelerated, but other than that, he kept completely still.    
Rey trailed her index finger down his stomach, the nail dragging across his skin. 

Ben let out a hiss as she continued to go down, until her finger hit the seam of his trousers.    
  


“Now, about that favor…” Rey whispered as she looked up at him with a hooded gaze.    
“I think that might just be the thing to help you relax. Take the edge off.”   
  


She slowly undid the button of his pants, making his stomach twitch. 

“Rey,” Ben said hoarsely, “you’re playing with fire.”    
  


She looked up at him again and smiled lazily. 

“That’s okay, Love,” she whispered as she palmed his crotch. “I don’t mind getting burned.”    
  


She reached up and pulled his head towards her, pressing her lips against his.    
Ben couldn’t contain the growl that escaped him. It rolled through her, causing goosebumps and delicious shivers across her skin.    
It barely took a second for them to deepen the kiss and he cupped her face, tongues tangling wildly. The taste of some sweet cocktail lingered on her tongue, making him dizzy. Ben moaned, and the rumble in his chest seemed to transfer to hers without an effort. Rey clung to him, her nails scratching down his back.    
He broke the kiss and threw his head back as he hissed again.    
Rey watched with fascination as pleasure contorted his features, his mouth opening, the faint hint of a smile on the corners of his lips.    
  


She was overcome with the need, the desire, to make this strong, powerful man surrender to her. Rey needed him to cave to his desire for her, to make him realize that they were in this together, that his lust for her was no bigger than hers was for him.    
  


She dragged her lips along his neck, nipping at his collar bone and felt incredibly empowered as he gasped and let out a low moan while he trembled beneath her hands.    
  


“Rey, I can’t…” he murmured, but she interrupted him.    
  


“Oh hush, Solo,” she said sternly as she allowed her lips and tongue to explore his chest.    
  


She licked, nipped and bit her way across that wide expanse of skin, rejoicing in the way his breathing grew ragged.    
Rey slowly worked her way down until she ended up on her knees before him, licking at his navel.    
Ben shuddered and pushed his hands through her hair, ripping away the elastic band that held it in its ponytail.    
When her hair was loose, he fisted it, pulling her back to gaze up at him.    
  


“Rey,” he ground out through gritted teeth, “I mean it. You shouldn’t do this.”    
  


Her reply was a slow smug smile, a challenge in her eyes and her fingers nimbly tugging down the zipper on his pants slowly.

Rey giggled as she looked up at him. “Oh, I think I should.”    
  


His eyes all but rolled back in his head as she dragged her nail along his covered length, smiling up at him seductively. 

“Just making sure you know what you’re getting yourself into, Solo,” she said huskily. “I’m not easily satisfied.”   
  


She pulled his pants down agonizingly slow, an inch at a time.    
Ben could do nothing but look down at her with a helpless look in his eyes.    
Rey palmed him through his boxers, looking up at him seductively, and it was all Ben could do not to come there and then. 

“You have no idea what you do to me,” he murmured at her, his hands tenderly burying themselves in her hair. 

Rey smiled up at him, her heart in her eyes.    
  


“If it’s even remotely close to what you do to me, trust me, I know,” she whispered, and she had to fight back the tears that pricked at the back of her eyes.    
  


She wanted this man, this tall, handsome, broken man, more than she could have ever imagined. If anyone had even hinted at this a week ago, she would have deemed them ready for a sanatorium. As it was, she realized that her feelings for him were deeper than she could have imagined.    
Rey wanted him to be happy. She wanted to help him heal, more than anything. 

  
And she wanted him.    
Maker help her, but she did.    
In any way he would let her.    
  


She slowly pressed her lips against his groin, still clad in his boxers. Ben jerked against her, his hips thrusting forward involuntarily. He let out a low groan that might have been just a sound or her name. Rey didn’t care either way, it turned her one beyond words.    
She slowly pulled his boxers down his thick thighs and gasped as his cock finally sprung free from its entrapment.    
  


“Oh, my…” Rey murmured in shock and appreciation. “You’re huge.” She looked up at him and saw a semblance of despair in his eyes.    
  


“Don’t tease,” he gasped.    
  


She smiled up slyly.    
  


“Just calling it as I see it.”   
  


She looked at his cock, only inches from her face. Rey’s eyes bulged at the sight of his hard length. The veins on the sides stood sentient, the head a deep angry red, a drop of pre-cum glistening at the very tip. The scent of his arousal hit her and she felt a deep insatiable urge to make him keen at her touch.    
  


Rey looked up at Ben, her eyelashes fluttering despite her own will.    
She sighed deeply and whispered breathlessly.    
  


“I’ve been looking forward to this for days…” She let her voice trail off as she grabbed his base with both hands and tentatively let her tongue trace along the edge of his tip. Just a tiny lick was enough to elicit a deep groan, one that went through bone and marrow.    
  


“Oh Rey, Kriff…” Ben all but shouted, making her smile despite herself.    
  


She remembered all too well the slice of heaven he’d shown her last night. She had to show him the same at the very least.    
  


“Do you like that, Mr Solo?” her voice trailed off as she dragged her tongue along his length, from the base to the tip. As she wrapped her lips around him, she couldn’t fight back the moan that bubbled up inside her.    
  


When Ben let his head fall back and let out a deep gasp and a very choice cuss word, Rey felt incredibly powerful. Making Ben lose control like this felt like nothing she had ever experienced.    
  


She swirled her tongue around the tip of his dick, moaning as she did so and his breathless whimper almost made her come right there and then. The effect he had on her was unlike anything she’d ever experienced. Very slowly, she slid her lips up and down his shaft, making sure that she didn’t miss a single inch.    
  


“Kriff, Rey!’ Ben exclaimed, his voice hoarse and breathless. “You’ll be the death of me.”    
  


Rey smiled against him, his words a balm against her soul.    
She ran her tongue from the base to his tip, suckling gently when she put her lips around him again.    
She watched through heavy lids as he threw his head back and let out a guttural moan that made her wetter than anything in her life ever had. Her name slowly became a chant on his lips, and it spurred her on. Rey pushed her hands against his hips, causing him to fall back on the bed. She looked up at him from where she was kneeling down, his eyes never leaving her face.    
  


“Scoot back.” Her words were a command, no matter how softly spoken they were.    
  


Without hesitation, Ben did as she instructed. Rey crawled on the bed straddling his hips, rubbing herself against his crotch, making his eyes roll back in his head.    
She leaned forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Ben knotted her hair in his fists, pulling her closer with a desperation that took her breath away.    
  


The kiss felt as if it went on forever and never long enough. They always wanted more, needed more and it only heated things up between them even further. 

  
Rey ground her core against his groin again, making Ben hiss and let out a choking sound, releasing her lips long enough for her to pull back.    
She slowly scooted down his body, nipping and licking and grazing her teeth along his chest and taut belly until she was face to face with his cock again. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes and gave him a slow, wicked smile. 

  
Rey took hold of him and put her mouth on him again, moaning deeply as she did so.    
The sensation of her warm, pliant lips around his cock and the vibrations of her moan made him gasp. She hollowed out her cheeks and sucked a little harder, bobbing her head up and down as she took him in as far as she could. 

  
Ben’s fists knotted in the spread, his shoulders and neck growing tenser with every passing second as he lifted himself off the mattress slightly to be able to look at her. 

  
When Rey moaned again, Ben let out an expletive that would have made her blush under different circumstances. He buried his hands in her hair, holding her just so as his hips bucked against her, careful not to go too deep.    
Rey sucked a little harder and swirled her tongue around the head, and Ben let out another low moan. 

  
“Oh, yeah, just like that. Rey…” 

His voice died out as Rey did it again, and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He had the perfect view from where he was lying on the mattress. Rey hovering over his thighs, her pretty little mouth wrapped around his dick, her cheeks flushed with arousal, looking up at him from beneath her lashes, her hair delightfully mussed. 

  
Her eyes smiled up at him then and she hollowed out her cheeks again, moaning appreciatively as she picked up the pace.    
Ben’s breath came in small bursts; he was gasping for air as the tension in his belly tightened. 

The sensation in his balls grew stronger, almost stinging with the upcoming force of his release.    
  


“Rey, stop. I can’t… I’m gonna come, I…Kriff!”    
  


Ben’s voice sounded so incredibly desperate, it made Rey giggle.    
The vibrations of that giggle, and the soft moan that followed, were enough to send him over the edge. He shouted her name and let out a deep guttural moan as he fisted her hair and grew completely still.    
  


His cock twitched and pulsed on her tongue and thick splurges of his cum burst into her mouth. He tasted amazing, rich and full, and with the slightest hint of bitterness that was oddly pleasant. 

When the last twitch was over, Rey pulled her mouth away from his cock and looked up at him, swallowing demonstratively, licking her lips and catching her bottom lip between her teeth as she smiled up at Ben with a naughty look in her eyes.    
Ben’s chest was heaving; he was still gasping slightly. When he watched her swallow and then lick her lips and smile, something inside him cracked even further.   
He was overcome with emotion.    
_ How he loved this woman _ .    
  


Ben reached out and cupped her face, pulling her towards him and catching her lips in a surprisingly soft and tender kiss. 

  
_ I love you. _ _   
  
_

The thought swirled in his head and was on the tip of his tongue. He was so tempted to say the words, but he couldn’t. Not yet. Not now. She’d think it was the endorphins talking.    
And when he told her, he wanted her to know and not second-guess his motivations.    
Rey cupped his face with one hand, her other cupping his neck gently and she kissed him back passionately, deepening the kiss further.    
  


Ben could taste himself on her tongue. Normally he would shudder at such a thought, but with her, it was oddly arousing. It was almost primal. As if he had marked her, like she was his now.    
  


He broke the kiss gently and tucked her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. He held her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. 

  
They lay like that for a few moments, until he couldn’t help the chuckle that slowly rose up in his chest.    
He felt Rey frown against his shoulder . 

  
“What’s so funny?” Rey asked, slight irritation sounding through her voice.    
  


Ben closed his eyes and kissed her crown with a sigh.    
  


“I’m starting to like owing you favors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... 
> 
> What did you think????   
I had such fun with this chapter!!!   
And I think the ladies I sprinted with last night to write the smutty bit must have been laughing their heads off!   
Because funny little detail: I need to get drunk as a skunk to write smut :p 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and I would love to hear from you!!!   
So please leave a comment to let me know and I'll be sure to get back to you asap! 
> 
> X  
B


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Reader! 
> 
> It's Wednesday! So time for a new update!   
I really tried to make sure the chapters are a bit longer than they were before. I feel like that might be more pleasant for all of us!   
Also, don't worry!   
The chapter count went up again... :p   
It might still change, but not very likely. I am fairly sure this story will be finished by the end of chapter 40.   
I hope you're okay with that! 
> 
> Acknowledgements to:   
Noppoh  
My ladies at the Reylo Fic Recs Chat group  
Silmea  
Angel-mine
> 
> Because you are all awesome and mean the world to me. I love you all!

  
**   
**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

  
  


Rey lifted herself on her elbow and looked down at him.    
He looked so different now. Almost as if he were a different person altogether. She couldn’t hold back the smile that curved her lips.    
  


“I’m sure you’ll manage to chalk up some more.”    
  


Ben reached up and cupped her cheek, staring up at her with such a soft look in those dark eyes of his. His thumb rubbed her cheekbone gently and sighed.    
  


“What’s wrong?” Rey asked with a slight frown.    
  


The words were on the tip of his tongue again.    
  


_ I love you. _ _   
  
_

He pursed his lips and bit them back. He needed to take it down a different route.    
  


“Nothing’s wrong,” he said quietly. “I was just admiring you.”    
  


Rey laughed at that.    
  


“Liar…” she murmured as she bent down and kissed him softly. Just a tender brush of her lips, but it made his chest clench with emotion.    
When she pulled back, it was enough to almost make him pout.    
Rey leaned back on her elbow and started tracing lazy patterns across his chest.    
  


“Does this mean that you won’t be sleeping on the floor anymore?”    
  


He wouldn’t meet her eyes.    
  


“Ben?”

“Is that what you want?”    
  


Rey frowned. He sounded so insecure, so vulnerable. It was slightly disconcerting.    
She needed to find a way to fix that. She chuckled softly, the sound seductive and husky.    
  


“What do you think?” Rey whispered as she let her hand travel down his stomach.    
  


He snatched her hand and met her gaze with a serious one of his own.    
  


“I’m being serious, Rey.”    
  


Rey frowned at him. 

“So am I.”    
  


“This isn’t a game,” Ben said softly. “If we cross this line, there’s no going back.”   
  


Rey swallowed hard. There was such an intense look in his eyes, it took her breath away.    
  


“I know,” she continued in an equally soft tone.    
“Ben,” she sighed deeply as she looked down and shook her head gently, “it’s obvious that we’re very much attracted to each other. There’s no denying that.” She gazed at him and sighed again. “I’m tired of fighting this thing between us.”   
  


Ben’s mouth pursed slightly, his eyes searching hers. He seemed a little disappointed, though she couldn’t understand why.    
  


He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek again.    
  


_ Friends with benefits. _   
  


Ben couldn’t help but mentally laugh at his own predicament. He’d finally decided to marry someone for practicality, only to end up falling in love with his wife, who admitted to being attracted to him but nothing more.    
  


_ Oh the irony…  _

He sighed and nodded.    
  


“If that’s what you really want, I won’t sleep on the floor again.”    
  


Rey gave him a slow, brilliant smile. One that reached her eyes and made his heart flutter in his chest.    
  


“It is what I really want,” she whispered. She nestled at his side again, nuzzling his cheek. Rey sighed with deep contentment. 

  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s nearness.    
Rey shifted a little and grew achingly aware of the dull throb between her legs.    
She was embarrassingly wet, her slick creating a wide damp patch in her leggings.    
  


“So…,” she started and cleared her throat, “how long do you think you need to recuperate?”   
  


It was enough to cause Ben to rumble with laughter.    
  


“My my, Miss Kenobi,” he murmured softly, “you’re quite the impatient little imp, aren’t you?”    
  


Rey used the tip of her index finger to draw lazy circles around his flat nipple.    
  


“Can you blame me?” she said as she pressed a kiss to his shoulder.   
“I mean, look at what a sexy hunk of a man I happen to be married to…” She let her voice trail off as she pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, sucking gently and laving it with her tongue.    
  


Ben rolled her over and pinned her down with her hands trapped above her head, making her gasp with surprise.    
  


“You think I’m sexy?” he asked softly. He started nuzzling the side of her neck and nibbled on her earlobe, softly blowing into her ear, making her whimper.    
  


“I think you are the sexiest man I have ever met in my life.”    
  


“Really?” he asked, a cocky grin plastered on his face. He took hold of both her wrists in one of his hands and let his other hand travel down her body.    
  


Her eyes met his and he saw nothing but honesty there.    
  


“Even when I couldn’t stand you, I couldn’t help thinking of you.” 

Her breath caught as Ben ground his hips against hers, scraping his teeth along her collarbone.    
Ben laughed softly. 

“If you only knew how many times I wanted to bend you over my desk…” he murmured against her neck, causing her to still beneath him. A shudder went through her, making him freeze. 

  
_Had he said too much?_   
  


Rey arched her back, pressing herself against him as close as she could.    
  


“If you only knew how many times I wanted you to bend me over your desk…” she whispered.    
  


His head snapped up and his gaze met hers. Shock and surprise were reflected in his face.    
  


“Are you serious?” Ben asked softly.    
  


Rey couldn’t suppress her giggle, feeling giddy as he stared at her in such bewilderment.    
  


“You act surprised.”    
  


“I am,” he frowned down at her.    
  


“Just so you know, about half the women on our office floor have entertained the thought multiple times.” Her smile was slow and seductive as she continued quietly.    
“I’m probably the envy of the entire First Order Enterprises right now.”   
  


“I thought everyone hated my guts,” he said with a lift of an eyebrow.    
  


“You can hate someone but still want them to fuck your brains out,” Rey deadpanned.    
  


Both his eyebrows lifted at those words.    
When he spoke, his voice was so low she could feel the vibrations deep in her womb, turning her on beyond words.    
  


“Do you?”    
  


“Do I what?”    
  


“Do you want me to fuck your brains out?” Ben murmured low.    
  


Her breath caught and her pupils dilated until there was barely any hazel left showing.    
  


“I thought you’d never ask,” she whispered.    
  


His eyes searched hers for a moment.    
When Ben spoke, he sounded slightly nervous.    
  


“Keep your arms above your head.”    
  


Rey nodded and did as he asked.    
Ben slowly pulled her bulky sweater over her head and tossed it across the room. She wore a simple white T-shirt underneath, and he quickly pulled that off as well.    
Rey was left wearing her leggings and another frilly, lacy bra.    
  


“Maker, you’ll be the death of me,” he muttered under his breath as he drew his finger along the edge of her bra, over the swell of her breast, making Rey draw in a sharp breath.    
  


Her eyes fluttered and she couldn’t fight the smile that toyed with her lips.    
  


“So you keep telling me.”    
  


Ben looked down on her with such hunger in his eyes that Rey felt as if she were his prey.    
She watched as he swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing slowly.    
  


He bent down and pressed a kiss on her lips, so soft it might as well have been her imagination. He slowly deepened the kiss as his mouth brushed hers languidly, as if he were trying to learn its every curve and shape. It was so sweet and tender, it made Rey’s heart flutter in her chest and she could feel her stomach start to somersault.    
  


His hands started to roam her ribcage slowly, his fingertips skimming along her skin in a featherlight touch. It was so soft, so barely there, that she arched up again, desperate for more.    
  


His lips moved away from her mouth, brushing along her cheek and her jaw, to work his way down to her neck. Ben spent some time nipping and licking and blowing in her ear, because if the way she bucked beneath him, Rey really seemed to enjoy it when he did that.    
  


He allowed his lips to trail down the column of her neck again. He peppered her shoulders and chest with soft fluttery kisses.    
  


Ben was hellbent on worshipping her, on making this first time between them as special as it could be.    
To her, it might not be anything more than sex, but for him, this was different.    
  


He mouthed the curve of her breasts above the bra, dragging his tongue over it as he lifted them in his large hands. Rey was throwing her head back, having more and more trouble with keeping her hands still above her head as she moaned and gasped at his attention. When Ben slowly reached around her and unhooked the bra; she let out a sigh of relief, knowing he would be able to kiss her and touch her without the lace barrier.    
  


When his mouth closed over her nipple, she couldn’t help the cry that escaped her. Rey rasped his name as he slowly suckled, kneading her other breast gently before alternating.    
  


Ben kept it up until Rey was writhing beneath him, impatiently calling his name and tugging his hair to bring his head up. She kissed him hungrily, as if she’d missed his lips on hers for far too long.    
  


When they came up for air, she nuzzled his neck and spoke softly, her voice husky and raw.    
  


“You drive me so crazy, Ben.” 

Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing her core against his erection, craving the friction.    
“Please let me touch you,” she all but begged.    
  


Ben captured her mouth again in a fiery kiss, sucking on her bottom lip and releasing it with a wet plop.    
  


“Alright, but only because you asked so nicely,” he murmured seductively with a smile gracing his lush mouth.    
  


Rey needed no further encouragement. She immediately buried her hands in his hair, kissing him again. She then let her hands roam down his neck over his shoulders and down his back, pulling him closer.    
  


Ben trailed his lips down her body again, this time going down in a straight line across her abdomen. He dipped his tongue in her navel, eliciting a sound of surprise that was incredibly erotic.    
He continued to kiss and lick lower still, until he pressed his face against the apex of her thighs.    
  


“Kriff,” he exclaimed, “you’re soaking wet.” 

The awe in his voice was audible and it made her shiver. The sensation was compounded when he pressed his nose to her, inhaling deeply.   
  


“Sweet Maker, you smell so good.”   
  


Ben took hold of the edge of her leggins and pulled them down slowly. He pressed tiny kisses on her thighs as he removed them completely, leaving her panties on.    
They, too, were lace and matched her bra. 

  
He sat back briefly, then made his way up to sit between her thighs and looked down on her for a moment. The hunger in his eyes took Rey’s breath away. Never in her life had she felt as beautiful as she did right now, because of the way Ben was looking at her.    
  


She reached out to him and he came willingly. He kissed her lips briefly before returning to her thighs. Ben spread her legs wide, settling between them and slowly nibbling his way up from her knee. His hot breath teased her core and Rey couldn’t contain the gasp that escaped her lips. 

  
Ben smiled smugly as he stared up at her, watching her every reaction through heavy-lidded eyes. He tentatively ran his index finger down her cleft, over the lace of her panties. She bucked her hips involuntarily.    
  


“So responsive,” he whispered with another slow smile. He flicked her clit once with his thumb and Rey all but mewled. Ben pressed his lips to her then, sucking softly through the fabric. The sounds Rey let out were so damned hot, his semi grew hard in less than two seconds.    
  


Ben pulled the lace to the side and let his tongue trail down her slit. The smell and taste of her arousal were sweet and heavy and only turned him on even more. He lapped at her hungrily, moaning without even being aware of it. He circled her clit and sucked gently, making her arch off the bed and pull his hair.    
  


When he pushed his finger inside slowly, Rey started shaking almost uncontrollably. Ben continued his gentle assault on her clit, hollowing out his cheeks and flicking his tongue over in a steady rhythm that matched the pace of his hand. When he added a second finger and curled them up slightly against the spongy bit right inside her entrance, Rey let out a hoarse scream and started chanting his name amidst unsensible murmurs.    
  


Ben felt her inner walls grow tighter around his fingers, felt her thighs tremble on his shoulders. He went the tiniest bit faster, sucked a little harder and let out a low moan that he knew would vibrate against her core, and it was all she needed to topple over that edge.    
  


Rey let out another scream and arched up so high, her head thrown back so far, that he could see the veins in her neck bulge.    
When she started to come down from her high, she plopped back down on the mattress, breathing hard, her chest heaving, making her breast wiggle in the most tempting way.    
  


Ben kissed his way up to her lips slowly. When his mouth met hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close and holding him tight.    
He smiled at the way she all but devoured him. He pulled back slightly, looking down at her flushed face, her sparkling eyes that stared back at him with blatant adoration.    
  


“Satisfied yet?” he asked with a cocky grin.

“Not quite.” Rey gave him a slow smile and shook her head calmly. “You’ll have to put a little more effort in.”    
  


Ben searched her eyes briefly as he started to pull her panties down her legs.    
  


“Very well,” he said quietly as he tilted his head to the side, causing his hair to fall over his forehead. “Tell me, Miss Kenobi,” he started in a low seductive voice, “do you prefer hard and fast or nice and slow?” 

  
Rey smiled as she remembered their exchange in the car on the way over. It was the first time he had obviously been flirting with her.    
  


“Why don’t you start nice and slow and see where that takes us?” she replied huskily.    
Ben gave her a lopsided grin.    
  


“As you wish,” he said softly as he inclined his head before capturing her lips again with a hunger that bordered on desperation. 

  
Rey’s lips met his eagerly, matching his kiss with a desperate one of her own.    
  


Soon, they were nothing more than a sweat-slickened tangle of limbs.After what felt like an eternity of fevered whispers and sloppy kisses and impatient caresses, he finally lined himself up with her entrance.    
  


Ben lifted his head and tilted his hips, sliding inside an inch at a time.    
He watched as Rey’s face scrunched up in pure pleasure, gasping loudly. When he was halfway inside her, he couldn’t help it. Ben closed his own eyes, letting out a hoarse moan of his own.    
  


“Kriff, Rey, you’re so tight,” he muttered as he buried his face in the curve of her neck, holding himself perfectly still for a moment, savoring the feel of her heat around him.    
  


Rey replied with a little catch of her breath as he started pulling back slowly.    
When Ben thrust his hips again, a little deeper this time, she cried out his name and buried her nails in his back.    
Ben arched up and hissed, turned on by that tiny sliver of pain heightening his senses.    
He shuddered and opened his eyes, staring down at her with an intensity that was scorching.    
  


Rey looked at him with eyes that had trouble focusing.    
  


“You liked that,” she said softly.    
  


Ben grinned and he looked like a feral animal, beautiful and wild and untamed, ready to take what he wanted.    
  


“I do.”    
  


Rey smiled up at him seductively and slowly dragged her nails down a little more.    
Ben threw his head back and let out a low shout.    
When he looked down at her again, she could see the challenge in his eyes. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.    
  


“I’ll find out what you like too. All of it.”    
  


He bit her earlobe gently and Rey couldn’t hold back her whimper.    
  


“Promise?”    
  


“I promise,” he murmured softly but with conviction.    
  


After that, his patience seemed to have run out.    
Ben started a slow rhythm, pushing his hips forward with slow determination in slow deep strokes that had Rey keening and writhing beneath him.    
He didn’t let up that slow pace until Rey was begging.    
  


“Ben, please,  _ please…  _ Faster.”    
  


Once again, he was overcome with the deep insatiable need to please her, to take care of her, to make her happy. So he simply complied, picking up his pace slowly.    
Rey wrapped her arms around his waist, her one hand gripping his butt, squeezing hard while the other clawed at his shoulder.    
  


Ben kissed her neck and shoulders as his hips kept pistoning against hers.    
Whatever she asked for, he did. 

_ Harder, faster, deeper, just like that.  _   
  


Soon enough her pleas turned into illogical mumbles and high pitched sounds as he gripped her ass, tilting it up slightly and squeezing it. He hit her in just the right way and soon her screaming grew louder and louder and it somehow morphed into his name as her arms clung to him even tighter.    
  


Ben could feel her cunt tighten around his cock gradually, could feel Rey getting closer and closer to her own completion. He shifted his hips ever so slightly, so that his pubic bone hit against her clit every time he thrust into her.    
Soon, her voice died out and Ben felt her stiffen and shudder against him before she started to unwind and shake in earnest.    
  


He felt her walls grip his cock and clench it with remarkable force. He felt her muscles flutter around his dick uncontrollably and he couldn’t stave off his own orgasm. With a few more stuttering thrusts, he reached his own climax with a loud low moan, her name on his lips. He felt his balls tighten almost painfully, his cum shooting out of him violently as her cunt pulsed around him, milking every last drop from him.    
  


Ben collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing hard and unable to speak for the life of them. Rey’s arms came around his shoulders, pulling him close to her. She pressed soft kisses on his forehead and his temple before catching his lips in a tender kiss. 

  
In that moment, Ben could pretend Rey loved him back.    
He almost believed she already did. 

  
Because all he wanted was for Rey to be happy. And maybe she would learn to love him eventually. He would find a way to win her heart. Ben rolled off of her and tucked her close to his side, pulling the blankets over them. He held her tight, kissing the top of her head, grateful for the moment to just be able to have her there. 

  
  
  
  


Poe had gone upstairs after another stupid round of boardgames and drinks.    
But he regretted his decision the moment he had crawled into bed. 

  
Rey and Ben were very obviously having the time of their lives in the room next door. 

  
He plugged in his headphones, rolled over onto his side and covered his ears with his pillow, closing his eyes and praying that they’d stop soon. 

  
Poe let out a deep sigh.    
They’d been at it for a while now. And he had been unable to drown out the sound so far. 

  
_ I can’t help it if he’s good at what he does.  _

  
Rey’s words kept repeating in his mind.    
It irritated him. 

  
His mind had been taking him back in time. Back when Rey had started working with FOE. She was bright and bubbly and friendly and had caught his eye on day one.    
  


Poe had been trying to work up the courage to ask her out for the longest time. When he finally did, she’d seemed less than enthusiastic, but she’d agreed to go out with him all the same. 

  
He’d done everything by the book. Bought her flowers, took her to a nice restaurant, showered her with compliments. He’d dropped her off at her apartment, but there hadn’t been a goodnight kiss. 

  
He’d asked her out a second time, and she’d agreed to that as well. They’d gone to the movies and went out to dinner after that, but that had fizzed out as well. She’d told him that she didn’t think it would work out between them because there was a lot she was dealing with and she needed time to sort it out. 

Poe had been surprised that he’d taken it harder than he had thought he would.    
But time went by and he hadn’t heard of her going out with others. Which led him to feel pretty special, cause she’d gone out with him, even when she didn’t date much. He had hoped that it might still evolve into something. 

  
Never in his wildest thoughts had he been able to dream up that she’d end up with his brother.    
  
Which is why this situation with Rey was odd, to say the least. 

  
Ben wasn’t the kind of guy who wanted to settle down. He barely dated, barely showed any interest in anything other than his job. And now, all of a sudden, Ben expected people to believe that he’d been seeing Rey in secret for the past year and a half? Now, all of a sudden, he decided to get married behind everyone’s back and keep it hidden from their family?    
  


That wasn’t like Ben at all.    
  


Even if he and Ben hadn’t been nearly as close lately as they once had been, it was still too far from everything he knew about his brother. Too out of character.    
No, there had to be more to it and Poe was going to find out what. Because no matter what had happened, he still loved Ben like a brother and he had his best interests at heart.

  
And if Rey was leading him on, if she was up to something behind their backs, he would expose her.    
Ben deserved to be happy.    
He didn’t deserve to be double-crossed. 

  
Poe checked his phone for the time. It was just past eleven.    
A slow smile crept about his lips. He’d get to the bottom of this soon enough.

  
He typed up a text message to Rose.    
As usual, she replied pretty quickly, despite the late hour. 

  
Poe talked to Rose about their Thanksgiving, their plans for the rest of the weekend, and, eventually, he brought up the wedding they weren’t supposed to talk about.    
Rose told him what Rey had told her, about how Ben and her had become an item. How defensive Rey had gotten; how she couldn’t believe that she hadn’t seen the obvious that had been right under her nose.

They texted for a really long time. It was almost one am when they finally said goodnight.    
But Poe had learned a few very interesting things about Rey.    
Things that he wasn’t sure Ben knew about his pretty little wife. He’d find out soon enough if it was up to him…

  
Poe removed his headphones tentatively and let out a deep sigh of relief.    
There was no more noise from the room next door, thank the Maker! 

  
He put his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes with a contented smile. 

  
He’d protect his little brother, come Hell or High water.    
He had a lot to make up for. He owed Ben bigtime after all… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sweet reader!!! 
> 
> So???   
What did you think of this chapter? Is it me or is it hot in here??? Phew!   
And what about our big bro Poe?   
I would LOVE to hear what you think of this!!!   
So please don't hesitate to leave me a comment to let me know what you think or feel about this! 
> 
> X  
B
> 
> Ps: just to be clear: I am not drunk all the time ;p   
I only drink when I have to write smut... You know, just to set the record straight :p


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my Sweet Reader! 
> 
> I know I promised longer chapters, but this one is a little shorter again...   
But it has a good reason, and you'll understand when you're done reading, I hope.   
It just feels like that was the natural point to end the chapter as well, so yeah...   
The next one will be longer again, I promise ;) 
> 
> Dear Noppoh, I don't know if you read these acknowledgements, but just in case: you are the best and I love you to bits!   
Sweet ladies at the Reylo Fic Recs Chat Group: you ladies are what brings a smile to my face every day!   
Darling Silmea, always in my heart 
> 
> My beloved Angel-mine: this one's especially for you! Just because I know you'll have plenty to say about it :D I love you always!

  
**   
**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

  
  


Rey woke up at six am.    
That was usually far too early for her but she had never woken up feeling so amazing before. 

  
The first thing she noticed was a warm, strong body nestled close against her, an arm thrown over her shoulder and torso, a large hand spread against her stomach.    
She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Ben’s lovely face. 

  
He was handsome when he was awake, but he was breathtaking when he was asleep.    
He looked like an angel, with his pale skin, beauty marks and his regal features relaxed in slumber. His luscious dark hair was tousled, falling over his forehead, making her fingers itch to run through the silken locks. There was such a sweet, contented smile on his face that it made Rey smile in response. 

  
Rey carefully disentangled herself, cautious not to wake him in the process. She lifted herself on her elbow and leaned her head on her hand, looking down at this man beside her. 

  
Her husband. 

  
Ben was her husband now, in every way. Legally, physically… and emotionally.    
Because, looking down at him now, she couldn’t deny the fact that she had indeed fallen in love with him. Something she’d sworn herself to never do.    
But then Ben had come along and changed everything. He turned out to be everything she had never realized she wanted in a man. Just being close to him made her happy. 

  
She sighed deeply.    
She was in love.   
With her asshole boss, who drove her crazy and made her feel safe and rocked her world. Last night had been so amazing. She’d never even thought sex could be that great. And it hadn’t been just sex either, it was so much more than that. 

  
_ In love with her husband.  _

  
If anyone had told her that just barely a week ago… 

  
Rey decided that she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep for the life of her, so she pressed a delicate kiss to Ben’s forehead and got up.    
She quickly got dressed in a simple pair of jeans, T-shirt and sweater, put on socks, and slipped out of the room with one final look at the sleeping form of the man who had done the unthinkable and had made her fall in love. 

She slowly crept down the stairs, careful not to make a single sound lest she wake up anyone at this ungodly hour.    
When she got downstairs, she put on her shoes, took down her scarf, and headed for the kitchen. Rey made herself a cup of coffee, smiling like a fool the entire time.    
She took the cup and opened the backdoor, slipping out unto the porch as quietly as she could. 

  
Things were a far cry from Coruscant here.    
Even time seemed to pass differently. 

The sun was starting to rise above the treeline, making the sky look like a painting of pastel pinks and oranges and purples. It rose a lot earlier here than it did in the city, where it would remain dark until after eight. But it also meant that it grew dark a lot sooner here in Endor, the sun setting as early as four-thirty, where it would stay light until at least seven in Coruscant. 

  
Rey couldn’t really tell what she preferred, but the sight and sound and smell of this place was a welcome balm to her soul, a stark contrast to the environment she had grown up in.    
It almost made her forget she’d been so miserable for so long. 

  
She put the cup down on the railing and wrapped her scarf about her shoulders like a blanket. Rey nestled briefly in its warmth before picking up the cup again and cradling it in her hands as she leaned against a post. 

  
She stared at this serene scene before her, revelling in the purity of this place. 

  
A little green birdy landed on the branch of a majestic pine right in front of her.    
Rey was in awe of the little creature, so bright and lovely. When it started to sing, Rey’s heart rejoiced. It felt as if the bird’s song was just for her, to bring her even more joy on this day, and she felt inexplicably grateful and moved by it.    
The little green birdy tsjilped one more time and then with one final look, took off and flew away, leaving a smiling Rey to stare after it. 

  
She sighed deeply, wondering at how lucky she was for things to turn out the way they had. Life had never been this kind to her before, and Rey couldn’t help but worry that something would happen to take it all away from her again. 

  
Determined to keep her mind off of that train of thoughts, Rey closed her eyes and deliberately remembered the night before.    
_ Ben had been so sweet, so gentle, so focused…  _ _   
_ She sighed again and a great big goofy smile spread across her face. 

“You’re up early.” 

  
Rey jumped at the sound. She turned quickly, only to find Poe sitting on one of the rockers enjoying his own cup of coffee.    
  


“Oh, Poe!” she exclaimed, clapping a hand over her heart. “You startled me. Goodmorning,” Rey said with a smile.   
  


Poe just lifted an eyebrow.    
  


“Oh, right,” she said with a confused look. “Yes, I am up early. Couldn’t sleep anymore.”    
  


“I would have thought you’d sleep right up till noon after the night you’ve had,” he said slowly, his tone a bit on the frosty side.    
  


Rey’s eyes widened and a deep blush graced her cheeks as she let out an embarrassed little chuckle.    
  


“I see… Sorry about that,” she said sheepishly.    
  


“That’s okay,” he said calmly, “I’m sure it won’t happen again, right?”    
  


Rey laughed softly at that.    
  


“I can’t make any promises, Poe,” she said with a twinkle in her eyes.    
  


“Actually,” Poe said as he got up from the rocker, “yes, you can.” He walked up to her and stopped two feet away.    
  


Rey frowned at him.    
  


“What do you mean by that?” she asked.    
  


Poe looked at her, a steely glint in his eyes.    
  


“It means, Rey, that I’ve discovered something about you. Something that I’m sure you wouldn’t like.”   
  


Rey’s frown only grew more pronounced as she watched Poe closely.    
  


"Poe, I’m sorry for the noise. I get carried away easily when Ben and I make love, but I don’t think that’s a reason to be so-”   
  


She stopped talking when she saw the pure rage on Poe’s face.   
  


“I’m not talking about the noise, Rey,” he said coldly.    
  


“Then what are you talking about, Poe? You’re speaking in riddles and I’m not really fit to solve them yet. I haven’t even taken three sips of my coffee,” she said with a smile, attempting at humor to draw him away from his obviously foul mood.    
  


“Fine,” he bit out. “How’s your Visa application coming along?” he asked, his voice cold as ice, hard as steel. His eyes were accusing, the anger almost making him tremble. 

  
Rey’s face fell. Her jaw dropped and she could only stare at him for a moment.    
  


“How do you…”    
  


Poe interrupted her before she could even finish her sentence.    
  


“Does it matter how I know?” he asked with a lift of his eyebrow. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared her down. “The point is, I know about it. Which means I also know why you married Ben in such a hurry.” He whispered the words, but they were loud as blaster bolts in the silence of the morning.    
  


Rey blanched. She swallowed hard, that fear in her gut turning into a giant knot, making it hard to breathe. But as always when facing a challenge, Rey felt her stubborn pride kick in.    
She lifted her chin in defiance.    
  


“It’s none of your business, Poe,” she said stoically and tried to walk away.    
  


Poe stopped her effectively by taking hold of her upper arm.    
  


“On the contrary, Rey. Ben is my brother. Maybe not by blood, but we’re family regardless.”   
He stared into her eyes angrily, trying to tamp down his obvious fury.    
“I don’t know what your plans are, but I can tell you this much, I won’t let you hurt him. He’s been through enough.”    
  


Rey couldn’t contain her own anger in that moment.    
  


“You have no idea what you’re talking about. I have no intention of hurting him.”    
  


“Really?” Poe narrowed his eyes at her. “You married him for the sake of a Green Card,” he bit out. “When you have what you want, you’ll walk out and he’ll be left to pick up the pieces.”

His grip on her upper arm tightened just a little, making Rey’s eyes widen with anger.    
“So here’s the thing,” Poe whispered as he took another step closer. “I’m offering you a deal.”    
  


“What on earth could you possibly offer me?” Rey countered, snorting with contempt.   
  


“I’m offering you the chance to walk away now, quietly. You’ll file for annulment as soon as you get back to the city and disappear from his life.”    
  


That made Rey laugh.    
  


“And why would I do that?” she asked him, incredulity and humor lacing her voice.    
  


“Because if you don’t, I’ll make sure your Immigration officer is aware of the circumstances surrounding your marriage.”    
  


This caught Rey by surprise. She could tell Poe was serious.    
  


“You wouldn’t,” she deadpanned.    
  


Poe just lifted a cocky eyebrow.    
  


“Wouldn’t I?” he said with an arrogant smirk.    
  


Rey tried in vain to suppress the nervous fluttering in her stomach. They only grew worse when Poe continued in a low voice.    
  


“Maybe you’re right,” he said softly. “Maybe I wouldn’t, you know, being your friend and all.” 

He narrowed his eyes at her and whispered his next words. 

“But I’m fairly sure Leia would. She’s fiercely protective of her sons and wouldn’t hesitate to toss you out and report you to the authorities. And we both know she has plenty of connections to make sure you’ll be deported before you can blink an eye and never set foot in Coruscant again.”   
  


Rey started trembling with anger and fear.    
  


“You wouldn’t,” she whispered again, her voice shaking. 

“Care to find out?” Poe countered. “So what will it be?”   
  


They stared at each other for a long moment. Poe was waiting for her to answer, Rey trying to figure out how serious he was.    
  


He let go of her arm and reached into his pocket, extracting his keys. He took his car key off the ring and held it up.    
  


“Here’s the deal,” he whispered, a clear threat in his voice. “You take this key, take my car, and get the fuck out of here. Right now. You go back to your apartment and forget about Ben being your meal ticket. I’ll make sure I’ll bring your stuff over when I pick up my car, and I’ll even arrange for you to get a different job. You lay low for the rest of the weekend. You won’t call anyone, won’t text anyone, you just lay low. On Monday, you file for annulment and get the fuck out of Ben’s life or I will have you deported.”    
  


Tears fell from Rey’s eyes as she stared at the car key.    
  


_ Why was he doing this?  _

“No,” Rey said as she looked up at Poe. She tilted her chin in defiance as she stared him down.    
  


“Yes,” Poe said with insistence in his voice.    
  


“No,” Rey said a little firmer. “I love him.”    
  


Poe was taken back a little at that claim, but quickly recovered.    
  


“Yes. If you really loved him, you’d do this for him. He deserves more than this and you know it. He deserves someone who can actually contribute to a relationship instead of a little golddigger hellbent on getting her citizenship.”   
  


Rey’s jaw dropped and she let out a gasp.    
  


“I am not a…”   
  


Again, Poe interrupted her.    
  


“Really?” he bit out. “How long did it take for you to move in with him into his penthouse after you got engaged? Hmm?” he asked. “How many days has he taken off work since? How much money did he spend on those clothes you’re wearing?”   
  


Rey’s expression fell. When he put it like that, it did sound quite horrible…    
Fresh tears spilled from her cheeks, more gathering in her eyes.    
She looked at Poe and realized that he was right.    
  


Poe seemed to realize his victory, because he sighed deeply, a more amicable expression on his face. He reached out, took her hand and planted the key in her palm.    
  


“You know that I’m right. That this is the right thing to do.”    
  


Rey stared at the cold metal in her hand. A fat tear fell down on it.    
  


“If you love him, you need to let him go, Rey. He deserves more than this. And you know it.”   
  


She looked up at Poe, her heartache reflecting in her eyes.    
  


“Poe…” Rey started, but her voice died out.    
  


Poe gave her an understanding little smile and nodded.    
  


“You know what to do.” He whispered the words. “Go.” He said as he wrapped her fingers around the key.    
  


Rey felt her heart break.    
  


She didn’t want to go. Didn’t want to give up the love and happiness she had found in Ben’s arms. But strangely enough, Poe’s reasoning sounded logical.    
  


She choked back a sob.    
He was right. This wasn’t fair to Ben. Even if it had been his suggestion, she should never have agreed to it. And she did love him. So very much. But she didn’t even know if he returned the affection.    
He was attracted to her, that much she knew. But he’d had his own motivations for this arrangement and she knew that most of them were already met by her accompanying him here. But this wasn’t right. Forcing him into a loveless marriage wasn’t what would turn the tide for them.   
  


How could she have forgotten that this was a business deal? How could she have been so stupid to let her dumb heart and foolish emotions get in the way of her logic?    
  


Rey trembled and her breathing was ragged as she fought back her tears.    
She swallowed hard and looked up at Poe with her desperation in her eyes.    
  


“I’ll take care of everything. Just take the key and go.”   
  


Rey could feel her heart shatter as she nodded and took the key with a painful huff.    
She turned and walked inside, closing the door behind her.    
She headed straight for the front door, grabbing her coat on the way. By the time she was off the front porch, she was running towards Poe’s car, tears blurring her vision.    
  


Rey got in the car, turned the ignition, set the navigation for home and pulled out of the driveway before she could change her mind.    
She refused to look back.

  
  


Poe was left standing on that back porch, with a heavy feeling.    
  


He anxiously listened for the sounds of Rey’s footsteps, for the sound of the car starting.   
When it did and he heard the car pull away, he felt as if he could breathe again.    
  


He didn’t like doing this. Didn’t like the way he’d had to threaten her. To see the pain in her eyes. Because that surprised him, to be honest. She really did seem to have feelings for Ben.    
  


_ No surprise there. _

Women were always intrigued by Ben. Must be the whole tall, dark and intense vibe…    
  


He took a deep breath and straightened as he faced the sunrise again. 

  
She hadn’t even contradicted him. Had all but confirmed that she had married Ben for the Green Card.    
  


Her reaction had been enough to make up his mind. 

He would have done anything to make sure she walked out of Ben’s life. She would bring him nothing but pain and suffering and Ben had been through enough of that.    
  


Poe closed his eyes as the usual guilt washed over him again. He pushed it down with all the determination he had in him. He would make it up to Ben somehow. This was just one small part of it.    
Even if it would take him a lifetime, he would never stand by and watch his brother put his own happiness on the line again because of another.   
_ Ever _ .    
Poe would make sure of that!   
  


He was convinced he had just done the right thing.    
Why then, was that tiny voice in the back of his head telling him he just might be wrong?    
  


He’d watched Rey as she’d walked outside.    
She’d been smiling. Glowing almost. She’d seemed really happy. _ Like a woman in love. _ _   
_ Ben hadn’t seemed like his usual miserable self for days.    
And then there was that heartbroken look in Rey’s eyes when she accepted the key…    
  


He ignored it, as he threw back the last of his now cold coffee.    
  


Poe went back inside, determined to make the rest of the weekend go by as fast as possible.    
  


The sooner they all went back to their normal lives the better. This Endor-air was messing with their heads...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweet Reader! 
> 
> What a chapter huh???   
Did you see this coming? Did you think Poe's kind of trouble would have been different? More subtle? Less subtle?   
I can't wait for the next chapter, and I definitely can't wait to hear what you think of this one! 
> 
> If you ever want to chat with me, feel free to hit me up anytime through Tumblr, Twitter or on Discord (via The Writer's Den or the Pink Ladies)  
I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
> X  
B


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Sweet Reader, 
> 
> Oh how overwhelmed I was by the response to that latest chapter... !!!   
I still am!   
I am so lucky to have such awesome readers like you! 
> 
> So...   
Since I'm sleepless in Hoboken again...   
I decided to upload the next chapter. Because it's past 3 am here, and technically it's Wednesday :p   
I hope you don't mind... 
> 
> My sweet Noppoh: you are what drives me on. I wouldn't know what to do without you :) Merci Bollie!   
My darlings at the Reylo Fic Recs chatgroup: you make me happy to face every single day, knowing I get to hang with you talented women!   
My Silmea: always at the heart of every story I write  
My lovely Angel-Mine: My affection for you cannot be overstated! :)

  
**   
**

**Chapter Thirty-six**

  
  


Ben woke up, slightly disoriented.    
The sun was high in the sky, the chrono indicating it was past ten am.    
He reached out for Rey automatically, frowning and cracking open an eye to find her missing from their bed. 

“Rey?” he called out, rolling unto his back and lifting himself on his elbows to glance at the bathroom.    
  


She was nowhere in sight, but Ben noticed some of her things missing.    
Her phone wasn’t in its charger, some of her clothes were gone from the open dresser.    
She must have gone downstairs.    
  


Ben allowed himself to drop back down on the soft mattress.    
He couldn’t fight the smile that curved his lips.    
  


He made love to her. 

To Rey. 

_ His wife. _

  
Ben shoved a hand through his unruly hair, closing his eyes briefly.    
Now that he was properly rested, he could deal with things better. 

  
Rey had admitted to being attracted to him multiple times. He knew she cared about him.    
So yeah, maybe she wasn’t as crazy in love with him as he was with her, but at least now he had a shot. He could try to win her over. They had an insane amount of chemistry and compatibility in the bedroom. They were a great team on the work floor. They might be able to figure out a way to deepen their emotional and romantic relationship as well.    
Ben had faith now.    
_ Hope.  _

  
He got out of bed and quickly dressed. He reached for comfortable slacks and a hoodie without even the slightest hesitation. He knew how much Rey seemed to prefer him in those. So he would wear them often, if only to make her smile.

  
Ben made his way downstairs and he couldn’t quite keep the spring from his step.    
He walked into the kitchen and everyone was already there.    
  


“Good morning,” he greeted them cheerfully.    
  


The conversation died at his entrance and everyone turned to stare at him.    
  


Ben frowned and glanced behind him, only to return his gaze at the crowd at the table when he couldn’t see anything that might have drawn their attention. 

_ Besides myself, that is…  _   
  


He let out an embarrassed chuckle.    
  


“I’m sorry, did I miss out on something?”    
  


“Good morning, Ben,” his mother said with a tiny smile playing at the corner of her mouth.    
“I would usually ask if you slept well, but I doubt that you slept much at all last night.”   
  


There was a teasing twinkle in her eyes and Ben noticed that there were a lot of twinkling eyes directed his way.    
He felt his cheeks burn and ducked his face briefly, but then he took a page from Rey’s book.    
  


“Not for the first half of the night, anyway.” 

He wore a shit-eating grin and glanced up, wearing an equally mischievous look as his mother did. Everyone laughed at that and Ben sat down next to Chewie and Han, while Maz poured him a cup of coffee.    
They started talking softly while Maz tried to shove breakfast rolls his way, but Ben was distracted. Someone was missing.    
  


“Has anyone seen Rey?” he asked, glancing around and even craning his neck to look at the porch through the kitchen window.    
  


“What do you mean, have we seen Rey?” Kaydel asked with a frown.    
  


“We thought she was still upstairs with you,” Leia said levelly.   
  


Ben frowned.    
  


“No, she wasn’t in the room when I woke up. I figured she was downstairs.”   
  


“We haven’t seen her,” Luke said with raised eyebrows.    
  


“Maybe she went out for a walk?” Amylinn suggested.    
  


Ben shook his head, slowly feeling as if something was off.    
  


“No, that’s not like her at all.”   
  


“Well, we haven’t seen her,” Han said as he reached for the thermos of caf and poured himself another cup. “I’m sure she’ll turn up soon enough.”    
  


“No, she won’t.”    
  


Everyone turned their heads simultaneously towards the silent, brooding figure seated at the other end of the table.    
  


“What?” Ben asked.    
  


“Rey’s gone,” Poe said quietly, not even looking up from his mug.    
  


“What do you mean, she’s ‘gone’?” Ben bit out, confusion written all over his face. Anxiety was clawing at his gut, telling him there was something really really off… 

“I mean she left.”   
  


“Left?”    
  


Poe looked at him then.    
  


“Yeah, that’s what I said. She left. She took my car and left.”   
  


Ben froze. A deadly silence came over the entire group as they glanced between Poe and Ben.    
  


“She…” Ben started in a dangerously low voice, “took your car... “ he continued with narrowed eyes, “and left?”   
  


Poe’s eyes widened, his eyebrows lifted and he just nodded with a grim expression.    
  


“Yeah, that’s what I said.”   
  


He got up and started for the sink with his mug.    
  


Ben stood up abruptly too. 

  
“Poe,” he said menacingly, “what did you do?”    
  


Poe halted and stared at Ben.    
  


“What do you mean, what did I do?”    
  


Ben took a few steps in his direction.    
  


“Rey had no reason to take off like this. What did you do?”    
  


Poe tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.    
  


“Who said I had to do anything?” Poe replied flippantly.    
  


“Poe…” Ben growled. He even bared his teeth as he took another step. “What did you do?”    
  


Poe just lifted his chin. 

“I did what I had to do, alright?” he shouted.   
  


Ben froze in his tracks, his blood turning to ice in his veins. Unbelievable dread filled his every pore and he found it hard to breathe.    
  


“Poe?” Leia’s voice spoke softly. “What is going on?”   
  


Poe didn’t even glance in Leia’s way as he launched into an explanation.   
  


“I discovered something about Rey, and when I confronted her about it, she didn’t even deny it.”   
  


“And would that be?” Leia asked calmly. 

  
Ben shot Poe a lethal look. He stood with his shoulders straight, his feet planted apart, his hands fisted next to his hips. 

  
“Poe…” His voice was filled with warning. 

  
“Have you told them yet?” Poe asked Ben, his hands on his hips, his entire stance cocky and belligerent. 

  
“That is none of your business and I swear to the Maker, Poe, keep your fucking mouth shut or I’ll make you!” Ben exclaimed.

  
“Told who what yet?” Han interjected. “Guys, this is getting confusing.”

  
Poe looked at Han then and something seemed to snap. He narrowed his eyes at Ben.

  
“Ben and Rey are already married,” he said. 

  
“You goddamned sonofa…” Ben started and charged forward to have a go at Poe.

  
Han and Chewie had already sensed the trouble brewing the moment Poe had spoken up.    
They knew these stupid kids well enough to know that some of their teenage issues had never been quite solved. With that in the back of their minds, they had been ready to interfere once more, as they had done so often back in the day. Surging up as one, both of them grabbing hold of Ben’s upper arms, stopping his advance on Poe.    
  


“You got married?” Leia’s voice sounded so incredibly wounded, it made Ben’s heart clench.    
  


“Oh, yeah, he did. But that’s not even the worst part of it,” Poe continued, gesturing wildly. “The only reason Rey married Ben is so she could get her Green Card to stay in Coruscant and not be deported by the end of the year.”

Ben let out a fierce growl and tried charging at Poe again, but Han and Chewie had a firm hold of him.    
  


“What?” Leia exclaimed wide-eyed. Her gaze settled on Ben, but he was too busy trying to break free from Han and Chewie’s viselike grip to notice. 

Several sounds of surprise sounded from the women behind them, but Ben heard nothing but Poe’s taunting voice. 

“Yeah, it’s true! She was going to be deported by the end of the year, so she somehow got Benny-boy here crazy enough to marry her two days after he proposed,” Poe shouted.   
  


“You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, Dameron!” Ben shouted right back, still fighting to be released.    
  
“You got married behind our backs?” Leia asked Ben again, her anger starting to rise slowly, but neither man she considered her son paid her any attention. 

“Oh no?” Poe challenged and charged forward. Luckily, Luke seemed to have anticipated that move because, before Poe even managed to take a second step, he was there, holding him back. 

Ben was still straining against being held back, his rage slowly morphing into fury with every passing second. 

“Why didn’t she fight me when I confronted her about it? Hmm?” Poe continued angrily. “Why then, if I don’t know what I’m talking about, did she not hesitate to take my keys and leave when I offered?” he shouted.    
  


Ben froze for a moment as those words sunk in. His heart cracked as he thought about it. Poe must have really done a number on her, because he knew how strong she was.    
His reaction led Poe to believe he was getting through to Ben.    
  


“All it took for her to walk out, Ben, was the promise of a new job and a permanent visa.”

“No.” Ben shook his head in denial. “That’s not true.”    
  


“Then where is she?” Poe asked, his anger calming down a little.    
  


Ben hung his head and took a few deep, ragged breaths.    
Poe thought he had won.    
  


“Ben, I’m sorry…”   
  


But the words got stuck in his throat when Ben looked up at him with a fury unlike he’d ever seen burning in his eyes.    
  


“You promised her a new job?” Ben said barely above a whisper. It was terrifying, more menacing than his shouting ever could have been. “You promised her a permanent visa?”    
  


Poe lifted his chin.    
  


“That was all it took to make her leave, buddy.”    
  


Ben let out a little, humorless laugh.    
The entire family was looking at him as if he had lost his mind.    
When he looked at Poe again, there was nothing but disgust and contempt in Ben’s face.    
  


“You really are adamant about ruining my life, aren’t you?” Ben said softly. He shrugged himself loose from Han and Chewie’s grasp and took a step back, shoving a hand through his hair. Ben then walked up to Poe and stared him in the eye.    
“Thank you for fucking up my life again. I owe you one.” Ben’s voice was loaded with sarcasm.

“I am trying to protect you Ben!” Poe exclaimed. “Don’t you see that? She’s just a golddigger, out to get whatever she wants or needs from you and when she does, she’ll just walk out. You don’t need that kind of pain, Ben. You’ve been through enough!”   
  


“And whose goddamned fault is that?” Ben yelled. “Not only did you get me cast out of my own family, but now you run off the woman I love? What the fuck did I ever do to you to deserve this? Every time I think I’m finally getting somewhere with my life, you screw me over!”  
  
“I am just trying to look out for you.”   
  


“Is that so, bro? Well, so far you’ve been doing a pretty shitty job!” Ben bit back. “Do you feel better now, Dameron?” Ben asked, his frame still rigid and tense. “Does it assuage your conscience now that you’ve let the  _ truth _ out?” Ben tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms across his chest.    
“Well, if the telling the truth is so cathartic, why don’t you go on?” Ben lifted his chin and his voice grew low as he continued.    
“Remember what I said the other day? You either tell all or you shut up. You’ve opened your mouth, you’d better push through.”   
  


Poe blanched.    
  


“Guys,” Han said as he stepped between them, looking from one to the other, “can we just drop the bullshit? This has gone on for far too long.”   
  


“You’re right, Dad,” Ben said with a sigh. “Poe has another confession to make. Isn’t that right?”    
  


Ben stared at Poe pointedly, and Poe stared back, swallowing hard.    
He didn’t say anything; he was unable to move or speak, frozen in place by absolute terror.    
  


“Fine, I’ll do the honors for you. Since you took it upon yourself to expose my personal business, I’ll expose some of yours.”    
  


Ben turned to his parents and took a deep breath.    
  


“I didn’t wreck the Falcon. I wasn’t the one driving when we crashed.”   
  


Han and Leia froze, both staring at them wide-eyed.    
  


“Come again?” Han replied stoically.    
  


“I didn’t crash the Falcon, Dad.” Tears pooled in Ben’s eyes, as over five years of pent-up emotions came crashing out. “Poe did. I just covered for him.”    
  


He let out a shaky breath, blowing it out loudly.    
  


Han and Leia looked at him, both the school example of shock.    
Ben let out a huff, shoving a hand through his hair.    
  


“And he’s right, Rey and I got married in secret. And yes, it had to do with her deportation. But it was  _ my _ idea. Not hers. She wanted to wait. I was the one who insisted on pushing it along because I didn’t want to risk losing her.” 

It wasn’t until the words left his mouth, that he realized how true they were.    
  


Leia scoffed and then said his name in a reprimanding tone.    
  


“Ben.” She shook her head and sighed. “Why didn’t you just say so?”   
  


“Would you honestly have understood, Mom?” Ben chastised. “It’s not like we’re close enough to talk about this sort of thing. We’ve barely spoken over the phone a handful of times in the past five years!” he exclaimed.    
  


Leia had the decency to duck her head in shame.  
  
“And now, thanks to this stupid moolfmilker, I’ve lost my wife anyhow, because of the bullshit he’s been telling her.” 

  
Ben walked up to Poe and stared him down for a few minutes. Poe returned his stare with a stubborn tilt to his chin.    
Without warning, Ben pulled his arm back and let his fist connect with Poe’s nose.   
A loud, sickening crack could be heard. Poe cried out in agony and soon blood ran down his chin unto his sweater. The women behind him gasped and let out sounds of dismay; the men were oddly silent.   
  


“Don’t even think I’ll apologize. I’d kick your ass properly if I had the time, but honestly, you’re not even worth it right now,” Ben bit out as he shook his hand.    
“Now, if you’ll excuse me,” he said with determination ringing in his voice. “I have to go get my wife back.”

Ben turned around and started walking out of the kitchen, ignoring the turmoil he’d just caused. Kaydel and Amylinn were already fussing over Poe, Leia was tearing into him and Maz, Chewie and Luke were yapping away.    
When he was out in the hallway, as he took his coat and his keys, a voice made him turn around.    
  


“Hold up, Kid.”    
  


He watched as Han jogged up to him and grabbed his coat from the rack.    
  


“I’m coming with you.”

Ben looked down at his father’s face and saw the same kind of determination that drove him. He nodded and the two of them walked out the door.    
  


Ben headed straight for the garage and unlocked the Bugatti. His dad’s face lit up like a christmas tree at the sight of the beastly machine.    
In a crazy spur of the moment, Ben threw the keys at his dad.    


“You’ll get us there faster,” he said as a means of explanation.    
  


Han didn’t need any more prompting to get behind the wheel. He started the car, and with years of experience and a deep love of cars driving him, he manoeuvered the car out of the garage as if it took no effort at all.    
  


Han knew the roads here like the back of his hand, and he managed to steer the car on the dirt roads as if it were nothing. Not even the rain from the day before managed to distract him.

Less than fifteen minutes later, they reached the regular roads and Han hit the gas.    
His reflexes were still every bit as good as they had been years ago, when he’d been a famous car racer.    
  


When they hit the highway, things became a little easier. There was very few traffic and it made driving at this speed almost pleasant.   
  


“You know,” Han started in his usual gruff voice, “I never believed it.”    
  


“Believed what?” Ben replied as he looked at Han, who was pointedly staring in front of him, keeping his eyes on the road.    
  


“That you crashed the Falcon.” The words were so soft, Ben had trouble hearing them, even in the relative silence of the car.    
“I never really believed it. You’re too good a driver.”    
  


Ben frowned and grew infinitely sad as old hurts resurfaced.    
  


“Then why didn’t you say so?” he asked softly.    
  


“I was hoping you’d come to me in private.”    
Han glanced sideways. Ben’s own sadness was reflected in his father’s gaze.    
“That you’d confide in me on your own. I would have been able to talk to your mother. You know how she gets when she’s upset. She needs some time to cool down when she gets that way.”

Han faced forward again, choosing another lane and speeding past a few cars that weren’t a match for the Bugatti’s speed and agility.   
  


“Yeah, well…” Ben looked down at his hands.  _ In for a penny…  _

“Will you tell me now?” Han asked quietly. 

Ben nodded, even as he let out a reluctant sigh.    
  


“You know how we were back then,” he started haltingly.    
“Poe was always so suave and I was always lagging behind. I tried to be more like him and we ended up trying to one-up each other constantly. That night, for some odd reason, Poe suggested we take the Falcon for a ride. I told him you wouldn’t like it, but he shrugged it off, saying he’d asked and you didn’t mind as long as we were both there. I have no idea why I bought it, but I guess I didn’t think. So we took the keys and headed out.” 

  
Ben sighed and twiddled his hand against his knee, staring out the window.    
  


“Poe had snuck a bottle of your whiskey with him. I took two sips, and Poe drank most of the bottle. He was pretty drunk, but he insisted to drive back. I tried to convince him otherwise, still he acted as if it was nothing.”    
  


Ben closed his eyes and remembered that night as if he were reliving it.    
  


“Poe then started punching it, going faster and faster, even when I told him to stop. He just kept going, whooping and shouting with joy.”    
  


Ben bit back the bile that rose in his throat as the memory assailed him again as if he were there.    
  


“He was throwing his head back and laughing so hard, he didn’t see the curve in the road.”    
  


Ben swallowed audibly and shook his head.    
  


“He missed it, and we crashed into a crop of trees. The Falcon was totalled. Mostly on my side and I hurt my head on the window, but Poe hit his head on the steering wheel first, then slammed into the window on his side and then got tossed around in the cabin. Turns out he wasn’t wearing his seat belt.”    
  


Ben squeezed his eyes shut.    
  


“I called for help first, then got Poe out of the car as carefully as I could. When the ambulance and the cops arrived, I knew that if they did a blood test, they’d find out he’d been drinking. That the crash was his fault because of it. He’d lose his license, and he was just getting ready to join you on the circuit, and I knew how much that meant to him. So I lied.”    
  
“You took the blame.”    
  


Ben glanced sideways at Han, who was glancing sideways at him.    
He just nodded as another part of the memory assailed him. 

  
_ Ben stood to the side as he watched the paramedics tend to Poe, panic clawing at his insides.  _ _   
_ _ Poe was in bad shape. Really bad shape. Things weren’t looking well.  _ _   
_ _ Ben kept his mouth shut for the better part of the ambulance ride to the hospital.  _

_ When they got to the ER, they carted Poe off to surgery without another word, putting Ben in one of the examining rooms where they would put a cast on his broken arm and tend to his head wound.  _ _   
_ _ When Han and Leia arrived, so did the cops.  _ _   
_ _ Ben knew that their parents would be heartbroken if he told them the truth.  _ _   
_ _ So he told the police that he’d been the one driving, since Poe had been drunk and passed out. How he’d been distracted and completely missed the bend in the road, ramming the trees.  _ _   
_ _ His dad had been shocked, completely out of it, his precious car completely totalled, both his sons hurt.  _ _   
_ _ His mother had been furious.  _ _   
_ _ She’d gone and launched into a tirade, right there in the hospital.  _ _   
_ _ Kept going on and on about how irresponsible he was, how dangerous this game of theirs was, why couldn't they just behave like normal brothers instead of constantly egging each other on. Wasn’t it time they started acting like adults instead of spoiled little brats.  _ _   
_ _ She kept yelling at him, throwing insults and allegations around, making Ben feel ashamed and angry, because he couldn’t very well tell them the truth now, could he? He’d just made an official statement to the police.  _ _   
_ _ Then his mother mistook his silence for deliberately ignoring him.  _ _   
  
_

_ “ _ _ You’re impossible, Ben Solo. I can’t handle you anymore. Get out. Leave.“ _ _   
  
_

When Ben was discharged from the hospital, he did just that. He went back to the house, got his stuff, threw them in a duffel bag, and left. He hadn’t been back until last Thursday, with Rey at his side.    
  


“Listen Kid,” Han said and then let out a weary sigh, “we’ve made mistakes. All of us. But we never stopped caring. We never stopped…” Han’s voice trailed off and Ben knew exactly what his dad was trying to say.    
  


“I know, Dad. I know.” 

He swallowed past the lump in his throat. Han had never been good with the touchy-feely stuff. But Ben had never felt unloved before the Falcon-debacle.    
  


Han glanced his way again, his eyes a little too bright. But he gave his son a lopsided smile and just spoke in a confident tone.    
  


“Okay. Now let’s go get your wife back.”    
  


Ben looked at Han with a pinched smile and hope in his eyes.    
Han nodded at him. 

And then he floored it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Reader! 
> 
> I am so curious to see how you will receive this chapter.   
I would love to hear your thoughts on the matter!   
Please don't hesitate to reach out to me! 
> 
> And I hope you have a wonderful day! 
> 
> X  
B


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet Reader, 
> 
> For this chapter, I would like to ask you for a little leniency :)  
Due to a very busy schedule the past week ( ComicCon Crunch prep) and a lot of other stuff that has been coming my way healthwise, I did not have much time to write.  
I had to write in between everything and anything, and it has led to me posting this chapter without the very necessary consent by my wonderful beta, Noppoh.  
The chapter has been beta'ed and checked and now I no longer have to be embarrassed :p . 
> 
> So an extra shout-out to my wonderful friend Noppoh, who never EVER fails or disappoints me. She could never do anything of the sort, and I am soooooooo fortunate to have a wonderful friend like her! In real life and online, she is the friend I never expected to find on an online platform, and I am truly blessed to be friends with a woman who is not only a wonderful person, but also one of thé most talented writers in the world. 
> 
> The ladies in our chatroom: you all still make me feel so happy every day. I am one lucky girl! 
> 
> Silmea: I always think of you when I write. Without you, I wouldn't be the writer I am. 
> 
> My darling Angel-Mine: you hold my heart, you perfectly composed and gentle and timid little Palpatine, you ;) You make me smile.

  
**   
**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

  
  


Rey arrived back at her own apartment at last. 

  
She glanced around and felt her heart clench. The place felt empty and bleak.    
Nothing that had once made it feel like a home remained.    
Most of the things she loved were now at Ben’s penthouse.    
Her pictures. Her nick-nacks.    
_ Ben…  _

Rey squeezed her eyes shut.    
There were no more tears left. She’d spent them all on the five-hour drive home. How she’d managed to get back at all without getting into an accident was a huge mystery, but Rey didn’t dwell on it. She’d managed to get back at her apartment in one piece and she thanked the Force for small favors. 

  
Rey tossed her keys on the small, barren sideboard in the hall. It looked boring without her little bowl for her keys or the vase of flowers. 

  
She toed off her shoes and left them in the middle of the entryway.    
She passed through the hallway that looked dreary without her pictures on the wall.    
Her living room looked as if someone else was living there. No trash or dishes on the coffee table. No laundry or abandoned bras on the back of her sofa.    
It looked empty. 

  
_ Like my soul…  _ _   
  
_

Rey walked up to the windows and stared out at the Coruscant skyline.    
What had once been her small guilty little pleasure was now something she couldn’t help but compare to the view from Ben’s apartment. It didn’t live up; it only made her remember all the more what she was missing.    
Rey would normally make a cup of tea to soothe her nerves, but the thought of it made her stomach churn. Nothing would be able to make her feel better. She was drained and spent and she was suddenly so tired.   
Rey shuffled towards her bedroom, not even looking back. 

  
Rey crossed the threshold and was suddenly assaulted with memories of Ben.    
The day they had come back for her clothes played like a movie in her head.    
She remembered the way he had been teasing her, how he had waved her sex-toys in front of her face arrogantly only to then be so incredibly gentle. 

  
Her heart was breaking.    
  


Rey couldn’t help but regret her decision. She should have stood up to Poe.    
She should have defied him and fought for her man. 

  
But that was the whole point, wasn’t it?   
He was her husband, but was he her man?    
  


Rey believed he had come to care for her, but did he love her?    
She wasn’t so sure. At a certain point, she had almost believed it, had almost felt his affection as sure as she could feel her own heartbeat, but after that bashing from Poe…    
She wasn’t sure of anything anymore   
  


She only knew that Poe’s words had made more sense than she would have liked to admit.    
If you looked at it from his point of view, he was absolutely right.   
From his point of view, she was probably nothing more than a golddigger. A poor girl from Jakku, in need of a green card and a rich husband.    
  


If her Immigration Officer heard even a suggestion of something like that, she and Ben would have been interrogated like the worst criminals on the planet. They’d have been found out and then both of them could go to jail and be fined.    
  


And he was right about Ben deserving so much better than that. That was the only reason she’d agreed to leave.    
But it still made Rey feel as if her heart had been ripped out.    
  


Tears pooled in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks, surprising her. She honestly thought it was impossible to cry any more than she already had.    
But as images of Ben kept flashing before her eyes, dozens of tiny and big things, she felt her heart break and shatter into a million tiny pieces. 

  
Tears flowed freely as she sobbed, recalling the way he looked in the morning, or how grumpy he was before his first cup of coffee. Or his third for that matter. How he pushed his hand through his hair when he was starting to get irritated. How he was able to eat with barely a sound. How amazingly gentle he could be. How well his manners were. How wonderful a lover.    
  


She missed him already; more than she had ever imagined possible.    
This was exactly why she had promised herself to never fall in love.    
It was just too damned painful.    
  


Rey crawled into bed, fully clothed minus her shoes. She pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes.    
Her heartache was overwhelming. 

Rey just felt so incredibly drained by the events of that morning.    
Before she even had time to wipe her nose, she drifted off to sleep.    
  


  
  
  


Ben and Han travelled as fast as they could, not even caring about things such as speed limits or traffic regulations.    
  


Han just hit the gas and drove as if his life depended on it.    
In a way, it did.    
His son’s life depended on it. His happiness depended on it.    
Han needed to do this.    
For Ben.    
They’d wronged him for so long.    
  


Leia had regretted her harsh words almost as soon as they had left her mouth, but her stubborn Skywalker genes had prevented her from taking them back, no matter how much Han had told her to do just that.    
  


Ben’s stubborn Skywalker genes had made him walk out and not look back.

Leia had finally reached out in small ways, after several months of nothing at all.   
A text to ask how he was. Congratulations on the new job. Congratulations on the apartment. A call for his birthday.    
That was about the extent of their communication after the falling out and it had almost killed her.    
She missed her son like a limb, but didn’t know how to rectify things.    
No one had spoken of the accident ever since Ben had walked out.    
  


And Han had suspected that his soft-spoken son had not crashed his favorite car at all.    
He was an A-class driver. He was responsible and cautious and would never have done something so rash unless provoked. 

Poe, on the other hand, was a bit of a wild card. His heart was in the right place, but he was too impulsive, too self-absorbed to see the bigger picture.    
They should have seen it.   
  


Still, no one had thought twice about Ben’s explanation back in the day. The boys had been so competitive and had gotten into a few bad scrapes and stupid decisions, and the rest of them had come to expect it almost.    
  


But after the crash…    
  


Everyone involved knew that they had treated Ben badly and had been looking for ways to draw him back in but no one really knew how. No one had known what had transpired that fateful day.   
  


Not until today.    
  


Now, Han found himself driving one of the most exclusive cars ever built at breakneck speed to reunite his son with the love of his life.    
It was a small thing for him, but it would mean the world to his son.    
  


The way he had been treated by his own family had meant that he had pushed away anyone who might even attempt to come closer.    
  


But then came Rey.    
And with her, came hope. 

Because of her, Ben had slowly but surely found his way back to them.    
  


Not to mention, Han liked her. She was a breath of fresh air. She reminded him of Leia when she was younger. Headstrong, determined, strong-willed, and feisty. She would never back down from a challenge.    
Han smiled. She was just the right girl for his kid.    
  


“You’re smiling rather odd.” Ben’s voice sounded loud in the car’s interior.    
  


Han let out a small bark of laughter.    
  


“I was just thinking about Rey.” Han glanced at Ben sideways briefly, before continuing softly. “I like her.”    
  


Ben smiled wistfully.    
  


“That’s what I told her,” he said softly.    
  


“That you like her?“   
  


Ben let out a dry little chuckle.    
  


“That you were just gonna love her.” Ben’s face was drawn, he seemed rather sad.    
“She has an engineering degree, by the way. Loves to fiddle around with car parts.”   
  


“Really?” Han darted another quick, sideways glance at his son before returning his eyes to the road.    
  


“Yeah.” Ben’s smile was soft and just this side of sad. “I always thought she was good at her job, but maybe not as happy as she could be.” He let out a real chuckle then. “Then again, I wasn’t making it easy for her with the way I kept yelling at her. “   
  


Han chuckled with him.    
  


“Maybe she can come work with me in the shop if she’s done with your crap. Chewie and I are looking for a good hand, someone who can keep up with us.”

Ben glanced down at his phone again, for the umpteenth time since they’d gotten in the car.    
Still no response to his texts. He dialled Rey’s number and let the phone ring. It went straight to voicemail.    
Ben let out a rather explicit expletive and shoved a hand through his hair while he waited for her voice to finish her message and the beep.    
  


“Rey, it’s me. Please pick up your phone. Poe is an asshole and I’ll deal with him later. I’m coming back for you, okay? Just... “ he let out a deep sigh as he tried to collect his thoughts briefly, “just let me know where you are and I’ll come to you. I’ll be there in a few hours.”   
  


He hung up and felt like slamming his fist through the window. He held back, of course, but the need to destroy something was still strong.    
  


“I can’t believe that guy.”    
  


Han didn’t even pretend to not know who Ben was talking about.    
  


“Yeah, he kinda missed the bat on this one huh.”    
  


Ben looked at his dad with a look that would have made an emotional, moody teen jealous.    
  


“Ya think?”    
  


Han laughed briefly, the sound scraggly and gruff like his voice.    
  


“How did he know about the marriage anyway?”    
  


Ben felt his cheeks heat, the color even rising as far as the tips of his ears.    
  


“He… uhm… was my best man.”    
  


Han’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.    
  


“Your mother is going to be pretty upset when she finds out about that little tidbit.”

“Yeah, well. In hindsight, I guess I should have picked someone else,” Ben muttered under his breath.    
  


Han sighed. Ben and Poe obviously loved each other, even if they didn’t always understand each other. They were as opposite as they could be, and that caused friction between them.    
  


“For what it’s worth, I don’t think he meant to hurt you,” Han said quietly. “Poe is…” He sighed again and made a frustrated little sound, “unconventional. He has his own way of looking at things. He screwed up badly, but I believe he was doing it because he really does care.”   
  


Ben shoved a hand through his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose.    
He sounded tired and weary when he replied.    
  


“I know. But I still want to punch him in the face again.”    
  


Han laughed.    
  


“Poe was left behind with your mother. I think he’s suffering enough.”    
  


That caused Ben to laugh along.    
  


“True enough.” 

Han pursed his lips, much like his son tended to do when insecure.    
Neither man was aware of the gesture.    
Han cleared his throat.    
  


“Speaking of your mother…” his voice trailed off. “She’s missed you.”    
  


“Dad…”   
  


“No, you need to hear this, Kid,” Han interrupted. “She’s been miserable since you left. She’s a proud woman, and funny enough, she doesn’t always know how to reach out to those she cares about most. She’s always so good with giving advice, but then she’s not very good at following it.”    
  


He briefly glanced at Ben again.   
  


“She’s been trying to find a way to make it up to you for years. I’m glad you finally gave us all a shot again.”   
  


Ben was silent for a moment or two, unsure of how to proceed.    
  


“I didn’t know what to think, Dad. I was so sure the both of you wanted nothing more to do with me. You should thank Rey for this little family reunion.”   
  


“Oh, don’t worry, Kid,” Han said with a small smile toying with his lips. “I intend to do just that. Just two more hours, if my calculations are correct. Think you can hang on that much longer?”   
  


Ben let out a humorless sound.    
  


“It’s not like I have a choice.”    
  


“True enough, but it can still get on your nerves.”   
  


“That’s for damned sure.”    
  


“Maybe you should try calling her again?”   
  


“Good idea,” Ben muttered. “Thanks Dad.”   
  


As he dialed Rey’s number again, he prayed to the Force that she would answer this time.    
She needed to know he was on his way.    
That he wouldn’t give up on her.    
Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet Reader, 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!  
I promise the next one will be longer again. This was the best I could do on such short notice, and I honestly hope I didn't disappoint you! 
> 
> I hope you let me know what you think of this chapter. I would love to hear from you! 
> 
> X  
B


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet Reader, 
> 
> I owe you an apology. 
> 
> I failed to stick to my usual updating routine.   
And some of you have reached out to me with mild disappointment.   
For that I am sorry.   
But I promise you that I had good reasons, and that I will absolutely make it up to you. :) 
> 
> I would like to take this opportunity to do a major shout out to one of the most amazing women on this planet. 
> 
> My dear Noppoh, 
> 
> I have been a burden to you.   
I have sprung things on you last-minute, disrupting your peace and routine.   
I have been unfair to you at times, and you have handled me with grace and kindness and love and I can only be in awe of you as a person.   
I love you beyond words, and I am absolutely honored and humbled that I still get to call you my friend after the shit I put you through. 
> 
> I look up to you as a human, a woman, and as an author.   
And I hope I can one day be a sliver as wonderful as you. 
> 
> X  
B

  
**   
**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

  
  


Rey woke up briefly, her head pounding like a jungle drum.    
When she opened her eyes, she felt completely disoriented.    
She wasn’t sure what had happened.    
Was her marriage to Ben and the past week nothing but a bad dream? A figment of her imagination? Her heartache settled in her chest again, threatening to suffocate her slowly.

Something made an odd noise. It was familiar but still.    
It also rumbled and vibrated somewhere close to her head. 

  
Rey turned around and she finally recognized the sound of her phone. Without even a glance, she reached out and turned the device off.   
Fresh tears pooled in her eyes, and she pushed the phone underneath a pillow, unwilling to face reality just yet. 

  
She turned around in her bed, and covered herself with the duvet again. Rey snuggled in deep, burrowing in its warmth. She needed this measure of safety, of being shielded from the real, big bad world out there. 

  
Again, despair and anger and sadness clawed at her gut, and she whimpered as her heart shattered anew. 

  
She missed Ben. 

  
She missed him terribly and regretted storming out of the cabin the way she did. Rey should have punched Poe in the mouth the moment he suggested her leaving.    
She should have told him that Ben knew, that it was his idea, that it was none of his business and that he should have minded his own business. 

None of that mattered now.    
Because he’d made a few really valid points. Poe had known just which buttons to push, and that was another reason why it angered and saddened her so. She had considered him a friend, and he had taken advantage of the way he knew her to make her do what he wanted her to do.    
And he had blackmailed her shamelessly. 

  
Rey really didn’t want to believe him, but a part of her couldn’t ignore the things he had told her. It was true. All of it. And others would see it too.   
Ben did deserve better than her.    
All she could offer him was her heart. He deserved someone who could give him the world.    
  


Rey cried silently into her pillow.    
She was so completely at a loss. 

  
Part of her wanted to go back. To defy Poe and stand up for what she wanted. To claim that sliver of happiness she’d always longed for and found with Ben, to proclaim her love for him.    
The other part of her just wanted to wallow in self-pity. To burrow even deeper into her covers and forget anything of the past week had even happened.    
  


Rey decided on the second option, completely against her nature.    
She was a fighter. A scrapper. A survivor. She fought and battled for everything in her life, no matter how big or small.    
  


Only, now, she had run out of steam. She couldn’t muster the energy to keep going. Rey was completely drained and shattered by this weeks events and Poe’s sharp words had only added to her sense of desolation.    
She could only try to regain her composure somewhat, to recharge her battery before attempting anything at all.    
  


_ So tired…  _   
  


Rey closed her eyes slowly and drifted off again, tears drying on her cheeks. 

  
  
  
  
  


Back at the cabin, chaos reigned.    
  


Ben and Han had left in such a hurry, neither man sticking around long enough to see what the consequences were.    
  


Leia had lost it. She’d almost gone after Poe herself.   
Chewie and Maz were trying to calm Leia down as best as they could.    
They finally managed to calm Leia down enough for her to stop yelling. Instead, she opted to pace the kitchen floor with an ominous scowl on her face. 

Amylinn and Kaydel had jumped up to tend to Poe’s nose, immediately trying to stop the bleeding. Larma had started tidying up the table, for lack of a better task.   
Poe’s nose had stopped bleeding eventually, and it was obvious that it was broken. He would undoubtedly need to see a doctor.    
  


Leia suddenly halted in the middle of the kitchen. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at her toes.    
  


“Everybody out,” she said in a low voice, the command clear. She would brook no argument and everyone automatically obeyed.   
  


Poe got up from the chair he’d been pushed into, eager to leave the room with the rest of them. .    
  


“Not you,” Leia all but growled. 

Poe swallowed hard and sat back down slowly. Color rose in his cheeks as he waited for the rest to leave and felt Leia’s scrutiny sear into his skin. 

When they were alone, Leia spoke so softly he barely heard her.   
  


“How could you?” Her voice trembled with outrage.    
  


Poe couldn’t look at her. This woman, who had stepped up to the plate when his own parents had died, who had loved him as if he were her own flesh and blood, was staring at him as if he were the Devil incarnate.    
He felt deeply ashamed, and he knew it was justified.    
  


“Leia, I’m-”    
  


He was interrupted by her sharp outburst.    
  


“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry!” she shouted.    
“You lied to us! You have been continuously lying to us for the past five years!” She drew in an agitated breath, angry tears escaping her eyes. “You let your brother take the fall, when you could have spoken up easily enough. I missed him so much these past few years and you knew that! You could have fixed this at any point and you chose not to, knew the truth but kept it to yourself!”    
  


“I know, Leia,” Poe interjected. “I know. And it was wrong, don’t think I don’t know that!” He continued passionately, trying to get his two bits in.    
“I have been trying to make it up to him ever since, in any way I can.”    
  


“No you’re not!” Leia shouted at the top of her lungs.    
“You haven’t even tried in the least! All you have done is continued to live a lie, to omit the truth, to hide behind false facades. And what you did today just tops it all!” Leia pointed her finger at Poe, pushing it into his chest with ferocity. “You chased off the woman Ben loves!” she yelled. “Do you have any idea how hard it must have been for him to trust anyone again after what we’ve put him through? Dear Maker, I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to make amends for how we’ve treated him all these years, when all he did was trying to keep you out of trouble.” Tears ran down Leia’s cheeks. 

“You are a selfish brat, Poe Dameron. Selfish and immature and impulsive and spiteful. I cannot believe you would do that to us. To Ben.” Leia hung her head and shook it mournfully. “We love you Poe. Like a son. Like our own flesh and blood. But this is unforgivable.”

  
“Leia…” Poe’s voice trailed off. “I did what I thought was right. What I believed I needed to do to protect my brother.”   
  


“At what cost?” Leia answered, sounding defeated. “You acted before knowing all the details. Hell, you didn’t even know the big outlines and you still took it upon yourself to meddle in something you had no business to interfere with.”    
  


Poe’s eyes lowered in shame, his cheeks aflame. He sighed deeply.    
  


“I know,” he whispered. “I should have stayed out of it. But when I found out about her visa-issue…” He closed his eyes and pain flitted across his face.    
“I was so sure she was taking advantage of him. And I couldn’t bear the thought.”    
  


Leia cocked her head, bracing herself against the kitchen island.    
  


“You said you knew Rey. That you and her were friends.”    
  


“Yes.”    
  


“And you still believed that she would do this to Ben?”    
  


Poe swallowed.    
In all honesty, he couldn’t imagine Rey doing anything of the kind. She had always been nothing but nice to anyone she met.    
  


“I didn’t want to risk it, either way,” he muttered softly. 

Leia inhaled sharply and let out a long sigh as she shook her head disbelievingly.    
“You’re an idiot, Poe. A stupid, selfish, jealous idiot. And you messed up bigtime. Multiple times.”

  
She sighed again, her shoulders sagging. She walked up to the freezer and took out a bag of frozen peas. Leia walked up to Poe and slapped the peas in his face against his nose, making him grunt and moan in pain.    
  


“Here,” she said almost mechanically. “This should help with the swelling.”    
  


Poe muttered a pained thanks under his breath as he relocated the bag so it settled against his broken nose better.    
Leia walked back to her spot, picking up her mug and draining the cooled contents in one large gulp. She looked at Poe then as she took it to the sink.    
  


“I’ll have Chewie take you over to the Ewok Emergency Clinic. They’ll help you with your broken nose. When you’re done, I would like you to come back here and pack your bags and leave. We will all be leaving here today. There isn’t much left to celebrate anymore now. And I am sorry, but I don’t think I want to hear from you for a while. What you did is repulsive and vile and I suggest you find a good psychiatrist. Someone who can help you with these issues you’ve been having, because this is all but healthy, Poe. You definitely need help. I love you, but this is inexcusable.” 

  
Poe’s eyes were bright, and he couldn’t speak for the lump in his throat. He nodded and swallowed hard.    
  


“For what it’s worth, I am sorry,” he whispered as he got up and passed Leia, halting briefly just past her shoulder. “I am so incredibly sorry. Things just got out of hand and I didn’t know how to go on from there. I should have said something sooner. And I should have stayed out of Ben’s business. It may have been wrong, but I did it with good intentions.”   
  


Leia’s words were cold and measured.    
  


“The road to Hell is paved with good intentions, Poe.” 

Poe hung his head as Leia’s words rang through his brain.    
He nodded, unaware that Leia couldn’t see the gesture. He walked out of the room, in search of Chewie to take him to the ER Clinic.    
  


Leia was left standing alone in the middle of the kitchen, hugging herself as silent bitter tears ran down her cheeks.    
  


  
  
  


Ben and Han arrived at Coruscant after barely four hours. 

Han had driven the car with the expertise of a man who had spent his life at the racetrack. With the love of a man who lived for speed and adrenaline.    
And Ben couldn’t be happier about his dad’s past with NASCAR. It had proven its use today.    
  


They pulled into the garage of the Supremacy building and Han parked the car in the designated spot.    
Ben was out of the car before Han had even cut the engine.    
  


Both men were quick on their feet and they were upstairs in the lobby in less than five minutes.    
Lor was sitting behind his desk as usual.    
  


“Ah, good afternoon Mr Solo!” the old man greeted him with his usual sweet smile. 

“Hey Lor,” Ben said with a frown. “Have you seen my wife come in?”   
  


“Who, Sir?” Lor asked with a confused expression.   
  


“My wife, Lor. Rey?” he asked irritably. “You remember her, don’t you? Pretty girl, dark hair, hazel eyes, gorgeous smile?”   
  


Lor seemed to think hard, but only ended up more confused.    
  


“I’m sorry, Mr Solo, I can’t remember.” The old man looked absolutely upset.    
  


“It’s okay, Lor,” Ben was quick to respond. “It’s okay. Don’t feel bad.” Ben smiled at him.    
“You’ll remember her soon enough. If you see her, you’ll recognize her immediately.”   
  


Lor nodded, but he didn’t seem convinced.    
  


“Now, I’ll just go upstairs and see if she’s there for myself. Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

The old man looked infinitely sad as he ducked his head. 

  
Ben didn’t waste another minute. He stalked towards the elevator and shared a look with his dad.    
Han looked at him, his own wariness showing. He obviously didn’t expect much from this, but he was here nonetheless.    
  


When they got in the elevator and the doors closed, Han spoke up. 

“What are you gonna do if she’s not there?”    
  


His voice was gruff and his eyes were guarded, as if unsure how Ben would take his words.    
Ben looked at his dad and sighed.    
  


“Then I’ll just keep looking until I find her.”   
  


Han cracked a lopsided smile then.    
  


“That’s my boy,” he said with a little nod and his eyes gleaming with pride. 

Ben smiled too, in exactly the same way.    
  


The arrived at the penthouse and Ben charged forward, unlocking the dear with trembling hands.    
He pushed the door open and stepped inside.    
  


“Rey?” he shouted.    
  


Ben stalked through the apartment, quickly scanning the living room and the kitchen, then headed towards the bedrooms as if the Devil were on his heels, shouting her name repeatedly. 

Han slowly sauntered inside.    
He’d never been in Ben’s apartment before.    
He hadn’t known what to expect from his son, but this was definitely not what he’d been expecting.    
  


Everything was black and white, the furniture sleek and modern. But he could very easily determine which things were his son’s and what Rey’s influence was.    
  


His eye caught the pictures on the walls and on the sideboard.    
Curious, Han walked up and studied them in silence.    
Rey’s bright smile was in every single one of them. Sometimes with others he didn’t recognize. Sometimes it was just her. Then there were the ones of Rey and Ben. 

  
Those were breathtaking.    
It was easy to see the love in the framed stills. The adoration on both their faces, the tenderness and affection in their eyes, the happiness in their smiles.    
The carelessness and joy and even playfulness in Ben’s expression reminded Han of another time, long ago, when everything was easier and less complicated.    
  


Han smiled sadly.    
They had to find her.    
Ben deserved this kind of love. Like the one he had with Leia.    
  


Loud footsteps sounded in the hallway, drawing closer with every heavy thump.    
Han glanced up from one of the pictures just as Ben entered the living room.    
  


“She’s not here.”    
  


Ben looked devastated. He shoved a hand through his hair and pulled out his phone.    
He quickly punched a few buttons and waited for the person on the other end to pick up. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, Rose?” Ben said, his insecurity lacing his voice. “It’s Ben. I hope I’m not bothering you?”   
  


He could hear the hesitation in her voice as she replied slowly.    
  


“Uhm… No, it’s fine. What can I do for you?”

Ben shoved a hand through his hair and sighed deeply.    
  


“I was wondering if maybe you’ve heard from Rey?”    
  


“Rey?” Rose asked. “No, I haven’t heard from her since the day before yesterday when we texted. Why? What’s wrong?”    
  


Her voice immediately sounded worried. 

“Is everything alright? Did something happen?”

Ben sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose.    
  


“I don’t have time to explain in detail, but in a nutshell, Poe is an asshole and I’m going to kill him when I get my hands on him, but Rey left this morning and I can’t find her. Do you know where she might be?” 

“Oh no! This doesn’t have to do anything with the texts he sent me last night, does it?” Rose asked with dread audible in her voice. “Because if it’s because of anything I’ve said, I am so sorry, I didn’t know.”   
  


“Wait, what?” Ben asked, going completely still.

“Yeah, he texted me last night and we got into an entire conversation that lasted for about two hours and we talked about a lot of things and… Oh my God, Ben, I am so sorry if this is because of anything I’ve said.”   
  


Rose sounded sincerely distressed and Ben felt a tiny prickle of compassion at the sound.    
Rey was definitely rubbing off on him.    
  


“Listen, Rose, none of that matters right now. That’s something we’ll have to discuss later, okay. Do you know where she might have gone?”   
  


Rose was quiet for several seconds before she answered.    
  


“Well, knowing Rey,” she started, “she loves the park. She goes there every now and then. She also loves the library and she loves that coffee place on the corner of Palpatine Drive and Jedi Road.”

“Okay, thanks, I’ll go check that out right away.”    
  


“Will you keep me posted?”    
  


“Sure thing. And could you try to reach her as well? Maybe you’ll have more luck than I do?”   
  


“Of course. Good luck.    
  


“Thanks. Bye Rose.”   
  


“Bye.”   
  


Ben hung up with a massive frown.    
  


“Let me guess, she couldn’t tell you either?”    
  


Han’s gruff voice broke through Ben’s thoughts.    
  


“She gave me a couple of suggestions, but none of it feels right.”   
  


Ben shoved his hand through his hair again, for the umpteenth time, dishevelling it completely. 

Han walked up to him and clamped his hand on his shoulder.    
  


“Think, Kid,” he said softly. “You know her best. What does your gut tell you?” 

Han’s eyes searched his son’s, so much like the eyes of the woman he loved, both so dark and ancient and soulful. They both had the same intensity and drive and Han just knew it would be what would help his son at this moment in time.    
  


Ben looked at his father and was almost overwhelmed by the confidence he saw there.    
He pursed his lips and let his mind wander. When the thought hit him, his eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise.    
His gaze flew up and connected with Han’s.    
  


“I know where she is!” he exclaimed as he grabbed his father’s upper arms.

Han smiled, proud and unsurprised. 

“Then what are you waiting for, Kid?” Han whispered. “Go get your woman.”

Ben smiled and then acted on impulse. He pulled Han into a hug.    
  


“Thanks Dad,” he muttered softly.   
  


Han patted him on the back, and he found himself embarrassingly close to tears at this unexpected display of affection.    
  


“Now go. You’re wasting time,” Han admonished gently. “I’ll grab a cab and go home. I’ll call your mom and let her know what’s going on. Keep me posted.”   
  


Ben let go and stepped back. He nodded and smiled as he quickly turned around and raced out of the apartment, not even closing the door behind him.

He was going to get his wife back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweet Reader! 
> 
> I hope I get to hear what you think of this chapter!   
I know you all had to wait really long for this, so I hope you don't hate me for it! 
> 
> Hit me up anytime!   
I'll be answering comments for the next couple of days as well, so please don't hesitate to leave me a comment, or send me a DM through Twitter, Tumblr or on Discord. 
> 
> X  
B


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Reader! 
> 
> I am happy to make up the radio silence to you.   
I decided to upload the remaining chapters of this fic - which I have been writing in the meantime - all in one go, so that you wouldn't have to wait anymore than necessary. 
> 
> As I am prone to do, I want to acknowledge the people who have always been there for me. 
> 
> My beloved Noppoh, who is the best beta and friend in the world. 
> 
> Crysania, tmwillson3, OverlyInvestedFangirl, roadlesstravelled, Siren Banshee, Arwen_Evnstar, and those who aren't quite as active in our Reylo Fics Rec chat group who have always been there with words of encouragement and neverending support. 
> 
> My sweet Silmea, who is always at the heart of my stories. 
> 
> Angel-mine, my sweet friend, who has always been able to motivate me and has been responsible for the steady stream of hot news, pictures and vids about my dreamboat. 
> 
> I would be nowhere without these very talented, loveable and to me imperative women in my life. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> X  
B

  
  


**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

  
  


Rey awoke again, her head pounding.    
The bright light coming from the window told her it was sometime in the afternoon.    
  


She buried her head beneath her pillow, trying to make it stop. 

It took her several more minutes to realize it wasn’t her head that was pounding.    
  


Someone was at the front door.    
  


Rey sat up abruptly, staring at the bedroom door, debating whether she should get up and open it, or ignore it and hope that whoever it was would go away.    
  
The pounding only grew more incessant as she waited. Since the person on the other side obviously had no intention of leaving, Rey threw back the covers reluctantly.    
  


Suddenly, a really loud bang could be heard.    
Rey startled, and another loud bang sounded, as if someone was lurching themselves against the door.    
  


Fear wrapped itself around her, her stomach clenching painfully.    
She got up and grabbed the iron staff she kept behind her door. Just as she was about to open the bedroom door, a loud crash and the sound of splintering wood reached her ears.    
Heavy footsteps sounded at a fast pace and Rey almost shrieked.    
Her survival instincts kicked in and she was about to storm out into the living room when another sound halted her.    
  


“Rey?” 

Rey froze in her tracks.    
  


Ben? 

“Rey, are you here?” Ben’s voice reached her, sounding frantic.    
  


Rey opened the door and stared out into the small hallway.    
  


“Ben?” she said softly as she took a tentative step. 

“Rey?” 

His voice sounded desperate and she could hear him taking quick steps towards her.    
When he appeared in her line of vision, he halted at the sight of her, relief flooding his features.    
  


“Rey!” he exclaimed and raced towards her.    
  


Confusion was plastered all over her face, but Ben seemed to ignore it. He simply strode up to her without any hesitation and wrapped her in his arms, holding her close and cradling her head.    
  


“Rey,” he breathed contentedly into her hair.    
  


Rey put her arms around his waist lightly.    
  


“Ben, what are you doing here?” She asked as she tried to push him away. As a result, Ben just tightened his hold on her.    
  


“What were you thinking, running off like that?” Ben muttered under his breath.    
  


She could feel his relief flood through her, and her confusion only grew.    
  


“Ben,” she started, but he interrupted her. 

He pushed her back a little so he could look down at her. 

“Maker, you had me worried. You shouldn’t have run, Rey,” he whispered, and she could see his despair in his eyes. “Don’t ever do that again.”    
  


“Ben, you don’t understand,” she said softly as she averted her eyes. 

“I do. Poe is an asshole who knows nothing,” he said with conviction. “He should have stayed out of our business and minded his own.”

Rey looked up at him with wide eyes. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise.    
  


“How…” She breathed, the question in her eyes. 

Ben cupped her face.    
  


“Does it matter?” Ben asked softly, his heart in his eyes. “Does anything matter except us?”   
  


He softly ran his thumb back and forth over her cheekbone and watched as tears pooled in her eyes.    
When she didn’t speak, Ben continued in the same soft tone. 

“I woke up and you were gone. I figured you’d gone downstairs. So I got dressed and headed for the kitchen. Everyone was there but you. When I asked, Poe said you’d left.”   
He squeezed her face gently, just the slightest tightening of his hands on her cheeks, but the expression on his face was so intense, so desperate, that it made Rey’s heart clench. 

“I knew you wouldn’t just leave. Not after last night.”    
  


Ben pursed his lips and shook his head, his features a school example of conviction.    
  


“Ben,” Rey started but the words were stuck in her throat. She looked away, ashamed and unable to meet his gaze. “Poe was right about what he said.”    
  


“No he’s not,” Ben countered instantly.    
  


“Isn’t he?” She looked up at him then, looking defeated. “I did marry you for a green card.”    
  


“Rey, that was my idea.”    
  


“That doesn’t change the fact that I did it anyway,” she said with a sigh. “I married you for a piece of paper. I let you move me into your fancy penthouse, let you feed me and buy me clothes and I can’t give you anything in return.”   
  


“You haven’t taken anything that I haven’t willingly offered. I don’t care what anyone else thinks.”    
  


Rey reached up and took his hands away from her face, keeping her eyes downcast. She stepped back and spoke so softly he barely heard her.    
  


“But I took it when I shouldn’t have. It was wrong.” She shook her head, deliberate conviction marking her beautiful features.   
  


Ben felt his stomach sink at the look on her face.    
  


“Is this it then?” he asked coolly.    
  


Rey didn’t answer. She didn’t even look up at him.    
  


“You’d walk away from this because of one moron?”    
  


“He’s your family, Ben.” Rey chided.    
  


“So?” he said matter-of-factly. “What does that have to do with anything?”    
  


“That’s how your family will look at me.”   
  


“No,they don’t. They all see you as I see you.”

She met his eyes then, her eyes infinitely sad, unshed tears making them look even larger    
  


“And how is that?”   
  


Ben reached up and cupped her face again with one hand.    
  


“As a beautiful, wonderful, intelligent woman who is dauntless. A woman who charms everyone on sight and makes them open their hearts to her without any effort at all. A woman who gives infinitely without expecting anything in return.”    
  


“I’m sure that’s not true.”   
  


“No? Then why was my mother so quick to defend you? Then why didn’t my dad hesitate a single second to drive me here?” He looked into her eyes beseechingly.    
“Rey, they see you as I see you. As my wife,” he whispered vehemently. 

  
“Ben,” she whispered back, closing her eyes briefly. 

A tear slipped down her cheek and he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. When she opened them again, Ben spoke again.    
  


“And as the love of my life,” he said softly, a breathtaking smile curving his lips. 

Rey’s expression was one of pure bewilderment.    
  


“What?” she said, her voice transformed into a sound she did not recognize as her own because of the tears that threatened to choke her.    
  


“Rey,” Ben continued softly, his fingers caressing the side of her face, “don’t tell me you haven’t noticed I’ve fallen madly in love with you?”   
  


Rey made a sound that was anything between a sob and a laugh.    
  


“And I can’t honestly tell when it happened. But I meant what I said when I proposed. The moment you walked into my office, you changed my life.”    
  


He let out a deep sigh and let his hand slide down her neck, massaging it softly.   
  


“And I will never regret suggesting marriage to you. Never.”    
  


He took her hands in his and lifted them to his lips. He kissed them sweetly, putting as much emotion in the tiny gesture as he could.    
  


“Rey Kenobi-Solo, you have achieved what you set out to do. Something no one else could have been able to.” Ben stared into her eyes deeply and whispered. “You brought me back to life.”   
  


Tears slipped down Rey’s cheeks uncontrollably.    
  


“I love you, Rey. Don’t walk out on me. On us.”

“Are you serious?” Rey asked brokenly.    
  


“I have never been more serious about anything in my life,” he said with a mysterious little smile. “Except maybe about doing more bodily damage to Poe.”    
  


Rey snorted with laughter at that. She ended in a brilliant smile.    
  


“ _ More _ bodily harm?”    
  


Ben let out a low chuckle.    
  


“I may have broken his nose.”    
  


You broke his nose?” Rey’s eyes all but bulged from her sockets, her mouth going slack with shock. 

  
Ben grinned like a maniac.    
  


“Maybe? Kind of?”

They both laughed at that again. When the laughter died, Ben grew a bit more serious again.    
  


“I mean it, Rey. I love you. And if there’s any chance that you might grow to love me back, however small, then I’d gladly risk it. Just stay.” 

Rey laughed softly and sniffled.    
  


“Oh, Ben…” she let her voice trail off, “don’t tell me you haven’t noticed I’ve fallen madly in love with you too?”

The surprise on his face was comical.    
  


“You have?” 

“Yes, I have,” she said softly. “Although I fought it valiantly.”   
  


Ben let out a bark of laughter and gathered her close.    
  


“I guess that makes two of us. I tried so very hard to resist you,” he murmured as he kissed the top of her head. “I should have known it was impossible.” 

They both sighed deeply and held on for dear life. Almost as if letting go would make the moment dissipate into thin air. 

Ben suddenly felt her frown against his sweater.    
  


“Did you actually break down my door?” She asked as she leaned back in his arms and looked into his face.    
  


Without even batting an eye, Ben replied.    
  


“Yes, I did.”    
  


Rey’s eyebrows lifted and she gave him a disapproving stare.    
  


“What?” he said with a lopsided grin. “I was out to save my princess.”   
  


Rey laughed. 

“So now, I’m a princess?” she said, laughter still lacing her voice. “What happened to Scavenger?”   
  


“Well, actually, you’re my queen, but I don’t want you to get a big head.”    
  


Rey swatted his arm playfully.    
  


“You’d better have my door fixed, Mr Solo. My landlord isn’t going to like this.”   
  


“Hmmm,” he muttered under his breath. “Maybe you shouldn’t live here anymore. It’s a safety hazard. Anyone can just barge in and break your door down.”   
  


Rey lifted a single brown skeptically.    
  


“I think I’ll keep you in my tower,” he whispered into her ear as he leaned in. “To keep you safe from people who want to harm you.”   
  


“I can take care of myself,” Rey snapped as she pushed back and stared up at him with a challenge in her eyes.    
  


“I know you can. But from now on you won’t have to. I’ll gladly sign up for the job.”   
  


“Ben,” she admonished. 

She was about to say more, but he silenced her with a passionate kiss.    
  


As his lips touched hers and his tongue tangled with hers, Rey lost all sense of time and place.    
All she could think of, all she could focus on was Ben, and how he was here.    
When Ben broke the kiss, they were both breathing hard.    
His eyes were a little too bright.    
  


“Don’t ever leave me again. I can’t imagine my life without you,” he said as he cupped her nape and leaned his forehead against hers.    
“I’ll stand with you and we’ll face anything together, I promise. Just don’t leave me again.”   
  


His voice was so passionate, so emotional that it touched her deep in her soul.    
  


“Never,” she whispered. “I’ll never leave you again.” she said as she captured his lips.    
  


Their kiss soon turned feverish in a matter of seconds.    
  


Rey felt the need inside her build up to unbearable heights. Her heart soared and she longed to connect with him in that profound way she’d discovered last night.    
She broke the kiss long enough to murmur. 

“Bedroom. Now.”    
  


Ben smiled against her lips and muttered back. 

“Yes Ma’am.”   
  


He lifted her into his arms and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms sneaked around his neck, her fingers gliding through his hair, reveling in the silken locks.    
  


She pressed small fevered kisses to the side of his neck and his cheek as he quickly strode down the hall towards her bedroom. He kicked open the door and knelt on the bed, gently laying her down on her back and covering her body with his.    
  


Rey cupped his face and deepened the kiss, moaning frantically as she pulled him closer and pressed herself closer. 

Ben let out a shuddering moan of his own. When he broke the kiss and kissed her jaw he whispered in her ear.   
  


“I might be wrong, but I would dare say you missed me.”   
  


Rey chuckled huskily as she arched her neck.   
  


“Maybe I did.”    
  


“Then show me how much,” he murmured against the sensitive skin at her collarbone as he pulled her sweater to the side.    
  


“Gladly,” she breathed and let out a small gasp as his teeth grazed her shoulder. 

Her hands grabbed his waist instinctively, her fists tangling in the soft fabric of his sweater.    
  
“Maker, have I told you how hot you look in that hoodie?”    
  


Ben chuckled, the sound reverberating through her chest and causing goosebumps along her arms and neck.    
  


“Not in those words, no,” he said, and then licked the sensitive part behind her ear just the way he knew she liked. 

“Well, honestly, you look devastatingly handsome,” she said and her breath hitched as he softly bit her earlobe.    
  


He chuckled in her ear, the sound seemingly connected to her womb directly. She shivered as delicious tingles danced along her spine. 

“If that’s how you feel, I’ll change into one every day after work.”

  
“As long as I get to watch you take it off,” she murmured seductively.    
  


He straddled her hips and sat up. 

“You mean like this?” he asked and then grabbed the hoodie and his T-shirt at the hem and slowly pulled it over his head in one fluid motion.    
  


Rey’s mouth went dry at the sight of that vast expanse of pale skin, dotted with scars and beauty marks. His chiseled abs and carved chest were so beautifully sculpted, he resembled a marble statue of some Greek god.    
  


“Yes, I mean exactly like that,” she whispered.    
  


His slow smile made her blood heat.    
  


“Anything to please you.”    
  


Rey reached out and trailed a finger over his chest, down to his navel.    
She looked into Ben’s dark eyes and felt her heart clench and overflow with deep-rooted affection for this man. Her man. 

“Love me, Ben,” she whispered, overcome with emotion.    
  


Ben seemed to understand, because he just nodded and moved down her body slightly, so he could lean down and capture her lips in the softest, sweetest kiss ever. 

It conveyed all the emotions Ben was unable to put into words. The depth of his love was reflected in the way his lips moved over hers languidly, the way his tongue slid against hers, how he moaned at the touch and taste and feel of her. The tenderness with with he held her face and the gentleness he expressed in every single action made it absolutely clear how much he did in fact love her.    
  


And Rey realized this was how he had always kissed her.    
How he had always treated her.    
  


As if she were something incredibly delicate, something to be treasured, even as he obviously desired her. Even when he had treated her less than courteous, even when his kiss had been passionate, just this side of punishing, there had always been that undertone of absolute adoration. And it moved her.    
  


The kiss deepened even further and soon their passion caught flame, their touches growing fevered and anxious.    
Rey let her hands slip over his chest and back, gripping his ass firmly as she undulated against him.    
He broke the kiss and let out a low growl.    
  


“Kriff, Rey,” He breathed against her neck. “You’ll be the death of me.” 

Rey smiled like a loth cat.    
  


“I know,” she said as she closed her eyes and whispered in his ear. “But at least we’ll suffer the same fate.” 

Ben looked down at her and smiled mysteriously. 

“And what a way to go.”    
  


He reached down and grabbed the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head. Her shirt soon followed. She lay before him, another skimpy lace bra so sheer he could see her nipples through the fabric.    
  


“You have exquisite taste in lingerie.” 

He spoke in a low tone, the sound husky. His eyes roamed her chest appreciatively and it made Rey’s cheeks burn, even as it pleased her. 

Ben’s large hands palmed her breasts, kneading them gently, making Rey arch off the bed into his touch.    
  


“Maker, you are so responsive,” Ben breathed in awe.    
  


“That’s because you’re so good at whatever you do.”    
  


Ben’s mouth parted in a cocky, lopsided grin. 

“I’m told it’s a Solo-thing.”    
  


Rey laughed at the innuendo, reminding her of the moment the words had been uttered the first time. 

“I don’t care what it is, as long as it’s you putting that to good use.”

Ben’s eyes grew dark as he looked down at her, her breasts in his hands, her face flushed, her eyes sparkling with desire and love. He was overcome with emotion. 

“How did I ever get so lucky to deserve you in my life?” 

Rey’s eyes filled with unshed tears, making them large and luminous, emphasizing the gold in her hazel eyes.    
  


“I ask myself the same thing.”   
  


She reached for him again and soon they were lost.    
Hands touched, slid along slick skin, lips and tongue and teeth licked and nipped at every occasion. 

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of gasps and moans and fevered whispers.    
They got rid of their remaining clothing at a dizzying pace, eager to get as close as they could get.    
  


When his hand trailed down her body and reached her cunt, Ben let out a muttered expletive.   
  
“I could touch you all day like this.” 

He continued as his middle finger slowly circled her clit, making her buck against his hand. 

“You are so kriffing wet,” he said in a voice that sounded both pained and in absolute awe.

“You make me this wet.” 

Her breath caught and she gasped as he flicked his thumb across her clit while his middle finger trailed down to play at her entrance with a featherlight touch. 

“Don’t tease, Ben.” she whispered breathlessly.    
  


“But where’s the fun in that?” he said as he pushed his finger inside slowly and wrapped his lips around her nipple. Rey arched off the bed, completely lost to the sensations Ben instilled.    
  


As he touched her slowly, with maddening patience, he could feel her excitement rise.    
Ben was so acutely attuned to her every intake of breath, every gasp, every moan, every flutter of muscle in her body, that he anticipated every single reaction and knew what she wanted next.    
  


As she keened beneath him, Ben added another finger and judging by the way she bucked against his hand, it had been the right decision. 

He could feel her inner walls tighten slowly around his fingers and he knew she was close.    
  


Ben alternated between her breasts, laving them with attention. He circled the nipples with his tongue, sucked them gently, grazed his teeth against the plump flesh. He then allowed his mouth to trail down her stomach, taking a moment to dip his tongue in her navel before continuing downward. His mouth closed over her core and he flicked his tongue over her clit and Rey screamed in delight.    
She grabbed hold of his head, burying her fingers in his hair, pulling it tightly.    
  


Ben hollowed out his cheeks and sucked gently, humming as he did so. He never let up the rhythm of his fingers slowly pumping in and out of her, and his other hand squeezed her nipple. Even with his eyes closed he could sense the tension building inside of her. He pressed his tongue against her clit once more and made tiny, tight circles with just the right pressure and it was all it took to send her over the edge.    
  


He felt her walls tighten and flutter around his fingers and Rey screamed his name hoarsely.    
Ben watched her face as she slowly drifted down from her high, panting hard. Her chest was heaving and an incredibly sated smile curved her beautiful lips.    
  


He softly kissed his way back up her body and captured her mouth in the most tender kiss he’d ever given. It expressed everything he couldn’t put into words, and he was overwhelmed when she reciprocated in turn.    
  


Rey’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer, her fingers playing with the hair at his nape. Ben cupped the back of her head and let his other hand trail down her side to her thigh. He lifted her leg around his waist, nudging her other leg wider with his knee.    
  


Ben positioned himself against her entrance, the tip of his cock sliding between her folds.    
Instantly, he was covered with a thin coat of her slick, her wetness making the friction deliciously slippery.    
  


Rey let out a tiny sound that could have been anything between surprise, frustration and delight.    
  


Ben thrust his hips slowly, teasing Rey’s clit as he did. She gasped and broke the kiss.    
Her eyes found his and Ben soon lifted himself on his hands until he was poised above her, looking down on her with the look of a man besotted.    
Her face and neck were flushed, her lips swollen, her eyes dark and smokey looking up at him with total adoration.    
  


Ben smiled and could feel tears prick at the back of his eyes.    
  


“I love you, Rey,” he whispered.    
  


She returned his smile without any hesitation.    
  


“I love you too, Ben.”    
  


The look in her eyes would have brought him to his knees if he had been standing.    
As it was, he simply tilted his hips and pushed inside slowly. As he slid inside her inch by inch, he kept his focus on her face. She tried to keep her gaze locked with his, but when he pulled back and thrusted again, sliding a little deeper than before, her eyes rolled back in her head. Rey’s face contorted in a school example of red hot passion.    
  


Ben couldn’t fight the sensations anymore either, he closed his eyes and groaned as her tight warm cunt enveloped him.    
  


His thrusts were slow and deliberate, each push of his hips meant to bring pleasure and ecstasy, to drag out the feelings as much as he could. 

Rey lifted her leg higher and tilted her hips slightly, so he reached even deeper. He hit that sweet spot every time, making her already sensitive nerves quiver with pure pleasure.    
Ben grabbed her other thigh and lifted it as well, sliding all the way inside her and then rolled unto his back, keeping her close to his chest.    
  


Rey found herself straddling his hips, sheathed to the hilt. Ben grabbed her hips and started lifting her gently, making her ride his lap.    
  


He couldn’t keep his eyes off her, watching how she rocked his hips, how her pretty little breasts bounced as she rode him, the way her head fell back.    
He loved the way her short nails dug into his forearms as she gripped him with a death vise.    
Rey’s soft moans and gasps were such a turn-on, Ben had trouble keeping himself composed. He needed to last long enough to make her come just one more time.    
  


He sat up, holding her close to his chest, wrapping one arm around her butt, the other reaching up and holding on to her neck. Rey put her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair.    
  


He kissed her neck as he rocked into her and Rey started chanting his name.    
Ben felt her walls tighten around him, clenching him harder and harder with every little tilt of his hips.    
  


He looked into her face and there was such love, such tenderness in her eyes, that it almost made him lose it then and there.    
  


He kissed her lips with all the love in his soul and just like that, he felt her shatter around him. Her cunt gripped him hard, the pulsing of her inner walls clenched around his cock, making him come with an equal force. Every flutter of her muscles seemed to milk every drop of cum from him, begging for more. They both let out a long, low moan and held on for dear life as they slowly drifted down from their high.    
  


They stayed like that for several long minutes, entwined completely. When Rey leaned back and looked into his face, she cupped his cheek. 

“I love you, Ben,” she whispered. “I’m sorry I left. I just didn’t know what to do.”    
  


Ben swallowed hard over the lump in his throat. The words seemed to be stuck for a moment or two and he had to blink back sudden tears at the sound of her heartache.    
  


“It doesn’t matter anymore. We’re both here now.”   
  


Rey gave him a small, tentative smile and nodded.    
  


“Yes, we are. I won’t let anything scare me off again.”    
  


Ben stared at her, a slow smile spreading across his luscious mouth.    
  


“Good. Because I won’t let you go ever again.”   
  


They kissed again, the kiss an unspoken pledge between them.    
  


Ben leaned down and pulled her with him, nestling her in the crook of his shoulder, tucking her into his side. He still wondered how it was possible for one human to fit into another so perfectly, but kept the thought to himself as he pulled the covers over them.   
Rey drew lazy patterns on his chest with her index finger, Ben caressed her upper arm softly. They stayed that way for the longest time, just enjoying each other’s nearness.    
  


“So…” Rey started with a sigh, “Where do we go from here?”    
  


Ben smiled against the top of her head.    
  


“Forward,” he said with a sigh of contentment. “We can only go forward.”

Rey chuckled.    
  


“Why don’t we start with what happened at the cabin after I left?”    
  
They spent the next couple of hours in bed, doing nothing but talk about a multitude of topics.    
  


Ben did as Rey asked and spoke of what had happened at the cabin after she’d left.    
  


He also told her about what had happened with Poe when they were stupid youngsters and how they had wrecked his dad’s car. How miscommunication - or rather lack of communication - had led all of them to make the wrong conclusions. It had made him walk away without looking back, it had distorted his relationship with Poe even further, ruined his closeness to his parents and the rest of his family. Ben spoke of how he had worked himself into frenzy, trying to cope with the fact that he was so fucking lonely it almost killed him.    
  


How he had done whatever he could to rise in the ranks, trying to earn the approval of his boss at least, how he had looked upon James Alistair Snoke as his substitute father figure because he missed his own. How his ambition has been manipulated and transformed into ruthlessness.    
  


How things had started to change slowly when Rey had joined the company.    
  


Rey in turn spoke of her childhood and youth on Jakku. She divulged secrets about her past that she hadn’t shared with anyone. Not even Rose or Finn. How she had gone to bed hungry almost every night, how she had been hurt multiple times, even breaking arms and toes and not getting the proper medical attention most of the time. How she’d grown up without friends and how Plutt shielded all his foster kids from each other. How it had made her so determined to get out of that horrible place and leave Jakku as soon as she was able.    
  


They snuggled close and stayed silent as well, saying nothing at all.    
  


At one point, though, both of them realized that they couldn’t stay there in that bed forever.    
Ben pulled Rey close and kissed her nose sweetly.    
  


“What do you say, Mrs Solo,” he whispered with a smile, “shall we get dressed and go home?”   
  


Rey smiled up at him adoringly.    
  


“I think that sounds like a divine plan, Mr Solo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Reader, 
> 
> oh, how much fun I had with this chapter!   
I hope you loved it just as much as I do! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this!   
I have been on this awesome rollercoaster, right along with you, and your comments and reactions have been a lifeline I cling to.   
So please, don't hesitate to contact me!   
I promise I will get back to every single comment or DM I get! 
> 
> X  
B


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Sweet Reader, 
> 
> This is it.   
The final chapter.   
The end. 
> 
> I hope I have done this story justice.   
And I pray that you enjoy what I have come up with. 
> 
> My acknowledgements are the same as they always are, with one exception. 
> 
> I would like thank YOU.   
My Reader.   
The one who has come back time and time again.   
Who has encouraged me every single time, who have kept me going with sweet words and praise and honest criticism and feedback.   
I believe you are all at the base of this story, and I pray that I can become the writer I have always dreamt of being because of you all.   
You are imperative to me, and I am proud and honored and humbled to have written this story for you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this final part of a tale that has made me laugh and cry and rage just as much as I hope you did.   
Thank you for being there. 
> 
> X  
B

Chapter Forty

Epilogue

The place looked amazing.

Rey stood back and smiled as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

The apartment was a vision of green and red.

Garlands and tinsel were everywhere, the whole place bedecked with twinkling fairy lights.

A giant Christmas tree - a real one - stood near the window next to the couch. Dozens and

dozens of ornaments gleamed brightly, each one chosen with love and care and purpose.

When she had told Ben she’d never really had a proper Christmas, like the ones in the

movies, he’d gone all out.

He had been determined to make this Christmas - their first Christmas together - as

memorable and amazing as possible.

Ben had spared cost nor effort to make sure Rey had the Christmas of her dreams.

Things between them had been amazing so far.

They talked a lot, spent a lot of time together, made love every night .

Or day…

It had been idyllic so far and Rey could only count her lucky stars.

Ben had changed a lot as well.

He was more laidback. He was less of an asshole at work, though he had a reputation to

uphold, of course…

The relationship between him and his parents had gotten better gradually. They’d sat down

and discussed the whole ordeal on several occasions, like responsible adults. All three of

them had sat down and talked about how they had seen and experienced the whole

situation from their point of view. It had been hard and none of them was very adept at open

communication, but at least they were all trying and very dedicated to get through this

together.

It had healed a lot of his wounds, some of them still a work in progress but he was

processing things and trying to place it all in a way that would be constructive for the future.

The sound of Ben’s deep voice singing along to a silly christmas song - something about

wanting front teeth? - made Rey giggle.

Rey walked over to the kitchen where Ben was cooking up a storm for that night’s

Christmas Eve party. He’d invited a couple of people over.

Of course, when she found out, a couple of people turned out to be a small crowd.

Everyone who had been at the cabin for Thanksgiving would be there, plus Rose and Finn,

and two other people from work she’d only met twice but apparently were close colleagues

of Ben called Armitage Hux and Gwen Phasma.

Rey had never expected in a million years that Ben would be the one who would initiate

such a get-together, but she wasn’t about to complain.

Two weeks after the Thanksgiving holiday, they had gone in to work and had been called

into the big boss’s office. James Alistair Snoke had ranted about the detrimal effects of

romantic involvements or sexual relationships on the workfloor, flanked by several other

board members.

He had continued to threaten them to put an end to it or else they would be looking for new

employment, since company policy was very strict about these things and he really did not

want to look for someone new because both of them had proven their use for the First Order

Enterprises.

Ben and Rey had refused, stating that their covert relationship had never made anything at

work uncomfortable or unprofessional. If they could keep it a secret for such a long period of

time, surely they would be able to keep it up.

When Snoke continued to threaten, even making a mention of Rey’s work visa and

insinuated pulling a string or two, Ben had had it.

He had quit, saying he was done with Snoke’s manipulating bullshit.

Rey had followed his lead and together they had cleared their desk and walked out without

looking back.

Rose had gone with them, not even thinking ahead but knowing she would be unhappy

without Rey there.

As soon as Leia had found out, she had pounced on the news. She hadn’t wasted any time

in trying to convince the three of them to come work for her and Rebel Corp. and eventually

they had succumbed to Leia’s very generous offers.

They’d officially join the company on January first, and so they had a little extra time to

enjoy some much needed vacation. They’d spent it Christmas shopping and getting to know

each other better. They often laughed about going about their relationship backwards.

The change had been good for both of them.

And now, here they were, in their home, preparing for their first official Christmas together.

Ben was in the kitchen, absolutely in his element, and Rey was setting the table at leisure.

Time passed by fast and at three pm, their guests started arriving. They had deliberately

chosen to start early, so everyone would be home at a decent time, so their Christmas day

wouldn’t be as difficult and taxing by the lack of sleep.

Ben looked adorable with his casual suit pants and silly ugly Christmas-themed tie.His shirt

was open at the throat and his sleeves rolled up and he looked like a Disney prince.

Han had come up with a similar idea, it seemed, for he too was in a rather casual suit with

a really ugly Christmas tie, much to Leia’s dismay. Luke had gone even further and wore the

ugliest Christmas sweater the Galaxy had ever seen.

Maz and Chewie were simply their usual selves, wearing comfortable but decent clothes

and a matching belt and socks of all things.

Holdo had colored her hair in a new shade of pink, making her blue eyes seem even bluer

than ever before. Kaydel looked lovely as always wearing a simple black dress.

Hux and Phasma were so extremely punctual, it was almost ridiculous. The moment the

door opened, Rey knew who they were. Hux, with his bright ginger hair and pasty

complexion wore his usual pinched expression. He was the head of accounting at FOE, and

Phasma was the giant blonde who was at the head of security and prevention. Much to her

surprise, they were actually rather nice, once they loosened up a little. Conversation picked

up and they were soon talking rather animatedly.

Everyone was enjoying cocktails and appetizers when the doorbell rang.

Ben, who was holding on to Rey’s waist as they talked to Hux and Phasma, was extremely

quick to rush to the door.

When he opened it and everyone recognized the person on the other side, the laughter and

conversation died slowly.

Poe looked around nervously.

He swallowed hard and even a blind man would have been able to see how uncomfortable

and insecure Poe was.

But Ben ignored it.

“You made it!” he exclaimed with a decent amount of excitement cloaking his voice.

He pulled Poe in a hug and patted him on the back. “Come in, come in.”

Most people didn’t know how to react.

Leia and Han stiffened visibly, unsure of what to do next. Ben and Rey could see how they

were trying to decide to fight or flight.

Rey also didn’t know what to think of this.

“Poe,” she started with a fair amount of reservation in her voice, “What a surprise. I wasn’t

aware you’d be here.” Rey shot Ben a pointed look, but he just grinned at her.

“It’s Christmas. A time where one should be with their family. I only recently discovered how

important that is.”

Everyone looked at him with dubious expressions in their eyes, but no one disputed that

fact.

“And as far as I’m concerned, we’re still family,” Ben continued softly, shooting Poe an

apologetic glance. “We made a lot of mistakes, but Poe and I have been talking about it a

lot lately, and Poe has taken a lot of steps in the right direction. He’s been in therapy and

with a little time and a little willingness, we’ll find a way to work it out. So I figured his place

was here with us today.”

Rey was still a little unsure.

Her issues with Poe were still so fresh, the way he had hurt her so badly and tried to come

between her and Ben still an open wound. Leia and Han seemed to have a similar reaction

but she couldn’t blame them for it.

But no one had been hurt by Poe’s actions more than Ben. And if he could find it in him to

forgive Poe and reach out, who was she to be bitter or to deny him? How could she justify

treating Poe the same way that his family had treated Ben all those years, when she knew

how much it had hurt him?

So, Rey pasted a smile on her face and took a deep breath.

“Can I get you something to drink?” she offered and just like that, the ice was broken again.

Conversation picked up again, and soon there was an air of comfort and coziness that had

no equal.

When the time came to sit down at the table and start dinner, everyone soon found their

place. Ben asked for everyone’s attention and soon launched into a rather formal speech.

“Dear friends and family members,” Ben started with the hint of a smile toying with the

corners of his mouth, “Welcome. Rey and I feel honored and blessed to be able to greet you

here today, on our first official Christmas party. We hope it may be the start of a beautiful

tradition and that you will all enjoy it as much as we already are.”

He took a deep breath and was about to continue when the doorbell rang once again.

Everyone stared at the door with confusion.

Rey looked at Ben and spoke softly.

“Were you expecting anyone else?”

“No, everyone’s here,” he said with a frown. “Excuse me for a second.”

Ben then walked up to the door and opened it.

On the other side stood a rather short young man, with dark eyes, dark hair and a rather

formal look.

“Mr Ben Solo?”

Ben scowled at the man.

“That would be me. Can I help you?” Ben asked in his usual professional bluntness, making

the young man look decidedly uncomfortable.

“Is Miss Kenobi present by chance?”

Ben’s eyebrows shot up and he gave the young man a piercing stare.

“Mrs Solo is here, yes. Mind if I ask who would like to know?” Ben snapped.

The young man seemed taken back a little. He swallowed nervously and fidgeted for a

moment.

“My name is Dopheld Mitaka. I am Miss Kenobi’s Immigration Officer.”

Rey appeared at the end of the hallway, wondering what was taking Ben so long.

“Mr Mitaka?” she asked with blatant surprise. “What are you doing here? On Christmas Eve,

no less?”

Mitaka seemed relieved to see her. A small smile curved his lips as he let out a shaky little

breath.

“Ah, Miss Kenobi!” he let out and chuckled. “I am lucky to have found you here today,” he

said. “I received this today and I believed you’d want to know right away.”

He held out a manilla envelope.

“Please, come in first,” Rey said with a smile. “It seems odd to be standing in the hallway.”

At those words, Mitaka glanced up at an unyielding Ben, who was staring at Mitaka with

undisguised distrust. But Rey gestured that he should follow her inside, so he did as she

suggested and walked further into the hallway.

“So, as I was saying, Miss Kenobi,” he started, but was interrupted by Rey.

“It’s Mrs Solo now, Mr Mitaka, but as I’ve said before, please just call me Rey.”

Mitaka blushed at her open smile, aimed directly at him. His eyebrows lifted in surprise and

he gave her a timid smile as he glanced between her and Ben.

“Well, in that case I believe congratulations are in order.”

“Why, thank you Mr Mitaka!” Rey exclaimed happily. “But I’m sorry, I interrupted you. Please

continue.” she said with a dimpled smile.

Mitaka cleared his throat and launched back into his explanation.

“As I was saying, I received this today, and I figured you would like to know right away.”

Once again he reached out with the manilla envelope.

Rey looked at it as if it could sprout snakes at any second.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Open it and you’ll see,” Mitaka said with a gentle smile. His expression was one of polite

patience and Rey shared a look with Ben, his dark gaze boring into hers.

Tentatively she reached out and took the envelope from him.

As she tore it open, her hands started shaking.

Rey pulled the document from inside, her stomach clenching in a thousand tangled knots,

making her heart pound and her chest heave.

When she read what was on the document, her eyes all but bugged out of her sockets.

“This…” she said hoarsely, her voice choking on the words. “This is my visa application.”

She looked up at Mitaka.

“Yes, it is,” he answered calmly.

Rey scanned the document and much to her surprise the handwriting was not hers.

She then saw something that made her eyes fill with tears.

At the bottom of that official application, stood the name Ben Solo, along with a signature

and a written declaration of why Rey Kenobi should be allowed to stay in Coruscant, why

her work was important and why her visa application should be approved.

The positive tone of his remarks, the choice of his words, the absolute praise that was

written black in white, was so overwhelming that Rey couldn’t hold back the tears from

falling.

It got even worse when she noticed the date on the document. Ben had sent the

application… in August!

Rey glanced up at him, completely flabbergasted. Her eyes filled with tears.

“You,” she choked out, “you filled this out in August?”

Ben looked at her tenderly.

“I did.”

“But,” she stuttered, “I thought you said you wouldn’t sign the papers?”

“Well, actually,” Ben started with a slow smile, “I technically said I wouldn’t sign  that

application.”

Rey looked at him, utterly confused and Ben couldn’t hold back a low chuckle.

“I already filled out one application form and signed it, I couldn’t very well sign another one.”

The crowd behind them let out a collective “awww”.

Rey clapped her hand over her mouth and choked back a sob. She walked up to Ben and

walked right into his open arms.

Mitaka looked at the exchange and smiled.

“You know, I have been an Immigration Officer for a long time now. I have seen plenty of

things in my time and I have to be honest. When the paperwork of your marriage came in, I

must admit that I was very worried. Your case has never given our department any source

of concern before, and suddenly you appeared to be married to your supervisor no less.

Normally, this sort of information would lead us to investigate the new situation. You would

be surprised how many people get married to someone - anyone in fact - to make sure they

wouldn’t be deported.”

Ben and Rey shared a surprised look with a little secret smile.

“You wouldn’t say?” Ben said with a frown and a shocked expression.

“Yes, the numbers would astonish you.” Mitaka continued calmly. “Which is one of the

reasons I am here to deliver this document personally. It’s one way of finding out if the union

is one for practicality or if it is the result of a true romantic attachment.”

Rey swallowed nervously. This wasn’t what she had expected at all. But Mitaka didn’t seem

to notice at all.

“However, having seen the both of you here today, after seeing your home with my own two

eyes, I think it’s safe to say that there isn’t a single reason to be suspicious. You are

obviously very much in love, and I can only say that I am truly happy for the both of you. It

couldn’t have happened to a nicer person.”

Rey’s throat suddenly felt a little constricted with emotion. The thought that a total stranger,

someone she had only ever interacted with on a professional level, would think that way

about her and wish her that kind of happiness, made her oddly emotional.

“Thank you, Mr Mitaka.” Rey said in a hoarse tone.

“You are most welcome, Ma’am.” he said softly. “Now I will leave you to your festivities.

Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Ben and Rey said simultaneously.

When Mitaka had left, Rey turned to Ben.

“You filed in August.”

Ben smiled and put his arms around her waist.

“I did.”

“Why?”

“I guess I already knew that I couldn’t live without you.” Ben whispered and kissed her softly.

“Somewhere behind them, someone cleared their throat rather loudly.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your little moment, but the food is getting cold, Benjamin.”

Ben looked up and gave his uncle a rather foul look.

“It’s okay. I’m holding something rather hot in my arms.” He winked at Luke and the entire

table started laughing.

Rey looked up at him adoringly.

How much he had changed.

How much they had both changed.

Their stupid and dumb agreement had lead them to something neither of them had

expected. Their lives would never be the same again.

Odd what love could do to a person and how it could strike at a time no one expected in

ways that were unconventional to say the least.

As Rey looked at her husband, at their home and the family she now had, she couldn’t be

anything but grateful for her blessings again and again.

It had been worth the Trouble for Thanksgiving…

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Reader, 
> 
> The End.   
Two little words that have such an impact.   
Two little words that make me deliriously happy and kind of sad at the same time.   
This has been an amazing ride, and I am happy that you've been here with me. 
> 
> I hope you'll honor me with your thoughts and sentiments one last time.   
That you'll let me know what you think of this and that you'll be frank. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Love Always  
X  
B

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader
> 
> I am soooooooooo excited to share this new story with you!  
What started out as a vague idea, based very loosely on the motion picture 'The Proposal', turned into a story that even I myself found compelling.  
Now, here I am, proud of this latest work (in progress) and happy to share it with you. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!  
Leave me a comment, and I will always reply, even if it may take a while :) 
> 
> Just remember: Always be respectful and kind!  
Not just to me and my story, but also to every other author who pours their heart and soul into a story that is posted out there.  
Remember that kudo's and comments are the only form of appreciation we can get, and that we write for ourselves AND YOU, our reader.  
Constructive criticism is crucial ;)


End file.
